Bill's Bill
by chefke
Summary: A story of unraveling corruption and lies within the Ministry and the secrets parents keep to protect their children. RonxHermione, GinnyxHarry, FleurxBill, CharliexTraceyDavis, LuciusxMolly, LuciusxNarcissa, MollyxArthur Sequel to Flowers and Chocolates
1. chapter 1: An Unfortunate Accident

**Bill's Law**

 **Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Accident**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. All characters and ideas are solely the property of JK Rowling (Long live the Queen) and all that stuff._

 _I am a huge fan of the death eater express. I know this isn't really strictly Death Eater material but I'm at the mercy of the muse. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop a comment or a like!_

 _Chefke_

* * *

Bill Weasley paced the floor in the hallway outside the Saint Mungo's Spell Damage and Repair Unit impatiently. His father was inside with his mother. He didn't think he had ever been more terrified in his life. His forehead was sweaty and his clammy hands still clutched a tiny bit of parchment with a short terse note from Fleur that he had received two hours prior.

 _Mum's potion exploded. We're fine. She had no idea who anyone was when she came to. She's at Saint Mungos with your Dad, who she doesn't recognize. She's in the Spell Damage Ward. Go, love, I'll hold down the fort_.

-Fleur

He had waited for over an hour outside the door, pacing the whole time and only finally sat down at the stern request of a frustrated receptionist. He sat in one of the many yellow colored waiting chairs that lined the walls of the hallways alongside George, Ginny, and Charlie. They each took turns stealing glances at the end of the hallway where two great blue doors would swing open periodically emitting a red-robed Healer or a patient being wheeled about in a chair. The patients were mostly all victims of permanent spell damage with hollowed cheeks and reflective eyes, one had drool dripping down his chin. However, it wasn't the rare patient that made them uneasy; they collectively cringed every time shrieks made it through the silencing charms on the double doors.

George would clench his fists in his lap his face getting whiter as time passed. He was no doubt relieving the horror of losing Fred all over again. He was pretty sure Ginny was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She had pulled her legs up to chest sobbing quietly. When the shrieks made it through the wards she would sob harder her whole body shaking. She was shaking so hard Bill had to spell her robe to stay closed. On closer inspection he realized it was actually a men's bathrobe, undoubtedly Harry's robe, thrown haphazardly over of a very short dark green lace teddy, that would give his mother a stroke. He shook his head in exasperation. She peeked up at him puzzled.

"Mum will freak when she sees you in that." He murmured so that their brothers would not overhear. She rubbed her eyes and smirked a little.

"Harry and I were... well I mean it's quite obvious what we were doing when I got the call." He snorted at his baby sister. That was Ginevra Molly Weasley. Always flouted convention and doing whatever she was told she shouldn't. She and Harry were too perfect a match for each other to ever split up and quite honestly his parents loved him like a son enough that they never mentioned anything to either of them. Sure they were frustrated but they never said anything to either of them. He sighed and kissed her head just as two Healers walked through the double doors. They both snapped up at the healers as they whispered avidly to each other passing them without so much as a glance.

Ginny had arrived with Harry shortly after he had finally found the spell damage ward. Harry had deposited a sobbing Ginny into his lap kissing her and murmuring apologies as he was met up with Ron and rushed through the double doors with a Healer. Ron had been waiting for Harry as they were part of the Auror protection detail for his mother. All family members of Ministry employees had Auror protective details whenever there was an incident since the war ended so a few months ago. Minister Shackelbolt had insisted that family members were one of the many ways innocent people had been forced into Voldemort's cause. They would injure a family member and then lure the Ministry member into a room and either Imperio them or coerce them using the ill family member as leverage.

An alarming number of Healers had there Hearlership revoked and sent to Azkaban for their involvement in the coercion of Ministry members. Harry had even called a had even Order meeting about it. They were all genuinely surprised at the amount of Death Eater's that were found after the war. Death Eaters that had either monetarily backed Voldemort or Magical Tradesman that never got involved in the day to day fighting but still supported Voldemort and offered their talents to him. The more people came out of the woodwork the more surprised they all were that they won at all. There were entire groups of Healers, Curse Breakers, Aurors, and even people in Dad's department. They were still uncovering people and small groups as time went on. A lot of Wizards had fled Europe altogether and retreated to Australia whom took all the Wizards without question and refused to cooperate with the Ministry. One of Kingsley's first major act as Minister was banning all Australian nationals from Europe as well as travel to Australia, along with the other Heads of Countries. Even the English Muggle Parliament had joined in on the cause cited a mass prison break out and exodus to Australia and their governments lack of involvement.

It had been a hard decision to make considering that Hermione's parents were still in Australia. Several Aurors had left undercover the week before to try and retrieve them. They had missed several check-ins and the Weasley's were all worried about Hermione. Mum had been fretting over her and insisted she moved into the Burrow. After several disputes with Harry, his mom triumphed and Hermione moved into Ginny's room. Ginny didn't mind since her room was basically vacated anyway. Hermione had spent the last four days in her bed sobbing over her parents missed anniversary and the missed check-ins with the Aurors when his Mom and Fleur had decided to throw a party to cheer Hermione up. They had invited all of Hermione's Hogwarts friends and Order friends as well.

The party was under the guise of being a Graduation party for the few Eighth-year students that had gone back to complete their education. Hermione had actually graduated the week before and there had been a rather large Hogwarts scale graduation ceremony and party then. However, she had refused to go because Academia was something she inherited from her parents and in her words, _"If they cannot be here to see me graduate then I will not graduate."_ Bill had wanted to point out that since they were muggles they would not have seen her graduate anyway but he kept that to himself. Instead, she spent the day with Ron at her parents home eating junk food and watching the Muggle telly that Ron was enamored by. When his mother had found out she had begun to plan the party with the help of Fleur.

His Mom had started to panic when she realized just how many guests were coming and had enlisted Andromeda Tonks as well as George's _not-girlfriend_ Angelina Johnson. Fleur had gone over a half an hour before with Victoire to help and calm her down **.** Victoire favorite person in the whole world was her granny. When she was throwing a screaming fit and neither parent could get the veracious toddler to quiet down they flood Granny over. Granny would walk into the room and Victoire's shrill screaming would screech to a halt, her eyes would widen, and her arms would outstretch towards her favorite person in the world, a slow smile creeping up her fat little cheeks. His mom was the same, when she was getting unseemly or hysterical his Dad would drop into their kitchen and grab Victoire no matter what she was doing. Once she had been in the middle of a bath. George had been the one to pop and had scared Fleur so badly she had hexed him into Saint Mungos.

Ginny placed her hand in his disrupting his thoughts. He had been trailing his scar on his face. Greyback had been vicious about his mauling in the Astronomy Tower. He supposed he was lucky, had Greyback actually intended to turn him he would have bitten him and moved on. Instead, he had wanted to tear him to pieces and eat him. This had been part of his testimony after the war. He had laughed and had taken such pride and glee at what he had done that several members of the Wizengmot had lost their lunches at his detailed description of his many attacks.

Ginny pulled his hand away from his scarred face and he smiled thankfully at her. Greyback's claws had gone so deep they had torn at his bone. It was excruciating when he poked at it. He had developed a tick that his mother thought was a form of PTSD, that involved poked the damn thing with his fingers when he was stressed. Fleur had been a right mess when she had dragged him to St. Mungos and the Healers could do nothing for him.

"It's going to be okay, Bill. It's Mum." George murmured from his other side, gripping his hand at his side. Ginny had let his hand drop limply into his lap as she scrambled off of him and onto the vacant chair next to him. She threaded their fingers together and squeezed their hands until it hurt. He nuzzled her head into his shoulder. George, on the other side of him, was breathing deeply. He was still learning how to live without Fred. He was constantly pausing during sentences waiting for his brother to finish whatever his thought was. It broke everyone's hearts all over again every time it happened. George had abandoned the Joke shop after the funeral and if not for his friend Lee Jordan the whole place would have gone under.

Lee had moved into the basement and had taken over. He didn't ask for a salary or commission. Bill thought back to all the summer vacations when Fred and Lee hung out and he wondered if there had been something more than friendship with the two. His mother must have thought so because Lee had been a permanent fixture at the Weasley house since the war ended, so had Angelina. She had held George during Fred's funeral and stayed with him the nightmarish week after. George had broken everything in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in a fit of rage one morning and Angelina had sat with him until his rage turned to sadness and the two fixed the Joke Shop he and his brother had built. Angelina was an honorary Weasley same as Hermione, Harry, and Lee.

Charlie stood up abruptly from next to George. He had been silent since the end of the war. The only time he spoke was to firmly tell his mother he would not cut his hair. Bill thought he blamed himself for Fred's death. That if he had been there earlier Fred would not have died. He knew that he had been speaking to a Muggle Healer for the mind and that it was helping him tremendously. He still lived in Romania but he came home every Sunday and had already arrived to help with the setup for the party.

"Anyone want Coffee or something to eat? I need to stretch my legs." They all nodded and Ginny requested a muffin or two. George smirked at ruffled her hair before returning to staring at the large swinging doors.

"I Love you Gin. You know that right?" She smiled and hugged him fiercely. After several minutes she let go but they held hands tightly. He nodded to George who still held his other hand. Bill remembered he had spent most of his childhood begging his mother for a little sister. He had been disappointed when Percy and Charlie were born but when his mom was pregnant with Fred and George he thought for sure at least one would be a girl. When they were both boys he had been furious enough that he refused to go near either of them. Not for pictures, or to play, or even to touch either baby.

His mother had been a wreck. She would try and bribe him with sweets just to touch one of their toes but he was resilient. Unless it was a baby girl he didn't want it. She could take the baby back to Saint Mungos where it came from and tell them it was supposed to be a girl, thank you very much. His father thought the whole situation was hilarious and boasted about it at work or dinner functions. He had even found out that his Fabian Prewett had had a similar reaction to his mom when she was born. The longer it kept up the more tearful his mother became. It had broken his mother's heart and he had finally relented after she broke down and cried. The sight of his mummy in tears made him begrudgingly tickle the newborns' toes. She left him alone after that.

Fred had been colicky after the first month and after several weeks it had worn his mother down. She lost several pounds and barely slept. His father had been promoted right before the twins were born and weren't home half as much as his mom needed. His father had charged him and Charlie with helping his Mum with the twins. Mum would often plop Fred into his lap and ask him to walk around with him in an attempt to soothe him. One day after a very loud breakfast Bill had taken Fred outside and sat with him watching the Gnomes there. After about a half an hour he noticed that Fred was watching with him quietly clutching his pinkie. It took him several days to figure it out but he realized when sat with Fred outside in his lap and held onto his tiny hand he ceased all tears and stared out inquisitively.

The next week he learned how to put baby Fred to bed at night with the help of his Mum. He would sit diligently beside his cot with his pinkie outstretched until baby Fred fell asleep. When Fred had died Bill had collapsed next to his brother's body and just held his hand willing him to open his eyes. At the funeral, George asked him to sit by him and just hold his hand while Angelina held him. Now they held hands and he hoped George wasn't thinking of that day.

He sighed at the aching memory. Fred's death was too fresh in their minds, it would probably always be too soon or too fresh in all of their minds. It had been little over a year since they had lost him. They still mourned for him every day and no one ever sat in his seat at the table. Every meal had a place set out for him and often his mom would distractedly scoop food onto his plate or scold Fred for not eating. He wasn't sure how long it would take until the ache in his chest went away, he hoped it never would. It had been 17 months since they lost and even though he had Victoire right after the war he had not named her after Fred. Had she been a boy it would not have been a question but Fleur did not want Victoire to be teased when she got older for having a boy's name. He had not agreed at the time but he was glad now that his wife had seen since. When they had a son his name would be Fred.

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard yelling and screaming as the double doors swung open. His father was standing in the middle of the doors looking pale, furious, and terrified. Before Bill had a chance to say a word he stormed towards them with purpose and a speed that he had never seen his father exhibits in all his life. The siblings looked at each other in surprise as he raced right passed them not even seeing them. Their father never ran not even when they fell off of their brooms. He was always calm and level headed in every situation. He never had a temper, either. He couldn't remember a time he ever shouted at them and Fred and George regularly blew things up in their youth and adulthood.

The three siblings jumped up to race after them when they were jolted by yells of stupefies and curses coming from passed the now open double doors. Charlie had just made it to the corridor and had observed the entire thing. All four of them had wands drawn at the first scream from their mother. Bill and Ginny were two steps closer towards their dad he looked at Charlie and they silently communicated their younger siblings looking to them for guidance.

"Ginny and Bill go after Dad. George and I will go for Mum." He took off in a run his wand out and his scar stinging. Something was terribly wrong.

He glanced at Ginny and she bolted after him while George and Charlie raced through the double doors tossing fleeing Healers out of the way. They raced down the hallway after their father who was running towards one of the Ministry's private entrances. He called out to his father but he didn't stop he continued running.

"Dad! DAD! MR. WEASLEY!" He bellowed. His father didn't break pace. They were gaining on him and he was muttering to himself as he zigzagged around patients and healers knocking things over as well as people. Shouts of fury followed them as they raced after him. Bill muttered apologies as they passed and knew they were going to get a rather large bill from Saint Mungos once this was all sorted.

"Dad!" Ginny was shouting. He exchanged a look with his sister when he only ran faster turning abruptly towards the large open room that was designated for private Ministry Floos. He flicked his wand to open it as he ran. The Floo fire turned black and his father careened towards another hallway and yanked a door open that opened into a large empty conference room, his wand outstretched in a fighting pose. It was empty and eerily quiet. He stopped at the end of the hallway and conjured his Patronus whispering something to it. He cast several charms to keep anyone out of the room they were currently in. They two just made it in as the blue wall of magic came down. Ginny had rolled on the floor to make it in several feet away from him. Bill was dusting himself off, his wand at the ready when Ginny looked up from the floor and shouted at their father.

He faulted for a moment before murmuring to himself. Ginny jumped up to her feet and took several steps forward and called out again. He didn't look like he had a destination in mind. He was just running.

"Oi! Dad wait! Please, Daddy!" His Dad froze and turned. He smiled at Ginny warmly, his eyes still filled with panic.

"Ginny. Where's your brother?" He was talking to quickly and Bill wondered how bad this was for his Dad's blood pressure. He took a step forward as Ginny yelled back at their Dad.

"What? What are you talking about Dad?" He visibly recoiled from Ginny causing her to flinch. What the hell was going on?!

"I have to find Bill. I have to find Bill." Ginny looked at her father with fear in her eyes, what was wrong? He stepped forward. How had he not seen him?

"Dad, I'm right here. What's going on?" His father's eyes widened as his face paled as he placed his arms on his father's shoulder's. He could hear Ginny running up behind him.

"Bill. Azkaban. They're coming for you. We need to get you out of here. Now!" His arms went around his eldest son just as Ginny reached for her brother's shoulder. The loud crack of their apparition was drowned out by the sound of their father's shield being burst apart by what looked like Auror's. The last thing Bill saw before they were gone from the room was his father's shield falling and the room being flooded by Auror's.


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 2: Consequences**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. All characters and ideas are solely the property of JK Rowling (Long live the Queen) and all that stuff._

* * *

The apparition took so long Bill thought he was actually being torn physically apart. The loud voices and swirling colors that accompanied apparition made him nauseous on a good day and going a short distance. Wherever they were going was far and heavily warded. When they finally arrived at their apparition point he dropped to his knees a vomited. He was mid vomit when he heard a familiar female voice screaming. He straightened up immediately to see Ginny on the ground beside him. Her robe was torn open and her long ginger hair was matted with blood. He crawled over the wet ground towards her calling her name gently over her screams. At the site of the chunks of flesh missing all over his little sister's exposed body, he finished vomiting beside her. When he was done he was able to lift his head properly see all the blood surrounding them, there were small chunks of her littered around them.

She had been splinched.

"Ginny!" Father and son shouted. His father had been tossed further from them and was stumbling over to his children. They both whipped out their wands each casting diagnostic and blood replenishing spells. Bill cast a numbing and a mild calming spell for her while his father cast several different healing charms and protective wards around them. Ginny's eyes had gone wide and her mouth opened but no sound came out. Bill felt his insides clench. He gripped one of her hands tightly and ran the other through her hair. He had seen Harry do it to calm her down. She started to breath slower and he murmured in her ear that he was there and that she would be okay. He would give his arm for a calming draught and a team if MediWitches right about now.

"Bill! Help me get Ginny into the cottage. Now!" He cast a levitating spell on Ginny and she floated towards a cottage in front of them. He looked over her and murmured assurances to her, her wild eyes briefly made contact with him and then fluttered close her whimpers stopping abruptly. He walked faster and followed his father up the path taking notice of his surroundings. They were surrounded by wild forest. He could feel powerful shielding charms all around him and he had to physically force himself to go up the pebble path ahead of him. His father opened a brown gate that surrounded the little cabin and the small garden that surrounded the front of it. The back of the Cottage looked to have empty space within the gate but he couldn't be sure. There were dim lights along that path that greeted them as they stumbled up to the door and crashed through it into the small brown cottage.

Their crash was accompanied by a flare of bright light, the smell of Weasley Cottage pie, and a storm of cursing in French that he knew too well. He looked up to see Fleur with Victoire on her left hip and her wand pointed at them. He shuffled his feet on a warm dark red rug in the doorway. The cottage had one main big room with a massive archway at the back of the main room that peeked five or six doors that were likely bedrooms and a bathroom. There were paintings along that hallway of his parents and of his Prewett relatives. The main room was filled with dark comfortable furniture. To his right were three sofas and a dark wooden coffee table surrounding a roaring fire with a big hunter green fluffy rug. North of that was a large Oak table with three large candlesticks and food in the center of the table. There was a small kitchenette on the left side of him and empty space in between the table and the wall behind the kitchen. All in all, it was a cozy cabin.

He took several steps forward to go to one of the bedrooms but Fleur held up a hand for him to stop. She took in the situation and he saw her face pale as she turned her wand on the large oak table that was set up for dinner. She flicked her wrist clearing most of the contents of the table onto the floor. The candles hovered above the table now giving extra light to clear workstation. She plopped Victoire onto the green rug in front of the roaring fireplace and rushed back to the table just as Bill was lowering Ginny onto the table.

He placed her as gently as he could on the table as items flew from the kitchen into Fleur's hands. He recognized a small jar of Dittany and several other potions. She had passed out completely from when he had lifted her. He rushed to pick up his daughter from the potentially dangerous fire and turned back to watch as his wife began her diagnostics and healing spells. Her younger sister, Gabrielle and her maternal aunt were both skilled MediWitches in France. Fleur knew more than most beginning Mediwitches just from her family alone. During the war she had done a lot of the Order's healing work, she was actually a greater target then he was. They had gone out for their weekly lunch date and had been talking about her going to school for a Healership once Victoire was a little older.

"She 'as splinched?" She asked. He nodded not trusting himself to speak. He turned to ask his Dad what the hell was going on when he saw him walk back out the front door. He nodded to Fleur and put Victoire down on the rug again but charmed a small baby fence around her to protect her from the pretty but unsafe cottage. Fleur had already begun to lean over his unconscious baby sister. His father was standing in front of the gate aside a small cabbage patch muttering spells. He watched as blue lights left his wands and enveloped the house. He was putting up serious wards around the house. Bill stood beside him and after recognizing the spell he was using he joined in adding to the strength of the wards.

Father and son stood side by side for a little over a half an hour until the additional wards were up and complete. He did not think Grimmauld Place, the Burrow, or even the Shell Cottage had this many wards. He looked around at the woods trying to glean where exactly they were. The trees looked foreign as did the random animals he saw flutter by in the half hour they were outside. It was pretty cold for August so he guessed they were somewhere up North. He stood silently next to his father looking at him for guidance. His father put a comforting arm on his shoulder and squeezed. His shoulders were tense and his face contorted with anxiety.

"I don't know what's going on but you need to calm down. Whatever it is it can't be that bad and these stress levels are not good for your heart." He whispered. His Dad looked at him and smiled, pulling him into a bear crushing hug.

"Let's go check on your sister." They walked back into the house arm in arm. When they walked back in, Fleur had charmed the table into a cot and Ginny was wrapped in a ton of bandages. She was quickly closing her robe as they walked through the door. Bill spared a quick glance at Victoire who was chewing her knuckles while watching the fire.

They both walked over to Ginny each on opposite sides of the cot.

"How is she Fleur?" His dad asked.

"I got her bleeding under ze control and cleaned and bandages all the wounds. She will be Okay. She needs to rest now."

"Bill can you bring her to a room? The second to last one in the hallway, please. She'll be closest to the bathroom." Bill nodded and levitated his sister again. He walked towards the archway and stepped unto the carpeted hallway. The hallway was filled with his parents wedding pictures and pictures of his mom in her youth with her twin brothers. They really looked like Fred and George, the similarities were uncanny. He opened the second to last room door to see a large black four poster bed with colored quilts. He gently laid Ginny on the bed covering her toes and casting several warming charms on her. She was always freezing. He noticed a broom in the corner next to a dresser with mirrors on the doors. He opened the dresser to find men's clothing inside. He lifted a Gryffindor jersey from the second shelf with the name Prewett on the back. Where the hell did his father take them too?

He closed the door gently behind him and made his way back to the living room. Fleur had re-transfigured the table and was in the middle of fixing the dinnerware when he came up behind her and hugged her smelling her hair deeply. She leaned back into him and kissed his cheek careful to avoid his scar. He sat down by the table as Fleur massaged his shoulders.

"I love you Fleur."

"I love you to mon amour." His Dad slumped into a chair by the table running his hand through his hair.

"Dad," He said softly. "What is this place?"

"A safe house your mother, her brothers, and I created when we were first engaged. Your mother and I kept it a secret just in case a secret of _ours_ ever came to light and we had to hide from the Wizarding World. It was originally her brother's safe house though. He had a muggle wife and son. The three of them had planned on moving here, but he was killed several days before he could flee. He had left instructions for his wife to flee England and go to America. He had managed to get passports for the both of them hiding any ties to him. He did a good job because we were never able to find them." He spoke solemnly his eyes dark with regret. He stood up and paced the carpet murmuring to himself.

"We had not been officially engaged yet but your father had agreed to let me court your mother for marriage. It was put on hold because of their deaths." He turned and looked at Bill his eyes shining.

"Bill I don't want you to thin-" His father jolted up as Victoire's wails broke the silence in the room. He ran over to pick up his granddaughter from the carpet. Victoire was just fussing; Bill knew her cries by now. She was probably very tired. He lifted her singing softly to her while Bill and Fleur watched. He rocked her gently back and forth as if to dissipate the tension growing in the room. He handed a quiet Victoire to Fleur and went to check on Ginny. Fleur held one arm firmly on Bill's shoulder willing him to calm down. She flicked her wand and repaired the partially damaged front door while Victoire giggled in her arms.

Bill stared at his father's back in fury. He was in hiding with his family, his sister was in the next room in a coma, his mother was in Saint Mungos, and today his father learned how to be coy. No amount of Fleur was going to calm him that much. He waited silently as his father closed the door to Ginny's room quietly. He walked over to the chair next to Bill and sat down.

"Bill, my son. We have little time. I have to return to England and you have to stay here with Fleur and Ginny until it is safe for you to return."

"Dad. What the hell is going on? You're freaking me out." His father ran his hand through his thinning hair.

"I'm so sorry Bill. I never wanted you to find out. Not like this. Not at all, not ever if I could have helped it. The Ministry they-" He was cut off abruptly by Kingsley's Patronus bursting through the house his voice booming angrily.

 **"ARTHUR WEASLEY YOU RETURN TO THE MINISTRY IMMEDIATELY. I HAD TO PULL HARRY AND RON AND HALF OF MY AURORS OFF THE SERVICE AFTER THEY STARTED DUELING AMONGST EACH OTHER WITH HEALERS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT! THERE ARE PEOPLE RIOTING IN FRONT OF THE MINISTRY DEMANDING AN ANSWER! YOU KNOW WHAT I SPEAK OF! I EXPECT YOU TO FLOO INTO MY OFFICE NOW!"**

Bill rose to his feet in shock, while Fleur hissed and Victoire started crying again. His father hadn't even flinched. It was like he was expecting it. The last time he had seen a Patronus from Kingsley was before the battle of Hogwarts and in all the time that they had known each other, he had never heard him yell, or even raise his voice.

"Dad what in the blooding hell-" His dad shushed him and sent two more Patronuses whispering so quietly that he didn't hear what was said. Fleur moved to stand by her husband's side shushing their now whimpering baby.

"What eez going on Meester Weezley? I demand to know an answer! You are horrifying my family."

"I know, Fleur." He sighed at his daughter in law wearily and added additional wards to the cottage.

"I don't have time to explain, I'm afraid. I need you to stay here Bill. I will come for you when this all blows over but it is imperative that you stay here. There is a muggle village several miles south. It's a University town so no one will question your sudden appearance. Please be careful. I need to go so that the Ministry doesn't start arresting your brothers."

"Arresting?! Why is anyone being arrested?! And where is here?" He shouted and instantly regretted it when Victoire began to scream.

"Alberta." He said distractedly.

"Alberta, where the bloody hell is Alberta?"

"Az in Canada?" Gaped Fleur. His father nodded sheepishly.

"Mum has been arrested for treason and whatever random bullocks they can throw at her. I need to get our family solicitor and to check on her. Please, Bill, stay here. I will send Andy to explain everything." His father grabbed his shoulders and hugged him tightly before turning around a running out the door.

"Dad!" He shouted after his father. The scream woke up a previously sleeping Victoire who promptly began to scream. Knowing Fleur would tend to her, he took off after his father.

"I'll send Andy. She'll explain everything. Speak to no one and don't tell anyone you are here. Andy is the secret keeper so no one knows where you are." He was sprinting past the cabbage patch.

"Dad!" He was shouting desperately over Victoire's screams. His father raised his wand over his head and as their eyes met his eyes softened.

"I love you, Bill. Always have and I always will and _you_ will _always_ be my son. My first born. Ignore everything else. I love you." With that, he apparated leaving a stunned son and his sobbing family behind. Fleur flung her arms around his neck and wept.

"What iz happening, Bill? What iz happening?" She sobbed. He lifted her gently into his arms and walked back into the house. He walked over to the first room in the hallway and kicked the door open. The room was identical to Ginny's except the furniture was all a warm cream color and the linen was a light blue. He laid Fleur down on the bed gently kissing her head. She opened her arms to let Victoire snuggle up to her.

"Rest Fleur."

"I love you, Bill."

"I love you too."

"Lul Usssee" Mumbled Victoire as she nodded off in Fleur's arms. Both parents swooped down and kissed her little blonde head. He walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him. He peeked into Ginny's room, she was sleeping soundly. After closing her door he padded over to the fireplace and yanked a bottle of Firewhiskey off of the mantel. He didn't bother with a glass and drank straight from the bottle.

"It's going to be a long night." He sighed and sank back into one of the armchairs watching the fire.

* * *

Molly woke up in Saint Mungos with an odd red-headed man holding her hand and stroking it. She had immediately yanked her hand back and screamed. She yelled for her family when the wizard looked at her in confusion. Several Healers tried to calm her down and when that failed, they tried to restrain her. They claimed she had been injured and that they were helping her. Injured? She would have remembered if she was injured. Where was her father?!

She kicked and screamed at the Healer's who were all starting to back off and call for backup. That was when she noticed the armed guard in the room. Why would there be an armed guard for a potion's accident? She stopped listening and fought with every fiber of her being. Something was not right and she was not going to be a victim. She was god damn Prewett. She had managed to make it off of the bed when she saw a familiar face standing guard by the door. She immediately forgot everything else and honed in on the familiar messy hair and glasses.

"James! James! Don't let them take me! They want my baby. Mine and Lucy's baby. Don't let Abraxas take him. You and Lily swore. You both swore you would protect my baby!" She felt two pairs of arms yank her backward as James stared at her in shock. Where was her father? Had he abandoned her when he found out she was pregnant with a Death Eater's child? Were they trying to take her baby from her? She screamed and kicked and choked as she tasted a calming draught being forced down her throat. She felt her body go slack in the arms of the furious healers.

She felt calm and floaty. There were so many soft lovely colors in the room. Red and yellow and ooh, look some blue! She felt herself be lifted onto a soft bed. There was murmuring and shouting around her. James was standing in front of her bed next to another redhead. She could only see their back but they looked furious. They had their wands out and was dueling the men who had grabbed her arms. The room was so bright and colorful. The man who had been stroking her hand had used the distraction of the fight to dash out of the room. Serves him right the git. She smiled pleasantly to herself. She wished she had nice music to listen to. Something with Violins, she loved violins.

What was she so worried about anyway? She was being a baby really-

Her body froze. Baby. The healers were trying to take her baby. Abraxas Malfoy had found out about her and Lucy's baby and they were going to kill it. She forced her traveling eyes to zone in on the fight in front of her. James and his companion were shouting at the lone opposing wizard. She could see people passed out all around the room. She could also hear heavy footfalls in the hallway. If she was going to move she needed to do it now.

"Move Weasley and Potter! I will put you down." Weasley? Her father had come! She smiled happily to herself and then she remembered why she was here. She needed to get her baby to safety. Andy and Ted would help her. She would go to them, they would help her. She could hear footsteps pounding outside the door. All three were distracted and she used that to slip off the bed and into the curtain that was behind her bed separating it from another patient's. The patient to the right of her was sleeping and she could no longer hear the commotion in her room. They must have put up a silencing spell She darted across the room to another set of curtains. She reached up to move another curtain when she noticed her hands were wrapped heavily in bandages. She shrugged the thought for later and quickly followed the curtain until she reached a hallway. She could now hear the commotion going on down the hallway in front of her room. They had found her missing. She had to move quickly.

She shook her head to try and regain focus. After checking the coast was clear she darted towards a door the directed itself to be stairs. She achingly began to descend the stairs two at a time careful not trip and harm her baby.

"Thank Merlin" She murmured to herself as she made it down the third flight of stairs. She needed a wand, if only she had grabbed a wand from the other patient-

"Mrs. Weasley?" She turned to see a black haired pale witch looking at her jaw slacked. She wheeled behind her looking for who the woman she was addressing. She turned back and looked at the girl with alarm. She then noticed that she was wearing a Healer's robes. The girl took a step towards her with one hand out in a submissive gesture.

"I am Molly Prewett." She said.

"No..." At her irritated looked she simply nodded her head. "Yes... Molly. Can I call you Molly?"

She nodded stiffly.

"I'm Tracey. Molly, What are you doing here?"

"On the stair's landing?"

"That too but also in the hospital?" She felt tears flood her eyes.

"They want to take my baby. I had to run." She grabbed the front of the girl's robes and sobbed into her jumper. "Please don't let them take my baby. Please."

The girl froze in shock and then put comforting arms around her back rubbing her back in a soothing and nurturing way.

"It's okay Molly. I won't let anyone take your baby. Can we call your family? Who can I call to come to sneak you away?"

"Lucius. It's Lucius's baby. I don't trust anyone else." She nodded firmly.

"Lucius?" She looked at Tracey daftly. Honestly, this girl wasn't terribly bright. How was she a healer?

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. Really, how many Lucius's are there? Could you fetch him?" The girl's jaw dropped. She spluttered in response and when she wasn't able to give one she pointed to the stairs.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Tracey." Using the girl's name seemed to have shocked her out of whatever state she was in.

"I can bring you to the main floor and you can Floo to Malfoy Manor from there." She said smiling kindly at her. She lifted her hand to help her with the stairs.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled. I can walk." She said as she waved Tracey away.

"No, I mean the burns. You are covered in them, Molly." Her hands flew to her face that was, as Tracey had said was covered in bandages.

"What happened to me?" She whispered. Tracey froze. She moved over to the door on the landing she had just come out of and peeked through.

"I can pull your file Molly. If you'd like. You would have to be quiet though. It seems there is a hunt on for you." She nodded and crept behind her. There was a short hallway from the door to the Healers Station. The entire floor was empty.

"Quickly Molly, go behind the desk." Molly ran behind her as the woman opened several drawers looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" She whispered. She was sitting on the floor next to her.

"A blue notebook. It's charmed so that if I write your name with my wand I can pull up your medical history. It's impossible to falsify or-" A streak of red light hit Tracey and she drops like a stone onto the floor. Molly shrieked and moved to stand behind the glass wall the separated the Healer's station from the Floo Station.

Three Wizards were standing in front of her with their wands raised. There was a tall blonde man, a short brunette woman, and equally short and round male. The short roundish one had his wand pointed at Tracey.

"You stunned a Healer!" She gasped.

"She was an accomplice! Surrender to the authority of the Aurors." He spat.

"An accomplice to what? Seeking medical records?" She cried. She wanted so badly to check on Tracey but she knew if she moved she would be in clear sight of Aurors.

"Never! I will-"

She heard a door banging behind them and accompanied by several shouts. The other two Aurors turned around. She watched as two redheads burst into the hall. One was barreling towards them wand out and the other was dueling another Auror fiercely and was too far to make out any details. The first one was short and stocky with long hair in a ponytail. Molly thought idly about how he should cut it shorter, it would look more becoming that flying everywhere in a loose pony. He had his wand pointed at them.

"Oy! Don't you point your wand at my M-"

"Charlie! You need to calm down!" The brunette witch shot back. Her wand was at the ready. "Please don't make me stupify you."

"Like you did that poor Healer?"

"That wasn't me. Everyone's a little jumpy. Charlie, please calm-" Before she had a chance to calm down 'Charlie' the Auror in front of her had moved two steps toward Molly his wand mid swish when Charlie's face grew red with fury and he flicked his wrist; sending the Auror smashing into the middle of the glass. There was a huge cracking noise and blood stained the glass as she also felt a shield surrounding her from this Charlie person. It was a good thing he sent it because there was shattered glass raining everywhere.

"Charlie!" Shrieked the female Auror.

"I handle dragons!" He shouted "You think I can't take a couple of rookie Aurors? Back the hell away from my-" There was another flash of red from the blond Auror and Charlie hit the floor. Molly felt a deep pang in her heart that was reflected on the brunette girl's face.

"That was unnecessary! I will report you!" She admonished the blonde Auror. Mrs. Weasley. Please come with me." A short brunette woman asked kindly.

"No! I don't know you!" She yelled and took off in a run. Another redhead appeared behind the man.

"Mrs. Weasley. You need to calm down. You have violated section B of art-" She looked at him wildly.

"I am Miss Prewett. I don't know a Mrs. Weasley! Stop calling me Mrs. Weasley." She yelled back shrilly. She stepped further back behind the glass that separated her from the Aurors. The Brunette Auror was leaning over Charlie and murmuring to him. She heard a shout from her left and whipped her head around. The second red-headed boy had joined up with them. Where were all these red-headed boys from?

"Mum! It's me, George. You know me. Come on Mum." She felt the air leave her lungs and her heart stop.

"Fabian?" She gasped. "You're dead. I saw you die. You died to save me." She choked out. The boy who looked like Fabian froze all the blood draining from his face. The tall blonde wizard took a step forward brandishing his wand. The first redhead boy yelled something she couldn't catch as she stumbled backward as she was hit in the chest by something heavy. She heard a roar of anger and more shouts of _stupefy_ from both of the redhead boys.

"Can't you see she's ill?!" yelled the boy who looked like Fabian. She struggled to hold onto something and she screamed out for Fabian as she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Molly woke up shivering on the cold hard floor. She huddled her body into a small ball in case anyone tried to 'kick her baby out.' The room was drafty and cold and very very dark. She could see the outline of something across and to the left of her but she wasn't sure what it was.

She held herself tightly in her arms and wept. She wasn't really sure who she was weeping for, Fabian? Prewett? Lucius? Her abominable father who was forcing her to marry a fellow dull ginger. She squeezed her arms and sniffled again. She stopped when she heard the scurrying of feet.

"Hello?" She croaked. "Is anyone there?"

The dark room was silent and held no reply. She suspected someone cast a silencing charm, probably Death Eaters. Maybe it was Lucy's father, she felt panic rise in her throat as she remembered the positive pregnancy test. Her hands went immediately to her stomach to protect her unborn child. Would Abraxas Malfoy really kill an unborn child? Lucy would never allow this if he knew. Which meant he didn't know and no one knew where she was. She was probably in the cells Lucy had told were below Malfoy Manor.

Fearing for her unborn child she retreated to the corner and held herself tightly rocking back and forth sobbing for herself and for her child. Her father had been right no good would come from her and Lucy's union.

Only death.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 3: Revelations**

 _Everything is owned by JK Rowling, all I own is the plot. Enjoy reveling in revelations, yo. (See what I did there?) - C_

* * *

Bill sat silently with a half-empty bottle of Fire Whiskey for some time. He watched the fire fervently as if it held all the answers in his recently upturned universe. He'd like to say he was making great plans but he was really just sitting and sulking. Finally, finally, everything had been perfect. He had never been very popular at Hogwarts, not like Charlie. He had a hard time opening up to people and tended to sit in small corners where he would be overlooked. It was one of the things that he loved about Fleur, she was patient as she was beautiful. She knew how hard it was for him and she would sit and wait in agonizing silence until he was ready. At Hogwarts though, he did not have Fleur and he was teased for being the quiet boy whose personality didn't match his vibrant features.

He sighed remembering how he was bullied. The Hat had contemplated putting him in Hufflepuff but he begged for Gryffindor like his parents. In retrospect, it would have saved him five and a half years worth of nagging and bullying. His parents constantly asked about his friends, if they wanted to come over and visit. He had many friends and study partners but no close friends. No one that he would bring to the Burrow for weeks at a time during the summer like Charlie. When they tried to push the issue he would simply shrug and go back to studying. It was his only refuge.

He quickly rose to be the top of his classes. It was not like he had anything else to do. During his fifth year, Professor McGonagall asked him to tutor two Ravenclaw girls the second week at school. By the time Halloween came around, his usual quiet corner in the library had turned into a study group. It had taken till mid-November until one of his roommates had mentioned that they were all girls and he was the only boy. He hadn't noticed because it hadn't made a difference to him. They were all studying advance placement Charms and transfigurations. The next night one of his roommates rather nervously asked him to put a good word in for him with one of his original study partners. He agreed wholeheartedly actually telling him he thought they were a good match for a while.

After that things got a bit easier. Other students said hello in the hallways if someone knocked into him they apologized, his roommates invited him for a chinwag every now and then, and he even got asked on a date by a friend of a girl in his group. He had been bumbling and shy but she didn't mind. By the time he finally emerged from his, shell it was graduation and he had to restart the process.

Meeting people got easier once he was working in the Gringott's banks. He had originally taken the job because it was his only way to travel the world without being rich so he had jumped at their offer. He had gotten twelve OWLS and their corresponding NEWTS and that had greatly impressed the Goblins. He knew that they weren't particularly fond of his family but they got on fine. Then the war started and everything changed. There were so many deaths, so many near misses, and so many people he knew or thought he knew that did things he would never have imagined possible. Family members, classmates, and loved ones. He had actually lost everyone who had slept in his dorm room pretty early on. It was a hard blow to swallow. What was harder, was that they weren't all on the same side.

He had started to withdraw in on himself when he met Fleur. She was his shining light in the echoing darkness that had transformed into his life. He lived in constant fear that his baby brother Ron was going to get himself killed. It kept him up most nights until he and Fleur found each other and other more enjoyable reasons to stay up. He was just as shocked as she was when he asked her to marry him. It was terrible timing, they both knew that but if they were both going to die anyway he wanted it to be with them together. He wanted to have her by his side till his dying day and to his surprise so did she.

Based off of his brother's descriptions he had thought she would be a snooty, high maintenance pure blood type girl. When he met her for the first time in Gringott's he was shocked to realize that she was actually kind, smart, and extremely down to earth. They had been bonding over a co-worker who was getting married the next week. She was being a right nightmare. She had been mid-tirade about how the color of his shirt was going to bring her bad luck on her wedding day and that he simply had to go home and change. Fleur had burst into a fit of giggles at his raised eyebrows at the madwoman. He had met her later at the Canteen with a different shirt and the two laughed when she told him that her dream wedding was in a backyard with close friends and family and not some social event for the entirety of Great Britain and France. He sighed his relief and asked her out on the spot. If he was being honest, he almost married her then and there.

But then the War had ruined even their simple backyard wedding and drove a wedge in their search for a quiet and calm life. The first several months of their marriage had been tough. It was like it had been sunshine and daisies before the war had officially erupted and then with their wedding and the fall of the Ministry everything spiraled dramatically. She was cooped up and miserable as was he, but he loved her and would have given his life for her happiness **.** Their house was always filled with dying or the dead. They had buried so many that Fleur stopped flinching at the dead bodies that she could no longer save. She made a comment once idly that she shouldn't bother buying white aprons and to just buy the aprons in dark red color to avoid having to scrub them.

And then they had gotten the call from Neville. Voldemort had come with Death Eaters to Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione needed to search for something. They had both rushed to the door and exchanged one deep kiss and then Flooed into the Dumbledore's office. Fleur had told him afterward that she had thought that was the last day they would have ever been together. She told him that she had planned to fight as long as she could and if she saw him fall she would drop her wand and fall as well. That had terrified him to the point of taking her to a therapist in Muggle London, an alienated squib who was kinder to them than she should have been. He had thought that was terrifying but he had never known the tangible grip of fear when they had thought that Harry had fallen at Hogwarts. All he could think of was getting Fleur away before the Death Eater's came for them. Far away, as far as he could possibly get her from Europe and the death that Voldemort would spread. Then Harry rose and they lost Fred. After his funeral, they moved back to the Burrow at Fleur's request. It had been easier for him to grieve for his brother around his family, he realized that now. At the time he had been furious with everyone and everything. It had taken Fleur's therapist and her getting pregnant for him to get his head back on his shoulders. Then Victoire came into the world and their family poured all their love and adoration into the tiny little baby. The biggest problem he had had since Victoire's birth was Fleur's mother being terrified to visit. She claimed it was because every time she came to visit she gained too much weight from being overfed at the Weasley's and always left needing to buy new dress robes.

Everything had been peaceful until today. He sighed taking another swish of fire whiskey.

He needed to get up and protect his family not get sloshed, he berated himself. Groaning he sat up and put the bottle back on top of the mantel. He paused to look at the bottles he had not noticed there before and he took a step closer to examine their labels. They were far more expensive than anything he had ever had or been exposed to. His Uncle must have been well off, very well off.

Equal parts inebriated and exhausted, he stumbled off to check on his sister and his family. After ensuring everyone was sleeping soundly he went into the kitchen to have a look around. The kitchen was dark wood with polished grey granite counters. He opened several cabinets to find them stocked with foods and a wide variety of teas. Atop of the sink was a glass cabinet with am extension charm on it filled with glassware. He noted idly that it had a baby proofing charm on it. The entire kitchen had. Closing the cabinets he grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl on the counter. He leaned against the counter and munched thoughtfully. Why would the Ministry turn on one of the most powerful Wizarding families?

Sure they didn't have money or fame or fancy weddings or expensive manor homes like the Malfoy's but they were the Weasley's. They were powerful in their own way. As one of the sole families that had been responsible for Voldemort's reign of terror to be overthrown, they were respected throughout the Wizarding community. They were no longer the ragtag group of family with too many freckles and too many kids. There were even talks of giving them a seat on the Wizengmot. Not that he needed any of that, he just wanted his cottage and his family with him happy and healthy. He had resumed his job at Gringotts shortly after the War ended. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been temporarily banned due to the damage they had caused. Hermione had asked him to stay out of that affair because she didn't want him to lose his job. It had taken several months but the three had been given access again. Especially with the gold, they made from being given an Order of Merlin First Class and many other compensations they had been awarded.

Tossing the apple in the trash he rubbed his temples tiredly. He was exhausted. Yesterday had been his turn to stay up with Victoire when she woke in the middle of the night. He had barely slept the night before because she had wanted to play at three in the morning and it was hard to say no to her adorable little cheeks. He thought about sleeping now but he was too jumpy. He was worried about his family. He knew from the war that sitting and worrying would do no one good. He had to act to ensure his families safety. What he could do was protect his family. He was a damn good curse breaker and he would be damned if anyone found them.

He walked towards the front door and opened a closet that was near it. He yanked on a dark grey sweater from it and went outside. He looked around at the silent and still dark woods. It really was cold. He raised his wand and began to poke at his father's wards. He was surprised to find his mother had a hand in the wards as well. He poked deeper to find another unfamiliar woman's touch. She was extremely powerful and knew exactly what she was doing. She had laid down the basis for the wards her parents added on top of. It was odd though, the wards were not to permit any member of the Weasley family but him. He tried to amend it but found himself knocked on the ground. Gritting his teeth and rolling up his sleeves, he got to work.

Bill lost count how long he had spent trying to alter the wards. He was drenched in sweat and his body was aching with exhaustion and overexertion. He was a _Cursebreaker_ , this was bloody embarrassing. Witches tended to be more powerful than Wizards but this was impressive. He had never seen such workmanship. Whomever his Uncle's hired must have been a really proficient at the craft. He would love to have met whomever it was. He looked around tiredly. It was still dark outside, however, he could have sworn he heard an owl. He raised his wand and pointed in the direction.

"Lumos" Light flared ahead of him past the little pebble walkway and beyond into the thick trees. He could definitely see an owl flying towards him.

He stood patiently waiting for the owl to approach. His jaw almost dropped when he saw what looked like Errol flying towards him. Errol dropped the mail at his feet and continued flying home. He hadn't even stopped so he could ruffle his little feathers. Since the day they had bought him when he was a tiny little baby, he had always had his feathers ruffled by Bill. Another mystery to add to the overflowing pot. He held onto the notes and headed back inside. He locked the door and shielded it with several spells that would make Hogwarts look like open territory. He slumped onto the armchair again and held out the letters. There were two notes attached as well as the Daily Prophet. He tore open the thinner of the letters first.

 _WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY!_

 _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE ARE ALL BEING DETAINED FOR EXTENSIVE QUESTIONING ABOUT YOU. THEY'RE RANSACKING OUR HOME AND NOT LETTING US SEE MUM. WHERE ARE YOU?_

 _\- Charlie_

He paused and read and re-read Charlie's letter twice. It didn't sound like Charlie at all, for starters Charlie's cursing was more... colorful. This was more tamed. He never called him William and he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know his middle name was Arthur. It was his handwriting sure, but Charlie Weasley did not write this letter. He dropped Charlie's letter into the fireplace and sank down onto the couch and opened the thicker one. Wrapped in an edition of the Prophet was a letter. He immediately recognized Ron's cramped small messy writing.

 _Bill,_

 _It's Ron. I don't have long to write this letter so I will say as much as I can while Harry distracts Kingsley. The Ministry and our family do not know where you are and it needs to stay that way. Andromeda Tonks was supposed to come and speak to you but she was assaulted by a mob while holding Teddy. Draco apparated the three of them out of there but she was hit pretty hard by some nasty hexes and is in Saint Mungos._

 _Here's what you need to know. Mum was making another batch of Calming Draught for George (herself) this morning and received a howler through the window, it dropped into the cauldron and she ended up in Saint Mungos with no memory of the last twenty years. While she was coming too she kept calling out for Lucy. Harry and I had no idea who she was talking about and she started to get hysterical. Dad tried to calm her down and apparently that was when she shouted for the entire room to hear, "I don't know you. I need to find Lucy. I'm pregnant with Lucy's child and I can't marry Arthur Weasley. I won't. I don't care if Lucy is a Death Eater." Seeing as your the eldest well... everyone kinda went barmy after that. Dad flipped outcast a silencing charm on Mum, which enraged the Healer and while the two of them were fighting the rest of the room had time to figure the rest out._ _Apparently, Lucy is Lucius Malfoy and well, according to Dad you're his blood son. Things went a little crazy after that. The other two Auror's accused Mum and Dad of being a Death Eater spy and trying to bring the government down from the inside. They called into question our testimonies after the war. They called us all frauds and liars and then the slimy bastards tried to arrest Mum. Yeah, arrest her! Harry and I freaked and started dueling Aurors in middle of the intensive care unit. The Healers got involved they pretty much all went down. I'm not going to lie, it got pretty bad._

 _Several of the Auror's claiming the Weasley's are really Death Eater's trying to sneak Death Eaters back into the government managed to get away and Dad bolted from the room like a madman. Mum just kept yelling for Lucy until they held her down and sedated her at which she managed to scamper out of the room when Harry and I had our backs turned trying to protect her from the barmy Aurors who wanted to stupefy our Mum. When she was caught they literally (I saw) threw her into a cell next to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for aiding terrorists and falsifying testimonies and that was after Hermione threw out most of their bogus claims. Due to the umm... the slightly aggressive response from George, Charlie, and even bloody Percy they were all tossed into cells. Hermione managed to get them all released on probation except Mum._

 _They won't let us see her and she has no idea where she is or what date it is. She's terrified. I honestly didn't believe any of this rubbish until Lucius Malfoy himself came sweeping into the cells and surrendered himself voluntarily. They had tossed Narcissa in a cell but he refused a separate cell from our bloody Mother saying that should Mum have a heart attack from the constant stress they would all go to Azkaban. The idea of going to prison suddenly got everyone hopping around Mum. They sent over a Mediwitch from St. Mungos but Mum freaked. Said she would only trust Tracey freaking Davis (my year - Slytherin) and when Davis got there she gave her medication while Mr. Malfoy sat with Mum until she calmed down._

 _I want you to know no matter what happens you are still my brother and I love you, you abominable wanker. You are a Weasley through and through. Oh, and Hermione just said that you have been officially been charged with aiding and abetting a felon and evading a lawful arrest. Hermione says she can't stop those two because they were already filed but she is having the repealed._ _Hermione says Hi and you're her family too. Also, I should explain better. Ow, she's hitting me. Running out of time, apparently._

 _Basically, we all testified at the Death Eater trials especially the Malfoy's which is apparently illegal because you are Lucius's... umm... nope not gonna write it. Anyway someone leaked the entire damn story to the press (mind you we did blow up half a floor in Saint Mungos; someone was going to notice) and there are mobs of people that are freaking out outside the Ministry about corruption and scandals and Merlin knows what else. I'm out of time. I love you. Dad will get you when it's over._

 _Love your **taller** brother,_

 _Ron_

 _PS. Harry loves you too and wants to know if Ginny is okay. He mentioned something about her needing clothes. I swear it's hard to not strangle him sometimes, best friend or not. Will hopefully be able to get another message to you. We only managed to get this one because the Ministry was sending you a bogus one from George or Charlie or something. Mione slipped this note in the copy of the Prophet they attached. Send your Patronus if there is an emergency. You know other than the general, you're in hiding and everyone is hunting you type of emergency. XO_

 _-R_

He froze contemplating the letter's contents. For the first time in his life, he lifted his fingers to count his parents anniversary to his birthday and realized that he had been born eight and a half months after his parent's wedding. He knew his parents had an arranged marriage but they had always been so in love he never thought anything of his birthday. He thought he had simply been Wedding night baby.

Bile rose up his throat when he realized he wasn't even a Weasley **.** He was a Malfoy and an unwanted bastard at that. He felt every memory of his father suddenly become colored in a dark ugly light. The first time he crashed his broom he had hit Percy and his Dad had helped Percy up first. Charlie got new sweaters before him and he wore Charlie's hand me downs. When Percy wanted an owl he got one. When Ginny wanted new robes she got it. He felt his blood boil. He felt unloved and unwanted. He felt dirty.

He tore open the Daily Prophet dread filling him as he saw the headline.

 ** _Daily Prophet Evening Issue_**

 ** _MINISTRY OF MAGIC IN SEARCH OF FLEUR, VICTOIRE, GINEVRA AND BILL WEASLEY_**

 _This reporter has learned that the famed and heroic Weasley family has a deep dark secret. Dear Bill (William Arthur) Weasley, the eldest of the freckled rugrats is not, in fact, a Weasley. An unfortunate undisclosed incident in the Weasley home early this morning led to Mrs. Molly Weasley (nee Prewett) suffering severe burns and head trauma that caused her to conveniently lose her memory. In one of her states, she proclaimed to the Healers, Aurors, and her faithful husband of over twenty years, Arthur Weasley that Bill Weasley is actually a love child of the notoriously acquitted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy._

 _Now, my dear sweet readers, I am as shocked as you. Molly Weasley the cheating pureblood wife?! What has this newfound society led us to? After I was able to get over the horrific shock of the unfaithfulness of a mother in our good Pureblood Society and the outright scandal surrounding Harry Potter's self-appointed adoptive family, I realized that the Weasley's testimony for the Malfoy family was instrumental in their acquittal after the War. Does one have to wonder where their loyalties lie? Are they really sympathizers with the Dark Lord? Were they spies for the Death Eaters during the War? Should the Malfoy's be re-tried? Are we allowing corruption to seep back into the Ministry after we just fought a war? And what of Mr. Not Weasley? He is currently a Cursebreaker for Gringotts. Is he using his position to coerce unsuspecting Witches and Wizards into the service of He Who Must Not be Named like his Death Eater brethren before him? And what of this 'Undisclosed Incident?" What is the Ministry hiding?_

 _This Reporter has attempted to reach out for a statement from Mr. Weasley or really any Weasley regarding this matter, goodness knows there's enough of them you would think I would have gotten some response. We all know Arthur and Molly Weasley have quite the litter of children. Does one have to wonder what Mr. Weasley was trying to make up for? I have learned from a close and personal source that upon hearing the news of Mrs. Weasley's infidelity Mr. Weasley fled in horror from the hospital room where he was caring for his dear sick wife. He had been recovering his shock in a secluded hallway in Saint Mungos when his son Bill dragged him and his youngest child Ginevra Weasley into an Untraceable Apparition. My source reveals that the Ministry is in shock that young Mr. Weasley knows such advanced and dangerous magic._

 _Mr. Arthur Weasley, an employee of the Ministry of Magic is still missing along with his daughter, Ginny. Ginny is the youngest of the Weasley's and is most noted for being the longtime girlfriend of the Harry Potter. It is even said that she and Potter have been an item since the girl's second year. My, the children today have gotten brave. One must pull themselves away though and wonder where our mysterious Bill has taken them, a dungeon, a cave, or even the Death Eater Headquarters perhaps? And where is Harry Potter while his beloved girlfriend is missing?_

 _As I type this I have yet to hear back from any of the Weasley's or their ridiculously large extended family members and our holy Ministry insists that this is a private familial matter, including the families long time friend Minister Shacklebolt. I must ask you Reader's; is false witnesses a private matter? Do we let our Democracy slip while spies and terrorists infiltrate our communities and our schools again? This Reporter has to wonder what other skeletons are in the Weasley family closet?_

 _-Rita Skeeter_

* * *

He stared at the paper in shock. When he was finally able to come to his senses he surprised himself with his first thought being that he had to burn this lest Ginny find it. If she did she would probably hunt Skeeter down and hex her into an oblivion for publicly labeling her as a Potter groupie. The rest of it hit him like a broom losing altitude. He crumpled the paper in a ball and threw it at the ceiling repressing an angry shout. He grumbled when it came back down and whacked him in the nose. He rubbed his nose angrily, he wasn't sure who he was angrier at, his mother or at Rita Skeeter. How could his mother keep this from him? He felt like he was going to be sick. His Dad wasn't even his Dad. Why did he keep him? A bastard, a reminder of an af-

"Bill?" Fleur closed the door silently behind her. She padded over to him sinking into his lap, cuddling him close. "What eez going on?"

He drew back from her and handed her Ron's letter and the Daily Prophet. She gasped wildly and held him tightly as she read. When she was done she promptly tossed the daily prophet in the fire cursing colorfully in French. He didn't catch most of it but he wouldn't want to be Rita Skeeter for all the gold in Gringotts. When she was done her tirade She burst into a mess of tears and declarations of love for her husband.

"Bill I am so sorry love." She kissed his lips gently. He nuzzled her head into his chest trying to ease the knot in his chest. He was worried, terrified even. What if Fleur left? The Malfoy's were influential in the war and-

"Bill" she waved her hand around them, "This nonsense... stupidity... it changes nothing. Victoire and I love you az much az we did yesterday and will love you the same tomorrow." She kissed him softly and he felt his heart begin to beat again.

"I'm so sorry Fleur. I already put you through so much-" She slapped his leg silencing him.

"Lesser men than you put everyone through a lot. You are kind and I love you, Bill. I don't care what the last name you use. If you are so ashamed of Malfoy and don't want Weasley you can always have my name." He felt his face brighten. He had not thought of that.

"When you go on tirades your french accent disappears." He murmured into her hair. She smiled brilliantly at him effectively silencing him. He knew that smile. He pressed his hand into her backside and pulled her close. She whispered into his hair silent promises of their future and of her love for him. He kissed a small patient line up her neck and lovingly pulled her underneath him on the armchair. She kissed him as he covered her body fully with his own.

* * *

A little while later they sat fully clothed again on the rug in front of the fire. Long gone were the days of relaxing in his starkers on the couch, Victoire had taken to wobbling into every room that wasn't warded shut. She had already walked in on them, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, and based off of what she told them, his parents. His whole family had a tally on how long it would take her to walk in on Percy and Bill.

"Do you think Mr. Malfoy knows?" She asked. He stared into at the fire, watching the flames crackle and dance. He was trying so hard not to close off to her but it was so hard sometimes. It was easier to be quiet and retreat into the safety of his mind. He sighed. In for a penny...

"I don't know. My parents definitely knew about... all of this."

"Are you angry with them?"

"Of course! They both knew and they never told me. Neither of them."

"Well, that makes two of us." He jumped at the cold unfamiliar voice. He and Fleur drew their wands immediately. Draco Malfoy was standing behind them in the open doorway, his white hair shining in the night. The door was closed behind him, they were so engrossed in their conversation, they hadn't even heard him enter.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had been enjoying a quiet dinner with his family when his newest House Elf came bursting into the room.

"Masters Malfoys must leave! In danger you all are! Rush! Rush!" All three Malfoy's bolted out of their chairs immediately.

"What are you talking about Pip?!" Demanded Narcissa. Her eyes were sharp searching the room for a predator refusing to ever again be prey to a madman.

"Aurors! They are coming down the yard. Pip slowed them down with hers magic but they be coming."

"We have done nothing wrong Pips. It's probably for Dad's work at the Ministry." Draco barked flopping down in his seat. Lucius narrowed his eyes and crossed the table to stand in front of the elf.

"Why do you think they are going to attack us Pip?"

"They did not request entry, sir. They barged past the wards. Pips run to other elves in Ministry they say they come to arrest all the Malfoys."

Narcissa scowled as she was rounding the table towards the upset elf. "What?! Why?"

"Draco go to the Floo. Go now." Lucius ordered. The elf nodded his head sadly as Draco nodded his head firmly and murmured something about staying with his family.

"They closed the Floos and the Apparitions Ma'am." At that point, Lucius lost his patience.

"What do you know? Why are they coming?" He demanded. The elf shuffled her feet and looked down.

"Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Andromeda not wanting me to say in front of Master Draco or Master Lucius." All eyes turned to Narcissa.

"Dear?" Narcissa looked at the elf, her face frozen in fear. The elf had once belonged to Andromeda Tonks. She had been relocated as Andromeda moved in with Harry Potter who already had an elf, given the new House Elf Laws they were not allowed to keep her. Narcissa had made them wait a whole week without an elf and he had to have Andromeda sign special documents at the Ministry so that the elf would go directly to her and not circulated randomly to another couple. He had found the entire situation off-putting but when Lucius asked Narcissa about it she asked him to respect her privacy. So he did.

"Follow quickly. We have no time."

Her breath quickened and she turned towards the door. As she began to walk a weasel Patronus came into the room.

 _Narcissa. Molly had an accident and suffered memory loss. She told two Aurors about Bill. They are on their way to arrest all three of you for treason and buying your testimonies to avoid Azkaban. They have tossed Molly into a cell and will not let me speak to her. I can't send Lucius or yourself but you can send Draco to the Safe House. Bill, his family, and Ginny are there. Ginny was injured on the way. Please send medi-potions. I am on my way to the Minister to try and talk sense. However, all of your trials are being held in contempt until the Wizengamot can convene and Molly and I are being charged with conspiracy to aide Death Eaters. I'll buy you as much time as I can."_

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but a huge boom shook the whole house.

"They're getting through the front doors. Mum! What the hell is going on?" Draco shouted clinging to her robes.

"There's a portkey in the attic. We have to get to it quickly. Pip take us now!" The elf snapped her fingers and all three of them reappeared in the attic.

"Narcissa, what is happening?" She ignored him and turned to Pip.

"Pip get the potions now!" Pip disappeared with a pop as she rummaged behind several linen-covered pieces of furniture. She tore a white linen covering off of an old dark desk with small faded yellow knobs with blue flowers around the Black family crest. She yanked the top drawer open and looked inside smiling at what she saw.

"Draco" She motioned. "Come here."

Draco looked from his mother to his father.

"Go Draco." He nodded at his father and walked towards his mother. She hugged him fiercely. Pip reappeared with a bag of potions and handed them to Narcissa. She shoved them in Draco's hand and the pushed his hand in the drawer.

"Send your brother our love." She let go of him and he whizzed into the portkey.

"Pip. Take us to my tea room and set up warm tea." The two were again pulled into her tea room where warm tea for two was set up. He sat opposite his wife.

"Narcissa..." He warned. He had stopped questioning her judgment since the war, not that he had questioned it much before. But, it had been her that had saved them all from Azkaban and from the insanity that was the Dark Lord.

"They are coming here any minute. I don't have time to explain. Please, Lucius... promise me you won't judge me. Promise me that you won't hate me. I have a side to my story. Let me tell it before you cast me out. Please." He had never seen his wife so distraught. Her eyes were filled with tears that were leaking over and her lower lip quivered. He was across the table in under a second kneeling before her with his hands on her lap.

"Dear, tell me what it is. Whatever it is we will face it together." She burst out crying and Lucius wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to console her. That was how the Aurors found them when they burst into Narcissa Malfoy nee Black's tea parlor to arrest the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers

**A Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 4: Brothers**

 _Everything is owned by JK Rowling, all I own is the plot. Enjoy! - C_

* * *

 **Unknown Forest, Sunday 7:00 PM**

After what felt like an eternity Draco was tossed roughly out of the portkey and into what tasted like mud. He scrambled up wand out ready to defend himself. He paused to survey his surroundings. There were tall thin trees that were not familiar to his homeland, England. The trees were white and stood proudly amongst the many varying bushes with berries and some with small spiky purple flowers. Upon closer inspection of the flower, he realized it was actually a rare thistle commonly used in specific energetic potions. Professor Snape had privately shown his godson how to brew an energetic potion to help him stay awake during his fifth year at Hogwarts when his nightmares about the coming war had started. He still brewed the potion once a week. It wasn't the potion that bothered him, it was that he had to specially order the thistle from it's native Canada once a month. What the bloody hell was he doing in Canada?

Frustrated he kicked a rock and cursed to himself. After rubbing his toe, he looked up at the night sky he could barely see from between the trees and saw that the moon was high. He shivered and wrapped his robes tightly around himself. It was silent with no life around him, not magical or muggle. He bent down and picked up the bag for Weaselette. He would need to find them in order to deliver their dire medication. He flicked his wand to cast a Lumos, the light flickering through the darkness around him.

 _Homeo Revelio_

Little lights swirled around him and then lit a path for him to follow. He stumbled while he walked trying not to get his robes dirty. He was exhausted and tired. He kept walking until he was thirsty and paused to burrow deep into the medicine bag hoping there was something to drink in there. Knowing Pip there was probably a full meal in there, and to his stomach's happiness, there was. He took a sip from the water in one of the many canteens and pulled out a pulled beef sandwich, his favorite. There was enough food under stasis to feed fifty people for several weeks. He leaned against the tree and paused to eat the sandwich. He was putting the canteen back in the bag when he saw a folded up letter addressed to him in his mother's elegant handwriting. He placed the bag gently on the ground between his legs before opening the letter.

 _June 10, 1980_

 _To my dearest Draco,_

 _Hello, my son, my love, and my life. I was watching you sleep peacefully on your cot when I realized that I had to pen this letter should anything ever happen to myself. You aren't even a week old and I know this letter is premature but it is of the utmost importance that it reaches you. Please, my son, do not panic. Sit and read this letter in its entirety before you react._ _It is imperative my son, that you not share the contents with anyone but yourself, me, and should I not be alive your Godfather, Severus. Should the contents of this letter be shared with the wrong ears it could mean the death of our family and everyone else in this letter. To date, your father is not aware of this letter or the secret I have been harboring from him._

You see, your father and I were an arranged marriage. It was not the most romantic of affairs but he was kind to me from the first time he met me and has never denied me anything I have asked him for, nor has he ever strayed from me. It is one of the reasons this secret I harbor weighs on my heart and my conscience. Before your father and I met your father was in love with another woman. It was before the war started. I hope you do not know of this war and that your innocent life is untouched by the death and misery of my time, my darling boy, but based off of the visitors in our home this morning I do not think the war will be over soon. _The woman your father loved, she was a pureblood on the other side of the war. Her family was systematically killed because of their allegiances. The only reason she's alive is that your father would anonymously warn her Order of the Phoenix whenever she was targeted. He sent a warning to her this very morning thinking I did not notice. I did my love, when you get older Draco you will understand that we all make sacrifices for the ones we love. Some sacrifices are small like overlooking silly quirks or bad table manners and other are far greater with depth and consequences. I would commit the highest of treason for you and your father and he the same for you and me._

 _I am not ashamed of the fact that your father was in love with another woman. Since our marriage, he has never strayed from me and I don't think he ever would. Everyone has a past Draco and no one is perfect. This woman was married to another wizard several days before my marriage to your father. The morning of our wedding there were several incidents that had your father involved in. He was kind and compassionate when my family, the Blacks were not. It was the first time I had truly met him and to be honest I was quite taken with him._ _After he left my room I began to re-apply my makeup when a girl my age tumbled through the Floo in my room. I was going to scream but I could see the despair on her face and I held my tongue. I knew who she was, not in relation to your father, but I knew of her family. My sister Bella was outside the door so I put up several silencing charms. She sat down on my bed and began to cry. She told me of her love for my husband and how she broke his heart to protect him. She told me of her marriage several days earlier and that she had found out the morning of her wedding that she was pregnant with my fiance's child._

 _Yes, you have a brother, an older brother. She broke down in front of me and begged me to help her. She was terrified that her son would appear on the Malfoy tapestry or our ancestral books and that when it was discovered, your father would be branded a traitor and his life would be in grave danger. She was terrified that the Death Eaters would take her son and kill him._ _Before she had sat down I had resolved myself to ask her to leave until she cried about Death Eater's killing her baby. I know Death Eaters. I was raised around them and they would not hesitate to kill a baby, even that of a pureblood. My own sister was being turned rotten inside by her lack of ability to have children and it was a fear I held until the day you came into this world._

 _I sat down and promised to help her. Honestly, I don't really know what I was thinking but I felt fiercely protective over this small ginger pregnant woman._ _She said her husband knew and that she had told him before the ceremony shortly after she had found out. He had begged her not to leave him and wanted to keep the boy. He had made an unbreakable vow to raise the boy as his own and love him as his own. I was shocked when I heard this. Initially, I was planning to keep the boy. I had already planned on faking a pregnancy with your father and then taking the boy when he was born to live with us. The Malfoy's would have an heir whether I could produce one or not. This was what I told myself, but I had already fallen for your father and I did not want another father abusing my husband's child because he was not his by blood. But this man, this man was willing to name this boy as his heir and as his son, regardless of his heritage. I needed to meet him. I needed to verify this._

 _I asked Molly (that's her name) to get her husband and hurry back. His name is Arthur Weasley, a pureblood. I remembered him from Hogwarts. He had been a Prefect and he was always kind even to those of the Slytherin house. People used to tease him that he should have been sorted into Hufflepuff. We spoke for a while about their concerns. Molly was adamant that she did not want to tell your father about their son. There was no way he could claim him and it would only cause him heartache to know he had a son he could not see or approach. I understood where she came from and I truly wanted to help them. In the short time they were in my room they felt oddly like extended family. Molly had gotten a little worked up over details pertaining to safe houses so we had her rest while Arthur and I plotted the safety for the rest of their son's future. Molly's brother's had a safe house in Canada that had a few wards up that could keep their baby safe if ever the need arose. They had both been killed so the safe house had been turned over to Molly._

 _I agreed to go and ward the place properly several days after the wedding with Arthur. Molly was having a difficult pregnancy and Arthur and I agreed she should rest. We were running out of time and I needed to finish my makeup and fixing my dress that had been torn. We agreed we would need to speak again but in secret. Do you remember how I said there was a war and that we were on opposite sides? Well, you may not know this my love but you have an aunt. Her name is Andromeda, she married a muggle-born and was therefore removed from our family. She was my older sister, she taught me my first makeup charm. She taught me how to ride a broom. She was my sister and I loved her but I was forbidden from ever speaking to her from the day she ran away and eloped with Ted Tonks. Arthur told me that she and her husband were part of their Order and already had a daughter, Nymphy. They even left me with pictures that I glamoured as fashion magazines. I keep them on me at all times. Andy had an elf named Pip. We had agreed that Pip would be our go-between for us in case there was ever an emergency or for us to finish getting in touch about the safe house. Arthur had remembered how advanced I was at Wards and Charms and we decided that the two of us would go to the safe house and ward it properly. We also agreed on hidden portkeys in our home in case we needed to get away quickly and Pip was not available._

 _The last thing we had to fix was their son showing up on any tapestries or ancestral books. I appeased Molly that as a Malfoy I could change the Tapestry and ward Bill from ever being added or recognized. I had planned to do it that night after your father went to sleep, and I did. I had been writing out a letter to Andy when Bella started banging on the door._ _They left quickly after Molly fixed my hair and dress promising to see me soon. They hugged me and hurried out so I could pretend I had fallen asleep in my dress. When Bella barged in with my father you would never have known that they had been there just moments before._

 _Your older brother William Arthur Weasley (they call him Bill) was born on November 29, 1971. Molly gave birth to him in the hidden cottage in case he came out with your father's white hair. It was a trait that was only found in the Malfoy line and she was terrified that he would be born with it. He was miraculously born with the ginger hair that Arthur and Molly both had. He was an adorable baby like you. I would visit him and Molly in secret until he was about a year old. My sister Andromeda Tonks would come to the cottage as well. I could not meet little Tonks because although she was two she was very bright and her parents were scared she had an eidetic memory. I would never mind wipe a child and my sister agreed. Ted usually watched her during our visits, what I would have given to have met my niece. I did get to meet Ted several times when she was a friend's homes but never little Nymphy._

 _Your father was so busy with his death eater duties and running the Malfoy empire he barely noticed that I was missing. When he did notice my absence he simply respected my privacy and did not inquire as to my whereabouts. He has always been blindly faithful to me. It breaks my heart that I have kept Bill a secret from him but I cannot risk the fallout._ _Your father is an honorable man and it is often the wife's burden to help her husband 'behind the scenes' if you will. The reason I pen this letter is that I fear that the war your father and I are involved in will pass on to you. I fear that you will meet your brother Bill on a battlefield and I fear that one of you will harm each other. I fear that your father will hurt Bill. I fear other death eaters will. I don't think I could contain my reaction should something befall either of my son's._

 _Now, little Bill is ten and will be starting Hogwarts soon. He has five younger Weasley siblings all, like you who have been added to the wards that I put up around the cottage. I fear that this war will only get worse and that I will need to send you to the safe house to protect you not only from people that want to harm our family but from our friends as well. I hope there is an end though I do not see it. You are my shining light and my love._ _I know that you may be angry with me for keeping this from you and from your father as well. I have no excuses for what I did except that I did what I thought was right at the time. Should you be reading this letter it is either because I sent you into hiding for your safety or because the Dark Lord found out about your brother and wants our family punished. I beg you to stay until it is safe to return. You are the love of mine and your father's lives and we only want the best for you. I love you Draco._

 _Be discreet like the Malfoy in you and strong and brave like the Black that you are,_

 _Love you always,_

 _Your Mother, Narcissa Malfoy_

 _PS._

 _Should you need Pip you can summon her even though she is Andy's elf. Arthur, Molly and myself are all bound to her. Should our family perish she would go to the Weasley's and watch over Bill since we already have Dobby to watch over you, my darling boy_.

Draco's entire body was frozen in shock.

A Weasley. A damn sodding Weasley?!

Abruptly he felt his sandwich make a reappearance. After heaving the contents of his stomach into a nearby berry bush Draco leaned flush against a tree. His mind was jumbled and confused. He wrenched open the water canteen again and rinsed his mouth out before dumping the contents over his head. The cool water gave him some clarity and he was suddenly able to form coherent sentences.

Bill Weasley.

He had a brother? He had a brother.

Bill Weasley was his brother? Half Brother at any rate, but a brother nonetheless. A Weasley, it couldn't have been a Parkinson or Nott. It had to be a damn red-haired, freckled Weasley? His previously absent thoughts were now all shouting and swirling around his head as he tried to settle his mind so he could properly comprehend his mother's letter. Was it possible she was mistaken? Was this some trick or test from the Ministry? He sat down in the mud and began a series of spellwork that would put Curse Breakers to shame.

A half an hour later left him cold with sweat and shaking hands. It was real. His mother had spelled it to only be able to be opened and viewed by him. Anyone else would simply see a recipe for Strawberry Shortcake, a cake his mother detested, his mother had the oddest sense of humor.

He folded the letter and pocketed it into his robes. His abrupt evacuation from his home now made more sense as was the fact that he got a Patronus from Mr. Weasley in his home. A Patronus could not get past the wards, his mother must have added the Weasley's. At the time, he had been so concerned for his parents that he hadn't stopped to think that it was odd that Mr. Weasley's Patronus had not only made it through the wards but his mother had recognized it.

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard a loud thrum coming from above him and he ran for cover. As he waited the noise grew in pitch until the very ground rumbled in fear, the anticipation making Draco's heart beating so fast he wondered how it did not beat out of his chest. Panicking he stood up and ran. In a universe plagued with fight or flight, he chose flight. Blindly stumbling over roots and bushes trying to get away from whatever was coming after him. He tumbled down a hill and into the backyard of a small cottage where his little tracking lights had settled in front of.

He looked up to see a great silver winged monster flying over and passed him. Except it wasn't a monster. It was a great bird of pure silver that was leaving a trail of black firey smoke in its wake. He had never seen or heard anything so terrifying. It must have been a rare species of dragon indigenous to this mainland. He would research Dragons from Canada when he returned home. Shaking, he cleaned his robes off with his wand and let himself into a gated cottage. If he was about to meet his brother for the first time he wanted to make a good impression. He smoothed his hair as well and walked up the path to the front door.

He was almost at the front door when he heard it. Moaning and creaking. Repetitive moaning and creaking that Draco was oh, to familiar with.

"Fleur!" He heard a male voice shout.

Draco felt his face heat up. No... No... No...

"Bill" A feminine voice shouted. Draco bolted from the door terrified of being caught. Why did the most ridiculous things happen to him? First, he finds out he has a brother than not five minutes later, he gets invited to a front row seat to his brother attempting to make him an uncle. He grumbled as he went all the way to the front of the garden and sat down on a bench he conjured. He could still hear them but it was muffled by the distance. He sat seething at his life in general, trying to figure out where everything had gone ridiculously downhill.

He clenched his eyes shut as they got louder, in hopes that maybe Merlin was listening somewhere and would grant him a wish of temporary deafness. After several minutes of them still going at it, Draco remembered he was a bloody Wizard and put up a silencing spell. Honestly, at this point, he wasn't sure if he should be impressed or annoyed. He sat and began working on the details of the bench he conjured adding intricate designs and swirls into the dark wood. It was a good way to get his thoughts in order while keeping his hands busy flicking his wand back and forth. When he was satisfied that he was done and he no longer felt the need to hurl objects at people he removed the silencing charm. All was quiet so he walked up to the house and opened the door, his wand tucked safely up his sleeve.

* * *

Simultaneously, Bill and his wife jumped up their wands pointed at the blonde and well-dressed intruder. His stormy grey eyes peered around their refuge as if he was in some sort of animal pen. Bill squared his shoulder's to block the pale atrocity if he tried to make a go for Ginny or Victoire. Fleur had her wand pointed at him ready like he was, to kill for their family. The smarmy git hadn't even drawn his wand. Did he even have one? Of course, he did, how else would he have gotten passed the Wards. How the hell _did_ he get passed the damn wards?

"How did you get in here?" He barked. Malfoy looked at the two of them his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Same as you I suspect." He said in a bored tone as he inspected his perfectly manicured nails for dirt that was obviously not there. "You know my mother is quite the dab hand at wards. It surprises most people. It was the reason the Dark Lord stayed in the Manor during the war, he knew it was as _impenetrable,"_ He winked at them giving them the one over. "as they are at Hogwarts."

Fleur went scarlet and Bill had to physically stop himself from hexing the smirking ferret into an oblivion. His vision went red for several seconds and he felt his skin tingle as if he was about to change into a werewolf, even though he knew that it was impossible. Shit. Just how close was he to the full moon? He mentally counted in his head. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Tomorrow. The Full Moon was bloody tomorrow.

While he didn't actually transform during the full moon he had gained many lupine traits, enough that he generally stayed indoors and away from people close to the moon. He spent most of the time locked in his office doing a lot of work at home, either for Gringotts or the books for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Fleur called his mood swings 'Moodier zan ze Mad-Eyed Moody.' Since the smallest of things would set him off in a furious rage, like his papers messed up or finding Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products in his home before or after they combusted. Fleur always assured him she didn't mind the mood swings, she was used to them. She had gone to an only girl school and was used to raging hormones and mood swings once a month. He was generally a very passive person and never got violent unless he had no other choice. The war had been difficult on him, with every battle he felt like he lost a little bit of himself. When it was over he had regained quite a bit of his equilibrium back but he had developed an unhealthy habit. Whenever he was upset he would get quiet and isolate himself. It definitely wasn't a healthy tactic but Fleur had assured him repeatedly between his moods swings and his personality, he basically matched that of a fourteen-year-old girl, something she was very familiar with.

Still, no matter how many visits to Saint Mungos or how many times healers assured him he would not turn he was terrified that one time he would. He would turn and murder his whole family. The realization that he was essentially caged before and probably during a full moon in addition to the fact that he was on the run made him anxious causing him to disregard his usual calm nature. His fingers tightened around his wand itching to hex something or someone that wasn't a loved one. Fleur squeezed his arm in an attempt to calm him down. It worked, mostly.

"Monsieur Malfoy..." Fleur started. She stopped as Malfoy waved his hand dismissively at her.

"Draco, please. We're more than acquaintances at this point." Fleur's face turned a deep dark red and she stuttered, trying to get words out. Fucking Merlin, what had the slimy git walked in on?! Better question _when_ had the git walked in?

"How long have you been here Draco?" The only reason he wasn't shouting was that he didn't want to wake Ginny or Victoire.

"An hour give or take." Draco shrugged. Bill swore colorfully and Fleur put her head in her hands cursing in French.

"I didn't see anything. I was walking up the path when I heard... well, I cast several impressive silencing charms and waited out outside." Fleur picked her head and sighed.

"Thank Merlin." Muttered Bill. He felt himself deflate a bit, he hadn't been going at it that long and if Draco had heard outside that meant that if Ginny was awake she might have heard. He rubbed his temples feeling a headache start.

"I conjured a lovely bench you might appreciate..." He looked pointedly at Fleur offering his hand.

"Fleur Weasley" She smiled reaching out her hand. He placed a chaste kiss on it and then let it drop. Bill was oddly amused and Fleur looked even more embarrassed than before.

"Thank you for discretion Draco." He nodded politely.

"I was raised better than what the War portrayed my family as." He said bluntly before walking over to the sitting chair and sinking gracefully in it. Bill sat down in the chair opposite him eyeing him warily. He was dressed for an upper society event, so he was probably just at dinner with his parents, and looked as tired as he felt. Bill sank into a chair opposite him trying to look at ease with what was essentially his half-brother. The two sat in silence staring at each other, while Fleur hovered. He wasn't sure when it dawned on him that Draco was his little brother but when it did he found himself staring at him with curiosity and a mixture of something else he couldn't identify.

Fleur excused herself to make tea. Combinations of grey and white and ginger and green stared at each other in defiant silence. They could not have been more different. The seconds ticked by as Fleur hummed to herself in the kitchen. Abruptly, Draco began to sweat and his face flushed as if something had just dawned on him. He jerked violently upright from his chair and began to furiously pace the rug. His face was covered in panic and Bill was honestly starting to get alarmed.

"Draco. What's wrong?" He stopped his pacing and stared at him blankly. He opened and closed his mouth twice but nothing came out. On his third try his voice was sharp and his words jumbled all together that Bill had a hard time making them out. After a patiently raised eyebrow, he repeated himself.

"You're a Malfoy." He choked out. He was standing in front of him, his feet planted evenly in front of him and his hands on his hips. It was a defensive stance.

"Huh?" He began to rise when Malfoy started to babble.

"A Malfoy. I mean, you're our father's son. So you are a Malfoy, not a Weasley. I am younger than you. You are older. You are not the Weasley heir, the other redhead is. You're the Malfoy heir, not me. I'm not the Malfoy heir. I'll be tossed out onto the streets with my mother. No one will take us in. We're twice a turncoat. How will we eat? Mother won't have cloaks or shoes or food or-" He bolted out of his chair and gripped the boy firmly by his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"Draco! Calm down. No one is forcing you out into the street. Besides, I'm not a Malfoy. I'm a Weasley, I think." What was his family going to think when they found out. Oh, god. Ginny was never going to talk to him again. Charlie probably couldn't care less, George as well. Percy was always a coin toss. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, at least he knew Ron still loved him. He thought fondly to the letter and Ron's. He did not need to stress about this now. He needed to worry about Ginny recovering, keeping his family safe, and apparently stop this blonde kid from hyperventilating about his mother's apparent unhealthy shoe and cloak obsession.

"You think?" Bill raised an eyebrow at the boy. Really? He was going to pester him about family ties now? When he chose not to answer and simply raise an eyebrow Draco continued.

"Well," He said impatiently tapping his foot, "Which is it?"

"Why does it matter?" He replied calmly. "What are you trying to ask me?"

"Do you plan on taking my inheritance? The Malfoy name? What do you want?" Draco demanded.

"Why would I want to be a Malfoy?" Bill replied calmly.

"We have more gold than..." He smirked at his already angry brother.

"Don't finish that sentence. Besides, gold isn't everything." Draco looked at him with a puzzled expression. He backed away from Draco and collapsed into the armchair. He needed more fire whiskey.

"I lost my little brother in the war, Fred. No amount of gold can bring him back. Trust me. Gold isn't everything." He was aware his voice broke when he said Fred's name. It always did. Draco managed to gain some composure and to his credit, he actually looked mournful.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I spent most of my years at Hogwarts avoiding those two. Whenever our paths crossed I always walked away with some sort of catastrophe that usually got me in detention with no idea how or why I was there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, once I had green wax pouring out of my nose for a week, another time my eyes turned purple. Oh, the funniest was when he dropped something down Crabbe's shirt during detention. He had elephant ears for a month."

"Why is that the funniest?"

"No one noticed a difference." They both burst out laughing.

Fleur walked over to them a tray in hand, laden with tea and crackers.

"Sorry. This is all the food we have."

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot, here this bag had medication for your sister. Pip also put a ton of food in there too." He handed the bag to Fleur who put the tray down on the coffee table. After rummaging through the bag she removed some sandwiches and cakes and placed them on the table. Then she emptied the contents of the medicine bag onto the floor and took inventory of everything there. Swishing her wand she excused herself and disappeared into one of the last rooms with the potions floating ahead of her. They sat quietly drinking their tea and eating sandwiches, neither wanting to disturb the healthy silence that blanketed the cottage.

Several minutes later they heard quiet murmuring from the door Fleur had gone into and the door open. She slipped out quietly closing the door behind her. Bill leaned forward and reheated Fleur's cup of tea. She looked exhausted as she padded over to the carpet. Her long blonde hair had, at some point been in a bun but it had mostly slipped out and was lying down her back. Her clothes were rumpled and stained in places. It looked as if she had been cooking or playing in the mud before all of this had started. She settled down on the floor at Bill's feet with her tea and a sandwich that he offered her. Draco noticed that Bill had taken out all of the onions and pickles for her and had wrapped the sandwich in a napkin. She smiled appreciatively at them both as she ate. Once she was finished her sandwich she turned to Draco.

"How are you handling all of this Draco?" She asked kindly as she sipped her tea.

"Honestly, not well at first but thanks to," he gestured at Bill, "his endurance I had some time to think about it all. I have come to terms with most of the things, some things will just need time to settle."

Fleur nodded at him as they all sipped their tea in what had started in a comfortable silence. He noticed Fleur glaring at Bill over her teacup and rolling her eyes towards him. Bill squirmed for a bit and then started to splutter.

"So, umm..." Fleur glared. "how is umm..." Fleur put her teacup down and raised one eyebrow at her husband. "...work?" He threw his hands in the air and Draco laughed at how Fleur managed Bill. His mother managed his father like that and he hoped one day he found a woman who would boss him around.

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't work. I am, however, doing alchemical research as well as deciphering several alchemical manuscripts from a tomb in Egypt." The Weasley's both sat up, intrigued.

"You're looking into immortality?" Bill was leaning forward on his hands his eyes sparkling with interest. He wasn't being derogatory, he was genuinely intrigued.

"No. I am actually looking for a cure for an illness a close friend has. The mediwitches at Saint Mungos say they can't reverse the illness. I want to change that."

"I am sorry for your friend. I am trained in France's MediWitch practices if you need anything..." Said Fleur solemnly. He nodded at her respectfully.

"She's one of the kindest people I know." He whispered. His chest tightened and ached whenever he thought of Astoria. They had been at a gathering on Christmas at the Manor and after hearing one too many passive aggressive comments about the war from extended family members, he decided to seek refuge in their vast library. He had found her in the corner behind a seldom-used bookshelf on Gnomes sobbing into a bottle of firewhiskey.

He had grown up with her older sister Daphne who was reserved and cold. To say he was shocked with her contrasting behavior would be an understatement. He had gone over and sat down on the floor with her gently coaxing the bottle out of her hands. They sat together for a long time together as she cried about never being able to have children as a result of a familial curse. He spent the night sharing the bottle with her, listening to her fears, and swearing to never tell a soul. She had begun to lay her head on his shoulder as they sang silly lullabies to each other.

As the sun rose early that morning, he was contently holding her in his lap as her head rests on his chest, sleeping through her sniffles and drunkenness. He had surprised himself by not caring about her sobbing until his robes were soaked or that she was behaving unseemingly for a Pureblood witch. His only concern was not to move lest he wake her from her slumber. His mother arrived in the library at about seven and smiled softly before leaving again. She returned several minutes later with a blanket to cover them with and two hot cups of tea spiked with Sober Up Potions under stasis charms.

He had flooed her home later that morning and alarmed her entire family in their pajamas at breakfast. After reassuring her tense father that she had simply fallen asleep in the library and that no he was not offended by their lack of formal attire, he bid them a good day and went home. He had then spent the rest of the day and half of the wizarding world of Britain's parchment trying to ask her to tea. In the end, his mother had pity on him and sat down with him while his father smirked over their shoulders inviting her to tea the next day in Hogsmeade. She had been mortified and spent their entirety of the tea apologizing for her behavior. He had finally told her that he would forgive her behavior if she would go out with him again. She had blushed and kissed his cheek before hurrying back into her house. To both of his parent's amusement, he had whistled around the house the rest of the day.

They had begun to have tea weekly and corresponded daily. Sometimes the correspondences weren't anything of substance, often he would just send her a letter saying 'Hi' or 'Thinking of you'. Or she would send him a pretty flower she found or a new book on Herbology that she enjoyed. He had even contacted Longbottom to ask him some questions about gifts to purchase for a Herbologist. Longbottom had known immediately known it was for Astoria. He had made several suggestions for gifts as well as dates and wished him the best of luck. He had also revealed that Astoria confided in Longbottom about harboring a crush on him during school. He had already taken her to all the places that Neville suggested and then some. He enjoyed spending time with her and hearing her talk about literally anything. It was why two months ago he had made the trip to Egypt in search of scrolls pertaining to Alchemical cures for infertility and genealogical curse breaking.

It had taken him two and a half long weeks and he hadn't told anyone, even his parents why he had gone. When he arrived back home he had gone straight to her home to see her and formerly requested her hand in courtship. He had realized on his trip back that he didn't want her to think that he would only pursue a relationship with her if she could provide heirs. He had yet to tell her about the scrolls but he suspected she knew, that had correspondent almost every day while he was in Egypt. Everyone was very impressed at his 'random' find in the tombs in Egypt. His parents were simply glad that he had a hobby to occupy some of his time. It was something he could boast upon during social events. They had been throwing a ridiculous amount of social events in the Manor as of late. They were worried that his social status was on a decline because he was spending too much time with Astoria and his best mate Blaise and not any other members of higher society. The fact of the matter was that he genuinely cared for Astoria and he wanted to get to know as much as he could about her. The curse was something Draco invested a lot of time in because it upset her and he would do anything in his power to stop her from feeling the despair she did whenever she thought of her future.

His thoughts were halted like the Hogwarts Express when he saw Bill and Fleur with humongous smiles on their faces opposite him.

"What's her name?" Bill asked with a smirk that reminded him of his father. He gulped and lowered his eyes. In for a penny...

"Astoria." Even he could hear his voice soften at her name. The Weasley's looked like Christmas had come early. They were clearly enjoying the show.

"What's she like?"

"Kind... soft spoken, way too good for me." He laughed to himself. "She always has treats lying around if I had a stressful day. I swear I don't know where she pulls them out from." All three laughed.

"I am sorry for her illness. She sounds like a wonderful woman." Bill nodded respectfully.

"I would love to meet her someday, Draco." Fleur nodded and Draco nodded back. Bill and his wife were good people, he was lucky to have them.

"Do I know-" Bill started. A piercing shriek caused him to jump and to draw his wand. Neither of the Weasley's moved as he brandished his wand around the cabin searching for a clearly irate banshee.

"Victoire." They groaned simultaneously.

"Who?" asked Draco who had lowered his wand staring at them.

"It's your turn," Fleur said quickly.

"No, It's your turn," Bill said stubbornly arms crossing his chest.

"I went last time." She retorted.

"Yeah but I changed all of her nappies yesterday." Fleur rolled her eyes at her husband. At the second insistent shriek, Bill looked at his wife pleadingly.

"She's going to wake up Ginny."

"Rock, Paper, Scissor?"

"Not that muggle game again." Groaned Fleur at the next shriek Draco covered his ears. He quite literally had no idea what was going on.

"What in the bloody hell-"

"Oi!" Bill smacked him on the head as the shrieking persisted. "Don't use bad language around your umm... niece." Draco's hands dropped from his ears immediately.

"I have a niece?" He asked in shock.

"Yup. Why do you think we look so tired all the time. It's not the sex, I swear." Despite the ruckus she was making, they both smiled.

"Will she like me?" Both Weasley's both snorted.

"She's not even one and a half yet. If you take her out of bed and give her chocolate, she'll love you. Obviously not that she needs chocolate in the middle of the night, but generally speaking." Draco looked at them hesitantly.

"May I?"

"Merling, yes!" Bill shouted. "She's all yours. Especially between the hours of One AM and Seven AM."

Draco walked cautiously towards the room that the ungodly noise was coming from. He gently pushed open the door to see a little blond head standing up on the bars of a cot. Her eyes were blue and filled to the brim with tears. They quieted as soon as he entered the room. Unsure of what to do next he lit the candles around the room. He stared at her curiously wondering what he was supposed to do. He took a step towards her and she lifted her chubby wet fingers out for him. He had seen people holding children at the Hogwarts Express and he was frantically trying to remember the right way to hold the tot.

"Up Up," She said impatiently. Draco rushed over entranced by her sweet little voice. He gently placed his hands under armpits and hoisted her out of the cot. Her hands immediately went around his throat and he thought for a second she was attacking him. Then he remembered that she was a baby. She buried her wet face into his shirt cleaning her face. He could feel his heart melting with every wipe of her face.

When she was done cleaning her face she leaned her head against his chest. She was so tiny Draco was scared she would break. His heart broke for Astoria knowing what she had to go through. She had confessed to him that often when she slept the last thing she thought of before she went to bed was her dream for children and when she woke up the first thing she thought of was the same as before she had gone to bed. He had even seen her doodling the word _barren_ several times on a paper once. He had _incendio-ed_ the paper when she had gone to the loo.

Looking up at Draco, Victoire poked him in the chest.

"Yum. Yum." She demanded. He remembered Bill saying she liked chocolate. He summoned a bar he had noticed in the basket from Pip. He ripped open the top and gave her a piece. Her entire face lit up as they shared the bar. She giggled as he face and fingers quickly get covered in chocolate. She wasted no time sharing the smeared chocolate all over his face and his robes. He smiled and licked the chocolate she had spread all over his face.

"Yum. Yum." He laughed licking his lips for any leftover chocolate. She clapped her hands and copied him.

"Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!" She shrieked with laughter and licked the chocolate off of her fingers.

"Draco! What are you doing in there? Did you drop her? If so, don't tell my Mum! She'll freak," He heard a chuckle, then a slap, followed by an impressive usage of French profanity from Fleur. It was hard to follow her sometimes, she slipped in and out of English so often. He was definitely glad his mother forced him to learn French. He cleaned off the chocolate from Victoire and tickled her belly, he had seen someone do this to a sibling at Platform 9 3/4s. She giggled and hugged him close. Carefully checking to make sure he didn't trip on anything while holding her he walked out of the room towards Bill and Fleur.

They were both sitting on the Fleur with several soft toys in front of them. He noticed that they had moved the couches and that there was a foamy blue residue on everything in the room with a sharp edge. The Kitchen and the fireplace had a gate and a repelling charm.

"We figured you gave her chocolate. Let her toddle around and burn off some energy."

"I should just put her down?"

"Yup. We covered anything dangerous." He looked around at the suddenly foreboding room. Why were the fireplace pokers left out so anyone could grab them? It was irresponsible that's what it was. He hesitantly set her down next to the toys earning an approving smile from her parents. After checking in with her parents she scurried off. They sat and watched her toddle around knocking her toys into things and giggling to herself.

* * *

It took all of ten minutes for her to get tired. After she managed to knock over two chairs, pull out mostly everything from the basket from Pip, throw all of her toys over the foam and into either the fireplace or the kitchen she retired to the rug where they sat. Bill was in the middle of the story of how he and Fleur met when Victoire's eyelids began to close her thumb firmly in her mouth. Bill smiled at her and picked her up snuggling her close. She opened her eyes and kissed her father.

"Mama" She yawned.

"Alright, Victoire. We're all done playing. Time for sleeping." She picked up the half sleeping toddler and hugged her close.

Fleur ran a hand along her husband's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I am going to sleep. Good night love. Good night Draco."

Draco stood and bid her good night. He only sat back down once she was in her room with the door closed.

"We should check the wards to see who else your mother added to them." He murmured. Draco nodded at him and followed him outside. The night was gone and the sun was rising over the treetops. They worked together silently repairing and adjusting the wards.

"You know I begged my parents every day until I was nine for a brother. Every damn day." He shifted Fleur's head and stared at Draco amusedly.

"Why did you stop?"

"My dad said I could make brother's at Hogwarts so I tried to get him to let me go to Hogwarts earlier." He shrugged as Bill smiled.

"I also begged to go to Hogwarts earlier but that was because I was trying to get away from siblings. Ironic really, I spent every day missing them. Mum was terribly worried because I wrote letters to everyone every day. It took until the fourth year for me to cut down to a week."

"Wow. I didn't realize you were so family oriented."

"They're my best friends as well as my family. I'm not sure how this is going to change everything but I love them as much as I did before I knew about any of this."

"I'm sorry," Draco said solemnly. He nodded in response.

"We should check on Ginny. She should be mostly healed."

"What happened?"

"She got splinched." Draco winced.

"Can I do anything, Bill?"

"No. Thanks though. Before Fleur moved here she was almost done her MediWitch training in France. I think she's fine."

"She didn't finish?"

"No, you need a sponsor for the last two years and she was hoping to make some money working in Gringotts before she could get a sponsor. She met me instead." He smiled happily to himself. "Can't say I'm disappointed."

"She never wanted to go back?"

"The war happened so quickly after that we never had a chance to discuss it. I think maybe when Victoire's a little older we can think about it." He nodded wondering if it was the time or the money that was a problem. When this was all over he would talk to his father about sponsoring Fleur and getting her some help with Victoire.

"So how do you feel about being an uncle?" Draco felt his face light up.

"She's..." He struggled to find words to describe the little creature. His mind flashed to sticky fingers, giggles, and wet hugs. He had just met her but he felt fiercely protective of her. He tapped his chest absentmindedly.

"I know. I feel it too." They smiled at each other and headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Products of War

**A Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 5: Products of War**

 _Everything is owned by JK Rowling, all I own is the plot. Enjoy this almost 10K monster! - C_

* * *

 **Ministry Interrogation Room, 8:00 PM**

"I will say nothing until I have seen and spoken to my wife as well as my legal representation." Lucius Malfoy replied in a bored even voice that did not portray his fear nor his worry for his family.

"Mr. Malfoy as a former Death Eater you must see how this looks..." The Auror in front of him had spent the better half of the last hour trying to get him to admit to buying testimonies to get himself out of Azkaban. Ironically, in this War, he had not had to buy any testimonies for his families freedom. His wife and son had been hailed heroes by the Golden Trio and most of their Order of the Pheonix. After some very heavy fines and a deep and thorough investigation of the Manor, they were each given magical probation. The Wizengamot had been kind and they had been ridiculously lucky.

The Auror had previously claimed that he was in 'cahoots' with the Weasley's of all people. He had made that comment once and only once. His look must have been enough to silence the Auror. He did not welcome reminders of the life he threw away with Molly. He was reminded of it in his every waking moment. The Dark Lord would never have accepted his pledge of allegiance if he had married a known blood traitor more so, she would never have let him go within a foot of the Dark Lord.

Now the ill-dressed Wizard was back to droning on about a lighter sentence if he would reveal his 'inside man.' They were being dodgy about the specifics of what he was being tried for. He was able to glean that the Wizengamot was trying to reverse their decision. He wasn't surprised. It had been something he and his army of well-paid solicitors had been prepared for. The reminder that his legal counsel was absent just annoyed him further but he kept his expressions passive not wanting to give the cretin anything to go on.

At his continued blank stare, the Auror finally grew frustrated and stormed out of the room. They were running out of time before they would legally be at fault for not calling his legal representative and they knew that. They had already tried taunting him with his son and his wife being tossed into cells. They tried making gruesome suggestions of what prison would be like for his soft-spoken wife and the mental deterioration Draco would suffer in Azkaban due to his young age.

Though it was admittedly, a struggle he had remained silent and passive the entire time. They didn't know what having the Dark Lord living in your home did to your family. They didn't know what it was like to have people tortured and killed during dinner on your table that you celebrated every family occasion on. They had never had to get used to the constant screams coming from the cells that had been long forgotten about under Malfoy Manor.

His dear wife Narcissa had stopped being delicate or soft-spoken from the moment the Dark Lord returned and their lives were constant peril. Draco had stopped being a child the day he failed at the Department of Mysteries. He was branded an adult and forced into a mad crusade that Lucius's own father had drafted him into. His son was a stronger man then he would ever be and he thanked Merlin for that daily.

Cissy was a Malfoy, but first a Black. She was strong as she was beautiful. She was the real spine holding his entire family together and they all knew it. She was kind enough that she never flaunted it or mentioned it. How he was ever lucky enough to deserve her he didn't know. He was immediately lost in memories of quiet days together sitting and reading or taking a simple stroll. Happy memories.

They were all marred and turning to char as he recalled her parting words to Draco earlier this evening. "Send your brother our love" As hard as he tried to block them out, Cissy's words were still ringing in his ears. His mind was vehemently trying to deny the truth that had been thrust upon him. A brother. Cissy had sired another son and not of his blood. If it had been of his blood the child would have shown up on the families tapestries and lineage books, a vault would have been created for them... all of these were things that were triggered by a child of Pureblood descents birth. The fact that Lucius was not aware of the child, meant that this child was not only not his but also not of Pureblood. His wife sired a half-blood

His stomach convulsed and his mind rioted as he felt his revulsion for the secret child of his wife's. He hypothesized who the father could be. She had certainly never shown interest in any other wizards, Pureblood or not. Who could be so horrifying that she would conceal a child from him? Surely she wouldn't have sullied herself to have a child with a muggle. The thought made him want to throw up and had he any food in his system he might have. One thought was shouting through his mind like a siren; Having a child with a muggle contains an actual possibility to fool registries.

He sat in silence as he replayed their entire marriage looking for a sign of her infidelity. He went through every function she worked on, how she was out of the house all day and rushed back for supper with them. He recalled the occasional function where she missed dinner. Was she even helping plan functions or was it all a ruse? He buried himself in memories of every late night every time she turned him down in the bedroom because she was too tired. Had she been too tired because she had come from another man's bed?

He begged his mind not to find some proof some sign that she had been unfaithful. Something he had overlooked, something he had missed. An unfamiliar scent, outfit, or even a disappearance. He sighed inwardly knowing there would not be one. This child would have been older than Draco. He would have been from before their marriage. All Malfoy unions had triggers for infidelity that were not based on the male counterpart but solely on the woman. It tracked every time the woman was pleasured down to the minute, so there was no confusion on a wife's fidelity. It was considered barbaric and an invasion of privacy but it was why Malfoy's had the least marital separations and bastards.

A standard Pureblood marital contract insisted on the Witch being a virgin the night of their wedding. Lucius was not required to be virginal but she was. His father had not been happy about this addendum because their solicitor warned them it had recently been discovered that it would not be tamper-proof unless both parties consented to the same clause. When his father had simply insisted that his son was a virgin and he could input the clause the Solicitor had given his father the shock of his life. It had been the first time he had ever experienced the cruciatous curse. His father had been furious, he spent days coughing up blood in the safe warm arms of Molly. His father would not be deterred, he had a dual fidelity clause forced into place for after the marriage so he wouldn't go back to whatever 'whore' he had been with and his wife could not stray.

Not even the Dark Lord could counteract those, not for the lack of trying. He had heard rumors that towards the end of the war he was attempting to have an heir with the wife of one of his loyal servants. He wanted the child, his heir to be a secret even from the father. He had spent many months trying and failing to discover a way to undermine the marriage bonds. While he had been so focused on the bonds, Harry Potter had been destroying him one soul fragment at a time. They had been lucky.

The morning before the last stand at Hogwarts the Dark Lord had inquired about Cissy's health. It had terrified him into begging Severus for aide. Severus had calmed him down and said he would look into a safe house for Cissy as well as a plan to hide her. He instructed him to go home and strengthen his Occlumency shields. The two had promised to meet again the next night. He was dead before their appointment as was the Dark Lord.

Even without the Fidelity Runes deep down he would never have believed her to have been unfaithful to him. She never left his side, even when he was shunned and sentenced to Azkaban. He solidified his belief that the child must be from before their union. He thought back to when he had eavesdropped on her in her room before their wedding. Bella had been ranting and raving about him not finding out about something. He thought it had been her fear of their marriage, but maybe it was this child.

He smoothed his hair down his back. His face was still an impassive mask. He knew that there were Aurors standing outside the room looking in. If he showed any signs of cracking they would never let him see Cissy or Draco.

He sat silently, his hands folded into his lap waiting. Their time was running out and they knew it. They had confiscated his wand when they had been arrested in Cissy's tea room. They had been shackled and immediately separated so they could not speak to each other. All of the House Elves had fled to Merlin's knows where so they could not be questioned. He continued to stare at his fingers contemplating his wife when Head Auror Proudfoot walked into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy. Good Evening, sir." He nodded at the man trying to keep his distaste to a minimum. The tall sandy-haired Auror stood behind the chair opposite him, leaning on it appreciatively.

"Is there a reason I am here Mr. Proudfoot? I was unaware that the Ministry made a habit of tearing people out of their homes prior to family dinners. You must not have much to do these days." He paused and moved his hands to rest on the table.

"Though, I do believe Fenrir Greyback was never caught and is still on the loose in the countryside. One would think your Auror's would be thoroughly entertained by him that you would not need to barge into my home, terrifying my staff and arresting my family." He sneered.

"Not terrifying your family?" The Auror responded calmly still hovering by the chair.

"We endured a war, Mr. Proudfoot." He responded simply. Mr. Proudfoot sat down across from him waving his wand to unshackle him. He rubbed his wrists. There had been no need to shackle him to the table. He was wandless and had not put up any fight since he had been arrested.

"You'll be relieved to hear we cannot locate your son, Mr. Malfoy. That was a nifty trick you had there. That Portkey was made by Albus Dumbledore himself." He knew his face showed some relief and confusion to the admission. He said nothing trying and hopefully not failing to keep his concern for his family to himself. What had Cissy gotten them into?

"Hmm... Mr. Malfoy let's be frank with each other. I honestly don't think you know what's going on and if I'm being honest I don't think anyone here does either." He raised an eyebrow at the tired looking Auror. He said nothing as the Head Auror stood up and began pacing the room.

"I lost everyone I loved in that war. My family, friends, and the woman I loved. I only stayed on as the Head Auror because of Kingsley... I mean Head Minister Shackelbolt literally had no one else. We didn't know who we could trust, we still don't, and there were no new recruits because of the War. Mr. Malfoy, I am here to weed out the corruption and deceit. To rid the DMLE and the Ministry of corruption, nepotism, and blood prejudice. Most importantly though, to rebuild it. I don't think it's a job for me though, I think the Ministry needs new blood, younger blood. Like the Granger girl or the Potter boy." He stood silently staring off at something Lucius could not see. He could see a world of hurt in the man's eyes. This man was broken, the war had broken Proudfoot like it almost broken him.

"What do you want?"

"My wife back." He said simply. "She was pregnant and we were trying to set a date. Voldemort sent your sister-in-law and several others to my house. I was told that Bellatrix Lestrange crucioed her until our daughter died and then Greyback was set on my wife. I was here at the Ministry, the whole time trying to get information for the Order. It was the cost I paid for my service to all of Wizardkind."

"My condolences," Lucius whispered. He knew firsthand the horrors of his demented sister in law and Greyback.

"Voldemort. I blame Voldemort Lucius, not you." He ran his hands through his hair and sat down again. The man had more lines than he did and he was easily half his age. It was the price of war.

"Lucius, I won't lie to you because there is no point. There was an incident this morning. Your name was implicated and by extension your families. The public is still shaken by the war and any sign of Voldemort is taken entirely out of propulsion. You have the support of myself and the Minister in this matter but the Wizengamot is requesting a re-trial for your war crimes."

"Why would the Wizengamot request a re-trial?"

"This incident this morning involved a patient in Saint Mungos. The impression that was given was that you attained your testimony from the golden trio and the Order. A reporter was in the next room caring for her sister and overheard everything. The prophet made headlines that night. The public is calling for blood." Lucius felt the blood drain from his face. There it was, their ticket to Azkaban. He knew it had been too easy. They had gotten off to easy after the war had ended. He was always nervous, the fear of retribution was always hanging over his head and over his families heads.

"Skeeter?" He asked. He was aware that his voice was shaking.

"Yes and no. It was a junior writer for the Prophet. Skeeter took her notes and rewrote the article."

"Can I see it?"

"What?"

"The article as well as the notes?" Mr. Proudfoot sighed. "The public believes that your lawyers aided you in your deceit with the Order of the Pheonix. All of you lawyers are being detained and questioned. You need new counsel but based on your popularity right now..."

"It will be hard pressed to find me proper representation." He finished.

"Not necessarily. You aren't going to like this Mr. Malfoy but I ask that you put aside your Pureblood prejudice and-"

"It's Granger isn't it?" The manners he was ingrained with made him flinch at interrupting someone mid-speech but he knew it was her. It was always the annoying swot. Always trying to save the world.

"Yes, sir." He rubbed his temples as he felt a migraine come on. Mr. Proudfoot muttered a spell for his headache and summoned tea and biscuits for him. He thanked him and took a sip of the abysmal tea.

"And if I decline her representation?" He asked after some thought. It wasn't as if he had anything better but still, he had values.

"Mrs. Andromeda Tonks has offered to represent you but Miss. Granger is your best bet. People listen to her and she is quite literally a walking library." He smirked over his teacup. This much he knew from Draco and his position on the Board of Trustees at Hogwarts. She had personally broken nearly every Hogwarts record and reset the schooling standard for the decade.

"You didn't answer my question about the notes and you are being consistently vague."

"Minister Shackelbolt is currently debriefing your wife and then she is going to come in here and speak to you. She asked that she speak to you before anyone else did. It is a decision myself as well as the Head Minister respect. She would have been in earlier but she was visibly distraught and the Minister insisted she would be seen by a Healer after she ate something. We happened to have a Healer in one of our cells who was released but stayed to attend to the patient from Saint Mungos." He breathed a sigh of relief. Despite being hurt by her deceit he was still worried for her and he still loved her. Even after all of this, he would still go to Azkaban for her.

"You tossed a patient from Saint Mungos in a cell?" He asked incredulously. Proudfoot rubbed his eyes.

"Half of the East ward in Saint Mungos was blown up and several rooms and hallways are destroyed beyond repair. Mind you, most of the damage was done by the DMLE but still." He snorted despite himself.

"You have had an exciting day." Proudfoot rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it." He looked up at the door. "That would be them."

He stood up as his wife came through the door her arm on Hermione Granger's arm. The young woman looked worse for wear and was sporting a nasty cut that was in the middle of healing across her left cheek. She guided Cissy into a conjured chair next to him. He helped her sit and placed his hands in hers. She refused to meet his eyes. Proudfoot nodded at him as Granger shuffled her papers on the table.

"Mr. Proudfoot." She barked. Proudfoot visibly recoiled.

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"A Wizard's oath of privacy if you please for my client as well as myself." He sighed in relief and inched towards the door.

"You have my Wizards oath that it will be a private conversation. It will not be recorded or observed by the Ministry, it's affiliates or reporters. Have a good evening Ms. Granger." She scoffed at him as the door closed behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, my name is Hermione Granger and I will represent you in a Court hearing tomorrow morning. I apologize for my tardiness, I was compiling evidence and having charges dropped. As of now, all charges of fraud have been dropped against your wife and your son, Draco."

"Thank you. What are the charges?" Hermione looked at his wife nervously.

"As soon as I leave your privacy will expire. I am going to take my stuff to the corner and work. I will cast a silencing spell so the two of you can talk." She gathered all of her papers and conjured a desk that she sat at with her back to them. As she was about to cast the silencing spell she gasped and started rummaging around in a hideous looking purple beaded bag. She pulled out several parcels that contained what smelled like delicious food. She walked over and sheepishly put it down on the table. She opened the containers for them and placed serving utensils down on the table.

"She didn't want to eat." She muttered before she turned around and rushed back to her table casting several silencing spells on herself.

He cast a quick glance over the food, they were being held in odd black oblong bowls that had a flimsy yet hard texture to them. They had sealed clear covers with an insignia on them. This must be taken away he marveled. He poked at it oddly.

He turned to his wife and gripped her hand.

"How bad is it, dear?" He asked calmly. He noted that she was starting to shake.

"Bad." She whispered.

"Okay." He responded calmly. He pulled the bowl containing a thick and creamy soup towards them.

"Soup, dear?" She looked up at him with eyes filled with tears.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, dear." He replied calmly. He was pretty sure this illegitimate child was going to have a mountain of paperwork involved but it was not his child and therefore not his place to make any serious decisions. The child was an adult and didn't need raising, but if it needed financial support he would be only an owl away. That he could do.

What frightened him was if Cissy would want to have the child over for dinners or Merlin forbid the child moves into the manor. He knew what he would do, he would swallow his pride and aide his wife. Just looking into her eyes he knew he would never be able to deny her anything. He loved her and Draco. They were the reasons he got out of bed in the morning every day.

"You..."

"My love, is Draco safe?"

"Yes."

"Then let's eat, whatever it is can wait. I honestly have never had take-away and I am intrigued by the experience." She burst into laughter with tears streaming down her face. He gathered his wife into a warm hug.

"I love you, Cissy." He murmured. "You do need to eat though."

She laughed and took the spoon he handed her. The two began to eat the soup, it was amazing.

"I'll confess, take-away is delicious." He said to his wife who was eating Chicken Marsala and rice. She smiled tightly at his confession.

"Don't tell Pip. She'll cry for days." He snorted. Cissy's head raised at Granger's crouched over form. "Do you think we should offer her something?"

Lucius shrugged knowing his wife was going to offer. She stood silently and placed little bits of everything into one container. Her eyebrows were tight concentrating on the task in front of her. He almost laughed at his sweet wife.

During his trial, he had been questioned about a dementor attack that had happened upon him after the Dark Lord fell. The entire Wizengamot was shocked that a Death Eater was able to conjure a Patronus. He had merely shrugged at their ridiculous questions and subjected himself to countless questions at the Ministry as to why he had been one of the first Death Eater's to be able to successfully conjure a Patronus. They had unabashedly claimed that Death Eater's souls were so dark and damaged that they could not conjure one.

He had known the darkness that the Dark Lord would inflict on his follower's souls. Early on Cissy had insisted that they do a Magic Ritual to have their souls intertwined. It was old magic that was illegal and dangerous but she had been so terrified for him when he was recruited that this was the only way to pacify her. Now, he loved that he could claim his heart and soul were in her hands.

She was walking over to Granger who was still writing in her notes. She gently tapped her shoulder causing Granger to jump with her wand pointed in his wife's face. When she saw who it was she stowed her wand and removed the sound barriers. To her credit, she hadn't shrieked and had erected several protective wards around her before she had even had a chance to turn around. Lucius was impressed.

"Mrs. Malfoy is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if you were hungry." She handed her the plate. Granger thanked her profusely and set the plate down.

"How's it going?" She asked as she stood and stretched in front of her desk. Cissy walked back to his side and sat down next to him.

"We're enjoying the peace and quiet before the storm that is about to envelop my family." He said whilst placing a hand on Cissy's frail one.

"I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy. The Ministry is one hundred percent in the wrong. I'm having over fifty Auror's reprimanded as well as over seventy-five Ministry Employees. The notices are going out within the hour. I'm afraid it will get a lot louder before it gets calm. Wizardkind are frightened and prejudiced since the War."

"In my experience, I tend to find that people do imbecilic things when they are frightened and prejudiced." He didn't want to acknowledge her but she was doing a lot for his family. She blushed and he felt a slight pressure on his leg from Cissy who had just retaken her seat. Granger nodded her head and turned towards her desk.

"Oh, Miss. Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Which restaurant did you order this food from? It's marvelous." She visibly reddened.

"I made it. It's my mom's recipe. I've been trying out a bunch of their favorite foods in hopes to get them to remember me. I obliviated them in the War. It's a work in progress. Some days are better than others. Sorry. I need to work. Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy." She mumbled. Neither Malfoy understood exactly what she was talking about as she quickly shuffled back to her desk. After studiously erecting her silencing charms she continued to work.

Cissy raised an eyebrow at him, he returned her look with a shrug. Gryffindor's were odd. She was stacking the containers methodically her hands shaking with nerves.

"Cissy?" He asked startling her into dropping a container lid.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you remember the day Draco was born?" She scoffed.

"Remember? He weighed eight and a half pounds! You'll forget first, trust me, dear." He laughed. It had been a long and scary day with a long labor and delivery. He wondered who had been there for her during her first labor and delivery. He could ask but he didn't.

"The MediWitches kept throwing me out." She smiled at him.

"They would not have had to if you hadn't hexed them." She swatted his shoulder playfully.

"My wife was in pain!" He replied indignantly.

"Giving birth is not a picnic."

"No, it was not." They settled in a comfortable silence each lost in their memories of that long and yet wonderful day.

"Are you ready Cissa?" He asked gently. He could visibly see her tensing. They had dragged this out to long.

"No." She whispered. "But it has to be done. I had prayed you wouldn't find out. It was selfish but..." She trailed off staring at Grangers hunched over back the top of her quill bobbing above her mountain of hair.

"I wish I could ask you to promise you will still love me but I know I don't have the right." She whispered.

"I will always love you, Cissy, no matter what. You have my heart and soul, remember?" She shook her head sadly and pulled away from him.

"I didn't always Lucius." His back straightened at her formal use of his full name.

"I will always love you, Cissy. Stop worrying so much." He said forcefully.

"You may not after this. But I want you to know, I was young and foolish and I didn't know better. Or maybe I did. I don't know. I was young and in love and I can't take back what happened but if I could-"

"Cissy, for the love of Merlin. Spit it out." She reached a hand into her robes and pulled out a letter.

"There is a letter I wrote for Draco, he has it in his possession now and has already read it. This is a copy. He has the original. I thought you should know what I wrote to him, it's the easiest way to explain... explain what's going on."

She opened the letter and handed it to him. He opened it slowly and began to read and read.

Then he re-read and re-read the letter trying to make sense of the grouping of letters that made up words in front of him.

A shuffling noise from behind Lucius brought his consciousness back and instantly he was able to understand the contents of the letter. The ramifications making the very blood in his veins body freeze. He was suddenly aware of every ounce of blood pumping through his body. He was aware of each hard nail sitting on its soft finger tipped bed. He was aware of how his stomach dropped and his forehead was beaded with sweat. He could see that Narcissa's lips still moving but he could hear no words coming out of her mouth. The only noise he could hear was a short buzzing sound.

Lucius slammed his fists on the table and rose so quickly his chair knocked to the floor behind him. His wife was speaking through her tear stained cheeks, but still, he could not hear her. He felt his body's basic functions evade him as one earth-shattering and heartbreaking thought stampeded its way through his jumbled mind.

Molly.

He and Molly.

He and Molly had a son.

* * *

 **Prewitts' Cottage, Monday 3:00 AM**

The two brothers entered the living room to find Ginny sitting huddled up on the sofa next to the fire. Draco hadn't remembered what she had looked like and was surprised to find that the rumored girlfriend of the Boy Who Kept on Living was actually very pretty. She was wearing nothing but a Gryffindor quidditch jersey that said Prewitt on the back. She was small enough that it reached her thighs, but still, it was incredibly short. Bill rushed over as she was making to stand up.

"Gin, don't stress yourself. You need to rest. You got splinched. Mum-"

"I know. I got the rundown from Fleur. Always have to be the attention hogger, don't you big bro?" She smirked at him trying to make her older crestfallen brother smile. Draco suddenly felt like he was intruding on something very private. As he backed away he painfully realized Bill was going to have to do go through this with each sibling. He was going to have to fight for his place in the family he wanted and avoid the one he didn't accept him.

"Ginny. I don't know if Fleur told you about Dad and Mum and they're-" His voice broke several times and this time Ginny did make it off of the sofa.

"You stupid man-brother-wizard-person." She hit him with each word. "You're my big brother whether you like it or not, no blood spell is going to change that. Dad is your dad and Mum is your mum. And as much as I want to rid the world of Perce sometimes, we're all family. A family that's going to get bigger soon anyway..."

Bill's face changed from shades of white and then red really quickly. Draco stepped forward in case he needed to intervene or catch Bill when he passed out, whichever came first.

"You're pregnant? I don't care if he saved all of wizardkind. I'm going to kill that slimy son of a-" She laughed lightly holding onto her sides.

"No, you idiot. George." At both of their incredulous looks, she laughed harder.

"He's not pregnant! No ones pregnant! Stop with the pregnant mania, people! I do think he's going to ask Angelina though." She grew serious instantly at her brother's nonsensical expression. "He went to... he went to Fred's on Friday. Spent hours there with a bottle of firewhiskey and a little black box in his hands."

Bill looked at his little sister skeptically.

"And you know this because...? I don't trust anything that comes out of Ron's mouth. He exaggerates everything. Like when he got a hangnail and he was convinced they were going chop off his hand or like when he kissed Mione and told everyone they were getting married. Not sure who hexed him worse that time." Even Draco laughed at that. Ginny smiled at him as if she had just noticed he was there.

"Oh, hi Draco." She waved at Draco and he responded by waving cooly back. "And in answer your question Bill, he asked me to pick him up because he was too pissed to apparate home. He was holding that box like it was that bloody map of his he was so attached to when we were at Hogwarts."

Bill was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I'll be darned. I thought Angelina was going to have to ask him." Ginny snorted before gently sitting down again.

"No really, Charlie and I took bets on how long it would take her and if she would get down on one knee. I mean I didn't make any bets, especially if Fleur asks." Ginny laughed again.

Quite quickly their conversation took a natural detour about the cottage, the alcohol, and the apparently comfy beds that Bill and Fleur weren't making use of. All the while Bill fussed around her like a mother hen, insisting that she eat and checking on her wounds. When Bill lifted her shirt Draco blanched. The wounds were ghastly. It looked like a hippogriff clawed out chunks of her skin. As Bill gently let her jersey drop Draco noticed that she had a six pack. Another Auror for the Weasley family he thought, were they planning on taking over the Ministry or something?

"Hey Bill, no offense but you look like crap. Go get some sleep. I'll watch over Draco make sure he doesn't knick anything." She winked at him. Bill sighed and checked with him that he was okay before he shuffled off to his room with his family. Draco passed Ginny another sandwich and refilled her tea. He sat silently while she ate.

"Can I ask you something?" He started, she looked up nodding, "Why did Fleur not finish her Medi Witch schooling?" Ginny sighed shifting her body on the sofa.

"They don't like to admit it but, it's because you need a sponsor. MediWitch training is expensive and Bill and Fleur don't have the money for it." He wasn't surprised. He had figured that was the reason. He made a mental note to take care of an anonymous sponsorship when he got out of here. Fleur was obviously gifted and it was a career she could do a few hours a week or even work from home so she could spend time with Victoire.

"Originally her father was going to be her sponsor but then he lost a lot of business because of the War and he couldn't afford it. I don't remember exactly what he does but it has something to do with trade from England to France. Once the war started France closed its borders in an attempt to keep Voldemort out. Obviously, it didn't work but it was pretty damaging to the Delacours." He nodded intrigued by her answer. He knew many markets had taken a sharp decline because of the war in England. Draco's mother had even anonymously funded a campaign to feed Witches and Wizards that had fallen on hard times because of the war. As a general rule Witches and Wizards did not want to take what they called 'pity money' from the Malfoy's. It was a lesson they had learned directly after the war. All of their contributions were anonymous, as were their heavy monetary presence in almost every gala or auction. He only knew about the Charity to feed people because Astoria volunteered there twice a week.

"You know, Harry offered to sponsor them but they won't do it unless they can pay him back... and well that didn't go over well with Harry. He likes to save everyone, feed everyone, you know..."

"Not really, we weren't exactly mates in school."

"Oh, well the Dursleys. The family that took him in after his parents died used neglect him. They wouldn't feed him and made him live in a cupboard under the stairs." Draco couldn't hold back his appalled gasp.

"Why would the Ministry leave him there? Surely he was being checked in on?"

"Dumbledore said because they were blood relatives Voldemort couldn't get to him." She paused. "Harry's a better man for it." She smiled when she said the Boy Wonder's name.

"Are you two... you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, you gossip. I think Harry wants to marry already but I think Dad will murder him if he does it during Quidditch season."

"Disrupting their viewing schedule?" He laughed. He hadn't had time to watch too much Quidditch since the war had ended. He had gone back to Hogwarts for his final year and then had kept a low profile. The only times he went out in public was with Astoria or Blaise. Blaise usually just wanted to drink and they went to Knockturn for that. Astoria hated attention and spotlights. They usually went to a neighboring country or a Muggle establishment. It was something he knew would enrage his father but he didn't need any more press on him or his family.

"Draco, I play starting for the Holyhead Harpies." She said seriously.

"No... Really?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"So that's why Potter's dating you. He gets to date a Quidditch star. Points to Potter"

"Yup, that's me. I'm a natural star. That and we get free tickets whenever the family wants them. Since I joined the team they put a limit to ten members per family since the Weasleys are not the smallest bunch." Draco laughed imagining the Manager's face when he realized how many Weasley's there were.

"No, you're not." He replied chuckling. Ginny sat up and put an arm on Draco's shoulder to steady herself. She leaned up and looked him in the eyes her soft brown eyes turning dark.

"Of all of us, you're lucky you got Bill. He's the most forgiving and kind."

"Who's the least?" He joked.

"Me." She smiled at him and then continued speaking with the same light smile on her face. "I'm also the most terrifying and deadly in a duel Draco. Remember that if you think of ever trying to hurt my family."

"You're a terrifying little red head." He decided after a few moments.

"Why, thank you, Draco. Don't worry we're all friends here... and if we're not I'm friends with Astoria. I have more than enough to threaten you with." Ginny smiled as his eyes widened.

"How?" He spluttered.

"Daphne designs our uniforms. Male designed Quidditch uniforms are not practical for Women. Too loose at the crotch and too tight in the chest if you get my meaning. Astoria helps her with measurements and stuff. She talks about you non stop. Well, Daphne makes her stop but you know she wouldn't stop if she didn't have to-" He felt his cheeks redden.

"She's a sweet girl and she really likes you. Don't mess it up."

"Not on my life." He swore. The tension in the room began to dissipate as quickly as it came. Ginny peeked over at the hallway to make sure the bedroom doors were closed before she smirked and leaned over conspiratorially.

"So..." She continued. "Did you hear them going at it?" She smirked. Draco couldn't help himself as they both burst out laughing.

"I swear. It was impressive."

"Right?" Ginny guffawed. "I can't wait till Harry hears. He's never going to let Bill forget it. At least Victoire didn't walk in. That tot has walked in on most of the family."

"Really?"

"When I say everybody, I mean everybody. At this rate, she is not going to need those special classes in third year." They both erupted into giggles. "Is it true Professor Snape gave those classes?"

He nodded. "It's even more awkward than whatever you are imagining."

They were in the middle of impersonating his godfather giving the sex talk when they were interrupted by a sharp crack as Pip appeared in the living room. He was clutching a letter with the Minister's seal on it. Ginny drew her wand but faltered as she saw Draco not draw his own wand.

"Draco. Do you know him?"

"Yes. This is Pip, he's my house elf." He turned to Pip.

"Pip what is it? What's wrong?"

Pip held out the letter for him to take. He vaguely heard doors slamming open and shut behind him as he took the parchment from Pip. He could feel Ginny's labored breath on his shoulder as he looked at the envelope that was addressed to Mr. Bill Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy. With shaking fingers he turned it over, he dropped it and bent down to pick it up. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe Draco. You're one of us and we protect our own." Millions of thoughts swirled around his head and none of which were about his own safety. His mother, his father, and Astoria's safety terrified him. Maybe the sorting hat was right. He was more suited to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor than he was to Slytherin.

"It's okay, Draco. We're in this together." Bill bent down to pick the envelope up. Fleur was standing behind him.

"Together?" Draco nodded not trusting himself to speak, taking some small comfort from Ginny's hand on his shoulder and Pip's strong presence at his side. Bill opened the letter and Ginny read aloud for everyone to hear.

 _To Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley,_

 _At around 11:30 AM Sunday morning a fight erupted in Saint Mungos between my Aurors and several healers, other Aurors, and the Weasley family. According to multiple eyewitnesses at the scene, Mrs. Weasley suffered from temporary amnesia sending her mind back to the year 1970. According to multiple Aurors and Healers at the scene in question Mrs. Weasley confessed to siring her eldest son, William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley with Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a known acquitted Death Eater of Voldemort._

 _During the war not only did the Malfoy Manor (home to the Malfoy family since the early fourteenth century) host Voldemort himself in their home, all Death Eater activities including but not limited to revels, imprisonment, interrogations, tortures, and murders were done in their home. It is no secret that Mr. Malfoy and his family relied heavily on the testimonies (see attached) of Mr. Potter the girlfriend of Ms. Ginevra Weasley, Ms. Granger the girlfriend of Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley, as well as many other members of the Weasley family to have, he and his family acquitted of their War crimes and given magical probation rather than life sentences in Azkaban._

 _The esteemed Wizengamot felt at the time that after multiple pensieve and testimonies under the influence of Veritaserum that the Malfoy family was, in fact, being held hostage in their home and most charges were dropped. Some of young Mr. Malfoy's more grievous charges that were dropped are listed below._

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy's charge of usage an Unforgivable Curse; The Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta of Hogsmeade over the course of several months. Madam Rosmerta has dropped all charges and refused to testify stating that he was, "A young boy forced to fight his idiot of a father's war."_

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy's charge of improper use of a Cursed Object; Opal necklace and use of it on a fellow student. Ms. Katie Bell was reported to have spent six months recovering in Saint Mungos from minimal contact with the aforementioned cursed object. Ms. Katie Bell has chosen not to press charges on her fellow classmate, Mr. Malfoy nor is there an conclusive evidence Mr. Malfoy expressly gave Ms. Bell the necklace._

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy's charge of creating an unauthorized entranceway and portal in Hogwarts and admitting vile Death Eaters such as the renown Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These charges were dropped due to Lord Voldemort's threat on Mr. Malfoy's and his families lives should he not complete the task given to him._

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy's charge of murder of Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the time of his death. Mr. Draco Malfoy's only living witness of the crime is Mr. Harry Potter, another Order of Merlin, First Class. Mr. Potter refuted the claim that Mr. Malfoy murdered Mr. Dumbledore stating that Mr. Dumbledore was dying and that Mr. Severus Snape cast the unforgivable curse that killed the beloved educator. He additionally claimed that Mr. Draco Malfoy tossed him the wand that he had used to defeat Lord Voldemort and had Draco not given it to him he would have been killed thus the Wizarding War would not have ended and many more lives would have been lost._

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy's final grievous charge is of general Death Eater activities known only to be a fact due to his Dark Mark on his forearm. This charge was dropped due to insubstantial evidence of actual activity done as a Death Eater by Mr. Malfoy. However, this charge is not inclusive to an archived charge of Mr. Draco Malfoy's kidnapping, endorsed torture, torture, imprisonment, and failure to notify the ministry of the previously mentioned charges in his home of Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Dean Thomas, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Griphook, Ms. Luna Lovegood, Ms. Hermione Granger, and the death of Mr. Dobby an independent house elf and former employee of Malfoy Manor. These charges were dropped as the above living witnesses all testified to Mr. Malfoy's concealment of the true identities of Mr. Potter and his compatriots when they were captured and to testify as to the true nature of his character._

 _The esteemed Wizengamot ruled a six month magical probation for Mr. Draco Malfoy, five years of magical probation for Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and one year of magical probation for Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Due to how heavily the Malfoy family relied on several members of the Weasley family for testimonies several of the Aurors, [whom are now facing disciplinary action] made the decision to illegally arrest Mrs. Weasley. This resulted in a duel between conflicting Aurors, Healers and several members of the Weasley family. The threat to Mr. Arthur Weasley's family prompted him to evacuate his step-son; Mr. Bill Weasley and his family as well as his daughter Miss. Ginny Weasley. Shortly thereafter, Mr. Draco Malfoy disappeared via illegal Portkey after an illegal arrest was made in his home at approximately 6:30 PM._

 _The esteemed Wizengamot has been in emergency session following the overwhelming outcry from the public regarding the previously stated situation. The Wizengamot understands that this is a delicate matter and has spent numerous hours debating the topic. The conclusion is as follows._

 _The Wizengamot is requesting Bill Weasley and Draco Malfoy, turn yourself over to the Wizengamot and stand re-trial. Please be aware that Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Molly Weasley nee Prewett will be standing trial as well. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy has been released to the care of her sister, Mrs. Andromeda Tonk's under Auror supervision. Mr. Arthur Weasley has been released to his work within the Ministry where he too will have Auror supervision._

 _Mr. Bill Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley stands accused of conspiracy to commit treason against the Ministry of Magic, aiding terrorists, and bearing false witness for the Malfoy Case. Both Mr. Malfoy's will be retried for all the above and attached charges that were committed during his time as a Death Eater under Lord Voldemort's leadership._

 _Should the Wizengamot find you and your family guilty, the Malfoy family will be retried and likely given life sentences. The Weasley family will also be tried as accomplices and given the harshest penalties the law provides._

 _It is the duty of the Ministry to see justice prevail regardless of our affiliation in the Great Wizarding War._

 _Signed,_

 _Kingsley Shackelbolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

 _Ignorantia Juris Neminem Excusat_

The room fell silent as Ginny read the closing remarks from the Minister. She shuffled through the rest of the parchment reading the numerous crimes they were being charged with when a slip of paper fell out and onto the floor. The blazing insignia of the Order of the Phoenix was stamped on the letter. She carefully tore the seal off and skimmed the parchment. She looked puzzled and then began to read again.

 _Draco and Bill,_

 _Please disregard the attached 'Charter.' It was written by the Wizengamot with my signature as the Minister. The Ministry is chewing out all the Order Members trying to ascertain who knew about this. Because I am the bloody Minister I have managed to evade questioning for now. I have spoken to Narcissa Malfoy and since Lucius was not aware of the situation it is going to make the trial easier. We can have him take Veritaserum and testify. Although because of the potions Molly is on she cannot take veritaserum, it will complicate matter but don't worry. Hermione has taken over all lawful duties as of now. She says it will look mighty suspicious but there is nothing we can do._

 _The point of the previous letter was to cause strife between the two of you in hopes that one would turn the other in. I am sure that since you are both strapping young lads with brains in your heads you will do no such thing. There is no legally defined reason that either of you should be under arrest other than the fact that wizards are traditional bigoted idiots._

 _This is a Witch hunt, I know that as much as you do. In my opinion, the privacy of people's family matters should not become public record nor opinion. The sanctity of your families home value's have been violated today. This much is certain. This is what I managed to convey in a private meeting between myself and several more modern members of the Wizengamot. Me and Hermione are trying to turn this entire farce of a 'trial' to be simply a familial matter and not a matter of violation of the law. They pretty much all bought it. One of them even claimed to have heard a rumor about Lucius and Molly when she was at Hogwarts but now that I'm writing it down I'm realizing you might not want to hear that._

 _I must apologize for my delay in writing. I was trying to settle the Ministry as well I am currently attempting to calm down your understandably very angry siblings. I'm not sure I recall Charlie having such a strong right hook. We are aware that your mother is suffering temporary memory loss and her healer, Tracey Davis assures us that it should wear off within the next twenty four hours, given she is on the proper medication. The Council has agreed to allow Tracey as well as Charlie to remain with her at all times. We were going to leave George since your mum recognizes him but Charlie won't leave Tracey's side. It's sweet._

 _It may ease your mind to know that Lucius was able to calm her down without the use of a calming draught. The healer's are hoping that since he is a familiar face she will be able to take the truth from him and that should speed up her healing process. She will, however not regain her memories by the time the Wizengamot is in session so we can only hope that Lucius convinces her not to say anything damaging._

 _I have arranged a hearing for all the Aurors that were completely out of line and there will be serious inquiries made into the lawful and unlawful arrests that were made. In addition to the fact that the Aurors that were involved in the attack of Molly, while thoroughly bruised have been detained for questioned. Several have already lost their badges due to Head Auror Proudfoot standing firmly behind us. Proudfoot has personally testified for your families and we have the backing of many respectable Aurors._

 _The last and final note I want to go over is that the Wizengamot is requesting you both turn yourselves over to the Wizengamot and stand trial for conspiracy for treason and false witnesses. The case will be fairly straight forward. The Wizengamot will request you to drink Veritaserum and they will request Pensive memories that they will view and each take a Wizards oath to protect you and your families Privacy. I do not see any reason for Draco to come but I do think that Bill should come forward. It would help in Molly and Lucius's case. Hermione says Draco coming could be damaging, best leave him behind._

 _The choice is up to you,_

 _Kings_

 _PS. Just got word that Arthur was released from questioning. They ordered him to go straight to work as there was a confidential (sorry) Ministry raid in his department._

 _PSS. This letter is going to incendio as soon as your done reading it so I suggest you stand back. Those muggle films that Harry sent me were amazing!_

No sooner had Ginny read the postscript she jumped back as the letter burst into flames.

"Well, there went that." She muttered. Bill turned his head to Draco. He was remarkably pale. He exchanged a worried look with Fleur.

"Draco say something." Bill pleaded. Draco' says eyes were wide and terrified. He looked as if he was going to have a panic attack and then pass out. Bill felt Fleur step around him towards Draco as he let out a choked whisper.

"I'm not a terrible person Bill. I'm-" He was cut off by Fleur hugging him tightly. Draco looked as if he was unaccustomed to such open displays of affection and it rattled him more than he already was.

Bill paused and stared at what he was starting to truly realize was his little brother. He looked at the pale boy as if he was seeing him for the first time. He wasn't the cocky obnoxious kid that Ron had described at Hogwarts. He was thin with dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well in years. His heart broke for Draco, for the life he led. Not for the first time that night he thanked Merlin he had been brought up by the Weasley's and not the Malfoy's but his heart went out to his little brother who should have been protected from Voldemort. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to murder Lucius Malfoy for failing to protect his family and failing his son.

It wasn't your fault Draco." He whispered. Draco looked puzzled.

"The choices you made were for you to survive. I know you don't want to hear this, but you were a child being forced to play a game most adults couldn't survive. None of us blame you. They only listed those crimes to get at you." Draco hung his face in shame.

"Katie-"

"Katie is a healer at Saint Mungos. Her experience gave her a unique outlook on HealerShip and she has made ground breaking discoveries because of it. I know for a fact she doesn't hate you."

"Professor Dumbledore, everyone that died that day, I let the most vile and deadly people in the world into a school filled with children. Children! Knowing full and well what they would do when they got there. I knew what I was doing."

"They threatened your mother and yourself, Draco. Honestly, I never want to be put in that position because I don't know how different our decisions would have been and I'm an adult." Draco balked at him openly admitting to treason.

"I guess I need to go to the Wizengamot." Bill sighed. They sat side by side watching one of the most beautiful if not last sunrises he had ever seen.

"Draco?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"If I don't come back, If I go to prison, don't go back to England, stay here. Whatever they try and pull you in with will only be yanked back out and they'll send you to Azkaban as well. Trust no one and stay here. Keep Fleur and Victoire safe from the Ministry. Swear it to me."

He stood and shook his hand.

"I swear brother." Bill turned to his wife and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"I love you." He murmured pressing their heads together.

"I love you too, my Bill." He kissed her cheek and then Ginny's and turned towards the small cowering house elf ignoring Fleur's sobs as Draco held her.

"Take me to the Minister."

The two turned and left, the Wizard not daring to look back.

* * *

Ignorantia _Juris Neminem Excusat means 'ignorance of the law excuses no_ one / ignorance _of the law is no defense' it is actually the motto of the Ministry. Also, don't you love Lucius trying to figure out take away containers?_

-C


	6. Chapter 6: Cells and Prisons

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 6: Cells and Prisons**

 _Everything is owned by JK Rowling, all I own is the plot. This chapter is 2K less than last chapter, lucky for me. 10K chapters are an actual killer to write and edit.- C_

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic Holding Cells, Monday 4:30 AM**

Charlie woke up in a dark Ministry cell after being stupefied. His body was sore all over but that wasn't anything new. He was used to waking up bruised and battered, though it was usually dragons doing the bruising. He sat up and leaned against the wall his elbows resting on his knees. He couldn't believe Gabby. She was sweet and kind with a moral compass that permanently pointed North. She had just stood by as they attacked him and his mother. Could she have changed so much?

There were so many Aurors, couldn't it have been someone else, literally anyone else?

He slammed his fist into the wall and watched the blood pour from his fist. He watched the blood soak his robes as if he was somehow hoping it could transfer the bleeding deep in his chest. He knew this feeling, it was the deep dark spiral of betrayal and heartbreak. It was the same feeling he had when Gabby broke his heart and he, in turn, tossed her out of his life forever. She tried to get him back over the years writing letters or sending gifts, but he ignored all her advances. She was the main reason he avoided London as much as he did. He didn't want to run into her and he had been successful for so many years.

She had been his last love, the only witch that he had dated that didn't ask him to leave his dragons within the first few months of dating. She had come to Romania originally to complete her International Auror training before returning to London. When they had sat down a week before she needed to make her decision whether to move back or to stay he had explained to her the paternal feeling he felt towards the Dragons and she had miraculously understood. She had understood the idea of not abandoning his dragons and stayed with him.

It had weighed heavily on their relationship in the beginning but soon the two became equals to each other. Where he was strong and dependable she was easy and spontaneous. Where he loved to fly she loved quiet walks on the beach. They found themselves in each other and learned to love each other's differences.

Their relationship was unlike any other he had ever attempted. He had stopped sleeping in the Dragon's Nursery at night and went home to her. He enjoyed hearing about her Auror duties that involved stopping smuggling rings and assisting in raids for Dragon Fighting Pits. They often worked together. So when they were both asked to go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament he asked her if she wanted to meet his parents. It had been two years and they were both ready. She was as private as he was so neither of their parents knew that they were dating at all. They had arranged to go out to Hogsmeade with each of their parents separately and introduce each other.

There had been several incidents while they were preparing for the Tournament and she had handled it swimmingly. Someone had tried to steal a dragon, a reporter smuggled into one of the dragon cages, and he was still unsure as to how but Lee Jordon managed to take a dragon egg prompting the mother to go wild and attack anything and everything. By the time Gabby caught up with Lee she had discovered, he was drunk and barely remembered stealing it and was bewildered why he wasn't in his bed. Charlie heavily suspecting Fred and George had something to do with the entire situation, but not wanting his two goofball brothers to get in trouble he stayed silent.

The combination of catastrophes had gotten his superior fired and him a promotion. Then the day he was going to introduce her to his parents the best and worst thing happened to their relationship. She had been scouted out by the Minister himself, they offered her very good pay and a high-level position. She was a good Auror and he was proud of her but the position would require her relocation to London.

He discreetly canceled dinner with his parents as soon as she told him. Her entire demeanor had changed towards him from the moment she had gotten the offer. She became snappy and short picking fights over the smallest of things. She went to dinner with her parents alone insisting that she needed her space, something she had oddly never needed before.

He had finally confided in Bill who surprisingly thought he was gay. After the two laughed that one out, Charlie confided in him about her position. Bill being the insightful and wiser older brother he was, helped him work through his feelings as well as help him come to the realization that if she was bitter about losing this position their relationship was doomed anyway. He didn't want to hold her back from her career and he would never want her to force him to leave Romania. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to get pissed the night before the tournament. He was pretty sure Harry did swimmingly. Later that night after they had calmed down all the Dragons they went into Hogsmeade. He tried to broach the subject over a pint but Gabby did not want to talk about it. She said they gave her thirty days to decide and she wanted to talk about it at home. They got home and things spiraled downhill very quickly.

She wanted them both to relocate to London and for him to work for the Ministry acquiring and tracking Dragons in the UK. She had even filled out an application for him and looked for apartments. She had thought she was being helpful but all Charlie felt was himself being pushed into a corner. That in itself had sent him over the edge. The fought and yelled every night for a week. He slept on the couch or the dragon nursery while she slept in their room with the door locked. She accused him of not being invested in their relationship and he accused her of trying to change him into something he wasn't.

Their last fight had been particularly nasty, looking back they both said things they didn't mean. He couldn't remember what they had actually said but he remembered that she was sobbing the entire time. He finally broke when she threw the bracelet he had gotten her for Christmas at him while he was drinking a glass of Firewhiskey in attempt to calm down. He saved up every Galleon, knut, and sickle he could afford for that bracelet. In fury he slammed his glass down on the bar, it shattered into his palm and when she shouted at him to stop being a child he tossed the entire bottle at the wall. He then did the one thing he had always promised her he would never do. He walked out in middle of their fight.

He stayed at his mate's house that night and after an entire bottle of Firewhiskey, he was so pissed that he slept in the tub. He knew then she would not forgive him. Her father had walked out on her and her mother when she was little when he had found out she couldn't have any more children and would not be able to produce a male heir. He then remarried a Pureblood of higher status abandoning them completely. She had been so scarred from his abandonment that she even changed her name so no one would know her shame of being the abandoned Nott daughter.

He came home late that night dragging his feet. He should not have shouted at her or broken the glass but he was scared. He was scared to even say the word that described his feeling towards her. He decided to apparate straight into the bathroom to avoid an ambush at the front door. In hindsight, it was the worst possible thing he could have done. Had he walked in through the front door he could have turned around and left. The scene was burned so deeply into his memory he never bedded a girl more than twice and if he even thought of asking a witch on a date the scene would replay itself in his mind until he hurled.

He had apparated into the bathroom and the first thing he noticed was that the shower was running and that it was suffocatingly steamy inside. He was facing the mirror that was blurry though he could just make out shapes behind him in the mirror. He swiped it with his hand in time to hear a moan come from behind him. A Wizard was balls deep in Gabby against the shower wall. His hands were on either side of her head bracing them against the shower wall. Her long legs were locked around his waist as he slammed into her and cursed. Gabby moaned and threaded her hands through pitch black hair.

There was a man fucking Gabby in his shower.

There was a man in his fucking home fucking his woman in his god damn shower.

If he could breathe fire he would have. He wasn't sure what happened afterward but all he remembered was seeing a haze of red. Anger had filled him like the draught of living dead flooding his veins with poison and filling him with the need to maim, hurt, and kill. He remembered slamming his fist into the shower door and glass shattering everywhere. He remembered her screams as he punched the bastard who he recognized from the training fields. He was a new tamer, not new enough to not know that they were dating but new enough to have been gone from Romania the next morning.

He physically threw them both out of his house regardless of the fact that they were both naked. The commotion had caused their neighbors to come out but he couldn't find it in himself the care. This was the first and only woman he had thought of having children with and the woman he wanted to grow old with. She begged and pleaded with him tears staining her reddened face. The man had immediately scrambled away, his wand summoned and clothes conjured. Gabby stayed there sobbing even after he turned around and stormed back into their home. He summoned all of her things, everything that reminded him of her and sent them crashing in front of her. She yanked a shirt on and made to walk towards him when he had enough. He hexed her and shouted at her never to return plus a couple of other things that would have made his mother blush.

She didn't return.

He wasn't sure who broke the news but his mates were over within the hour. One fixed his wounds from the shower door while the other popped bottles off of firewhiskey. He palmed a small black box as his mates drank and convinced him he didn't need her, that he was better off. He swore that day that he would never fall for this again. It would just be him and his dragons.

He had thought he had finally forgotten about her and the gut-turning feeling she had left him with until he saw her in Saint Mungos armed and ready to hurt his mother. She had her wand drawn and while he knew she was formidable in a duel he never thought they would be on opposite sides of an actual battle. She had been part of the damn Order. He knew because he had vouched for her.

He shook his head and cursed as he ripped the bottom of his robes and bandaged his hand. He didn't want to think of Gabriella Lillian Torren. He didn't want to feel the same pain he felt that day again today. He didn't need this kind of drama in his life. He straightened his back and concentrated on the one thing that mattered. His mother.

After shouting obscenities for forty-five minutes and finally threatening to send a horde of Horntails after the families of the guard outside his cell Kingsley came bounding in. He handed a parchment to the Warden of the cell level. The man nodded and Kingsley hurried to his cell. The door flung open and Kingsley motioned for him to follow. He hurried behind Kingsley down a long corridor until they reached a set of elevators. Charlie was panting. He slumped against the wall of the elevator after the doors closed. The elevator lurched and they took off. Kingsley stayed silent his hands locked behind his back. Charlie was bursting with questions but he knew better than to ask them in a monitored elevator.

They exited at the Minister's level and Kingsley swooped past a harried secretary who was being yelled at through the Floo. She was writing correspondences as she responded to the man. She paused only to hand Kingsley a stack of parchment and two letters. He nodded his thanks silently and tapped his lips twice. She nodded in understanding and informed the gentlemen in the Floo that the Minister had not returned yet and that no, she did not know when he would be back.

He opened the doors to his private office motioning for Charlie to follow. Charlie slumped into a chair in front of his desk. He had the decency to wait until Kingsley sunk into his chair to start his tirade. The man looked like he aged ten years in the span of one day.

"Kings. What the bloody hell is going on? Where is my Mum?! I want the Auror's name and rank who stunned me. I am going to set Hermione after every one of those miserable-"

"Charlie! Calm down. You hit your head and you need medical attention. I happen to have a Healer in the room adjacent to this one. Can I send her in?"

"No. You tell me what happened to my mother" He fumed.

"Charlie. Charlie, I'm not sure how to explain this to you... I know your father wanted to be the one to tell you but he has armed Auror's following him around the office and they won't let him near any of his children. I know he was able to explain to Ron and George-"

"Kings just spit it out. What the bloody hell is going on and where is my mother?" Kingsley sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're not going to take this well." Charlie rose an eyebrow and Kingsley continued.

"Your mother has temporary amnesia. She doesn't remember marrying your father or having any of you. She does apparently remember having an affair with another wizard who she named as being the father of Bill. A man who apparently had no clue that Bill was his son. A man that may or may not have been an Order member during the war." Charlie felt his jaw drop and his heart ceased entirely. His mother had an affair?

"Who?" His jaw was clenched as his face grew unbearably hot. How could she? How could she cheat on dad? Were any of them even his children? Were they all even Weasley's? Did Bill know? Did Dad know?

"Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic, Monday 6:00 AM**

Bill stumbled a bit out of the swirling vortex of House Elf apparition. Traveling with an elf was vastly more comfortable then how he had traveled with his father. It was probably due to the fact that house elves were used to transporting minors all the time so their Masters didn't have to apparate their children. The nuisance of dealing with your own children. Merlin.

He turned to survey his surroundings and quickly pulled up the hood of his robe and nodded to the elf. He was easily recognizable with his red hair in the main entrance hall of the Ministry. It was noticeably empty of witches and wizards. They were probably avoiding the mob that was gathered just outside of the main doors. Their shouts were so loud the doors visibly rattled at what should have been magically soundproof doors.

He glanced at the main door through his hood. The people were angry, very angry. It wouldn't be too long until hexes or Merlin forbid Curses were sent flying. He turned his back to the door and asked Pip if he could apparate him outside of the Minister's office. The elf nodded quickly and reached for his hand once more.

Pip apparated them again but this time into the main entrance of the Minister of Magic's suite. He thanked the elf and sent him back to the Cottage with instructions to take care of his family. He walked briskly down the hallway to Kingsley's office. He could see a frazzled looking secretary making a mad dash through piles of scrolls as a self-inking quill wrote notes on an elder man's ongoing speech from the Floo about ingrates and Blood traitors on her far left.

To her right was a large and what would have been a lovely window with a delicate gold basket beneath. There were letters overflowing from the basket as it overflowed and poured through the window. There were scores of owls waiting impatiently outside the window hooting in annoyance at their delayed responses. The combination of the smell and the noise made Bill feel sorry for Kingsley's secretary.

As if the room couldn't get any louder the shouts from the protesters about Death Eaters and Corruption could be heard not just through the open room but through the Floo suggesting that the elderly man was outside close to the mob.

"-a mere child really. I don't know what home you came from _secretary_ but I am SACRED TWENTY EIGHT. Do you know what that means young lady?" Shouted the man in the Floo.

"Sir, again may I remind you I'm twenty-nine. I am most definitely capable of answering the Minister's calls as well as handling his schedule. May I also remind you that the Minister is a busy man and does not respond to every rumor that graces the Wizarding world. He is a busy man."

"THOSE IMGRATES BLEW UP A HOSPITAL! A HOSPITAL!"He shouted. Bill felt his face heat when he realized that the 'ingrates' were his brothers.

"Sir, I understand you're upset, however-"

"I AM SACRED TWENTY-" She raised a hand and cut the man off before he could go on what looked like another tirade of his own self-importance.

"Sir, it honestly wouldn't matter if you were Harry Potter or the great Albus Dumbledore himself. The Minister is in a meeting and asked not to be disturbed so anything short of You Know Who dropping by for tea and he will not be disturbed. Do I make myself clear?"

The man began to curse and scream at the secretary. She feigned shock and began to mime shouting back silently at him.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOUNG LADY, CAN YOU HEAR ME? Bollocks. I'll have to call back with another Floo." He disconnected dramatically and Bill had to stifle a laugh. This clearly wasn't her first cranky council member of the day.

She burst into a fit of giggles as the Floo roared up again only to block it as the old cranky todger called repeatedly.

"God, Wizards need caller-ID."

"What's that?" Bill asked. She jumped, shrieked, and fell off of her chair and onto the floor. Kingsley door slammed open as he came running into the room his wand raised. On his heels was a tall man with sandy hair with robes and a face that matched someone who hadn't slept properly in a while. The only thing bright on him was his shiny DMLE badge. That was a Head Auror badge. Crap. Crap. He probably should have told the secretary he was there. Was he going to be arrested? Could you be arrested for scaring the Minister's secretary? He scolded himself at his own stupidity.

"Pamela?" Shouted Kingsley. He surveyed the room his wand pointed at Bill. Bill placed both his hands up submissively and let his hood drop. The Head Auror pocketed his wand nodding at him. That was a good sign.

"Hey, Kings. I heard you were looking for me." He smiled sheepishly. Kings returned his smile and pocketed his wand.

"Oh, Bill. Thank Merlin you're alright. Is Ginny okay? Arthur said she got splinched."

"Fleur is tending to her. She's resting. Thank you for asking, Kings. Sorry for scaring you, Miss..." He nodded at Pamela who was in the process of settling back into her chair. She stood up shakily and extended her hand. He shook it and smiled.

"Pamela, Pamela Sitnick. I hate being called Miss Sitnick but anything else will do. It makes me think of my aunt. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley." He smiled warmly at her. She was clearly a new addition to Kingsley's team.

"What happened to Samantha?" Samantha was Kingsley's old secretary who had gone to school with Bill she was living proof you could be sorted into Slytherin but be a natural Hufflepuff. They were part of the same study group. She always brought sweets for everyone before exams to help them concentrate.

"She had twins!" Said Pamela excitedly. "No one knows who the father is and she is keeping it secret. I heard a rumor it's a muggle. Oh, but the boys are so adorable! I knitted them hats! I know I have pictures somewhere..." She started to rummage through her drawers as Kingsley gave him a bemused smile. He was clearly used to her over-enthusiasm.

"Aha! Found it!" She yanked out a photo of a pair of blonde blue-eyed boys bundled into little fluffy blue blankets. Their mother looked on adoringly as they took turns trying to roll over. He smiled and handed it back to her.

"Adorable. Thank you, Pamela." He turned to Kingsley as she got up to shut the big window, owls hooting angrily on the other side.

"You wanted to see me, Minister?" He gulped despite himself, despite talking himself into being strong and not showing his fear to one of his close friends. A friend who he entrusted his family with during the war.

"Err... yes. You best come to my office. Pam, just... continue to hold everything, will you? You're doing great.. really." Kingsley held the door open as the Head Auror went back inside.

Bill followed cautiously trying desperately to remain calm. He felt a deep dread awaken in him. As if he was walking to a death that had been meticulously and intimately planned before he was ever born.

Shortly after he found out his mother had an affair he had a literal shit fit. He needed this to be over. He wanted his family back. The one he was raised with, not some Pureblood supremacist who offered his son up to a homicidal maniac. He slid into a chair across from Kingsley's desk as Kingsley went to sit in his own. The Head Auror sat in the seat next to him. Kings crossed his hands together and leaned on them looking older than he had in years. He began to speak but all Bill could hear was a faint buzzing sound.

Kingsley began to sit up his face alarmed and his wand in hand. Bill squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the shackles to come. He felt his airways constrict as he struggled to breathe. Intellectually he knew he was having a panic attack, Harry had them often and all the Weasley knew what to do, but he was unable to move or do anything. He was frozen in fear and a dark void was fighting for its claim on his consciousness.

Cold water drenched his face when Bill suddenly came to on the floor. Kingsley was standing directly in front of him calling his name while he pocketed his wand. Pamela was handing a potion to the Head Auror who had just released his head gently onto the floor.

"Bill. You passed out. Are you okay? There was a Healer in here moments ago. I can go get her. If she's not umm... busy." Kingsley offered. He shook his head and took the glass of water that Pamela was offering him.

"Thank you." He murmured. She nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Am I going to Azkaban Kings?"

"No." Said the Head Auror sternly. "I'm Head Auror Proudfoot. The worst they could do is put you on house arrest or probation but honestly, veritserum or a legilimancy exam will prove that you were and are a devout husband and an Order member during the war and most definitely not a Death Eater."

Bill choked on the water out he was drinking.

"They think I'm a Death Eater?!" He gasped. He saw two stacks of parchments fly into the rubbish bin under Kingsley's desk. No doubt it was this mornings edition of the Prophet.

"The public does. The Wizengamot knows better. They remember Sirius Black. He was an Auror and a good person even Azkaban couldn't change that. You **will** have a fair trial and everyone will see the truth." Proudfoot responded calmly.

"You're very calm about this." Bill was surprised by his demeanor. As Head Auror, he must have seen a lot but this media circus would, at last, make him a little unsettled. He laughed.

"Mr. Weasley, Bill. You have a lot of irate friends and family members and you are the last one I'm speaking to today. Honestly, I've given this speech so many times I could do it in my sleep. If it makes you feel better your brothers are fiercely protective of you." Bill couldn't help but smile. That did make him feel better.

"They're okay though, my brothers and my parents?" He was aware of how small his voice sounded but he was genuinely too worried to care. The Prewetts family had legendary tempers.

"Yes. Your mother has seen a Healer and should be coming out of sedation soon. The only brother that will likely have any scarring his Charlie and honestly with the amount of scarring he has now, I don't think he'll notice the difference. Besides I think he's... distracted for the time being." Bill noticed Kingsley smirk but chose to ask about it later.

"Alright, the Wizengamot will be assembled in an hours time. Let go over your statement as well as court proceedings. Hermione should be here soon."

* * *

 **Minister of Magic's Personal Chambers, Monday** **4:15AM** **_(2 hours prior to Bill's appearance)_**

"Lucius Malfoy?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Charlie felt his ears burn as he jumped up knocking his chair over behind him.

"Charlie. Calm down. You're in the Minister of Magic's office not on a Dragon Reserve!" Kingsley rarely raised his voice he must have been as tired and fed up as he was. But he didn't just find out his mother cheated on his father.

"She cheated... she cheated on-" He was spluttering in anger. He could feel his face grow very hot. He could see the steam. The shower. The breaking glass. It was Gabby all over again.

"Charlie. Think. Use your brain you were given. When was Bill born and when did your parents get married?" Charlie froze mid pacing. He didn't even remember getting up, but the chair he had been sitting on was now sprawled out on the floor. He counted, again and again, his face taut with concentration over the menial task.

"Two months. Bill was conceived at least two months before the wedding."

"Yes. Your parent's marriage was arranged by her father, your grandfather. He knew she was dating Lucius in secret and that no good would come of it. Her brothers tried to stop your grandfather but after they were killed he was mad with grief and terrified for his remaining child. They were married several months later. Somewhere in between the two broke it off. Your mother found out she was pregnant the morning of her wedding. She told your father and offered him an out. He knew who she had been with before and married her anyway."

Charlie sat quietly letting his families history sink in. He had always assumed his father and mother had a fairy tale love at first sight story. Finding out otherwise was humbling and removed a weight he had not realized was sitting heavily on his shoulders.

"My mum got her memories back?"

"No, but the Healer says she should start to get her memories back in about thirty to fourth hours."

"How..." He choked collapsing back into the chair.

"Charlie, you're father... he's written a private testimony for the Wizengamot and the Wizengamot alone to review." Charlie sat quietly worrying about his brother, his mother, and his family as a whole. At his request, Kingsley continued and went over the full details he knew of his mother's medical records, her confession, her escape, and her current incarceration pending trial. The Wizengamot's decision would affect whether or not she and Lucius would be tried as well as the rest of his family. Charlie sighed and caught his wand as Kingsley tossed it to him. There was a lot riding on Bill not losing his temper, which was one of Kingsley's main concerns.

"The Healer. What was her name again?" Kingsley shuffled through the files on his desk. He had over fourth testimonies on his desk with no order and what he was pretty sure was a scone stuck between two files.

"Tracey Davis. She is a junior Healer. She just graduated. She left Hogwarts at the end of her sixth year to pursue Healership with full recommendations from the faculty at Hogwarts." He shuffled through some parchments. "Ah. She was put through an accelerated program because of the war and graduated six months ago at the top of her class. She took off two months to care for her brother and her mother who is in a long-term care facility."

"In Britain?"

"Yes, but I believe she wants to get her transferred... oh, her brother Ekon Maximus the third works in the same dragon colony you do." He shuffled more parchments.

"He does research on new species and migration patterns mostly. He wrote some impressive papers on Chinese Fireballs all under a pseudonym. Not many people want to have anything to do with let alone read essays written by a Death Eater's son." Kingsley winced scanning the rest of the document.

"Sorry, it's what is written here. It says that his father orchestrated the Azkaban outbreak and crucioed his muggleborn wife to insanity on Voldemort's orders. He was killed during the final battle. You seem awfully curious about this witch. Anything I should know?" He winked and Charlie rolled his eyes. Kingsley was a romantic. So in love with the idea of being in love he had never experienced it properly. Puppy love in school maybe, but nothing real and forceful. Lucky Wizard.

"She was the only one who gave a damn about my mother. I want to know more-"

A soft knock disrupted his thoughts and the bemused smile of the Minister. Head Auror Proudfoot stalked into the room leaving the door ajar behind him. He nodded curtly to Charlie before handing a stack of documents over to Kingsley. Kingsley tore them open and let out a sigh of relief.

"Will Auror Torren testify against her peers? It won't gain her any points with them." Charlie froze. Gabby?

"Yes. She's agreed already. I have her written statement and have detained all Aurors in question. Two are being sacked while the rest will have disciplinary hearings. I'll be doing paperwork till I'm grey." Kingsley laughed.

"You're already grey."

"Funny." Proudfoot turned to Charlie.

"All charges against the Weasley brothers have been formally dropped. The only people facing charges now is Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy. The Testimonies combined with Miss. Granger's rage alone should keep us in the clear."

"Thanks. Charlie, I need you to go over your testimonies in the next room. The Healer that was attending to your mother is in there. She has all the documents you need. She also will look at the ghastly gash on your forehead, intimately." Kingsley smirked and winked at him. Charlie groaned. He asked one bloody question and Kingsley was planning a wedding, worse than Mum really.

"And your wrist, Mr. Weasley. Minister I do need to go over the preliminaries for the public-" Kingsley waved Proudfoot's concern off.

"Yes, yes I know. Charlie if you would. There are soundproofing spells so send a Patronus if you need something."

Charlie muttered his thanks and headed off to the door in the far corner of the room.

He walked him into an adjacent room that looked like a lounge for the Minister to entertain private guests. It held a variety of upscale couches, bookshelves, and liquor cabinets. Knowing Kingsley this room was mostly used for when he crashed on the couch rather then Floo home most nights. He needed a woman, or a man, just someone to go home to.

His eyes were drawn to a humongous iron symbol of the Ministry hung over a crackling fireplace surrounding by chaises and armchairs in different shades of purple. Sitting on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace reading parchments was a fuming witch in Healer robes who was remarkably pretty. She looked up as the door closed behind magically sealing them inside. She stood dropping her parchment on the coffee table and extended her hand towards him.

Charlie discreetly surveyed the red-faced witch as he shook her hand. She had dark hair that was pinned back with a dark blue elegant clip. Her eyes were sharp and calculating, her hands soft an warm. Just by the way she stood he knew she was a Pureblood.

"Healer Davis." She said. Oh, yes. How had he forgotten that Kingsley said she would be in here?

"It's nice to meet you, Healer Davis. I'm Charlie." She smiled shyly as she surveyed his wrist and forehead.

"May I?" She asked. He nodded and she motioned for him to sit on the armchair she had just gotten up from. He sat quietly as she waved her wand and summoned a small black bag. She sank down to her knees in front of him surveying his face. She pulled out her wand and waved it as things started emptying out of her bag.

She moved on and started waving her wand over him. He recognized her diagnostic spells from his many trips to the hospital in Romania. He was jolted out of his memories of his dragon related injuries when he felt something feather soft on his face. She was no longer sitting several feet from him but leaning up closely examining his head wound. Gently her finger's were ghosting up the side of his forehead. He gazed into her eyes surprised at the depth he found within her dark blue irises. She blinked her long black lashes fluttering lightly on his skin.

"You're going to have a scar" She murmured.

"That's okay." She smiled nervously at his response and continued to clean and close his head wound. She moved onto his hand examining it carefully. She was breathing softly onto his arm and he could feel goosebumps rise all over him. It was silly really, her tiny hands holding his. Healing his. Her hands were so small his hand practically engulfed hers. She was the one who should be doing the holding.

She hovered over him her knees under her. Charlie felt a familiar stirring in him when he realized she was on her knees sitting squarely between his legs.

 _Think of France. Think of France. Think of France._

"Why would you think of France?" Charlie snapped his eyes open. Bollocks, those thoughts weren't supposed to come out. She finished with his wrist, her question unanswered.

"How were you injured? Head Auror Proudfoot wouldn't let me see your file so I don't-" she was cut off by a loud shriek reverberated through the walls. Charlie sprung forward toppling the coffee table over with his wand arm while simultaneously knocking her backward and shielding her with his body. After a quick glance that she was unharmed, he raised his wand armed and a shield around them.

They waited for several seconds with her under him and his wand out, Charlie trying desperately to ignore the pretty witch under him with all of her clothes securely on. On. Not off. Most definitely on.

Charlie was contemplating getting up to investigate when an eagle Patronus soared in the room. It looked at them and nodded perched elegantly on the back of the couch.

"False alarm. Sorry, Pamela got scared. Everyone's fine." Head Auror Proudfoot's voiced echoed through the room. Charlie exhaled at the same time Tracey did. Miss Davis, the same time Miss Davis. Why was he still on top of her?

"Kingsley told me what you did. Thank you for taking care of my mother." He had meant to apologize and got off of her, but his mouth had a mind of its own apparently. Her face became red and angry. He panicked for a moment until he realized that she had her wand in her hand and could have easily hexed him off of her. But, damn, she was stunning when she was angry like Fireball on the bend, fierce and terrifying spewing fire and slashing talons everywhere.

"Damn Aurors. Who do they think they are barging into Saint Mungos?! Hurling stunners and..." Her face was red as she ranted on about the inconsistencies of the DMLE and their need to control everything. She was adorable as she was fierce. She also didn't seem to mind that he was still on top of her, her warm body pressed against his.

 _France. France. France._

Charlie smiled at Tracey who was oblivious due to her tirade. Her black hair was fanned out across the white carpet underneath her giving her a dark but pretty glow.

"... and they should all be locked up!" She finished.

"Should they?" She nodded enthusiastically and then froze. Her eyes were darting up and down his face. She must have noticed how close they were.

He slowly lowered his lips to hover right above her ear her breathing having gone heavy and erratic.

"Tracey?" He whispered. She nodded quickly, her breath coming out in pants.

"I'm really really grateful for what you did for my mother." Her cheeks went flush and her hands clung onto her Healer robes that had bunched up to her thighs on the floor. She was wearing a very short skirt underneath. She clutched her robes so tightly her knuckles were white, almost as if she was holding herself back.

"Hmmm..." She mumbled. Charlie could feel her heart pounding against his abdomen.

"We should really be getting ready for our testimonies. The Minister said-" He wasn't sure what possessed him to lean down and kiss her but one moment he was thinking about how fast their hearts were beating and the next their lips were fused together, exploring and nipping. Her hands pushed against his chest and he leaned back scooping her into his lap as he sat up. They broke apart breathing heavily. She opened her mouth to say something but he kissed her again harder this time. Hard enough his lips hurt and he was sure hers would be swollen later.

He bit her lip playfully and she gasped. Her gasp shocked him out of the kiss. Did she not want this? Was he picking up the wrong clues? He yanked himself away from her as if he had been burned.

"I'm sorry. That was forward, I should not-" He didn't get to finish his apology because she launched herself at him. He barely caught her as she kissed him with determination and skill he had never experienced. She broke the kiss and started to pepper small kisses up the side of his neck. He pulled her up into his arms as she tugged open his robes and his shirt lining his chest with more kisses. Her legs firmly wrapped around her waist he stumbled blindly towards the wine cabinet and tossed the bottles on top onto the floor. She had her hands over his trousers and was massaging him.

He groaned and gently set her down on the table threading his hands through her hair as she pulled at his trousers impatiently. He slipped out of his pants, as she yanked her robes over her head. She was wearing a short black dress that hit her thighs and scooped so low it ended lower than her breasts. A chain hung from her throat with a small black ball that ended between her cleavage.

"Merlin." He breathed. She smiled slyly and gripped the hem of her dress with her fingers. She pulled it up slowly revealing what she had on underneath. His throats went dry and he felt his eyes bugged out of his head.

She was wearing a dark purple lacey bra underneath the dress that had holes exposing her nipple encircled by a matching strip of purple leather. He gaped at her nipples on display through her bra and instinctively plunged his fingers through the matching hole in her knickers. She moaned as his fingers began to move rhythmically. Was this what all Healer's had under their robes? Merlin.

He fastened his lips to her nipple not bothering to take the lingerie off. She cried out as he sucked and he picked up speed with his fingers. She bucked rattling the cabinet and he slowed down immediately.

"Tracey... Tracey should we slow down? I don't know if I can go back from..." She bucked her hips into him causing him to groan and his brain to short out momentarily.

"Charlie." She panted. "Fuck me. Fuck me now."

Charlie lifted her with arm and with an achingly slow pace slid her knickers down her legs until they slipped off onto the floor. She was panting now her face shining with sweat. Charlie smirked.

"Shall I fuck you against the cabinet or on the floor?" He whispered into her hair. She nodded licking her lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Floor. Floor, Charlie. Floor, now."

Charlie lowered her to the floor and flipped her over so she was on her knees. He slid two fingers back into her warm slick entrance and scissored them causing her to buck and hiss.

"Shhh..." He murmured.

"Charlie, please. Please..." He felt her walls squeeze up around his fingers as she moaned and moved. He increased his rhythm with her moaning. She cried out suddenly and his fingers became wet instantly. He removed his fingers shoving them in her mouth before she could talk. Her cry was muffled in surprised and she moaned at the taste of her on his fingers.

Aligning himself at her center he pushed in slowly. She moaned again and he removed his fingers from her mouth and placed both hands over her breasts. He kneaded and pinched them as he picked up speed. Soon they were both moaning and grunting in unison. Then, then everything shattered into a blinding technicolor and he lost all control of himself.

"Holy fuck!" He came with a shout collapsing bonelessly on top of her. After only a moment she collapsed onto the floor taking him with her. He rolled off of her and laid next to her intertwining their fingers together. They were quiet save for heavy breathing for several minutes recovering from what had been one of his most mind blowing sex experiences he had ever had.

There was a tap on the side of the wall panel next to the liquor cabinet. Charlie summoned the throw blanket from under the couch and tossed it over them. Tracey was nuzzled into his arm humming contently, her dark hair fanned out over his skin. The panel slid aside and Head Auror Proudfoot poked his head in. His face was an unusual shade of red. Charlie leaned his head up trying to look nonchalant about his state of undress.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know... that the uh... silencing spell was one way... and you know... not... your... way." He coughed awkwardly and Charlie laughed as Tracey dived under the blanket burrowing herself into his arm. He tugged her close loving the feeling of her crushed against him.

"Anyway... we're heading out to the courtroom in a half an hour, best be in... in clothes by then... right, yeah. Also, I'd avoid Kingsley. He's smiling like it's Christmas." He closed the panel in the wall and Charlie knocked his head down on the floor. So much for keeping this quiet.

She flung her arms around his chest and the blanket slid down giving him a glorious view. He held her tightly.

"That was so embarrassing!" She whimpered. He rubbed lazy circles on her back. She pulled her head back and he smiled impishly at her.

"I would go for round two but..." She giggled and swatted his shoulder. She summoned her dress and pulled it on. Begrudgingly he let go of her so she could get dressed.

"So..." He asked mid-closing his trousers. "Do you always wear that under your Healer robes?"

She giggled again and blushed.

"It's been a while since... you know... and my friend set me up on a FD."

"FD?" She went crimson and buried her head into her hands.

"Fuck date..." Charlie burst out laughing. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him angrily.

"Really?" She muttered searching for her robes. Charlie grabbed her hands.

"We have a half an hour and I wouldn't want your FD to go to waste." He snaked his hands through her legs and she moaned heavily.

"You have twenty minutes ginger." She growled as he pulled her down on top of him, this witch would be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wizengamot

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 7: The Wizengamot**

 _Hey,_

 _Fingers were clearly not crossed enough. I kinda accidentally deleted the last four chapters so I've been working on re-writing them as well as continue working on a new story that will be coming out as soon as this story is completed. As of now, Bill's Bill has 18 chapters with the possibility of an epilogue. The new story will be a Dramione that should be about twenty chapters. The first half of the Dramione story is written and I'll be posting both stories every Thursday once I'm done posting this one._

 _Also in case, anyone is curious my song for Charlie and Tracey is dangerously by Charlie Puth. The song has a special place in my heart because it saved me from being hit by a truck. No seriously, a truck._

 _-Chefke_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. All characters and ideas are solely the property of JK Rowling (Long live the Queen) and all that jazz._

* * *

 **Minister of Magic's Office, Monday 7:40 AM**

Bill looked up at the clock and then to Kingsley's. Hermione was in a bit of a whirlwind and he had seen about three seconds of her blurry curls before she disappeared out of the office again. She had somehow managed to brief him, ask him over twenty questions, and give him a list of things not to do in front of the Wizengamot. She was way too good for Ron, not that Ron needed the reminders.

It was almost time to leave. Where was Dad?

"Where is my father? It's almost time to leave." Kingsley visibly grimaced at his question.

"Your father is under the impression that this session is in the afternoon. The Wizengamot doesn't want war heroes present because they think it will cloud certain members of the Wizengamot judgment. The Wizengamot was actually going to deliberate with or without you. I know you would prefer to have your fam-"

"They do realize Hermione is my solicitor and half of their witnesses are 'war heroes,' right?" Bill mumbled. He regretted not sleeping more last night. "It's probably for the best, _if_ this goes south then at least we don't have to worry about it reflecting too badly on them." He sighed, standing up from his chair. "I just want to get this over with."

"Try and be more positive Bill. Legally based on their charges, the worst thing that the Wizengamot could do is force you to change your name and deny your right to be the Weasley heir when your father passes. Even then, one of your brothers would have to contest his will and I've been assured none of them plan to do that." Bill clenched his fists and nodded. Intellectually he knew he had no reason to be fearful but deep down something was gnawing at him like right before he approached a particularly nasty artifact that he needed to cursebreak.

Kingsley nodded sympathetically as he stood flicking his wand effectively disillusioning Bill. He wondered idly if the press had made it into the building yet. An interview with a 'Death Eater Order Spy' was definitely a big break for any reporter.

"Don't worry so much. Come on, we'll go together. They're about to start." They hurried down the hallway and passed a now quiet Pamela who had her head buried furiously in her work as the Floo was now blocked. They approached the Minister's elevators and they both stepped inside. Kingsley murmured words of support as the elevator made its way through the levels of the Ministry. They stepped out and walked briskly down a dark green hallway towards a room ominously marked '13.'

Inside was a room full of witches and wizards shuffling around in the usual level of Ministry chaos. The viewing chairs were all empty save one portly court reporter, the Ministry solicitor, and Hermione waiting patiently to be called upon. As the doors behind them slammed shut he noticed the Aurors who had been stationed behind the door and at regular intervals around the room. The entirety of the Wizengamot rose in respect for the Minister of Magic and began to quiet down as he walked up to the chair in the middle of the room. Bill seated himself in the chair as Kingsley removed the disillusioning spell.

The room erupted into noise as the Wizengamot members talked between themselves about his 'sudden appearance.' He was relieved that no one had leaked his arrival, although he hadn't really met anyone who would have leaked it so far.

The Ministry Wizengamot members were definitely not thrilled about his appearance. He scanned the many faces to find that most were shocked muttering to their neighbors while shaking their heads in confusion. One particular blonde woman was looking at Bill with pure unadulterated rage in her dark green eyes. There were some that were so outraged they beat their hands in the air demanding for shackles and Aurors. There were a few that simply sneered at him in disgust.

Bill tried to meet the eyes of the less disgusted, as Hermione had instructed him to, but he felt overwhelmed in the small wooden chair surrounded by the tall stands with imposing witches and wizards of power. Hermione insisted that looking into the Wizengamot member's eyes reminds them that the person they are dealing with was human, like them. He was attempting to calm his breathing when he felt a squeeze on his shoulder. Hermione smiled kindly at his side and took over staring down the Wizengamot members. He hadn't even heard her enter the room, it was so noisy. Kingsley remained standing behind him waiting for the uproar to die down.

A tall blonde bespectacled woman rose and the Wizengamot began to quiet down to the occasional murmur. Due to Kingsley's familiarity with his family, he retreated to sitting in the stands for this case. A tiny little woman with brown eyes and thin blonde hair stumbled over to Wizengamot stands. She wore plain grey robes with a pin that identified her as the court reporter. She had only just sat down and set up her things when a blonde woman looked up from the stack of papers in her hands and began to speak.

"Thank you for your presence, Mr... erm…" she turned away from Bill and began murmuring to the court reporter who looked little more than terrified of the blonde woman. "Karyn… I mean Miss. Umbridge... what..."

The woman leaned over and consulted the court reporter, Karyn as the Wizengamot began to murmur amongst themselves, once again.

Bill could hear them argue amongst themselves about the scandal surrounding his birth and the shame his Pureblood parents were. Bill winced silently as the blonde woman continued to speak to the court reporter furiously. The longer they spoke the more furious her hand motions and the smaller Karyn shrunk into her chair. As their disagreement grew so did Bill's anxiety as to the nature of their argument.

A loud bang echoed throughout the Wizengamot's chambers. The initial noise had all the Auror's wands drawn and Bill resisting the temptation to jump to his feet. Only Hermione's humongous smile at Bill's side kept him from drawing his wand. When Bill turned his head, he saw George and Charlie stomping towards him their faces red and furious, the famed Weasley temper clearly on display for all of the Wizengamot. He wasn't sure if he was happy or nervous to see them, a bit of both if he was being honest.

"Try and stop me from getting to my brother. I dare you." Charlie snarled at a burly Auror twice his size.

Despite the drastic size difference between the two men, Charlie was the scarier looking one. Bill's younger brother wrestled with dragons on a daily basis and had gone directly after the werewolves and giants during the Battle of Hogwarts. After the war, someone had written an article on Charlie and some of his workmates and their annihilation of all the giants at the battle. The article speculated that anyone who could so coldly cut down creatures that were border-lining extinction was not fit to care for Dragons. Charlie's response had been an invitation to the dragon colony he worked at. Within a week, the Prophet was running multiple articles praising the Dragons colony. The Prophet was currently running a monthly series with pictures and stories from the reporter's visit to Romania. Bill along with the rest of the wizarding world found the stories intensely fascinating.

All of the stories with Charlie confirmed that he was a mother-like figure to many of the dragons and confirmed what all of the Weasley's had believed about their brother for years. That he held a special place in his heart for creatures and treated them like his very own children. After the Second Wizarding War had ended he had taken Hagrid's little brother, Grawp to Romania and cared for him. Bill had met Hagrid several months ago and he had proudly announced that his brother was an official Dragon Handler Aide and Hagrid got to visit the Dragon colony as much as he wanted. He even got to visit someone named Norbert. Bill wasn't entirely sure who Norbert was but Hagrid had large tears and a paternal tint to his voice when he spoke of him.

The Auror stumbled out of Charlie's path and George followed him. They had made it to the viewing area but could not pass it because they were stopped by four Aurors with the wands drawn. The Weasley brothers glared the Wizengamot's Auror division down. There was a slight murmur among the Wizards as the Weasleys stared up at the Wizengamot. Voices broke out in argument, some in shock some in outrage.

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" Demanded an angry balding man in the bottom row. Hermione turned sternly towards the Wizengamot indicating towards the Ministry's solicitor standing to the far left of him.

"Mr. Weasley's case was meant to be hidden from the press, _not_ his family. Your solicitor, Mr. Travers failed to provide information regarding the relocation of the case to my client's family. Furthermore, upon Mr. Arthur Weasley request for the time and place of this hearing he was not only denied the information but given an armed Auror guard to accompany and hold him hostage in his office here at the Ministry." Hermione glared at Mr. Travers, the Ministry's solicitor.

The blonde woman motioned furiously at the court reporter who began to scribble things down at her request. She rubbed her temples and waved off the guards allowing George and Charlie to pass the guards and stride up to Bill's sides standing defensively, ready to protect their older brother.

The gavel came down loud and hard, momentarily deafening the room. Everyone rose.

"Order. We will have Order." Voices hushed around the packed room as Bill felt his brothers' firm presence at his side help him stand tall and unafraid.

"So we begin."

* * *

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Monday 8:00 AM**

The blonde woman stood revealing herself to be quite tall and elegant amongst the other Wizengamot members. Kingsley was the first to sit, his Minister robes brushing the floor as he did. She adjusted her spectacles before her voice boomed over the courtroom.

"Due to the familial nature of this case, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has voluntarily chosen to abstain from this _specific_ case. I, Camila Regina Macmillan will be residing in his stead. We will have a _fair_ and _honorable_ hearing. Even though all of the Wizengamot have taken their usual oaths on their wands to keep the matters of familial cases private, it has been decided that extra measures will be taken. There will be no talk of this case outside of this courtroom and anyone who disobeys this ruling will be subject to a fine as well as a maximum of thirty-day incarceration in Azkaban. So has signed the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

She motioned towards the side doors where five or six witches and wizards were allowed to sit at the back of the viewing seats. Bill noticed that for what was such a public case most of the stands were empty. Only his brothers and several Order members were there. Hermione sat beside him scribbling notes. She had not shared the Wizengamot's look of surprise that Kingsley was stepping down for this case. They had agreed together it was best while going over his testimony. He needed to win fairly so that the decision could not be challenged at a later date. Having a close family friend at the head of his trial looked bad even from where he was sitting. If it got out that Kingsley was his family's secret keeper, Kingsley could lose his job.

"Opposition, please rise and officially state your case to the Wizengamot." Ms. Macmillan stated. As she sat down her eyes were glaring daggers at Bill. He had to use all of his self-control not to shrink in his chair. The solicitor pranced up in front of the Wizengamot, he was a short and pale man that made Peter Pettigrew look like the most attractive man in all of Britain. Now, he stood in front of the Wizengamot in robes that were far too tight on him causing his bulging belly to roll like a river every time he moved. It was nauseating. He ruffled some parchments in his hands and passed out parchment to Mrs. Macmillan and then to the entirety of the Wizengamot. Mrs. Macmillan's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline while reading the parchment contents.

"Explain this." She said sternly. He tossed the last of the parchment into Hermione's face which she caught and then read. Her face turned red and then white in record time. Bill shifted uncomfortably. Hermione was rising but Mrs. Macmillan held up a hand to stop her. She motioned for the man to continue.

"The Opposition requests a re-write on the charges ma'am."

"This is a courtroom, not a playground Travers. The charges were pre-set for this hearing before you came in here. The charges were familial in nature, not justice related. Additionally, these charges are for a grand trial, not a hearing."

"Yes, but we acquired an additional witness whose testimony has caused a shift in our case." Ms. Macmillan looked exasperated but allowed his motion to pass. The court reporter documented the change shooting Bill an apologetic look as she did so.

"Please rise as we hear the opening statements." There was shuffling as the entire room rose. Hermione leaned close to Bill as he stood.

"Bill, Bill... please be calm. We will fix this. I swear we will-" Hermione murmured.

"The Ministry of Magic stands to accuse the impersonator, Mr. William Arthur Weasley of falsifying evidence in that of the cases of his true father and known Death Eater, the right hand of You-Know-Who, Lucius-"

"Mr. Travers do not waste this court's time. Opening statements and opening statements alone." Ms. Macmillan barked. Travers pursed his lips looking visibly agitated.

"The Ministry is accusing Mr. William Arthur Weasley of Death Eater Activities during the Wizarding War and pushes for a life sentence in Azkaban. Based on our findings in court today, we are also requesting but not limiting ourselves to a trial for Mrs. Molly Weasley, and retrials for the entire Malfoy family."

Had George and Charlie not been standing on either side of him, he would have collapsed. He felt light headed as the room spun. He was vaguely aware of people behind him shouting and arguing. This had not even been in Kingsley's worst case scenario. Kingsley had assured him that this could not happen. Bill was stunned back into reality as the gavel came crashing down once more. The room went quiet immediately, the only sound in the room was the echoing of chains loud and clear in Bill's mind.

"ORDER. I will not tolerate this. Silence yourself or recuse yourself!"

The room silenced instantly.

"Miss Granger, if you please." Hermione squeezed Bill's hand and stepped away from him. In a similar movement as Travers, she handed out documents to the Wizengamot as well as placing the last parchment politely on the opposition's desk.

"To the esteemed members of the Wizengamot. Mr. William Arthur Weasley is just that a Weasley. He had his family members illegally arrested after private medical information was illegally obtained by Aurors. This medical information was subsequently used as the foundation for multiple racially biased arrests. Not only were the arrests made without warrants or good legal standing but the Auror's are responsible for the damage of an entire wing in Saint Mungo's. In addition to the damage, my client Mr. Weasley was chased with wife and a small child by Ministry officials acting without a warrant and without proper authorization. I am moving to not only have all charges against my client dropped but for the rest of his family and the Malfoy family as well. Thank you."

Bill and his entourage all moved to sit in the stands behind the chair while the Aurors went to fetch the first witness. Had he been incarcerated he would have been chained to the chair. His brother's towed him to his new seat, and their eldest brother simply collapsed in between them. Charlie rubbed his arm as Solicitor Travers brought in his first witness.

A burly sandy-haired Auror with a squashed nose swept into the room. He was massive. There was no other way to put it. One of his arms could have crushed Bill's skull. He looked at Charlie and they both had the same thought. That troll had been the one that had attacked their mother. They had both seen the Auror report. What kind of imbecile would be proud of stunning an elderly woman covered in burns and suffering from temporary memory loss?

"Calling to the stand Witness for the court Auror Flint." Announced Travers. Travers began to pace in front of Flint after the Auror sat.

"State your name and occupation for the record."

"My name is Jack Flint and I am an Auror."

"How long have you been an Auror Mr. Flint?"

"Eleven years this May."

"Would you say you're a seasoned auror amongst your peers, Mr. Flint?"

Hermione stood. She looked at Ms. Macmillan with an exasperated sigh.

"What does this have to do with your claims against Mr. Weasley, Mr. Travers?" Mrs. Macmillan grumbled.

"I am establishing my witness's character." He responded calmly.

"Hurry up then." Ms. Macmillan snapped. Hermione sat down grumbling to herself.

 _"You want character. I'll show you character."_

George snorted, Bill, elbowed him to keep him quiet. The guy looked like a thug. The only _character_ he was exuding was a bloke that was handy in shady underhand deals in Knockturn with the remote chance of having actually have been involved in Death Eater activities.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted... I mean Miss. Granger... have you ever even been in a wizarding court before?" Hermione's cheeks went scarlet and before she had time to respond Travers pressed on. "Mr. Flint were you present for the battle at Saint Mungo's?"

Bill blanched. Battle, they were classifying it as a battle? Had it really been that bad?

Auror Flint looked up confidently. "Yes."

"Can you describe what you witnessed there?"

"We were called into aide Aurors regarding a dispute that the Weasley family had started while evading a lawful arrest. Once we arrived I was separated from my commanding officer, Auror Charles Snaphorn. I was assigned under Auror Torren. She and I proceeded down several hallways clearing civilians from any dangerous paths. Once we entered the main reception area we asked Mrs. Weasley to surrender.

"She refused, while in negotiations with Mrs. Weasley myself and another Auror were assaulted by two more Weasleys. They were incapacitated after stunning my fellow Auror and sent to prison cells where they were later released on a technicality _she_ managed to find." All eyes in the courtroom fell to Hermione. She lifted her chin defiantly.

"Mr. Flint are you able to identify the two Weasleys that assaulted you and your fellow Aurors in the line of duty?"

"Yeah," He pointed at George and Charlie. "Those two over there." Travis turned to face the Wizengamot.

"Please take note that he pointing to Mr. George Weasley and Mr. Charlie Weasley who used brute force and armed wands to gain entry to this Wizengamot session."

"Mr. Travers! I granted them entrance to this session." Snarled Mrs. Macmillan.

"There is no reporting in the courts' documents ma'am. No verbal permission was issued." She turned to the court reporter.

"Mrs. Umbridge, in addition to amending Mr. Weasley's name you will also amend the court documents to include my nonverbal admittance of both Mr. Weasley's. Mr. Travers, you may continue, but I am warning you to show more respect to the courtroom or I will have you removed from it." Mr. Travers bowed low mockingly.

"Of course ma'am. Mr. Flint, did you fight during the second wizarding war?"

"Yes, under the Ministry and at the Battle of Hogwarts." He smiled wickedly.

"Do you remember seeing Mr. Weasley at the battle of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he was talking to the wolf Death Eater, Greyback. No hexes or curses just talking." Bill felt his face drain of blood. He hadn't seen Greyback during the battle. He had searched for him, but he hadn't found him. He wanted to kill him before he could maul anyone else. Sadly for Ron's ex, Lavender Brown he didn't find him.

"Mr. Flint, was Mr. Greyback ever found after the war?"

"No, sir. He was one of the fifteen or so active Death Eaters that weren't found. The Lestrange men as well." He added as an afterthought. Mrs. Macmillan leaned forward, as did most of the Wizengamot. Bill got a sick feeling in his stomach. Where were they going with this?

"The Lestranges? The ones that are in relation to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy? The Malfoy's who are, _according_ to the Weasley matriarch the father of Mr. Bill Weasley? Are we speaking about _those_ Lestranges?" He spoke quickly his face grinning in a fashion that resembled Harry's depiction of his Dursley cousin.

"Yes, sir." He smiled broadly.

"No further questions." Travers looked at the Wizengamot his eyes suggestively staring from Bill to his dimwitted witness. Travers flounced back to his seat, his held high. They were fucked. They were royally fucked. George squeezed his leg in comfort but Bill was having trouble breathing. Hermione stood and walked in front of Travers facing the Wizengamot.

"Permission to cross-examine the witness?" She asked of the Wizengamot. Mrs. Macmillan looked surprised as did the entire Wizengamot.

"Pardon?"

"Mr. Travers has had a chance to ask his witness questions, I ask for that same privilege." The Wizengamot murmured amongst themselves and after a quick vote she was awarded the ability to 'cross-examine the witness.' Whatever the buggering hell that meant.

Hermione stepped forward and the room fell silent.

"Mr. Flint, good morning. Thank you for coming in today. In your testimony, you stated that you were called to aide in a lawful arrest. Were you given a signed court order as per Ministry regulation and Auror code 14-32.9b prior to being dispatched to attempt as you say, a legal arrest?" Bill straightened up. How did she even know this stuff?

"No."

"So, in your words, you entered the field, Saint Mungo's to make an illegal arrest with your peers?"

"I was given direct orders by my supervisor, Auror-"

"I am aware Mr. Flint. However, the Aurors code 14-32.7 dictates that you may not be dispatched for an arrest without proper documentation from a court, Head Auror, or the Minister of Magic. Per the signed testaments I have handed out to the Wizengamot and Mr. Travers, you and your peers did not have clearance or documentation from any of the aforementioned options, therefore, your entire trip to Saint Mungo's was not only illegal but considered a group assault on the hospital. Due to the amount of Aurors and the fact that it is a hospital and place of employment such an act would be classified as a terrorist attack. Would it not, Mr. Travers?"

Whatever quiet murmuring or shuffling that was going on in the courtroom quieted immediately. After several seconds of silence, a white-faced Mrs. Macmillan chimed in.

"Mr. Flint please answer the question."

"We were given orders ma'am. I followed them. That's all I have to say." Hermione smiled kindly at him.

"Understandably Mr. Flint. I have several more questions, please bear with me. Mr. Flint have you ever met a person from Mr. Arthur and Mrs. Molly Weasley's family before?" Travers stood up abruptly.

"This is ridiculous! Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot she is merely confusing my Witness and trying to use muggle tricks to discredit him. This is outrageous! I demand she be removed from the courtroom and this absurd behavior cease." He was sweating and looking extremely nervous. He had managed to paint a very bad picture of Bill and Hermione was beginning to tear his witness apart. If she could dismantle the lie about Greyback...

"Mr. Travers, believe it or not, this practice was originally adopted by witches and wizards during Merlin's time. I am more than happy to provide literary proof given a recess-"

"Absolutely NOT! She's stalling!" He turned towards Ms. Macmillan who was rubbing her temples.

"Mr. Travers sit down. Miss Granger requested to cross-examine your witnesses and was given permission by the Wizengamot. You will be afforded the same opportunity with her witnesses should you request it. Unless you are questioning the decision of the Wizengamot?" Travers slumped into his seat looking defeated.

"No? Excellent. Mr. Flint, please answer Miss Granger's question." Auror Flint wrung his hands together nervously as he struggled to answer.

"No, I guess not."

"Actually Mr. Flint, you have worked with Mr. Arthur Weasley on fourteen different cases in the last eleven years. If the Wizengamot and Mr. Travers would peruse their documents they would find case files that Mr. Weasley worked with Mr. Flint on the same cases. Their names were signed moments apart on documents for cases that involved the two. Mr. Flint, can you tell me in what capacity Mr. Weasley aides the Auror department?" The blonde Auror smiled, somehow it made him look dimmer.

"I do remember him. He's a PI, outside help for the Auror department." Travers audibly groaned.

"Mr. Flint, Mr. Weasley has been working for the Misuse of Magical Artifacts office for over thirty years. Given his shock of orange hair and his loud and bubbly personality, I find it odd that you have no recollection of him. Given the fact that you could not remember someone you worked with for eleven years I would like to point out to the Wizengamot that it is unlikely that he remembers what either of his red-headed 'attackers' looked like and if they match any of the three-headed individuals in this room. Additionally, I would like to remind the Wizengamot that this 'technicality' that the Weasley sons, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Healer Davis, and Mr. Harry Potter were released on, was the fact they were not lawfully arrested in the first place. Therefore no arrest should appear on the record. Please also note that Mrs. Weasley, who is suffering from temporary memory loss and trauma due to a level Sven potion trauma, is currently still in her cell receiving medical treatments as the Healers have assessed her too weak to be moved. You will find this documentation in your packets."

Several Wizengamot members whispered amongst each other or nodded their heads, other's who had not opened the packets were now reading through them. Bill felt a reprieve as there were no eyes on him and all on Hermione. Bill missed being invisible. A young woman from the back of the Wizengamot raised her voice.

"Miss Granger, may I ask, why was there no direct order from the Head of the Aurory?" Hermione met the woman's eyes and smiled.

"That I believe is a question for the Auror office, however, I do happen to know that the Head Auror was on personal leave for a week when the incident occurred. He has been brought in from his break to assist in damage control but the Assistant Head Auror was in charge during the incident at Saint Mungo's Hospital."

"Carry on." The witch nodded. Hermione turned toward her prey. Flint looked marginally alarmed.

"Sir, just a few questions left. Is it true that you have had multiple write-ups for violations of section 3 of the Auror code?" Flint looked down at her and sneered. Clearly, his patience of being cross-examined had run out.

"You're going to have to be more specific I don't remember all the rules by heart." He smirked as if he was proud of himself that he managed to make Hermione sound dumb. What he didn't realize was he just breached the first code in the Auror code. _That all Aurors had to know the code by bloody heart._ What kind of thick-headed idiots did they have in the Aurory? Bill could see Travers visibly sinking in his seat.

"Mr. Flint are you telling me you do not know the Auror code?" snapped Mrs. Macmillan.

"Of course I know it. She just wasn't specific about the violation." He kept his smug smile in place. Bill was nauseated just looking at him.

"Mr. Flint answer Miss. Granger's question or I will hold you in contempt."

"I'm an Auror ma'am." He shrugged. Mrs. Macmillan looked like she was going to actually blow a hole in the ceiling of the roof.

"Mr. Flint following these court proceedings you will be suspended for two weeks _without_ pay while _this_ court reviews your behavioral conduct and your continued employment with the Ministry of Magic. Miss. Granger, please continue." Hermione nodded.

"Since Mr. Flint refuses to answer my question I shall answer it based on the files I requested from the Auror department. I would like the court to note and document that Mr. Flint's supervising officer Mr. Snaphorn would not release the forms even with the three court issued order I served him with. Thankfully the Minister of Magic himself retrieved the files for me. We are currently on page 48 of the documents I handed out. Mr. Flint has had thirty-seven violations in just _this_ calendar year. I do not believe that Mr. Flint is a sound witness for the Courts based on the aforementioned violations and his aggressive behavior in the past. Furthermore, I would like to request a pensieve viewing of Mr. Flint's alleged scene he witnessed involving my client with Mr. Greyback and the Lestranges. Should he have fabricated the event I would insist the courts place charges for his false testimony."

"How dare you! You filthy little bi-" Flint had jumped up out of his chair and shouted. The manacles on the chair immediately restrained him, protecting Hermione regardless of the fact that many Wizengamot members had raised their wands to do just that. Hermione turned her head towards the Wizengamot without so much as a flinch.

"I would also like to take this time to serve Mr. Flint with assault charges from eleven different Healers from Saint Mungo's. Stunning Healers because they are standing in a hallway aiding patients in an evacuation is not only the height of unprofessionalism but it is behavior unfitting of an Auror. That is all." Hermione turned and returned to her seat leaving a screaming and volatile Auror in chains behind her. Two Aurors came and secured him and then dragged him from the room kicking and screaming. Hermione's face was still level and she didn't look like she had just driven a man to spare parts, at all.

Charlie looked at George and Bill.

"Ron was right. She's brilliant but scary."

* * *

 **Daily Prophet Morning Special Edition**

 **Saint Mungo's under Heavy Fire for Healer's Involvement in Scuffle**

Several charges have been filed regarding the Auror led attack on Saint Mungos earlier Sunday morning. According to sources at the Ministry not only did several Aurors intended to arrest several wizards without a warrant, they hurled several stunners _inside_ a patients room.

Several Healers from the Saint Mungos staff have already named their attackers as being Aurors and have already filed charges with the Ministry of Magic. One Healer stated, "Im' not after money, I have plenty of that. You Know Who, was a thug, a bully. The fact that we have Aurors that act like thugs and think it's okay to wave their wands around with total autonomy is terrifying. So, no I am not after their money. My colleagues and myself are after their badges."

Healer Tutlebarge, I couldn't have said it better myself.

 _-Parvati Patel_

* * *

 **SEEKING APARTMENT IN NORTH SIDE OF KNOCKTURN ALLEY - DOUBLE FINDERS FEE**

* * *

 **Daily Prophet Special Edition**

 **Ministry Lies and Illegitimate Heirs?**

My dear readers, what a morning it has been! I bring you this edition of the Prophet to enjoy over your mid morning snack with quite the surprise, I assure you. The Ministry of Magic was able to procure William Arthur Weasley, the illegitimate son of Lucius Malfoy (death eater) and Molly Weasley from hiding! The good work of our hard working underpaid Aurors has finally come to fruition when the court adjourned this morning.

Using archaic and outdated laws, Mr. Weasley's solicitor, one Hermione Granger managed to discredit a seasoned Ministry official. Using a law of 'fact checking' reliable and honorable witnesses that was last used during Morgana Lefoy's trial by Merlin; Mr. Ron Weasley's girlfriend managed to dissuade the Wizengamot from sending the accused Weasley to a cell.

A source has related to me that the charges have been updated to include war crimes, and aiding abetting Fenrir Greyback and the famed Lestrange brothers in their escapes. Miss Granger has argued that her client should be given the 'benefit of the doubt' and is not guilty until proven otherwise. One has to wonder if she has ever seen the inside of a wizard it courtroom at all.

 **-Rita Skeeter**

* * *

 _So what did you think of this last chapter? Should I have put more witnesses? Was it too dry? I would love to hear your opinion! See you next Thursday!_

 _-C_


	8. Chapter 8: Witnesses

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 8: Witnesses**

 _Thank you for all the likes and subscribes! I'm totally blown away! Also, I post sneak peek on my Tumblr every Tuesday before posting the chapter on Thursday! Check it out! **JK owns the Harry Potter franchise and characters stuff - I'm just here because I have an overactive imagination and this helps me sleep. Sex also helps me sleep, but I'm told that's TMI. -C_

* * *

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Monday 11:00 AM**

It took several minutes for the court to regain its composure, as well as motions to be filed in regards to Mr. Flint's behavior and his impending assault cases. Hermione sat quietly observing and recording the chaos around her. It was unnerving how in her element the small Witch was. Bill began to wonder if she was the one with Malfoy blood and not him…

Ms. Macmillan set the gavel down loud and hard as the Wizengamot returned to their seats. Kingsley stopped his conversation with an elderly witch that Bill recognized from the Order of the Phoenix. She had slipped in during the chaos and the two had been talking quietly amongst themselves since. George and Bill had been sitting silently at his side occasionally offering words of comfort or light touches.

"Mr. Travers, your second witness. I trust this witness will be of higher standards than your last witness."

Ms. Macmillan's statement didn't leave room for questions or sarcastic remarks from anyone in the courtroom. It was something Bill knew that George was painstakingly holding back. Travers retreated to one of the side doors and returned with a vaguely familiar looking middle-aged man limping in disheveled Healer robes.

"Calling to the stand Witness for the court Healer Samson O'Brien," Travers announced while the court reporter, Karyn scribbled away. The man sat in the chair looking fidgety and nervous. He had a ghastly gash across his left cheek and his arm in a sling.

"State your name for the record?"

"Samson O'Brien." the man was wide eyes and twitched with each syllable of his name. Bill raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"And what is your occupation, Mr. O'Brien?"

"I am a Healer, sir."

"Why was Mrs. Molly Weasley admitted to Saint Mungo's under your care?" The Healer awkwardly attempted to straighten his robes with his one arm.

"She suffered second and some third-degree burns while brewing a potion. According to her husband, her granddaughter threw an unknown substance into what we were told was a common calming draught potion. It blew out the side of the Weasley home, known as the Burrow and severely injured Mrs. Weasley. We were told the child and daughter in law were unharmed."

"Are you privy to the identity of this child?" Bill began to rise in fury but was abruptly yanked back down by his brothers. If the Wizengamot wanted to drag him through the mud that was one thing but he'd be damned if they'd let them besmirch his daughter's name. She wasn't even talking yet!

"Ms. Victoire Weasley, she was being tended to by her mother Mrs. Fleur Weasley when the accident occurred." Travers turned and faced the Wizengamot.

"Let the record show that the accused's child was responsible for nearly killing the Weasley matriarch." angered shouts scattered through the Wizengamot. To Bill's eternal relief most of the voices were upset at Traver's insinuation that a tot would try to harm her grandmother.

"Come now, do you really expect us to believe that a tot was part of a nefarious plan to murder the Molly Weasley?" A man shouted out from the second row.

"Matthew, the imperius curse was used under You Know Who quite frequently on children. Their innocent minds are easy to control. As for the mysterious substance that caused the explosion, the Ministry has Flooed in experts from France, Japan, and America. No one can identify the substance. We fear it might be a test run for an attack that will be on a much large scale with potentially countless casualties. With the amount of staff at Saint Mungo's in recovery, we would not be able to handle the fallout should this explosion occur, say in Diagon Alley or the newly renovated Hogwarts."

The room was silent in horror, Bill among them. Travers however, was not done his crusade and turned back to the Healer.

"Who submitted Mrs. Weasley to Saint Mungo's?"

"Her husband, Mr. Arthur Weasley."

"Was he alone?" The Healer ran his good hand through his graying hair. Bill was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. He couldn't have been over thirty-five. What wizarding thirty-five year old had grey hair?

"No, as per the new Ministry issued protocol all key members of the Wizarding War are given an Auror guard due to several prior incidents."

"Incidents?"

"As per Saint Mungo's Patient Privacy Policy, I am not at liberty to discuss them." Mrs. Macmillan huffed at his remark.

"Hmm... so you're telling me that Saint Mungo's is not at liberty to discuss patient's private medical records and yet you are sitting here in front of me and the rest of the Wizengamot discussing a patient's private medical records without her consent. Is Saint Mungo's policy to only discusses whatever is useful to them?" she scowled. Bill felt a flare of hope in his chest. This woman had seemed like she hated him, but she was proving herself to be fair and judging the case as she saw fit, not public opinion.

"There was an incident in which Healers were physically harmed and-"

"Yes, the Wizengamot has received numerous requests for reimbursement for damages done by our Aurors while trying to obtain a patient that was under your responsibility, but do go on." Travers resumed his questioning trying to avoid his murderous gaze from the Wizengamot member.

"Healer O'Brien, how many Aurors were in the room at the time of her admittance?"

"Four. Two Aurors and two trainees."

"Is that standard?"

"No, but Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley insisted that they were family and would not leave the room."

"At what point did the patient become violent?" Hermione stood up so quickly the entire bench knocked backward.

"Objection. Your honor, that has nothing to do with this case. As well as the fact that Mrs. Weasley was a patient suffering from a serious trauma, anything said or done by the patient while under pain medication administered by this specific Healer is inadmissible in court and therefore not only irrelevant to this case but also cannot be used on the stand for the prosecution." Hermione stood angrily her hair crackling from her bun and her hands clenched into fists. Ms. Macmillan looked over the Healer speculatively.

"I will allow it in this case, seeing as Healer O'Brien looks like he was just attacked by a rogue troll. Mr. Travers please use your brain that you were given and refer to the law and practice of the court. Miss Granger, please refrain from knocking over furniture." Travers bowed in a mock show of surrender. Hermione looked like she was going to physically hit him. Bill suddenly remembered that Ron had mentioned one summer that Hermione had punched Draco Malfoy. Bill made a mental note to ask Draco about that, next time he saw him.

The court reporter shuffled her notes, dropping her quill accidentally. Travers waited impatiently for her to gather her things. She apologized as she set her things back up. Her face was red with embarrassment, it clashed oddly with her lilac jumper.

"As you wish your ma'am." He turned to the Healer who was now sweating and looking nervous. His face reflected one that just realized they were talking to a celebrity. Bill pitied the wizard, he probably thought Hermione was a simpering idiot. Apparently, Hermione's reputation as a solicitor hadn't reached this particular Healer, he mused. It hadn't reached Mr. Travers either, then again Hermione had only been at this for a month or so.

"Sir, what happened after Mrs. Weasley stated that Mr. Bill Weasley was, in fact, the son of Mr. Lucius Malfoy?"

"It was confusing. There was a lot of hexes and shields being tossed around. I was in the middle of administering a Dittany salve on Mrs. Weasley when I was hit by the side of a shielding charm and knocked into a wall."

"Are you saying that Ron Weasley with the aid of the Harry Potter did this," Mr. Travers motioned to the Healer, "to you?"

"No, just Mr. Potter, the young Mr. Weasley was clearing a path for his father to exit the room safely. I believe he was shouting something about finding his son Bill."

"According to your professional opinion as a Healer do you believe the Weasley sons were violent?"

"I guess, more than what was called for in this situation." a bark of laughter came from the stands.

"Do you have something to add Mrs. Longbottom?" Asked Ms. Macmillan.

"More than what was called for in this situation? A group of gung-ho Aurors was threatening to throw their mother into Azkaban because of ramblings that were said in a delusional state. The fact that we are sitting in a full Wizengamot session at all speaks volumes about the state of not just our Auror department but the Ministry in generals."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mrs. Longbottom. We will most certainly be reviewing the Auror department as a whole. Mr. Travers, do go on." Ms. Macmillan nodded at the reddening Travers, he was trying to avoid eye contact with a fuming Mrs. Longbottom. For the first time in his life, Bill felt very sorry for the young Neville Longbottom having been raised by his grandmother.

"I... I... err... No further questions at this time." Healer O'Brien couldn't hide his surprise. There had clearly been more he was supposed to testify.

Hermione rose.

"I'd like to cross exam the witness again, Ma'am." The head of the Wizengamot nodded and Hermione stood in front of the Healer.

"Good morning Healer O'Brien. What is your oath as a Healer?"

"Do no harm. Honestly, I-"

"And Healer O'Brien what would you say about firing a stunning charm at two Aurors in training standing in front of your patient? Is that part of your oath to do no harm? It seems to me that using any sort of offensive magic, as Healer while healing, unless it is a life-threatening emergency is enough to qualify for an investigation by the Board of Healers. Is it not?" Murmurs broke out among the Wizengamot. Mrs. Macmillan sat forward once again in her chair. After a moment of silence and shuffling of parchment from Travers, she spoke up.

"Miss Granger this is a very serious charge. I do hope you have a testimony to back this claim."

"I would like to ask Auror in training Harry Potter to be admitted to the courtroom to verify this information." Ms. Macmillan leaned behind herself and listened to someone murmuring in her ear. After several seconds she nodded and stood.

"Please have him sent in." When Harry walked into the courtroom the entire Wizengamot stood. Bill noticed the lack of surprise on Hermione, Kingsley, and the other Order members faces. Harry nodded at Hermione and stood beside her.

"Mr. Potter thank you for being here today. Can you please explain Miss Granger's allegations against Healer O'Brien?"

"Certainly Miss. During Mrs. Weasley's delirium, Ron and I were attempting to empty the room of Aurors and leave only Healers to care for Mrs. Weasley. However, Healer O'Brien, as well as his two assistants aimed, Stupefy spells at Ron and me."

"So he was not attempting to harm the patient?" Ms. Macmillan inquired.

"No, ma'am. Ron and I were standing in front of Mrs. Weasley had either of us moved for cover Mrs. Weasley would have been hit by three stunning spells. Given her age, her current condition, and the number of potions she was given by Healer O'Brien himself it could have very well killed Mrs. Weasley." Healer O'Brien's mouth dropped open in horror.

"I would never..." He stuttered. Ms. Macmillan stood and ordered both Harry and Healer O'Brien be brought to separate rooms. The Wizengamot members were furious. Both Healer's assistants were called in. They each corroborated the story giving merit to his mother's confession as well as Healer O'Brien's serious lack of judgment.

The Wizengamot set a date for Healer O'Brien's hearing for the following week. When he was given his charges the man hung his head in shame. Bill couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. During Mrs. Macmillan lengthy speech about safety and patient care, the Healer kept muttering to himself.

"I thought they were coming. I thought they were coming." Bill knew he should be happy, but the man was clearly struggling. He felt a strong sense of empathy for the man who was clearly suffering from PTSD. It was a muggle disease Hermione was obsessed with since the end of the war. Charlie tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"What's going to happen to him?" He whispered as Travers argued with the Wizengamot about favoritism and their targeting of his witnesses. Ms. Macmillan was arguing back that quantity of witnesses didn't substitute quality.

"Likely, there will be a hearing and then a trial. It was a serious offense."

"That man needs help, Hermione," George muttered.

"I know." She replied. "I'm investigated if the Hospital is still going to represent him. Likely, not. If that's the case, I will offer my services. The poor Wizard needs help."

"PTSD?" Charlie piped up. Bill grimaced and George chuckled.

"Charlie! It's not something to joke about! The Wizarding world is handicapping itself by not taking care of their problems both mental and physical. But yes, Bill I was going to go the PTSD route. I have a cousin who is a Neurologist who'd be more than happy to testify. We'd have to arrange a fake court and then obliviate him but it could potentially help so many people."

* * *

"Mr. Travers, I believe you have another witness?" Ms. Macmillan smiled at the man.

"Calling to the stand Witness for the court Mrs. Agatha Fitzgerald" A small elderly woman came shuffling into the Wizengamot room. She looked around the room with her eyes wide and her mouth open. The witch was positively terrified. Mrs. Macmillan leaned over in concern as the elderly woman hobbled in. Bill could see Hermione visibly holding herself back from helping her, as well as several other members of the Wizengamot.

"The basis of this case is that Mr. Weasley is not who he appears to be and seeing as Miss Granger has denied my request for a paternity request-"

"Mr. Weasley has nothing to prove nor should he be subjected to a painful procedure in order to appease Mr. Travers."

"Really Miss Granger, don't you read? These tests are routinely done on Pureblood children."

"And it's a despicable thing to do to a child. It is, in essence, a form of abuse. Why are we not allowed to hex children but allowed to use old magic that pulls at and tortures their magical cores? It's archaic and barbaric."

"Regardless of Miss Granger's personal opinions in proving Mrs. Weasley's confession of Mr. Weasley's parentage we are essentially opening ourselves to a trial on Mr. Weasley's whereabouts and activities during the Second Wizarding War. The belief is-"

"Mrs. Fitz, are you alright?" Mrs. Macmillan called out. No one was actually listening to Mr. Travers. The room was filled with concerned stares as the little old woman hobbling across the room.

"Oh, yes. Don't mind me." she squeaked as struggled on her way to the center of the room. She hadn't made it to halfway through the room yet. Bill was wondering what reaction he would receive if he helped her when Kingsley hurried over and aided the woman into the seat casting several cushioning charms first. After ensuring she was alright he sat back down. Mr. Travers had just finished another tirade about Bill and his distrustful nature although thankfully no one was listening. The entire room was focused on Mrs. Fitz that no one realized Mr. Travers was still talking.

"Mrs. Fitz. Can you tell me the conversation you overheard between the curtains of your husband's hospital bed?" Travers asked as soon as she was sitting.

"Yes, my poor Arty, he splinched himself and the Healers were resting him in the BurnUnitt. There was a commotion there was, some young lady was hollering and yelling about her son and man named Malfoy. I don't really want to say any specifics. It's her private affairs really. I'd be willing to offer my memories to one person to review under an oath of silence if that would be easier. It's hard to concentrate at my age." Mrs. Macmillan murmured something to the Karyn the court reporter and stood up.

"Mrs. Fitz how about we do a private viewing of your memories with just the Wizengamot and the Minister? This way we keep this woman's private affairs private. What do you say? We can break for lunch and adjourn after we have eaten." The elderly woman nodded. Ms. Macmillan walked down from the pedestal in time to help the woman with one arm and Kingsley with the other.

"I get to meet the Minister? It's certainly my lucky day. Arty will never believe me!"

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic's Home Tuesday, 2 PM**

Molly sat with her head in her hands. She whimpered as she rocked back and forth in her cell. It was so dark she couldn't see anything in the tiny room she was in. She had no idea why she was no longer in the cell she had fallen asleep in. She did remember that the kind Healer had been summoned by the Wizengamot after she gave her calming draught and a sleeping potion. The room she was in now was nondescript, dark and cold. Molly's very bones hurt and she wondered when the Healer would be back.

 _'Keep your head up Molly. Fight through the pain and I'll have chocolates for you when we get home.'_

Molly was six. She had skinned her knee on the training broom she and Gideon had snuck out to use. Fabian refused to be a part of anything that would see Molly potentially getting hurt.

Gideon.

Glass and screams echoed through her ears. Shouts for her to run. Shouts of-

"Fabian!" A dark mark. Death. Destruction. Father's screams about Lucius. There was a funeral. There were so many funerals back then. So many losses, so much death.

"No. No. Gideon. Fabian. NOOO!" Molly began to scream as the memories of her brother's deaths broke through the gates of her mind that were holding them hostage.

A new memory surfaced in Molly's addled mind. It was another unfamiliar one. Gideon was standing with ripped robes and a bloody face sobbing uncontrollably over Fabian's lifeless body. Fabian's eyes were sightless and she was vaguely aware that someone was holding her in the memory as she screamed.

She was confused by the memory. She had witnessed her brother's simultaneous murders by Death Eaters. She tried to get a better handle on the memory. There were other red-headed wizards gathered in mourning but she did not recognize any of them. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her? Maybe she wasn't awake at all, she was simply having a nightmare.

"What's happening to me?" Molly whispered to herself. She slumped against the garishly red wall. She could heavy breathing behind her.

"Molly?" The voice she knew better than her own, gave her tears a pause and her heart the same jolt one got when taking off on a broom for the first time.

"Lucy?"

"Molly. Breathe. You need to breathe. You are going to make yourself pass out again and we don't have a Healer on hand this time." Lucy purred.

"Again?"

"Lucy, what's going on? Why-" a warm hand rested lightly on her shoulders.

"You've been in an accident, Molly dear."

"I have? Is everyone okay? Was anyone hurt?"

"Molly, dear. Look at your hands." Molly looked down at her dirty fingernails. They were the only part of her hands that weren't covered in bandages. Bandages.

"Victoire." She jerked up, Lucy's hand falling uselessly by down her back. "Victoire. Is she alright? There was a yellow. A yellow… a duck? She threw a duck into the calming draught. Why was I making a calming draught Lucy? What is a yellow duck? Who is Victoire?"

"I don't know Molly. You need to sit down. The Healer said you need your rest." Molly Prewett spun around to face the man she loved.

"Where were you?! Gideon and Fabian and… and… You took the mark! You-" She stood abruptly and began pacing the dark cell. Lucy followed her suite, leaving his arms dangling through the bars of their adjoined cells, his head resting on the boy's face was bright in her mind the loss fresh. Who was Fred? Who was he? Why was her heart so broken over someone she couldn't remember? She could remember broken cabinets, exploding toilets, an actual toilet seat in the post, but who was he? Who-

"I told you they would make me take the mark, Molly."

"Is that where you were when they took my brothers from me? You were serving him?! Killing for him?!" Molly spun around and slapped his face. "You sicken me!"

"I know," he whispered brokenly. His pale face has a large red welt in the shape of her hand and Molly was surprised at her own vehemence. "I sicken myself. They should have thrown me in Azkaban, but they didn't."

"What do you want?"

"Everything you could never give me, Molly."

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Molly try and remember, the roses and the chocolates. I begged you-"

"To run away with me." Molly sank to her feet. Lucy begged her to leave with him, to run to America. She couldn't leave her father, not after her brothers were dead. She had to save him. "I did it to save you. Father…"

"Yes. And you did save me. The Dark Lord questioned me about you. He arranged a Pureblood marriage for me convinced that I would run. He had a tracker following me everywhere and had I run he would have killed you than me, slowly."

Memories flooded Molly's already confused mind. They were so intense, had she been standing she would have fallen over.

 _"We're running Molly. Me and you." Molly froze mid-wipe. She felt the blood drain from her face._

 _"What do you mean we're running?"_

 _"To America. I have a cousin. She married a muggle born she was able to get me a portkey to get us both out and paperwork for us to live in the States. We need to go Molly." Lucy's voice was excited and his face full of hope. Molly Prewett collapsed onto her bed. He took one look at her face and froze. "Moll,y what's wrong? Tell me. I can fix it. I'll do whatever I have to. I'd die for you, you know that right?"_

 _In that moment she did, he would die for her. He would die and then she would be alone in the world. She knew the choice she had to make. She would cry for a long time but now she needed to be strong. She imagined Gideon by her side as she drained her face of all emotion._

 _"No." Molly didn't recognize the icy words that came out of her throat. Surely she wasn't capable of that, was she?_

"You kissed my hair before you left. I… I broke your heart." Molly ran her hands through her hair. "You're not my Lucy anymore are you?"

"No Molly, I haven't spoken to you since that night."

"Why are we here? What's going on? Does it have to do with the boy?" Memories of the red-headed boys began to swirl around her mind. Birthday, holidays, and graduations all jumbled in her mind. A small redheaded girl crying at Platform 9 3/4, begging to be allowed to go to Hogwarts with Ron. Who was Ron?

"Yes."

"He was our son wasn't he?"

"Yes, you hid him from me. You, your husband and my wife." She was married and she had a son. She had many sons, and a daughter. She lost one of her sons. More memories of Christmas sweaters being exchanged and howlers about exploding toilets made Molly feel faint. She was drowning in sorrow at the loss of a son she couldn't remember. She didn't even remember his name.

"I… and now he's dead and you'll never meet him," she whispered. Lucius flew into his panic mode that Molly wished she hadn't know so well. He began to pace furiously and run his hands through his hair.

"Bill. Bill, he's dead Molly?" Molly watched his large grey eyes fill with tears. "How? When?"

"I…"

"Molly I need you to remember. I need you to try. He's my son!" Her mind was blank as an empty drawing board.

"His name wasn't Bill." she murmured.

"Yes, his name was William Arthur. I know. After your father and your husband." he spat the word out like a curse.

"No. Lucy, my son. My son, he died." The Christmas sweaters swirled just out of her reach as she tried to grab.

"He's not Fred, I am."

"And you call yourself our mother."

"His name was Fred," she whispered softly. Memories of mud and mischief held her captive. She remembered every time she shouted at her mischievous boys. They were so much like their uncles.

"He… My… Oh, God. Fred. NO! My FRED!" Molly collapsed fully onto the floor as the memories of the last thirty years came flooding back. She screamed until the Aurors came rushing into her room begging her to calm down. Lucius Malfoy sat helplessly to the side as Molly Weasley writhed on the floor of their adjoining rooms, the mass amounts of memories too much for her fragile psyche.

"Someone get the bloody Healer! She was awaiting testimony!" Lucius shouted. When no one moved he barked. "NOW!" Every person in the crowded room scampered off to get the one person in the building who could help the ailing woman.

Lucius turned unexpectedly at the door of his cell opening. Head Auror Proudfoot stood in front of his room looking tired and concerned. He motioned towards where Molly Weasley was writhing on the floor.

"Help her." the Head Aurors eyes were wide with concern.

"She's not mine to help." Lucius turned his back on the Head Auror. He couldn't watch her suffer knowing that he had no right to help her. He lost that right because she tossed him aside. He would have run away with her. He would have forsaken his money and his inheritance for her, but she turned him down. She turned him down for a poor ginger who had no ambition, no money, and nothing beyond a small patch of land in Ottery St Catchpole and an obsession with muggles.

"She won't recognize her husband right now and even if she did he's in a private meeting with the Aurors filling out paperwork regarding an incident in Saint Mungos," Lucius repeated his previous statement petulantly. Molly had been going in and out of her memory all day. When they were in cells in the Ministry and then even more when they were transported to this home. One minute she was a lovestruck teenager and the next she was arguing with him about running away together. There were only so many times a wizard should be rejected by his first love.

"Have you no heart Malfoy?"

"No." he whispered as he walked slowly walking towards her each step bringing him closer to a woman he had lost almost thirty years prior. He knelt down onto the floor scared he was dreaming. He caressed her hair and murmured into her ears until she stopped thrashing.

"I have a heart. I'm only terrified she's going to destroy what little I have left." he croaked.

He began to hum softly, helping her settle into a soft sleep. Head Auror Proudfoot watched on in equal parts envy and sadness as the two comforted each other on the floor of the small room. That was how Arthur, Percy Ron, and Harry found them fifteen minutes later. When they were done gawking Arthur pushed his way through with Healer Davis. Mr. Malfoy handed Molly Weasley over to her husband and left before Arthur could offer his thanks. Head Auror Proudfoot removed him from the small cottage and installed the man into his office. The two downed a bottle of firewhiskey each and talked for a very long time.

* * *

 **DAILY PROPHET SPECIAL EDITION**

Saint Mungo's under Heavy Fire for Healer's Involvement in Scuffle

According to eyewitnesses multiple renown Healer's joined in the embarrassing scuffle in the Saint Mungo's Burn Unit yesterday morning. A representative for the Hospital assures the Prophet that no patients were harmed as a direct result of their employees' involvement and that they are pursuing disciplinary measure against any staff members that used violence.

A source in the hospital's legal department has confirmed that their policy of not harming patients requires the patient not to be harmed to begin with, for the Healer to be considered abusive. I ask you, what patient in a Hospital Burn Unit isn't already harmed? Maybe the current Ministry of Magic picket should be moved to Saint Mungos to force them to fix their policies regarding patients and Healers?

 _-Parvati Patel_

* * *

SEEKING POTIONAIRE IN APOTHECARY IN KNOCKTURN - WELL COMPENSATED

* * *

 **Daily Prophet SPECIAL EDITION**

HEALERS ALLOWED TO HEAL?

She's done it again! While we all are enjoying our lunch, Miss. Hermione Granger the previous heartthrob of not just Ronald Weasley, but our very own savior Harry Potter and Quidditch champion Victor Krum as well, has managed to discredit another famed professional. A Healer with a long history of good honest work is currently being investigated by the Wizengamot for charges on patient neglect and my sources confirm that it is very likely his hard-earned Healership will be revoked!

Beware all! Should the heartthrob call for your testimony you will likely end up without a job! A source in the legal department has informed me that the only female of the Golden Trio has insisted on detailed paperwork from Saint Mungos should they choose not to provide legal aid for the unnamed Healer. When a Kelpie drowns their prey, they often like to watch them sink to the bottom of the Ocean. What kind of Kelpie is Hermione Granger?

 _-Rita Skeeter_

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment to let me know what you think! Next chapter is going to be a little more Charlie-centric. Can't wait!-C_


	9. Chapter 9: Even a Dragon's Heart Breaks

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 9: Even a Dragon's Heart Breaks**

All characters and the HP Universe belong to JK, the queen of twitter trolling. -Chefke

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place, Tuesday 1:00 PM**

Draco followed Fleur into the living room. The petite French woman sat down elegantly in one of the high-backed cream Victorian settees. Grimmauld Place as a whole needed to be gutted and redone. The furniture was ancient and the dark velour walls were peeling to the point that they barely needed help coming down. If Walburga Black's banshee of a portrait wasn't bad enough, he was pretty sure that there was a ghoul or a poltergeist in the attic. The home needed a lot of work.

Victoire was put down for a nap while his bedraggled father had stopped in Grimmauld Place. He wasn't there for more than fifteen minutes as he was on his way to check in with his mother at Aunt Andromeda house. Draco was secretly excited to meet his aunt the night before. He always knew that his father was an only child and his mother might have well as been. She had one sister that was disowned and the other that was disowned. He wondered if his parents bought him so many gifts as a child to make up for the lack of aunts and uncles in his life. It could also have been his consistent requests for a sibling, that he now knew, his mother could not provide him with.

Andromeda had been kind and bit sassy if he was being honest. She had given him a hug upon meeting him before thrusting her grandson into Draco's arms. She then retreated to his mother and the two began to laugh at something on the wall in this house. It was good seeing his mother happy, it took years off of her face. She was smiling and laughing with her sister and Draco wondered what it would have been like if Andromeda Tonks had never been disowned. He would have shared a lifetime of birthdays and vacations with his cousin, Nymphadora. He would have been among the masses that were scandalized and then the few that were happy when she dated and married his Professor.

Andromeda had been more than happy to tell him a story or two about his deceased cousin over dinner. Surprisingly, Potter had supplied several stories about Professor Lupin and Tonks. George Weasley revered Professor Lupin. According to Ginny, Fred and George had started Weasley Wizard Wheezes based on inspiration from Potter's dad, Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black. Apparently, they were regular shit disturbers at Hogwarts. Before slipping out, Charlie Weasley swore that he heard from a seventh year that Sirius Black kissed Professor McGonagall during his last year at Hogwarts.

Draco heard from Ginny, who had heard from George that Charlie Weasley was sleeping with Tracey Davis. Draco had sent her an owl trying to wheedle the information out of her, to which she responded, 'bugger off you blonde git.' Draco had immediately owled Blaise and Theo. To Fleur's immense amusement, the three had spent over an hour gossiping through the Floo after breakfast. Blaise and Theo had thought she had already moved to Romania to be closer to her brother. Draco chastised them both for trusting gossip that came from Pansy, of all witches.

Draco had disconnected fairly quickly once Astoria came up in conversation. Blaise's mum thought Astoria would be a good match for her son but had a terrible time reaching Mr. Greengrass. Draco smirked. Astoria and Daphne had been sneaking into their father's office and tearing up marriage proposals before he read them. The Greengrass girls had invented a charm that read the contents of letters and if it pertained to either of them would send them one vibration to their wands. If it was about a marriage contract they would receive two vibrations.

The two had become masters at forgery and subterfuge. Draco had been pressuring them both to patent the charm, but they still had to worry about their father so they abstained from legally acquiring the rights to their charm. He couldn't say he blamed them.

"Fleur, did you cover hereditary blood curses when you were in Healer training?" he asked in French.

"Does this have to do with the research in Egypt that you're doing? The alchemical research from the tomb in Egypt?"

"Yeah, I'm not making headway and I'm scared I won't find anything."

"How long does she have?"

"Fifteen years if we're lucky and with no possibility of children. She wants them so badly and I-"

"There are other ways to have children Draco."

"Not for a Pureblood, Fleur. The blood magic demands a child from the union of the parents. If she can't provide an heir… if my father knew she couldn't provide an heir... he would never agree to our marriage."

Draco mumbled the last bit realizing belatedly, what information he had given up. He prayed to Merlin that Fleur's Veela half made her hearing dull. He had no such luck as Fleur's eyes perked up a bright big smile on her face.

"Marriage and children?"

"There isn't… we haven't made anything official… we were just talking… I haven't told-"

Fleur hugged him tightly. "I am so happy for you Draco! I will do what I can to help the two of you. I know several Healers that work in Fertility that I went to school with. I will owl them immediately."

She released Draco and scurried off to the _owlery_. Draco would have followed her, had he not been avoiding the room. After dinner, the night before George pulled him aside and asked if he could post a letter for him. Draco obliged after getting directions to the owlery within Grimmauld Place. He hurried up the stairs with the urgent letter and opened the door to the room. He was halfway into the room when he heard the first snarl. He turned to see yellow beady eyes and a long vicious beak snapping at him.

His arm itched and he felt the phantom pain of when the bloody beast of chicken turned savage on him. He whimpered and backed up until he hit the wall. The hippogryph stood slowly, rocking on its forelegs and then hind legs until it stood proud and tall. Much much taller than Draco. When it took its first step towards him, Draco's hand began to grip the doorknob frantically. He had somehow moved to the corner of the door. His back was rubbing painfully into the hinges of the door, but that point was inconsequential compared to the vicious animal stalking towards him. He desperately tried to remember what the bloody oaf was rattling off to the class but his fear clouded over any words the giant had stuttered.

 _"IMMOBULUS"_ Draco sagged against the corner of the door as an infuriated Ginny Weasley burst into the room with an equally agitated Potter at her heels. Potter rushed forward and calmed the confused hippogriff as Ginny looked around the room, her hand still on the doorknob.

"Malfoy?" she called. "Shit Harry, I think Beaky ate-"

"Still alive Weaselette," he gasped from behind the door. Ginny yanked the door closed behind her effectively locking the four of them in the room. The other three occupants in the room turned to face him. Ginny was rambling in the background but Draco couldn't hear her. His grey stormy eyes were locked onto deep cold amber ones.

"Ummm… Ginny. They're fighting for dominance. Draco, you need to show Buckbeak respect."

"Respect?" he scoffed sounding more confident than he felt. "That bloody chicken tried to eat me!"

Buckbeak stomped his feet angrily. Shit. Shit Shit.

"Bow Draco, be submissive and Beaky will back off," Potter shouted over the sound of stomping hooves hitting the floor. Draco could hear feet pounding up the stairs and shouting. Primarily the shouts were anger filled and directed at George.

Draco's eyes strained as he fought the urge to blink. The hippogryph bleated and shook his head.

"Bow Draco." murmured Ginny. Draco eyes were still locked with the animal as he took one incredibly stupid step forward. The hippogriff stopped stomping and turned his head curiously at him. Draco was surprised to find intelligence behind the angry eyes. An intelligence that prompted Draco to take another step forward. Without losing their locked gaze Draco bowed but only a half bow.

Buckbeak looked at him considering his options. Draco watched the pony of a chicken contemplate until he finally bowed, only half, in return. Draco lifted his palm like he remembered Potter had and waited for Buckbeak to come to him. He did.

His nose was oddly cold and he smelled of dead ferrets. The irony was not lost on Draco and after a moment of gentle petting, Buckbeak retreated to his nest of dead animal bones.

"c'est incroyable," Fleur whispered from the doorway. A sheepish looking George stood directly behind her.

Draco wondered if anyone had fed Buckbeak today. He called one of his house elves to fetch him a hamper of foods that a hippogriff would like to eat. He had a relationship with a bloody monster chicken to upkeep.

 **Minister of Magic's Entertaining Office, Tuesday 1:00 PM**

Bill fidgeted in his plush seat. They had all adjourned to Kingsley's entertaining office for lunch sans Hermione. They had to use his private elevator, as well as his office because someone had leaked Bill's presence to the press. The regular room they would have taken their lunch break in was covered in overzealous cameramen and shouting reporters. As soon as Hermione heard the voices she had them detoured immediately to Kingsley's office.

When they emerged from the elevator and into Kingsley's outer office, Pamela's desk was covered in several small mountains of signature red howler envelopes. The piles were so high they spilled off of her desk and onto piles on the floor. Pamela herself was notably absent. Harry offered to go get lunch as the press were less likely to attack him and give him space if he requested it. Harry also suggested getting takeaway in muggle London since he was less likely to meet anyone in the Wizarding community.

Bill slumped into one of Kingsley's lounge chairs in his 'entertaining' en-suite. He was thinking of Fleur and Victoire. He missed Victoire's sticky little fingers and her shrill voice when she didn't get what she wanted. He would give the good half of his face to be able to be hugged by Fleur now. She always knew how to calm him. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

In an attempt to distract himself, he tried to engage Charlie in conversation. However, his younger brother was just as distracted as the elder. After Bill spouted a false fact about Welsh Green migration patterns and Charlie simply nodded in response he became concerned. Charlie's eyes were glued to the bar against the wall.

"You know you can grab a Fire Whiskey if you want. I'm sure Kings won't mind." Bill motioned at the fire whiskey. Maybe he just needed to take the edge off? George snorted.

"I don't think it's the fire whiskey on his mind." George chuckled as Charlie's face turned a deep red. The more red it turned the harder he laughed. Bill sat up. Charlie never blushed. He caught him with his pants down in the lavatory having a wank and he just winked and continued.

"Nothing to add, Charliekinns?" George batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated pose of a woman. Charlie spluttered in response.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Bill eyed George and Charlie. Charlie folded his arms and glared at George who was now making obscene sex gestures. Charlie swatted at him angrily which set him off into his rumbling laughter.

"There's nothing to-"

"Charlie shagged the Healer that saved Mum once on the bar and once on the coffee table. He was so loud that Kings and the Head Auror heard him." George said between hysterical laughter. Bill promptly removed his feet from the coffee table where they had been propped. He cast an immediate scourgify on every surface around him, which only made George laughter harder. Bill rolled his eyes and muttered something about, _"Trace already did that."_

"Only twice? You're getting slow in your old age, Charlie." Charlie scoffed at Bill's remark.

"You're older than me, brother." Bill paused thoughtfully.

"Are we though? Brothers I mean?" Charlie looked at his brother like he had grown an extra head.

"Don't be daft, you wanker. You're our brother and I don't care if you're not a product Mum and Dad shagging. Honestly, it makes us all talking about your birth situation less disturbing. Wait, why are we talking about mum and dad shagging? Let's talk about something else, anything else. Unicorns! Hagrid's hairy ballsack!" They all groaned in disgust at a mental image none of them needed. Charlie sank into the empty space beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. George followed suit.

"So Charlie, don't like the idea of Mum and dad shagging? You know how they always wake up a bit late Sunday mornings and then we get a massive brunch because dad is starving…." George was smirking as both of his brothers began to shout their protests. They were still shouting and had begun throwing friendly hexes when Harry returned with the food. He was completely bewildered at what he was assured was totally normal Weasley behavior.

They had pretty much finished eating when Hermione finally returned from wherever it was she went with Ron in tow. Bill didn't ask, he felt the less he knew the better. Also, he had a slight headache and Hermione talked a ton. Ron had given him a hug and several bits of chocolate. Of his siblings, Ron was the most like his mum. He was kind, nurturing and when he finally did snap he turned into a bloody banshee.

"So Travers is switching tactics. He originally was trying to prove you were a death eater in the war with Flint's testimony but now that he is out of the picture he needs a new line of defense. My worry is he'll bring in a new panel of witnesses. Contrary to popular belief, I don't have an unending line of knowledge on everyone who works for the Ministry." she supplied after she finished her rice.

"What backup proof do you think he has?" asked Ron through a mouthful of pasta. Hermione used her forefinger to close his mouth and continued speaking.

"Well, that Victoire angle definitely shook up the Wizengamot. They may request her to be brought in and examined." Shouts of protests filled the room immediately. Hermione waved her hands in exasperation.

"Obviously I'm not suggesting we do it or allow them to. I'm just letting you know their thought process. It's actually illegal to force a child under ten to testify especially against a parent. Also, we would need parental consent for her to testify and we could just have Bill and Fleur deny that request. It won't look good, even though there is a valid concern for not traumatizing children under the age of ten with Ministry court officials."

"What else does he have?" Bill asked.

"He is probably going to try and discredit my witnesses even though I prepped them for it and then he will try and prove that you are Lucius Malfoy's son. I spoke to your father and given the social climate, we _cannot_ let that happen. People are still terrified that Voldemort is going to come back a third time. Having it confirmed that one of the biggest families that fought for the light has a son with a Death Eater is going to start a mass panic. Not only does Kingsley want it kept quiet but so does the Aurory and the majority of the Wizengamot."

"So why are we having this bloody trial then?" muttered Charlie.

"Because we can't just ignore a summons from a Ministry solicitor, Charlie. That was how the government worked at the end of the first war and look what happened. Actual Death Eaters were let free while innocent people, like Sirius Black, were sent to Azkaban without a trial. Even though we know that Bill is a… well a good guy we still have to go through the proper channels and everything else that it entails."

The room went silent as everyone digested Hermione's information and the massive amounts of food they had just consumed. Weasley's had matching appetites to go with their tempers. It stayed quiet until George broke the silence.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Your mother is beginning to regain her memories slowly with Lucius Malfoy's help. I checked in on her and when I left she was re-experiencing some of her brother's death. She wasn't able to hold onto the memory, though. She forgot about it a half hour later, only to re-remember it. To Mr. Malfoy's credit, he has been edging her along the timeline and helping her with her collective memory. If he really was her… you know… it can't be easy for him to relive... _that_ and definitely not that many times.

Also, I went to check in on your dad in his office. He is still under an armed guard but he sends his love and says you should all behave. His exact words were not to do anything Percy wouldn't do or something like that..." all the Weasley boys in the room present groaned.

"So basically we have to sit on our arses and look like we have a Cleansweep shoved so far-" Charlie was cut off by Harry choking on his lo mein. After Hermione was one hundred percent sure that Harry's takeaway wasn't going to kill him she went over their line up for their defense. She was mostly quoting a bunch of laws that the many had used to keep their family affairs private and out of the laws hands. Hermione was also employing Seamus Finnigan to research what had caused the explosion. Apparently, he had a natural gift for pyrotechnics.

"It was probably a toy from Mum's house. Fleur rushed over that morning and forgot Victoire's toy bag." Bill tried to remember specific details about the morning but he was coming up blank. It had just been a regular hectic morning.

"Can you make a list of everything she likes to play with at the Burrow that she doesn't have at home?" Hermione handed him a quill and parchment and he scribbled down everything he could think of. Hermione read it over and rolled her eyes.

"Rubber ducks? Really? You know they're just a common bath toy. I've told your father this-" Ron kissed Hermione's full on the mouth, effectively stopping her tirade about his father's muggle hoarding problem. She spluttered in shock as the brothers roared with laughter at her scarlet face. Hermione wasn't one for public affection, she was shy to the point that the Weasley family had to be informed the two were dating. Charlie was momentarily distracted by their scuffle from his dutiful staring at the liquor cabinet.

"Hermione, the man needs a hobby. Let him have his hobby." she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. Bill chuckled at her response.

"It's really not that bad Hermione." Charlie patted her shoulder sympathetically as Bill swiped some leftover chips from Charlie's plate.

"HEY!"

"Actually Charlie, I was wondering if you could sit out for the next portion of the hearing." The room that had been filled with small pockets of chatter that included Pam, who had finally resurfaced, and Harry debating Quidditch, went silent.

"Why the bloody fucking hell would I sit _my_ brother's trial out?" Bill could see his brother attempting to tamper his temper.

"Because your ex is going on the stand first and I don't want to put you in an awkward position when she gets cross-examined by Travers."

"I can act like an adult Hermione," he shot back hotly.

"I'm not saying that you can't, Charlie. I'm just-"

"This is my brother, there is no chance in hell-"

"If it was Ron or Harry I would have already jumped over the stands and strangled all of those miserable bastards and enlisted Ginny to hex the living daylights out of Travers," Hermione said calmly. Charlie went quiet.

"You don't have to do anything Charlie." Bill looked at Hermione pleadingly. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed his brother at his side. Charlie kept him calm and clear-headed.

"Fine, it is Bill's case, but at least think about Charlie."

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse. You won't even know I'm there." Charlie swore. They finished up their lunch while Hermione finished their plans for the afternoon. Pamela insisted on cleaning up after them and sent them all down with a bag of freshly baked mint drop biscuits for each of them.

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Tuesday 2:05 PM**

"ARE YOU LOT BLOODY BARMY?" Charlie roared. Bill had given up trying to talk sense into his brother. They were all enraged but Charlie was being a bit overaggressive. Travers had somehow found out that not only was Hermione using Gabriella Torren but she was also Charlie's ex. Hermione was distraught and Bill couldn't figure out how Travers had attained either of those bits of information. The cross-examination had been brutal. Travers basically made Auror Torren look like a lovesick ex, looking to get back with Charlie by falsely testifying for his brother. The fact that she was in charge of Auror Flint during the scuffle in Saint Mungos didn't help the situation.

Bill had been momentarily distracted by his own thoughts and lost hold of Charlie's robes. His brother scrambled out of his reach in an attempt to physically strangle the pompous little wizard. George helped Bill in his struggle to regain their out-of-control brother. Hermione swooped over and placed herself right in front of Charlie.

"You need to pull yourself together, Charlie. You are making this much much worse than it already it is." Hermione hissed. Charlie yanked his shoulders away from his brothers and sat with a huff.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Auror Torren when was the last time you had sexual relations with Mr. Weasley-"

"ENOUGH! Travers, this is completely uncalled for!" Ms. Macmillan face was red, whether it was because of the sensitive nature of the questioning or the number of times she scolded Travers was unclear. She had returned from lunch looking relatively calm. Travers had returned from lunch looking positively giddy. Auror Torren raised a tentative hand towards the Wizengamot member.

"If you want to ask about my service record, I am more than happy to provide it. However, I have always been faithful to the Ministry, the true Ministry, even during a time when most of the Ministry was under Voldemort's thumb." she ignored the gasps around the room at the Dark Lord's name. "I have nothing to hide and you are more than welcome to look into my service record or speak to my supervisor."

"And who might that be?" Travers was scribbling something down on his parchment.

"Head Auror Ian Proudfoot." at Gabriella's response Travers stopped his writing immediately.

"Are you saying that you were in charge during the attack on Saint Mungos?" Travers pressed.

"I was sent to Saint Mungos to assess an assault situation. There was never any order to arrest anyone, neither did I. The paperwork will confirm this. I restrained my Aurors when it became clear that they were aggressively pursuing a patient. We were summoned for a simple dispute call. There was never any mention of Aurors being at the center of the dispute or the Weasley family name. I would have recused myself prior to being called in had that been the case. Again all of this is in the official report that I filed the day of the incident."

"Yes, but at what point when you arrived at the hospital did you order the Aurors to attack-" Travers was cut off by a severely incensed Ms. Macmillan.

"Mr. Travers I thought you made it very clear that the Aurors were not responsible for the 'attack' and that you believe it was a coordinated attack by the Weasley family?" Ms. Macmillan intoned.

"Yes, but if Ms. Torren is the one who coordinated such an attack-" Hermione stood abruptly.

"Auror Torren don't answer any further questions." Hermione turned towards the Wizengamot. "I am going to ask the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot to dismiss this line of questioning. Mr. Travers is clearly grasping at straws and trying to besmirch the honorable reputation of one of the Ministry's finest Aurors in order to further his case. It is not only despicable but also a proverbial witch hunt in order for Mr. Travers to win his case."

After a bit of chattering from the Wizengamot and a lot of turning and moving from the residents, Ms. Macmillan called Hermione and Travers in front of her. They were murmuring quietly and Hermione was waving her hands around. Ms. Macmillan slammed her gavel down to silence the Wizengamot members behind her.

"Auror Torren, I thank you for your testimony. I also apologize on behalf of the Wizengamot for the personal nature of some of these questions. Please be aware that there will be no inquiry into your service record and we commend you for your exemplary job at keeping calm and level-headed during the Saint Mungos incident." Gabriella stood tall and nodded her head at the Wizengamot.

"Ma'am." As was her way, she left the room with little fanfare.

Bill watched her leave, trying to understand how things had gone downhill so quickly. The Wizengamot had been in better spirits when they filed back in from their lunch break. While the testimony of the little old witch wasn't good for their side of the case the Wizengamot seemed to be much more at ease with full bellies. They had wrongly assumed that Travers was happy because the Wizengamot took the elderly woman's testimony seriously and that it did not reflect well on Bill.

Charlie had noted the good change of the Wizengamot's mood when George motioned to the gleeful face of Travers reflected that of someone who _knew_ something. It dampened their spirits considerably, anything that made Travers that happy wasn't good for them. George and Charlie were sent from the courtroom while testimonies were given from different Healers and Aurors. Charlie was sent to a small adjoining room where he could see what was going on but was not physically in the room.

Pamela had come to sit next to Bill so he wouldn't be alone. Bill was surprised to find her funny and sweet. She had nicknames for every single Wizengamot member from Lord Cookoo face to Lady of the Exploding Hat Vulture. Her mirth and joyous mood kept Bill thoroughly distracted until it was time for the Weasley testimonies. When it was announced that they were summoning Harry Potter and Ron Weasley from the Auror department, she gripped his hand and smiled encouragingly at him.

Ron had been summoned first to give his testimonies and Pensieve memories from Saint Mungos. The Wizengamot usually didn't request Pensieve memories, however because of the Auror's destruction in the wizarding hospital the Wizengamot was taking every precaution. Hermione and Travers did not ask questions from these witnesses, however, the Wizengamot did.

His youngest brother squeezed Bill's shoulder on his way out and whispered his love. Harry followed with the same process smiling at Bill encouragingly. They were both sent back to the Auror department to review for an upcoming exam. One that Bill was sure they wouldn't be studying for.

Afterward, George was called in and told to give his statement. He did, stoically and almost without any jokes or fanfare. That was until Travers was trying to prove that the siblings hadn't been together, in an effort to corroborate his theory on their coordinated attack on the hospital. It was only when Travers had asked specifically what Ginny's attire was when she came to the hospital that he had responded with, "Dunno, but I bet Harry knows seeing as she came from his bed."

Hermione had blushed and practically begged for the comment to be removed from the record, which Ms. Macmillan eagerly complied. After getting his laughs in, George was dismissed and sent to sit next to Bill in silence. Pamela wished them luck and headed back to her office, giving each of them a chocolate frog as she left.

Finally, Charlie had given his testimony and everything went smoothly. Well, not the part where he admitted to threatening and Auror and sending Dragons after him, but the rest went pretty well. Then Hermione called in several other Aurors, the last one being Auror Torren.

The door had barely closed behind Auror Torren when Travers held one finger up. Ms. Macmillan nodded her head in approval at the solicitor. Hermione sat up immediately alert.

"Mr. Weasley." All three boys looked up at Ms. Macmillan. "No, the…" she sighed. "Charlie Weasley. Please come to the stand. Mr. Travers has some further questions for you."

Bill squeezed his brother's hand in a show of support. "Try and be keep calm. Think of dragons or something, but maybe not setting them on people."

Charlie walked up to the chair and sat ungracefully in it.

"State your name for the record, Mr. Charlie Weasley." Ms. Macmillan ordered.

"Mr. Charlie Weasley," he responded sarcastically. Hermione buried her head in her arms, whatever good behavior they had been getting from Charlie had apparently expired. George covered his laugh with a cough. The temporary head of the Wizengamot rolled her eyes at Charlie's response and waved her hand at Travers to continue. His beady eyes lit up with glee and Bill, not for the first time that day, began to worry.

"Mr. Weasley. What is your occupation?"

"I'm a Dragon Tamer."

"It's a tough job, I hear." Charlie looked the man up and down and Bill groaned when his eyes lingered in disgust on Traver's rather enlarged belly.

"You would think so, see it requires a bit of… physical exercise." George laughed. The Wizengamot was littered with a spattering of suspiciously timed coughs that rang through their esteemed members, as well as two Aurors stationed at the door. Travers face reddened before he scribbled more things down in his parchment.

"Romanians are known for being looser than the British, are they not?"

"I'm not seeing the question. If you're asking how they like their tea? They don't. They work hard and rarely relax."

"That sounds stressful, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes well not everyone has the advantage of sitting in robes behind a desk half their life. Some people work and break bones every day."

"Have you broken bones in your line of work Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm a Dragon Tamer. Do some research and then ask me that again."

"Well, it stands to reason that when one works hard they… what's the expression…" Travers pretended to think for a moment. Hermione's head snapped up her face was pale. "Ahh yes... when works hard they play hard as well. Is that the case with you Mr. Weasley?"

"I don't even know what that means."

"You wouldn't. It's a muggle saying. It's a reference to intercourse and I am curious as to why Senior Auror Torren refused to disclose the nature of your break up. One is to wonder if you're hard-play was too hard for the seasoned Auror and if she has medical records at Saint Mungos to corroborate my theory."

Charlie's face went very still and Bill was waiting for an outburst, hell the entire courtroom was sitting on the edge. Every Auror had drawn their wands discreetly and Hermione was teetering so close to the edge of her seat, George stretched a hand to steady her.

They were all surprised when he slumped in his seat, defeated. The blood had drained from his face to the point that his barely visible freckles were suddenly stark on his face. Charlie's usually tanned face reflected that of a man who had his heart broken that had never fully healed. Bill had to grip the edge of his seat to stop himself from running to his little brother and holding him close.

"When Gabby and I first met she wasn't an Auror yet. She was doing her last bit of training to become an Auror. We met in Romania. She was assisting in a crime unit that was trying to discover who was stealing baby hatchlings and selling them on the Black market. We actually managed to get one Norwegian Ridgeback back via an anonymous buyer in the UK. When the ring was dismantled… there was no reason for her to stay. She loves her job as an Auror and there wasn't work for her in Romania.

She's a great Auror and she wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in her way. Especially when rumors of You Know Who started surfacing, she wanted to be home on the front lines. I didn't want to leave my dragons and she didn't want to leave the UK, where her career was. I asked her to stay… she chose… she didn't choose me. She chose you people. She chose the Ministry because that was what she was born to do. She was born to protect people."

Charlie's voice broke towards the end of his speech. Bill knew it didn't end well, but he didn't know that Charlie was still… traumatized by the entire affair. His refusal at any long-term relationship was suddenly extremely clear. Their family had always been under the impression that he didn't care about lifelong commitments and that the only lifelong thing he ever wanted was to be with his dragons. Bill wondered idly what his future plans with Tracey Davis were if there were any.

"Is that all Mr. Weasley?" Travers sneered. He clearly wasn't as affected as the rest of the room was. Charlie just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"So your testimony is not only conveniently shining a positive light on Auror Torrens but on yourself as well." Charlie shrugged his shoulders again. Bill scanned the crowd in the Wizengamot and was pleased to see mostly sympathetic faces.

"So you are not going to include the fact that not only was she unfaithful to you, but Senior Auror Torren cheated on you with someone who was discovered to be a follower of You Know Who during the War? In addition to the fact that her father-" Charlie's eyes lit up in unbridled fury.

"We were both pissed on Firewhiskey and other things that night and we _both_ made mistakes. Throwing an engagement ring at her face probably wasn't one of my wisest ideas and I'll bet she'll agree that shacking up with the first bloke she met at the pub wasn't the best of her ideas either. I doubt she even knew his name at the time.

If you _bothered_ to look at her service record you will see that she was the one who captured him and tossed him into a cell, shortly before the battle of Hogwarts. She was part of a specialized task force that was working within the Ministry to capture Death Eaters or people under the Imperius. She arranged the task force and she is primarily the reason we captured as many Death Eater's as we did."

"That may be, however her birth father-"

"Is a matter of sealed record and unless you have permission from the Minister of Magic himself finishing that sentence will earn you a stay in Azkaban." Charlie retorted. All eyes turned to Kingsley who had his wrist on his chin looking at the solicitor with rising alarm.

"My dear members of the Wizengamot. I must apologize, for I need you to excuse Mr. Travers and I. It seems the two of us need to have a discussion as to how exactly he obtained information that I was not even privy to until I _became_ Minister of Magic. Prior to becoming Minister, I was Head Auror, and Gabriella worked for me for many years. As such I know the woman intimately."

"Minister, you were aware of their relationship?" Travers was genuinely surprised. "You were aware that the accused had a relationship with one of his witnesses?"

Murmuring broke out amongst the Wizengamot members. They were looking at Kingsley with distrust. Kingsley was eyeing Mister Travers with something close to annoyance that was cleverly covered with a look of intrigue. The Minister of Magic held up his hand and the room fell silent.

"Yes. So much so, that _I_ advised Auror Torren against going back to Romania and abandoning her career to patch things up with Mr. Weasley."

Charlie looked at the Minister with thinly veiled fury. "It was a long time ago Charlie. Let it go."

"Minister, is this information about Auror Torren's father something that could change the outcome of the case?" Ms. Macmillan asked sternly. She was trying to change the direction of the conversation and it worked. Everyone was distracted by the reason that they were going on break.

"Not in the slightest, however, given Auror Torren's personal request was approved by the last four Ministers, including myself, I request this discussion cease immediately. As well as a break while Mr. Travers and I adjourn to my office."

* * *

 _I really didn't think I was going to get this chapter out. I just moved (temporarily) for the summer and I'm zonked. Then I remembered how much annapsarudaki loves this fic so I pushed on! Anna, this chapter is for you! -Chefke_


	10. Chapter 10: Leaky Pipes and Back to Grim

**Bills Bill**

 **Chapter 10: Leaky Pipes and Back to Grimmauld Place**

 _All Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling, author of the infamous fanfiction known as the Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. (Don't think it reads as fanfiction? Fight me!) -Chefke_

* * *

 **Court Reporters Closet... I mean Office, Monday 4:00 PM**

"I don't understand," Hermione muttered repeatedly to herself. They were all shuffled into a side room that was usually reserved for the Court Reporters, it was more of a closet really. Since Kingsley was having a confidential meeting with Travers they had to find somewhere to relocate themselves. They were standing huddled outside the doors of the courtroom when the tiny court reporter hobbled over. As it turned out Mrs. Karyn Umbridge was the only Court Reporter working that day and she volunteered to relocate herself for the duration of the break so they could have a room to themselves.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I don't understand how Travers knew things that only we knew!"

"Hermione don't blame yourself. He's playing dirty. He's probably the person who's leaking the case's information to the Daily Prophet. Those reporters are sneaky slithering bastards." George shrugged. Hermione jerked up out of her teetering chair. Her mouth was open in a wide O.

"I'm such an _idiot_." Before any of the befuddled occupants of the room could ask what she was talking about she took off, the door slamming behind her.

"Well, that was odd." As soon as the words left George's mouth Pam walked in through the door Hermione had scurried out of. She looked shocked and given Hermione's rather dramatic exit they weren't surprised.

"The Minister is requesting your presence in his personal office." she smiled nervously at them. They turned and followed her to the Minister's private lift. The ride was quiet between the four of them. Pamela walked ahead of them and knocked on the Minister's door. There was no answer. She knocked again.

"Sorry, he must have put up a silencing charm. He doesn't do it often." she retrieved her wand from her desk and sent her Patronus through the door. A small lynx scurried through the door. A moment later the door opened and Kingsley poked his head out.

"Pamela, would you be a dear and make us tea? The tea they serve in the Canteen is pure rubbish."

"Of course Minister." she scurried off to tend to her task while Bill and his brothers shuffled through the door. Hermione was sitting behind the desk looking furious as she leafed through Kingsley's papers. Kingsley cast several charms around the room after the door was securely closed.

As Hermione was currently occupying the Minister of Magic's seat, a place that Bill thought looked quite good on her, Kingsley leaned casually on the front of his desk. He was rolling and unrolling an afternoon edition of the Prophet as if he could unroll the answers out of it.

"Get comfortable boys, we have a problem. Mr. Travers says his source regarding Gabriella is a reporter at the Prophet. The reporter is refusing to give up his or her source and our laws prohibit us from forcing the reporter to reveal the source. Ms. Torren's personal information is a _huge_ breach of security for the Ministry."

"I know that's a problem for Charlie's ex, but what does that have to do with us?" George asked as he settled into a chair directly in front of the Minister's desk.

"George," snapped Hermione. "Only four people alive are privy to this information regarding Senior Auror Torren and should it get out, this young woman's life and career will be over. In addition to the fact that we _need_ to know who is leaking our case's private information. If for they manage to get proof that Bill isn't actually Arthur Weasley's biological son it will be disastrous for our case! It's not something we can come back from, George. The Wizengamot will demand and paternity test and all of your testimonies will be called into question. Everything from the war will be called into question and we run the likely possibility of Bill and the Malfoys going to Azkaban. If you haven't seen the Prophet yet, then you should. Skeeter is refusing to give up her sources and our laws prohibit us from forcing it out of her as long as no lives are in danger. So we need to find out who the source is before they leak something dangerous."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh, George." Hermione retorted. She was furious and Bill didn't blame her. She was working her damn hardest for Bill and someone was leaking everything to the opposition.

"So," said Bill turning to Hermione. "What do we do?"

"I think we need to rule out members of the Wizengamot. Maybe we can open the floor up to questions? Usually, they just go directly to the solicitor with questions but this way we can get a feel of different members out in the open. Also, we don't have enough time to call in the rest of my witnesses and Tracey was sent to check on Mrs. Weasley. Her burns are mostly healed and her temporary amnesia is starting to wear off." Hermione said over her shoulder. She had moved to Kingsley's bookshelf and was shuffling through several law books.

"Yes! See, here. We can do it! There are fourteen precedents in the last fifty years alone, though one of them was Lucius Malfoy's case at the end of the First Wizarding War and it might not be a good time to bring up Lucius in people's minds. Anyway, we can at least open the floor for questions. What do you all think? Is it a bad idea because Lucius Malfoy was the last recorded precedent?"

"Actually it might be a perfect time." Charlie who had been quiet so far spoke up. Bill knew he was having a hard time presenting such a raw version of himself to complete strangers. Bill knew if it hadn't been for his trial, Charlie would have cursed them all and walked out. Hang the consequences. "Whoever it is will be enraged and we can use that to find out who is leaking information to Travers and the Press."

After everyone agreed Kingsley escorted them back to Wizengamot's chambers. As Bill walked down the brightly colored carpet he thought about this case and realized that it was much bigger than him. Corruption and lies had been rampant right before the Battle of Hogwarts and in a way, even though Voldemort was dead, it had never been fully eradicated. Sure, Kingsley and Ian were as straight as straight gets but there was still a ton of fixing left to do before the Ministry resembled a normal functioning government.

If they allowed corruption to take hold of the government again, it wouldn't be long before someone else like Voldemort cropped up and they would be at war again. His case was a prime example of what happened when Aurors thought they were above the law. They had made arrests without proper documentation or approval. Based on what Hermione said the Aurors that had been on duty that day were an older group that thought they were above the law. It was infuriating as it was unjust.

Bill walked into courtroom thirteen and took his seat between George and Charlie. The Wizengamot was, overall in a more relaxed mood. Bill wondered idly what the Wizengamot did during their breaks. He imagined them sitting in a spacious room with food and good conversation. He had heard from Tonks that during the war that the Wizengamot break room was used to _imperius_ several members at the start of the war. It was how they got the Muggle Registration Act passed.

Hermione walked passed Bill and hurried over to where Travers was sitting drinking a murky colored tea. After a bit of mumbling and then grumbling on his part, she returned to her seat. At that point Kingsley had almost finished a short speech about the private nature of Senior Auror Torren's family status and the strict measures, he and every previous Minister had gone to keep them private. He included several severe warnings including a lengthy stay in Azkaban and then he settled himself back into his seat. Kingsley waved at Hermione and Travers. With a nod at Travers, Hermione stood.

"Given the time left to the day, Solicitor Travers and I would like to open the floor to questions from the Wizengamot." Hermione sat back down. The Wizengamot murmured amongst themselves for a bit. Contrary to Hermione's belief, they were not surprised by this and many members began to pull out parchments with questions and notes. Bill hadn't even noticed that the members of the Wizengamot had quills present, let alone that they were taking notes. Maybe that's what they did in the Wizengamot break room?

Bill spent the better part of an hour listening as numerous questions were directed to Hermione or Travers. The questions were all of legal nature and didn't require Bill's attention. He still listened diligently, not wanting the Wizengamot to think he thought himself better than them, a Malfoy trait if there ever was one.

A particularly nasty argument had broken out between three members of the Wizengamot, once Mrs. Weasley's statement in the hospital was circulated into the conversation. The majority of the Wizengamot was of the opinion that given her mental state at the time, it was admissible in court. However, if the statement was inadmissible then that raised the question as to why Bill was sitting there and whether or not Lucius Malfoy and Molly Weasley should be released, to which they had no answer.

This went around in circles for about half an hour when one of the faces Bill recognized from when he first walked in suggested a paternity test. The full Wizengamot was in session, so there were a lot of faces to remember. Bill remembered hers because she had been consistently giving hateful looks since he arrived in the Wizengamot's chambers that morning like his presence was offensive to her somehow. He motioned with his eyes to the woman's direction and Hermione nodded.

The argument had narrowed down to three people. The angry woman had ganged up with a tall gangly man in the top row and the two were insisting on a blood test confirming Bill's parentage. While the woman was fighting for the test to back up the claim of Bill's supposed Death Eater activity, Bill was pretty sure the gangly man didn't believe he wasn't the son of Arthur Weasley. The third man was fighting the illegality of an enforced paternity test. Apparently, the law states that unless there is a life in danger there was no reason to push such extreme and painful measures that involved blood magic.

What had started out as a simple disagreement turned into a full Wizengamot shouted match, as more and more Wizengamot members gave their two sense. Ms. Macmillan gave up trying to restore order and had summoned Travers and Hermione. They were discussing something quietly while the tiny court reporter had six quills recording every conversation going on.

The argument had finally reached its peak, when the third man shouted, "Auror Flint was a thug abusing his power! His testimony regarding Mr. Weasley being in cahoots with Greyback is bollocks and you know it!"

"That's ridiculous, Matthew! You're not looking at what's right in front of you! What is the matter with you?!"

"What is the matter with me, Rebecca?! My bloody problem is you and Calvin are trying to enforce something that is _ILLEGAL_!"

"So Matthew, you're telling me that the WIZENGAMOT has to waste our precious time trying to decipher if some Death Eater's whore remembered to take a contraceptive potion before going home to make dinner for her husband who was fighting for the _other_ side?!" Kingsley had to physically jump over the bench and wrestle both Charlie and George down. Bill was too shocked to move.

Shouts of indignation rang through the Wizengamot at 'Rebecca's' foul language as well her besmirchment of a Sacred Twenty-Eight family. When Traver's helpfully suggested that they send a Legilimence to probe Molly Weasley's mind, the room dissolved into pure chaos. Bill finally lost his carefully constructed patience and like a tower of cards, he came crashing down.

"You're going in circles. What am I actually on trial for?" He demanded. "Is it for being born or testifying for the Malfoy's trial after someone decided to write an article that I was a Malfoy of all things? Are you so prepared to toss me into a cell that you would believe that I would imperius my _own_ child? And if you truly believe that then why did I come in today? Why didn't I flee the country or go into hiding with or without my family?" He should have stopped then but their shocked faces at his out of turn speech motivated him. His voice rose with every word spoken and the esteemed Wizengamot's faces grew paler and paler.

"Yes, I read the newspaper. No, I had no prior knowledge of the 'story of the year' before mine and my families names were smeared over every wizarding publication. I got to read all about myself as the expose of the year. And because of a 'leak' that Ministry couldn't and can't currently handle my wife and daughter are in hiding out of fear a mob will attack us, as they have attacked you and the Ministry.

Me and my family did not ask for this. The general public thinks we are Death Eaters and did the Ministry offer some sort of placation to the mad public? No. Did you offer my family protection? No. You reverted towards the mindset that put Voldemort in so much power in the first place. Fear. You stripped my family of their rights and attacked an elderly woman suffering dementia and then tossed her in a prison cell. Her mind is already confused and now you want to send a _Legillamence_ to probe through her mind regardless of the fact that it will cause _permanent_ damage? Your Aurors attacked Healers, a family in their home, as well as sick patients in a hospital. Have you no shame?

My wife almost lost our Victoire three times after the war because of the stress she was under running a safe house and fighting for the Order. The Healers said it was 'Post Traumatic Stress' and it almost…" Bill's voice broke. Charlie gripped his brother's hand tightly. It had been a terrifying time for the Weasley family and Victoire's birth had been nothing short of a miracle.

"It almost killed my little girl. My wife, a French woman, a woman who had no reason to fight in a war in a different country, fought. She fought so that you all could stay in your comfy seats and not be overthrown by a madman. You sent me and my family into hiding again like we had to do during the war except then I knew what side the Ministry was on, now I don't.

You stand there and accuse me of being a criminal. You tried to refuse to let my solicitor, Hermione Granger represent me because you fear of the backlash that will come out when one of the Golden blooding Trio represent a criminal. Well, she isn't gold anything to me. She's my future sister in law. She has worked tirelessly to release my family from the prison cells they were confined to. My mother needs proper medical attention that is being denied to her because she has a pending trial for suspicious activities of Death Eater nature. I am under arrest for the same charge. You have no proof or warrant. You did not research anything about me. You don't even know me.

Do you know who was put in the same situation as me? Sirius Black. He was tossed into Azkaban without a trial for the murders of his best friends. He spent thirteen years rotting in a cell, while Peter Pettigrew escaped justice. James and Lily Potter never got justice for their murders because the Wizengamot chose to ignore the law. Is that what we are doing here? Are we going backward? Because I can assure you, you will _never_ toss my family into a cell the way you did Sirius Black. We are innocent of wrongdoing and the fact that I'm here at all speaks volumes about the corruption in our government."

The room went silent, not even a flutter of breath could be heard.

"Mr. Weasley… I…" Ms. Macmillan face was pale as were most of the members behind her, save one. Rebecca's cheeks were red and angry, her scalp red under her thin blonde hair. She was shaking her head furiously. After a moment of hesitation she jumped to her feet, her voice so cold it chilled Bill in his very bones.

" _You_ are an embarrassment to the Wizarding community. You and your entire Pureblooded family are an embarrassment to the Wizarding community. Wizards and Witches like you should be tossed into a cell until you learn to better respect your elders." She looked at him with murder in her eyes. He could see he would not win this woman over. She had lost someone to Lucius Malfoy and if she could not see Lucius suffer she would see his whole family suffer, even if she didn't know if he was actually a Malfoy. He laughed at her mirthlessly.

"And you'll do what then? After you toss me into a cell, I mean. That's what you're planning on doing anyway. There's no democracy here. Only Nepotism, blood magic, and Pureblood's stuck in their old ways. I'm pretty sure that's everything Voldemort wanted. Congratulations! It turns out we didn't need him after all, we accomplished what he wanted all on our own." The woman scoffed ignoring a small dark-haired wizard sitting next to her that was pulling her sleeve to sit down.

"How dare you, you insolent little-"

"How dare I? Look at the seats in this room. All 'Sacred Twenty Eight." What makes you so sacred? You claim to promote peace and equality but where are the muggle-born seats on this council? Our community will never evolve and move into the new century if our government doesn't move with it." The woman looked affronted. The small man next to her spoke up.

"I am a muggle born, Mr. Weasley and here I sit." He said smiling warmly finally managing to yank the woman back into her seat. Bill recognized him. He was Matthew Yaxley, he worked in the DMLE doing paperwork when he wasn't in the Wizengamot.

"No." He retorted. "You are a muggle born who married someone who inherited that seat. If you had not married the woman, or there was someone with better blood or not imprisoned in the Yaxley line, you would not be sitting there. That is how _our_ prejudiced society works." Matthew's eyes fell.

"Do you not wish me to be occupying a seat on the Wizengamot because of my heritage? If you are uncomfortable I can recuse myself." Matthew asked his eyes filled with hurt. Bill immediately felt remorse douse his foul temper. Insulting him had pushed him right to the edge, attacking his mother, daughter, and wife had sent him sailing right over it. He hadn't meant to snap at all, especially not at a man who was being kind despite the rest of the beady-eyed bastards in their chairs.

"I apologize. No, I would never entertain such an idea. I apologize if I offended you. I have had an alarming past forty-eight hours that has consisted of being attacked on every front combined with little to no sleep."

"I bet it's not every day you get ousted as a Death Eater scum," muttered Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" Several alarmed voices shouted as others were raised in a desperate cry for order. Hermione was speaking quietly with Ms. Macmillan while Travers acquiesced.

"What?" Rebecca snarled. "He should be shackled and questioned like the half-breed Death Eater he is. The fact that he is sitting here mocking us is an insult to our wizarding society. He has clearly imperiused his family and friends, lord knows what he did under Voldemort's rule. He probably got under as many Death Eaters he could. Just like his mother."

At that comment, pandemonium resumed. Every single Wizengamot member was on their feet shouting, however, this time it was at the blonde woman rather than at Bill. Bill felt Charlie pinch his shoulder.

"Bill. Kings wants us out of here before hexes are thrown." His brother pleaded with him. He looked up to see Ms. Macmillan shooing him from the room. Charlie ushered him out as Bill's eyes remained locked with this Rebecca woman, who held the power to destroy his life and seemed hell-bent on doing it.

 **Minister of Magic's En Suite Office, Monday 6:00 PM**

Pamela set the tea down in front of Bill and tried her very hardest not to hover. She was failing. She had already brought him a sweater, three different types of chocolates, and an assortment of candy.

"Bill, are you sure there is nothing I can get you? You hardly ate your lunch."

"I'm fine Pam."

"Don't worry about those scruffy old wizards. They'll come around. Just hold in there, okay?" he nodded numbly as she retreated from the room. Pamela froze at the door and stepped back into the doorway leaving room behind her for an additional person to enter.

"Miss. Granger?" Miss. Macmillan walked into the room. Bill didn't bother getting up, he was tired and grumpy and he wanted to go home.

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione stood and walked over to the woman. Her Wizengamot robes were open and she looked frazzled. Her lilac jumper and pink floral print skirt were rumpled, and Bill was sure he saw a tear in her stockings just above her beige heels.

"Mr. Weasley brought up some very valid points and after much deliberation, the Wizengamot has unanimously agreed that Ms. Fawley will be recusing herself from the duration of this hearing. Mr. Travers has failed to provide any evidence supporting the credibility on this case and it _has_ been noted by the Wizengamot. " she finished speaking to Hermione and turned directly to Bill. Her eyes softened and she motioned for Charlie to get up. Charlie scrambled out of the way, while the woman settled down next to Bill.

"Mr. Weasley. You were right and this entire hearing isn't fair, but you were wrong as well. If we did not pursue you with legal action based on Mr. Flint's testimony alone we would be doing just as an injustice as Sirius Black was dealt. The Wizengamot has deliberated and your mother will be moved to a safe house with Lucius Malfoy. As she still doesn't recognize your father we do not think it is wise to leave them alone. Healer Davis has offered to accompany them to the safe house."

"With all due respect ma'am, we would need to know the location as the-" Hermione started.

"Kingsley's house. They'll be staying in Kingsley's house under an armed guard, however, I believe you can Floo in and out should the Kingsley allow it. Currently, Kingsley and the occupants of this room are the only people aware of the location of the safe house." Hermione jotted a few things down on a parchment and rushed out to Pamela to send off. Ms. Macmillan waited for her return before continuing.

"In addition, we have granted temporary immunity for your sister, wife, and your daughter." she handed Hermione a scroll with the seal of the Wizengamot. "We have adjourned for the day but will reconvene tomorrow morning at 8. I do not need to remind you that you should not be late.

"As the Weasley home known as the _Burrow_ is currently being repaired, as well as an active crime scene, Head Auror Proudfoot has approved of monitoring and housing arrangements for the night. I have just personally spoken to Mr. Potter and you will be staying in his home, which coincidentally was Sirius Black's home before he died." she stood to leave and stopped several feet before the door.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you take some time to compose yourself in preparation for tomorrow. I also have it on good authority that your wife and daughter are already in your safe house waiting for you. Have a good night." she walked out as quickly as she came in.

Bill sunk his head into his hands and cried.

* * *

 **Daily Prophet EVENING EDITION**

 **Ministry Spokesman Gives Hope to Wizards and Witches**

The first day of the Ministry Vs. William Arthur Weasley has come to a close and it's been a race to the deadline. The Wizengamot emptied out at a record of 6:01, over an hour passed Ministry closing time. There were many groundbreaking decisions made today and the Ministry used a spokesperson to relay the many messages.

The Ministry spokesman has confirmed that an age old tradition of removing an impartial Wizengamot member has been invoked by a unanimous vote of the Wizengamot. The member's identity has not been made public and unless the case's documents are made public, which I've been assured they will not, we will likely not find out who was removed from their seat.

The Wizengamot has also confirmed that Mr. Weasley, is not in fact a Death Eater and fought bravely amongst his peers during the Battle of Hogwarts. Personally, as someone who fought and bled in that battle, I can tell you that I witnessed every single Weasley fight during that battle and they were all on the side of the light. The Ministry also requested that the Weasley family be given time as the populace has terrified Mr. Weasley's young daughter and wife. The Ministry has placed them in a carefully warded home for the time being and all of their mail is being monitored. So, if you plan on sending a howler, remember there's some poor bloke at the Ministry who is going to get it and not the Weasley family. Here's to hoping tomorrow is less hectic!

 _-Parvati Patil_

* * *

 **FIRST MONTH FREE ON FLAT IN KNOCKTURN**

* * *

 **Daily Prophet EVENING EDITION**

 **Changing Seats to Protect Weasley?**

Rumor has reached this Reporter that an undisclosed member of our highly esteemed Wizengamot was removed from their seat due to being impartial to the case. Not only has the witch or wizard been removed but they have been replaced by none other than our very own Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Hogwarts Headmistress. This is a process that has not been used in one hundred and eighty-seven years. The solicitor to sign off on such an action must have little to no credence about their work name and ethics.

Is this change due to the Minister of Magic and longtime friend of the Weasley's influence? That would seem like the likeliest of options seeing as two of the three accused are spending the night in the Minister of Magic's home. Imagine that? Commit a crime and you get a free sleepover at the Minister's flat! I wonder if the Weasley family will give me a full report on what kind of sheets our _very_ single and _very_ attractive Minister uses?

 _-Rita Skeeter_


	11. Chapter 11: Chocolate HandsGuilty Hands

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 11: Chocolate Hands or Guilty Hands?**

 _All original Harry Potter brainness is all JK Rowling's and the coffee shop she wrote the original book in. -C_

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place Monday, 7:00 PM**

Bill was greeted with a loud shriek as soon as he exited the Floo. One quick sweep of his surroundings and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Grimmauld Place was not nearly as dusty and decrepit as he remembered it being. The greying wallpaper in the Floo room had been replaced with white stone and the obsidian stained carpet was pulled up and replaced with dark wooden floors topped with a cream fur rug. The room was sparse with light grey furniture with only one large mirror adorning the wall making the previously dim room, lighter and bigger looking.

Bill made a quick mental note to compliment Ginny on her handiwork before smiling down to see his little Victoire wobbling on her unsteady legs towards her beloved father. She was wearing a fancy set of embroidered robes that Bill knew they did not own nor could they afford to own. Her pale pink bow from the previous morning was still in her hair, which was a miracle in itself. While her bow was in pristine condition, the same could not be said for her new robes. The pale turquoise material was littered with small stains that were a suspicious looking brown.

Bill picked his baby girl up and swung her around, hugging the tot tightly to his chest. He was both pleased and annoyed that the brown stains were chocolate. His vivacious daughter probably hadn't eaten her dinner and was probably going to pitch a fit when it was time to eat. She slapped her sticky fingers onto his cheeks.

"Dada!"

"Yes princess," he murmured into her hair. "Dada is home. Dada loves you."

She giggled and proceeded to smash his cheeks. It was one of her favorite games to play when he came home from work. He vanished the Floo dust off of him just in time to be nearly knocked backward by Fleur. He gripped his wife who was mumbling in a torrent of French as she kissed every visible part of his body.

Victoire giggled at her parents and clapped her hands excitedly. Had it really only been one day without them? He pulled Fleur into his chest squishing a loudly protesting Victoire in the middle of their hug. Fleur gripped his robes tightly murmuring her worry and love into his chest. He held onto his small family tightly, pulling the strength he needed to persevere from them.

"Bill, we should really move from the Floo before-" The chime of the Floo went off just as Charlie smashed into his back. Fleur screeched but Bill caught her and steadied himself before they all came crashing down onto the floor. Victoire was laughing hysterically and clapping her hands demanding, "'GAIN! 'GAIN!"

They moved quickly from the Floo entrance and out of the living room where Charlie was cursing and cradling his head. Fleur held Bill's hand as she led him out into the hallway and into a sitting room across the way. Draco was the only current occupant of the room. He was sitting and sipping tea as if there hadn't been a huge commotion followed by a steady stream of cursing not twenty feet from him.

Fleur summoned a toy for Victoire and pulled her from where she was latched onto his chest. Distracted by the bright yellow squishy broom toy Victoire sat on the floor zooming her broom around with her fingers. Fleur collapsed into the loveseat dragging Bill down with her. She began to prepare the tea with her wand, summoning biscuits and more milk from the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Draco asked. His eyes were guarded but his shoulders were taut with concern. Bill hoped that the two would be able to develop a relationship where Draco didn't always feel the need to wear a mask in his presence.

"Okay, better than I expected if I'm being honest. How was your trip back to England?"

"There needs to be a potion for dealing with the after-effects of International Portkeys. I still can't stomach solids."

"Victoire is fine ingesting solids." Fleur snipped. She gave Draco a stern look and he shrugged sheepishly.

"I only have one-" Draco was interrupted by louder and more prolific stream of inventive curse words coming from the room Bill had just left. George, who just came out of the Floo, was yelling at Charlie for being a nutter who crowded the Floo whilst he _knew_ people were coming in behind him. George's personal brand of profanity was as amusing as his joke shop and while it was funny to listen to, it wasn't when his daughter repeated everything.

"LANGUAGE!" Shouted Bill and Fleur simultaneously.

George appeared behind Charlie in the doorway. "This dreamy idiot was blocking the Fuc-"

"George!" Bill cried. Charlie had the good sense to scurry off before Fleur started hurling hexes. George's eyes flitted around the room and he shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Draco, who had resumed sipping his tea, pointed one elegant finger to his feet. George leaned over quizzically. His face paled when he caught sight of Victoire sitting underneath the table, zooming her yellow Quidditch broom in circles around Draco's ankle.

"Sorry… I…. Fleur!" he announced brightly. "How lovely do you look today. I must say you are as radiant-"

"I will hex you, you imbecile!" Bill laughed as George scampered off down the hall in a self-proclaimed hunt for food that had more to do with self-preservation than anything else. Victoire began hitting her broom into Draco's ankle making loud zooming noises, not that Draco changed his calm demeanor or tea-sipping in the slightest.

"Draco is she bothering you?" Bill asked.

"DRAKEE!" Victoire screamed, her head popping up above the coffee table like a hedgehog avoiding hexes from a disgruntled landowner. "DRAKEE! YUM! YUM!"

"What the bloody hell?" Fleur smacked him over the head before he finished his sentence. Bollocks. He had just given George crap for cursing and now _he_ was cursing.

"Bloody. Hell. Drakee! Yum! Yum!" Victoire clapped her hands excitedly at her two new vocabulary words. Draco put his tea down and scooped up his niece pulling her away from her mother's wrath.

"Come on Vicky let's get you out of your Mum's path before she starts hexing your dad."

"Dada! Bloody! Dada Bloody!" Bill hugged his wife tightly rationalizing that she couldn't reach for her wand if he was hugging her in a death grip.

"Bill!" he turned around to see Ron barrelling through the doorway him. He had not had a chance to talk to Ron personally since everything started and if he was quite honest, he was scared of his youngest brothers reaction the most. Despite Ron testifying for him, sending the letter, and being supportive he was still concerned about his baby brother. Ron did not handle change well, not when he was a child and certainly not when he was an adult. Finding out that his brother was his schoolyard bullies half-brother wasn't going to sit well with him.

Bill stood at the same time Fleur did, Fleur was muttering to herself about checking in on Victoire before Draco rotted her tiny teeth with sweets. Ron ran straight into Bill and hugged him tightly. It was a nice brotherly hug really, only Fleur was standing behind Bill and Ron's massive Auror build had accidentally trapped her in the hug as well. The result was Bill being sandwiched between Ron's chest and Fleur's boney back.

"Merlin, I was so worried about you Bill. They wouldn't let me come down to sit with you and Auror Proudfoot has a secret case going on. So naturally, he wanted us _inside_ the office so the rookies wouldn't muck anything up. Also-"

"Ron your 'ands are squeezing my breasts." Ron turned scarlet and backed off immediately, his hands held up in the air and staying there. A chorus of Weasley laughter rang from the hallway and into the sitting room. He could hear every one of his brothers' laughter, including Draco, Harry, and Hermione.

"Alright let's move from the Floo. Andy's coming through with food. We don't want to risk her taking it back home with her!" barked Harry from the other room. Draco who was handing Victoire back to Fleur in the hallway, looked a bit confused so Bill clarified.

"Andromeda Tonks, she was originally a Black. Her daughter Tonks married Remus Lupin and their son, Teddy is Harry's godson."

"Like Professor Lupin? My teacher, the one that was a werewolf?"

"Yes, Draco and before you ask lycanthropy is not genetic so Teddy is not a werewolf. He is a metamorphmagus though, but so was Tonks so no one was especially surprised when his hair changed colors half an hour after he was born. He tends to wear morph into his father, his grandmother, or Harry. Harry is his godfather and they're quite close." Hermione chirped up from behind Harry. Hermione shooed them all into the hallway and then toward what Bill thought was a dining room, just as the Floo activated. A chorus of happy cheers could be heard and chants for food.

Hermione reappeared in the hallway rolling her eyes but otherwise looking quite happy. Bill was happy that Hermione felt so at ease with their rambunctious family. Fleur had a rough time adjusting to the madness that was the Burrow, but eventually, she learned to love her obstreperous and affectionate in-laws. Hermione had gotten used to the Weasleys fairly quickly, even though she was an only child. Ron said that Hermione always wished she had siblings but her parents never held an interest in having any more children. The Weasleys was likely all the family she was ever going to have, so his parents always made an extra effort for Hermione as they did with Harry. Hermione's controlled voice snapped Bill back to the present.

"Bill I need to borrow you. Did you see the Daily Prophet's Evening edition headlines?"

"No."

"Skeeter's source knew where your Mum was being kept even with all of the precautions we took. By the way, your father went with them to Kingsley's house so he won't be coming tonight. He sends his love though."

Bill tried to organize his jumbled thoughts. His thoughts were distracted when he noticed Draco had managed to sneak out of the dining room and was standing in the hallway feeding Victoire more treats while Fleur helped Mrs. Tonks with dinner. The two witches enjoyed each others cooking and he knew that they met once a week so their children could play and the two could swap recipes.

Consenting that his daughter wasn't going to sleep that night, he returned to his thoughts. Had the door remained opened when Ms. Macmillan was in the room? Pam had shut the door, hadn't she? What if it was leaked before Ms. Macmillan told them the news? What if there was a leak on the actual Wizengamot? A Wizengamot member leaking information about closed Wizengamot proceedings was a prison sentence but Rebecca was not exactly rational and no one knew why.

"Was Rebecca present when they decided where to send them?"

"I just sent an owl to Camilla. I'm waiting to hear a response."

"Who's Camilla and Rebecca?" Draco piped up from behind them. Victoire was happily munching on a bar of chocolate, her face and fingers covered with the offending item. Bill tried not to smile when he noticed that Draco's shirt was covered in chocolate as well as his fingers. Victoire yanked on her bow in her hair covering it with goops of chocolate, Fleur was going to freak out when she saw her treasured bow was ruined.

"Draco," Bill groaned. "She's not going to eat her dinner or go to sleep, you realize that. Also, Fleur loves that bow..."

Draco smiled mischievously, "That's the best part about being an uncle, or so I've heard. You get to fill their tummies with sweets and then hand them back to their waiting parents. I'll buy her a new bow, maybe a green one. What do you think Victoire? How would you look in green and silver?"

"Umm… no to the green and silver. Let's try and buy gifts in neutral colors, okay? Where did you hear that bit about parents and sweets?"

"Astoria. Her sister, Daphne has two kids."

"Greengrass?" Hermione piped up.

"Yes, we're… er… seeing each other." Hermione gushed at Draco's awkwardness.

"I remember Astoria from school, we used to study together. She's such a sweetheart! You be good to her Draco Malfoy or I'll come after you myself." Hermione was smiling but after what Bill witnessed her do today, he wasn't fooled. Draco wasn't either because he grimaced. Regardless, Bill made a mental note to warn Draco later. Speaking of mental notes-

"Hey, Draco. Is it true Hermione punched you in your third year?" Draco and Hermione blushed simultaneously and Bill burst out laughing. "Wow. I don't know which one of you two look more embarrassed."

"Draco, I'm sorry. I really-"

"No. I was being a right foul git."

"I was so tired and I was taking so many classes-"

"I deserved it, but maybe don't-"

"I would NEVER!" Hermione was horrified at the suggestion of violence, it was ironic given the case she was currently defending.

"Okay. We're good then." Draco hoisted Victoire higher on his hip. He turned to the tot and smiled tenderly at her. "Let's go hide from Mummy and then we can eat more treats."

"Yum! Yum! Drakee! Yum! Yum!" Draco tickled Victoire's tummy and scuttled off with his niece.

"You realize why that's not a good idea, right?" Hermione smiled at Bill.

"She's good for him. Draco… he hasn't had it easy and Victoire adores him."

"Malfoy most certainly hasn't had it easy. You know, I'm one of the only people in this house that will agree with you? His Mum came with Andy, I suspect she'll be in here momentarily looking for her son. Do you trust _them_ alone with your daughter, Bill?"

Surprised by her question when she was defending the Malfoys in court, he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge not to answer. He was still grossly overwhelmed by his feelings regarding Lucius Malfoy. Until he had time to sort them through he wasn't sure he wanted to answer any questions that could negatively or positively affect a future relationship with him if he wanted one at all. Rather than answer her question he turned the tables on her.

"Would you trust them with your children Hermione?" he watched as she blushed and then furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Bill was still leaning against the doorway to the parlor and Hermione was still in the hallway. She leaned against the walls.

"No, I don't think I would. I feel terrible about it but… Bill, I was tortured in that house. They stood by while..." Hermione's eyes blurred at Bill enveloped her in a hug.

"Why are you representing them, Hermione?"

"Because it isn't right. There are corrupt Witches and Wizards in the government and they have to go! We can't grow as a society when old Purebloods and bigoted supremacists hold onto positions of power forever. We certainly can't grow if we allow certain people to abuse the weak and the minorities." he watched as the younger girl struggled to compose herself.

"It's okay, Hermione. If you need to cry-" she stiffened, her eyes dark and focused.

"No. We have a leak and I need to find out who it is." Hermione took off down the hall and into the Black family dining room. It was small by comparison to their formal dining room but about a quarter of the size of the Great Hall. The walls were adorned in ceiling-to-floor mirrors and all the floors in the house had been replaced with a finished oak wood. Ginny had spent a lot of time changing Grimmauld place into a livable and less depressing house. While, every room wasn't finished Bill was glad the main rooms were.

Hermione was placing protection charms on the floating candles as she simultaneously pulled rolls and rolls of parchment from her pocket. She spelled the mirrors to look like a regular wall and began to apply sticking charms as she arranged the bits of parchments all over the wall. She organized her mess under specific categories, purple question mark, a yellow exclamation point, a red beaker, a blue droplet of water, and a plain green square. There were pictures and string connecting bits of the parchment together and Bill was temporarily stunned at the mass amounts of information displayed in front of him.

The question mark represents general questions and queries I am trying to solve."

"Why do you care about," Bill squinted through her handwriting, "The connection between the court reporter and Camilla Macmillan?"

Hermione shrugged. "I like information. Those two have a personal relationship that no one else has. I have a hunch they live together. Also, why does Rebecca Fowley hate you so much? If we find out what is driving her, then we can find out what her end goal is and if she really is connected to the leaks."

"The yellow and orange exclamation point?"

"The yellow are things we know already and who knows them and the orange are things the opposition knows."

"The red beaker is stuff pertaining to the explosion?" Bill surmised. He was impressed by her thoroughness, but then again did he expect anything less?

"Yes as well as any information on Saint Mungos. Healer names, information, who was where when they were attacked by Aurors..." she stumbled as she pinned several more things in the red beaker area and then moved onto the water pile. This one consisted mostly of names and things. Bill was drawn to this list as it was tracking everyone throughout the last week.

"The water represents information leaked and who was present at the time. I can't find one person who was present at all of the leaks, which leads me to believe that there is more than one person leaking information. The Green is random theories and such."

"Blimey… Hermione… Ummm… are you doing one of your things again?" Ron was standing in the side entryway of that lead into the kitchen. The youngest Weasley was running his hands through his red hair in alarm. Hermione smiled at him adoringly.

"No. I'm fine. It's not the _date_ thing again."

"What date thing? Also, can you blighters move in, we're carrying hot food!" Shouted George from behind Charlie who was behind Ron.

"I can see you levitating it, George." Hermione retorted as Ron shuffled inside the room settling himself into a chair. Charlie walked in after him and summoned dishes and cutlery from the adjoining kitchen.

After George shuffled in, came Ginny and Draco arguing about Quidditch, Fleur holding a crying Victoire, and Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Percy, and finally Harry tickling a very happy Teddy Lupin. They all settled into seats as Andromeda and Narcissa laid the food down onto the table. Percy looked stressed as he was seated in between George and Charlie. Honestly, Bill couldn't blame him. Charlie and George got up to a quite a bit of mischief these days. Ron was pulling Hermione away from her mass of parchments on the wall, while Harry was trying and failing to get Ginny's attention away from Draco and back to her boyfriend.

Dinner was the usual Weasley boisterous affair where no one mentioned Bill's case and no one drew unnecessary attention to the two additional guests sitting at the table. The Malfoy's were treated like they had been sitting at their table for years and both the Malfoy matriarch and heir looked grateful for it. The closest thing anyone got to mentioning the stressful events of the day was teasing Charlie for ducking out before dessert with an extra plate of food.

"What? Tracey is watching Mum and she's probably hungry, besides Kings said I could stay over if I wanted." George and Ron cheered that he was staying the night and followed him to the Floo chanting, "Charlie's gonna get some! Charlie's gonna get some!"

When they returned arm in arm and still chanting, Hermione silenced both of them with a well-aimed hex before Fleur served trifle and tea. All in all,l it was a tragically typical Weasley dinner. The only thing missing was their doting Weasley parents but no one brought it up. They were all aware of their Mum's medical chart and how she was doing. They all knew exactly where their dad was and that he was taking care of their Mum. Bill savored their moments together but knowing that his family was not wholly made the meal heavy and him thoughtful.

When Fleur passed him a sleeping Victoire to him, he bid his family good night and made for the stairs. It had been a long day and his small family was exhausted. Fleur walked directly behind him her wand lighting the darkened staircase. On the landing, they made a left and went into the second room. It was not one of the renovated rooms but Bill knew it was larger than most of the guest rooms.

Fleur skipped ahead of him and struggled for a bit before she pushed open the door. She spelled the heavy window curtains open and light flooded into the room from the street lamps outside as she lit the fireplace. The room was still dark but at least he could see, not that it was an improvement. There was an unsettling mixture of dark blue and black, from the curtains and linen to the actual furniture. The room was large and boasted a four-poster that was so big it took up the center of the room. The actual wood on the bed and nightstands were black but the curtains that hung from the tops of the imposing four poster was a dark blue, several shades darker than the linen.

He looked around the room for somewhere to put Victoire down. Ginny mentioned that this room had a cot, which was why they had claimed it after Andromeda announced that she was going home with a sleeping Teddy. On Bill's left were two doors, Fleur had just opened the first that led into a black and white marble bathroom and the second, he assumed, led to a closet. On his right was a small desk and a bookshelf that had been piled in the corner opposite one of the two windows.

Directly in front of the window was a small white cot. He strode over to the cot and after inspecting the cot and spelling it clean, he tucked Victoire in. He murmured goodnight and kissed her small fingers and then her forehead.

When Bill turned around, he found Fleur charming the room a dusty pink. He smiled as he watched his wife work. The floors were made a pale grey and the ostentatious four posters was transfigured into a contemporary paneled headboard with streaks of grey and subtle blues. The linen were charmed ivory like the bookshelves and desk that had been righted. Fleur used the Bookshelves themselves to wall off the desk and Bill set a permanent sticking charm so that when Victoire eventually tried to climb the shelves, it wouldn't come crashing down on her.

Bill settled himself onto the bed. The room was given an all-around softer feel. Fleur had just taken the doors off of the closet and was in the midst of recoloring and reorganizing it when Bill got up. He wanted to spend as much time with his wife as possible. He stepped behind her as she reached into the shelf to banish all the old clothes to the basement. So softly that she barely noticed, he lifted her collar back and kissed her neck.

"Bill." she moaned.

"You can finish the room tomorrow, love."

"Tomorrow?"

He peppered soft kisses up her neck pausing below her ear to suck gently. He set his hands on delicate hips and turned her to face him.

"The tub is very big in there." she murmured pointing to the bathroom. Her dark blue eyes twinkled and he set a monitoring charm on Victoire's cot. Threading his fingers in hers, he tugged her into the bathroom closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12:Even a Dragon's Heart Breaks2

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 12: Even Dragon's Hearts Break PT 2**

 _JK owns Harry Potter blah, blah, blah... ATT: To anyone that is reading this story as I update the chapters this is not a new chapter. I went back and edited the grammar on this whole piece and chapter eleven ended up being 11K so I split it. The next chapter will be uploaded this Thursday. Thank you for your patience! XO Chefke_

* * *

 **Minister of Magic's Office Tuesday, 7:00 AM**

Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was barely able to eat and she had gotten up so many times last night that Ron had spelled her to their bed. That had fueled some flirting and then quite a bit of fun. All in all, it hadn't been the most un-enjoyable evening.

Hermione shook her head willing herself to concentrate. Someone was still leaking their information, even after Rebecca Fowley had been removed from the Wizengamot. Hermione felt a deep sense of unsettlement, that Camilla shared, with Rebecca Fowley's situation. What would drive a respected member of the Wizengamot to snap like that?

Camilla had written that she was one of the few loyal Wizengamot members that had refused bribes and blackmail during the war. She was a young witch with a bright mind with a vivacious attitude. Hermione had noted her hostility at the start and during the trial but her snap, according to her colleagues, was completely out of character.

Camilla had been so surprised that she specifically only discussed their plans for Mrs. Weasley's relocation after Rebecca Fowley had been dismissed and the room checked for any monitoring spells by no less than four different Aurors. She was almost as paranoid if not more, than Kingsley.

The need for a new member had created a bit of discord among the Purebloods and Half-bloods on the Wizengamot. In the end the idea to replace Rebecca with Professor McGonagall had actually come from Matthew Yaxley. He was a loud vocalist known mostly for the reformations done in Azkaban. Matthew had personally gotten the signatures required to officially rid Azkaban of Dementors and hire retired or injured Aurors to guard the prison.

They had flocks of Curse Breakers and Unspeakables work on the wards of the prison and they even challenged Aurors and Ministry members to attempt to break in and out of the prison. So far no one had been successful, except for a gung ho Auror in training that had managed to build a physical tunnel into the island. Harry had not been surprised in the least, he said the boy was a master strategist that rivaled even Ron. The Ministry had fixed the pre-existing network of underground tunnels that he accidentally stumbled across during his dig to create a new tunnel. They closed them off and warded the base of the island against further magical and Muggle intruders.

Hermione had worked on getting the prisoners a subscription to wizarding post and the Muggle post. It had caused quite a bit of ruckus when it was first suggested but now Hermione regularly found Muggle magazines sold next to wizarding ones in the Leaky Cauldron and some stores. They were mostly fashion magazines or current events based but it was definitely a good start.

Hermione, in addition to several other Muggle borns, had donated hundreds of Muggle literature for the prisoners to read. When the Warden received flocks of donated books he turned the old 'Kissing' room into a library, where prisoners could take out no more than three books a week. There was a three week limit and a hold list system in case multiple people wanted the same book. Since the Dementors were banished there was no real use for the room anymore and the Warden thought it good to replace such a dark and terrible room with education and literature.

Hermione had donated her old family books in hopes that she could help the Magical community understand the Muggle world a little better. It was a topic of debate between her and Malfoy the previous night at dinner. Hermione was of the opinion that people feared what they did not understand. While he agreed with her, Malfoy also pointed out that the average Pureblood lived of a lifespan of 130 years and did not ever meet a Muggle in their lifetime. Hermione had been appalled and the two had began talks of a Wizarding library with both Muggle and Wizarding literature.

The idea that Wizards and Witches never met or associated with Muggles greatly bothered her as humanity took up the majority of the planet they all occupied. The magical community was so small it barely registered. Professor McGonagall had agreed with Hermione's assessment during their monthly tea date, several month prior. The Headmistress had confided in her star pupil that they were searching for a new Muggle studies professor. Hermione had mentioned this to Harry and Ron, and Harry had suggested his neighbor on Privet Drive, Mrs. Fig. Harry had gone with Professor McGonagall to speak to Mrs. Fig and after just a bit of badgering, Mrs. Fig agreed to try it out but only on her terms.

Hermione had eagerly gone to observe one of the classes and was pleased to find out that the classes were practical and did not take place in the actual castle. Hagrid had built a large country house next to his hut and Mrs. Fig had filled it with plenty of Muggle accoutrements. Her first years basic lessons had included turning on and off light switches and what electricity was and where it came from. It was easy to spot the Pureblooded or Half Blooded children as they were just as excited as Hermione was during her first year magical lessons. The Muggle born children spent the majority of the lesson giggling and helping their befuddled peers. While Mrs. Fig admitted to having to curve the grade for the Slytherin house, Professor McGonagall and Hermione had called it a success and hurried back up to the castle for their tea.

"Can you pass me a scone, Hermione?" Ron's rough morning voice cut through Hermione's musings. Kingsley was talking quietly with Pamela, who had come in early with a breakfast spread worthy of the Weasley family's bellies. She was an avid baker and a future Mrs. Weasley in the making. It was rare that Hermione left Kingsley's office with Pam badgering her about eating, even going so far as to actually go out and get her food.

"Sure." wrapping two chocolate chip scones in a napkin, she handed them to Ron. His hair was fluffy from sleep so she patted it down. Ron smiled at her lovingly and Hermione marveled at what a good place in their relationship they were in.

"Did you eat anything before-"

"Okay. We need to go over some things for the day before we all tuck in to breakfast provided by Pam here." announced Kingsley. Ron and George cheered for food. She looked around and was unsurprised that Percy was absent. He was obsessed with his job and not even a family member on trial would have him miss a day at the office. Hermione thought of Percy everytime she considered pulling an all nighter in her office. She had gotten much better at delegating and surrounding herself with staff and co-workers she trusted.

"Professor McGonagall will be replacing Rebecca Fowley on the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot members are still unsure as to-"

"I may have found that one out." Hermione stood up and passed out several copies of a Narcissa Malfoy's court case. It was a list of the bodies that had been discovered in her cellar. She had tied a colored cloth on each body and attached a matching bit of cloth onto a parchment with the person's name and as much as she knew about what happened to them. Most importantly she had the dates and times of their deaths and the names of their torturers and the killers.

"Narcissa identified a Sullivan Fowley as body found in one of the Malfoy cellars. I sent Harry over to Andromeda's before work so that he could ask Narcissa about Fowley and see if she remembers how he died. There is always the chance that she may not know. There were a lot of bodies found in the Malfoy cellars. In case she doesn't know, I have owled both Head Auror Proudfoot as well as Lucius Malfoy."

"Thank you, Hermione. Professor Mcgonagall was actually in the Ministry. Apparently there's a Muggle born student that was born a animagus and she wanted to have her fellow cat animagus legally registered. The Headmistress asked that we try and keep the litter jokes to a minimum, okay?"

Hermione felt the laugh die on her lips prematurely and the blood drain from her face. Sirius had once told Hermione that an animagus could sense another animagus even in human form. He said it was like a sixth sense, you could sense the other animals, especially between prey and predator. A small enough animagus could be sneaking around with them from meeting to meeting, Rita had done it for years. It wasn't likely but it was certainly worth investigating. If she could catch Professor McGonagall before she entered the Wizengamot chambers...

Charlie watched as Hermione shoulders tensed in the chair in from of him. She bolted from her chair and scurried out of the Minister's office. Sometimes he envied the curly haired witch's brain and other times he pitied her for it. Ron was constantly worrying about her forgetting to eat or sleep once her brain got hold of something. He was always running after her and 'mummying' her. Only last night he had confided in Charlie that she hadn't eaten her breakfast or her lunch and he had to force her to eat several bites at dinner. Charlie had observed her habitually drink copious amounts of coffee. He knew better than anyone else how potentially dangerous that could be.

When he first arrived in Romania he used to drink a weeks worth of coffee in one morning. There was rarely time to eat and swigging coffee had helped quench his hunger and gave him energy. About a month in he was helping relocate a Norwegian Ridgeback and his jitters got so bad his wand slipped from his hand. The Ridgeback had gotten loose and nearly tore apart a Muggle colony they were passing by. The magical Romanian government had to descend with every single obliviator they had available.

The head of the project, an American wizard name Alphard Tixton, took the blame and was given a week of probation and six months of monitoring by their government. During his week of probation Charlie had approached him about his lie. One of the most easy going Tamers there was, waved him off with a laugh. He insisted that everyone made mistakes and that it was better 'ole Alphie get a slap on the wrists then Charlie lose out on his Dragon Taming career before it had even begun. Also, he got to spend the week pissed at the pub so he really wasn't complaining all that much.

Charlie made it a point to visit 'Old Alphie in America after he retired. It also didn't hurt that Alphie had been his confidant throughout his relationship with Gabby. Once they broke up he took the first of many trips across the world to be comforted by, the man who had become a good supportive friend.

Houston, Texas was definitely one of the more interesting places Charlie had ever traveled to and after his third visit Alphie had convinced him to purchase a ridiculous hat and boots that were something of a cultural phenomena. There had been a lot of alcohol involved and he was sure he had vague memories of riding a fake bull and pretending it was dragon. Ah, to be young and in a state of permanent drunkenness.

"Psst… Ron." Charlie whispered whilst poking his brother sitting in front of him.

"Sshh… I'm trying to listen to Bill and Kingsley." he whispered back. Bill and Kingsley were going over their plan for the day and their suspects they were associating with the leak. They were also reviewing what you should and shouldn't say when called to the stand, if they were called.

"Your girlfriend-"

Kingsley's secretary smiled as she took his empty plate. Charlie thanked her and continued whispering over Ron's shoulder.

"Your girlfriend skipped breakfast again and we both know she didn't eat dinner last night. Since we both know your shite at silencing charms and your girlfriend forgets, I'm going to assume she probably didn't get any sleep last night either." Ron smirked at Charlie's sexual innuendo and then whipped his head around looking frantically around the room for his girlfriend.

"You bloody wanker, you weren't even home last… I've seen her have at least three coffees and it's barely eight. Shite." Ron swiped two scones off of Kingsley's plate and took off after his girlfriend out the door behind Charlie. Charlie rolled his eyes and lifted Hermione's takeaway container containing a croissant egg sandwich over his head. How his brother constantly forgot she didn't like scones was beyond him. Charlie had been visiting for several months and he knew, Ron had been with Hermione since first year at Hogwarts.

Moments later Ron came thundering back into the room looking wildly for Hermione's takeaway container. Charlie wiggled his hand over his head shaking the small container. He smirked as Ron snatched it out of his hands and dashed out again. At least his oblivious little brother worked hard to make up for his lack of attention to details.

Charlie relaxed back into his chair and looked around the room. He avoided looking at the liquor cabinet, as he found that once his eyes sought out the relatively innocent piece of furniture his mind lost the ability to keep focus on anything but Tracey's legs. Not that there was anything wrong with her long slender legs or her clenching-

Nope. No. Charlie needed to concentrate. He had spent the first half of last night talking with Tracey. She was being called to testify today and they were practising calming techniques to prevent another outburst. She had heard about his outburst who had heard about it from one of the Aurors on duty. He was ashamed that his father had heard about his temper, just as embarrassed he was for having one.

After Charlie slipped out and apologised to his father. He returned with Firewhiskey and begged Tracey's forgiveness for his outburst in middle of the courtroom that day. He also wanted to talk about Gabby and explain the situation to Tracey before she heard about it from the Prophet. He had stumbled over his words like the idiot he was while Tracey laughed and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Honestly Charlie, everyone has a past. Stop worrying so much. Besides now that my patient is in a medically induced to sleep for the next ten hours, I plan on taking full advantage of the time…."

Charlie hadn't needed to be told twice. It was a long night with little sleep and a lot of pleasure. Tracey had both impressed him and humbled him all at the same time. She was shy and bold and utterly adorable. She had a tongue that was worth its weight in gold and technique that should be studied and taught. He had gotten a right scolding from his dad on his way out and blushes from two of the Aurors on duty. He had left her sleeping in nothing but his jumper and despite the emotions he was studiously tapping down, he was coming to terms with the fact that he really liked Tracey Davis.

Studiously avoiding looking at the liquor cabinet, he watched all of his brothers as they listened intently to Kingsley give over the day's proceedings. They were all so focused on Kingsley's speech they were oblivious to what had just occurred. Ron had literally thundered in and out of the room, not once but twice and no one had even noticed.

Charlie wondered if a person could have gotten in and out rooms without them noticing. If that was so, their list of spies just got a lot longer.

* * *

 **Wizengamot Court Room 13 Tuesday, 8AM**

Bill settled into his seat in between the Charlie and George. During the walk to the Wizengamot chambers George had assured him that Lee and Verity had the store running and that he shouldn't worry about his younger brother's livelihood. Charlie simply yawned shrugged and mumbled about being on leave from Romania.

After the war Charlie had decided to use his decade worth of saved up vacation days to spend time with his family. The Tamers in Romania had been more than accommodating, even going so far as to send a case of Romanian beer and whiskey to Burrow after Fred's funeral. It was nice gesture but everyone getting pissed on Romanian 'beer' probably wasn't the wisest decision so close after Fred's funeral.

"Oy, Bill. Look at Travers. He looks nervous."

George was poking Bill in the stomach. He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to poke him in the face. Travers was speaking to a smiling Ms. Macmillan who was shaking her head in resolute no as to whatever he was asking her. Just as Traver's voice began to rise in irritation Hermione came bounding through the doors.

"Miss. Granger it's 8:05. I expected your client to be late, not you." Ms. Macmillan admonished, though there was no bite in her tone.

"I do apologise I was unavoidably detained." Hermione unfurled her parchments and sat down in front of Bill. "The Press somehow managed to get access to the main hall and were defacing the newly built statue. I had security as well as an Auror escort remove them from the premises."

"Alright, let's get to it then. Mr. Travers first witness failed to show up this morning. Mr. Travers here assures me he visited his home last night and he was there. Considering that Mr. Snaphorn is a Senior Auror we are going to assume he overslept. Would you like to call your next witness, Mr. Travers?"

Travers began to mumble about waiting a half hour for Mr. Snaphorn to arrive, this caused an overwhelming amount of disagreement throughout the Wizengamot. As they called for a vote, Bill chanced a look at Kingsley. The Minister of Magic and previous Head Auror looked extremely concerned. He was muttering to one of his Auror escorts who scurried out of the room. Bill looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes and whispered.

"Snaphorn is the one of two witnesses that can corroborate Auror Flint's alleged story about you cohorting with Greyback. He's actually tried reaching out to what's left of Greyback's pack. They owled me earlier this morning with a copy of his letter. I'm saving it for my next case."

Hermione winked at Bil. Bill smiled weakly, reminding himself that the small witch was definitely going to be on his long term christmas gift list.

"Fine, fine. Just go sit Mr. Travers. Ms. Granger, please call your witness."

Hermione stood smoothing the grey pleats on her skirt, her burgundy jumper securely tucked into her skirt. She walked to the center of the room, her long necklace with a silver Deathly Hallows pendant swinging noiselessly on her shirt.

"Calling to the stand Witness for the defence Healer Tracey Davis."

"Not another Healer..." Cordelia Bones muttered into Augusta Longbottom's ear. Bill recognized Mrs. Bones from his time at Hogwarts. She had a son a year above him and the two were identical besides the length of their hair. Cayden Bones had long hair while Cordelia Bones bore a short haircut that barely reached her shoulders.

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Bones and nodded her head in respect as the door opened behind them. Bill felt Charlie tense up besides him, his eyes looking everywhere but the proud woman that swept into the room. Tracey Davis was an imposing woman. Her robes were fresh and clean cut and her dark brown eyes sharp. She stood tall and regal and if Bill hadn't already known she was a Pureblood, the way she held herself screamed it. Tracey sat down in the chair in the center of the room, her back tall and head held high. Hermione smiled at her.

"Good morning, Tracey. Please state your name for the record."

"Tracey Davis."

"Occupation?"

"I am a Healer at Saint Mungos."

"Thank you. Ms. Davis can you describe what happened on Sunday?"

Bill listened as Tracey Davis painted a very different picture from what both sides had been been articulating. She described the Aurors as a split and confused group with no leadership and discord. She provided anecdotes and Healers and patients as referrals to corroborate each claim. She said the Aurors were taking orders from two different people and while they looked uniformed, they were not. She was able to name every single Auror and exactly what spells they used and when they used it. She stopped speaking twice, in a polite effort to allow Karyn Umbridge, the court reporter a chance to catch up with her. This earned Tracey a smile from Ms. Macmillan and Bill wondered, not for the first time, if there was something between the court reporter and the Wizengamot member.

The Healers were not terrified, they were doing their jobs and getting patients out of the way for their own safety. She had not witnessed any of her fellow Healers using offensive or defensive magic, as they were busy moving patients to safety in the halls. Any Healers that were not assisting patients were warding patient rooms or making frantic calls to the Ministry.

Tracey had surprised Hermione by handing over signed documents from her colleagues corroborating her statement as well as including their own. The entire Wizengamot was impressed. Hell, Charlie would have been impressed if he had taken his eyes off of his shoes at any point in the last three hours. Hermione had just thanked Tracey and was sitting down. Bill nudged Charlie as Travers stood.

"Psst. Travers is getting up. Are you going to be okay? It's alright if you want to step out, no one will think lesser of you."

"Especially not after yesterday." muttered George.

He whispered to Charlie, but Charlie shook his head no and continued staring at his shoes. Upon closer reflection Bill realized he was murmuring something. He looked at George who whispered,

"Names of Dragons by size and mating rituals. He's been at it for over an hour. Bet it was something those two talked about last night. Kinda like this Tracey-"

"Good morning Miss. Davis." Bill squeezed Charlie's hand in effort to release some of the escalating tension in his shoulders.

"Sir." she replied curtly.

"Your fellow Healers have corroborated your statements, yes?"

"I fail to see the question there Mr. Travers."

"Do you have a personal relationship with any of these Healers?"

"By personal relationship you mean a sexual one that violates the Saint Mungos Employee Guidelines. No. I have worked very hard to be able to be beside my mother who is long term care and I wouldn't muck it up over a 'relationship' as you call it with a coworker."

"I-"

"Before you continue, Mr. Travers, I will advise you that any Healer that claims to have been in a relationship past or present with myself will have had to have been fired from Saint Mungos. Saint Mungos has only fired three Healers in over one hundred and fifty years. What does that say about the Healer?"

Travers stared at Tracey for several moments. Tracey did not blink and neither did he. The entire courtroom did not breathe while the two stared each other down.

"...interesting…"

"I'm sure it is, Mr. Travis. Is there anything else? I have patients to attend to."

"Yes, while your testimony is riveting. Were you or were you not given a closed Wizengamot trial after the war due to familial Death Eater activities? Activities that were conjoined with Lucius Malfoy the alleged father of Mr. Bill Weasley?"

Charlie's head snapped up and Hermione mouth opened in shock. Spatterings of small talk and whispering broke out within the Wizengamot. To her credit, Tracey did not cower or show shame at his allegations.

"Healer Davis please speak up. Mr Travers asked you a question." Ms. Macmillans requested sternly.

"Yes. It was a closed Wizengamot session that I believe Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Bones were in admittance for. While some of your information is accurate, as a whole it is not. I was not on trial, my father was. I was called as witness."

"A witness to Death eater activities?"

"Considering he was an active Death Eater, obviously."

"So you testified to keep your father from going to Azkaban?"

At Travers gleeful question, Tracey burst into laughter.

"No, you dolt. I spent the three months my father was in a holding cell gathering evidence with my brother against my father. We gave the Ministry unlimited access to our home, gringotts, and his work office. My father is in Azkaban and my family and the Wizarding community is better for it. And no, I am not saying this to give testimony more weight. I have signed statements from coworkers for that. Mr. Davis was a cruel and abusive man. I personally sent letters after his sentence thanking each and every one of the members of the Wizengamot. Had he not gone to Azkaban he would have killed my mother, myself, and my brother. As it is, he is the reason my mother is in a coma."

Bill gently pressed his fingers over Charlie's shaking hands.

"Child, are you implying your father was physically abusive?" thundered Augusta Longbottom.

"This did NOT come up during his trial!" Cordelia Bones stood angrily. She was about to say something else when the greying man on her left yanked her back down.

"I am not implying my father was abusive. He was mentally and physically abusive. He used hexes and dark magic to keep my brother and I in line as children and only when we were in Hogwarts were we safe from him. My mother, however, was never safe from him. The only reason she lived as long as she did was because she was an old classmate of Professor Snape. He used to make her potions that kept the worse of my father's dark magic from killing her.

During the height of the war he was unable to make visits to my parents home, to supply my mother with her much needed potions. Professor Snape sent me via portkey shortly before Christmas to check on my mother as he hadn't heard from her in several weeks. When I arrived at home my mother was no longer responsive. I Flooed Professor Snape and he took my mother to the Janus Thickey ward in Saint Mungos where she has been ever since."

"You did not try and reach your father when you saw that your mother was unresponsive?" spat Travers.

"Mr. Travers, I'm not sure what delusion you're under but my father spent the entirety of the second wizarding war under a mask terrorising innocent people. I have dedicated my life and my profession to make up for every life he took and even then I highly doubt I will make a dent in my attempt to atone for the death and destruction he caused."

"Young lady, your father-"

"Was a Death Eater. Plain and simple. There is no beating around the bush. He wasn't blackmailed, imperioed, and he certainly didn't have a father pressuring him to take the dark mark. He sought out You Know Who during the first wizarding war in his attempt to rid the world of Muggles. My only solace is that during this wizarding war he was actually imprisoned. My hope is he rots and dies in Azkaban but only after decades of torture and misery, while watching his son marry a Muggle and his daughter something equally repulsive."

The room was stunned into silence and Bill decided in that moment that he really liked Tracey. As soon as lunch break came he was going to smack some sense into Charlie. This one was definitely not going to put up with Charlie's bullshit so he would have to work hard to keep her, but the best ones were always worth the fight. If he found some dragon allegory it would probably help penetrate Charlie's thick skull. She was definitely a keeper and even if she wasn't, it was high time he got over Gabriella Torren.

"Miss Davis-" Miss Macmillan looked the most shocked and was about to offer what looked like an apology, when the doors flung open and two Healers came rushing into the room.

"Patient Molly Weasley collapsed and she's unresponsive!" they shouted in unison.

Tracey didn't bother asking for permission and given her personality Bill doubted she asked permission for much. She jumped right out of her seat and ran towards the door, shouting orders at the two junior Healers on her way. They were using a lot of words that Bill didn't understand and Bill didn't realize he was standing at the entrance of the Wizengamot chambers before he heard Travers shouting about his impending escape.

"ENOUGH! It is 11:45. We will reconvene at 2:40. That will give you, Mr Travers enough time to find your missing witness and the Weasley family to check on their mother." Miss Macmillan waved the three brothers who took off to Kingsley's office to use the Floo.

* * *

Heavy black robes swirled around muffliato'ed shoes as they hurried through Knockturn Alley. The smell of piss and fecal matter permeated the very robes of the poor unfortunate souls that walked through it's broken cobblestone streets. The alley itself wreaked of dark magic and poor decisions. Hookers stood on every corner, offering themselves to every passerby.

It was a known fact that the alley held the record for the most unsolved murders. During the first wizarding war it had been used as a dumping ground for Death Eaters to leave their victims. The first shift of Aurors every morning had to go and collect the bodies that were left there overnight. Often, they would find friends or coworkers that they had seen the previous day.

It was also a good place to hide, the owner of the quieted shoes knew this all too well. The bloody Ministry was damn persistent and it was not easy to hide from them. It was not a problem anymore, though. Sometimes it was all about the name, as long as your name was familiar sounding enough no one looked at you twice.

The nondescript grey shoes stopped with a halt. They turned back and exited the main road of Knockturn Alley, turning into a side alley.

The side alley next to Borgin and Burkes was definitely one of the safer dodgy places to be meeting within the Alley itself. There had been few bodies found there and therefore Aurors didn't search it very much. What the Aurors didn't know was that alley was running a thriving contraband smuggling ring every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Good thing it was Tuesday.

A light London rain started to fall as the robed person waited. Thankful that a heavy cloak was worn rather than a light one, the magical being waited. The contact was late. That didn't bode well at all. Under the circumstance the robe's wearer would rather be anywhere else but a debt was owed and the debt had to be repaid.

A slight change in the wind alerted the cloaked figure that the alley was no longer hosting just one. Hand gripped tightly on thick vinewood in the deep recess of black pockets, the robes shifted and the faceless figure turned.

"What have you found out?" Though the contact's face had never been seen, the timber of his voice was well known to the spy.

"Bill Weasley is in fact an illegitimate son of Lucius Malfoy. The heir actually." The robed figure whispered. The man rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. When no information was given, the spy continued.

"There are rumors that the Wizengamot is going to insist on Blood Magic."

"I am working on that. All will be revealed soon. Have you done what I asked of you?"

"Yes."

"And the trackers?"

"On every Weasley. What they know, we will know."

"Good. Keep your head down and your nose clean." he nodded once and then left. The polished boots of the Wizengamot member scurried away as he returned to the Weasley Vs. Wizengamot case. Tucking a stray lock of hair back into place the spy hurried back to down the alley and into the throng of Witches and Wizards in Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Daily Prophet SPECIAL LUNCH EDITION**

Search Commences for Missing Auror

Last night at 9:49PM a concerned resident in Mantucky, the popular wizarding neighborhood, reported concerns that his neighbor did not return from work. Although the Ministry hold a strict Twenty-Four policy regarding missing persons, there are rumors that Minister Shacklebolt himself requested a search after the identity was revealed to be none other than Senior Auror Charles Snaphorn. Senior Auror Snaphorn has been dutifully serving the Ministry of Magic for over thirty years. The Ministry as well as the staff here at the Prophet, urge anyone with any information to please come forward. Until then we will keep Mr. Snaphorn in our prayers.

-Parvati Patel

* * *

 _Knockturn Alley seeking Flat Sitter. Well compensated._

* * *

 **Daily Prophet SPECIAL LUNCH EDITION**

Weasley Matriach Bids a Fond Farewell

On Day two of court with Weasley's we learnt that not only is Healer Tracey Davis a highly regarding MediWitch in her profession, but she is also the daughter of the well known Death Eater Phillip Davis, who personally killed over two hundred Muggles in the widely known train explosion. When confronted by the Wizengamot with proof of his activities during the war, Mr. Davis not only confessed to this crime but was proud of his many other accomplishments. Miss Hermione Granger, the current love partner of Mr. Ronald Weasley, insisted that Death Eater's daughter testify for Mrs. Molly Weasley.

Sadly the Junior Death Eater wasn't able to finish her testimony as the news that dear Mrs. Molly Weasley had passed on disrupted her riveting tail of aggressive Aurors and timid Healers. Will we ever know of William Arthur Weasley's real parentage? Will we, the readers, have closure? I guess we will find out during the next session in the Wizengamot!

-Rita Skeeter

* * *

 _So sorry I missed my chapter last week, I was sick and couldn't upload it. The good news is that I ended up writing more scenes in this one (because I literally had nowhere else to put them). So this chapter went from being 5K to 10k. My average chapter is about 4K words so I'm really happy with the humongous chapter. Still a bit sad that I ruined my weekly posting streak but what can you do?_

 _I really love this depiction of Tracey. I especially love her with Charlie. I'm thinking about a short five chapter story about her and Charlie. What do you think? -C_


	13. Chapter 13:A Mole and A Rat

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 13: A Mole and a Rat**

 _All Harry Potter stuff belong to JKR and I ran out of witty things to say after thirteen chapters. -Chefke_

* * *

 **Minister of Magic's Office Tuesday, 11:55 AM**

Hermione scurried into the Head Minister's office, careful not to trip on her heels. A visit to Saint Mungos during the present time wasn't the greatest idea, especially given the current political climate and the people she was representing. She looked around the empty reception area and cast a quick revelio spell to check her animagus theory. When it came back negative, she hurried passed Pamela's messy vacant desk and towards Kingsley's office.

After having picked up and dropped off lunch for Kingsley, Ian, and Hermione, the petite secretary was out again running personal errands for the Minister. The hem of Kingsley's robes was frayed, so she was picking up new ones for him. She had actually approached Hermione earlier to ask what color she thought would best compliment his skin tone. The two girls had giggled over color patches for several minutes until Hermione had to leave for Wizengamot proceedings.

Hermione enjoyed that Pam included her things that were conventionally 'girly.' Most witches and wizards were of the opinions that she was only capable of talking about work and studious things. It was one of the many reasons she hadn't got on with Lavender and Parvati. Luna told Hermione that her classmates thought she was scholastically intimidating and demeaning. They never actually asked her for help with homework because they were scared she would say no, or shout at them like she did Ron. Her school persona was something she was trying desperately to shed. She always had a smile plastered on her face and offered a helping hand if the situation allowed it. She learned pretty quickly at the Ministry, that people were unlikely to come to you for help if they were scared of you.

Pam was different though. She always invited her out for lunch with her friends and even when Hermione couldn't join, Pam always brought her back something to eat. She was the reason Hermione remembered to eat lunch, that and Ron popped by with lunch twice a week. On one particular lunch break, Pam had forcibly dragged Hermione into Muggle London for a manicure and pedicure treatment during the height of one of her more intense werewolf cases. She was one quill point away from a mental breakdown and Ron and Harry was away on an assignment and Ginny at a Quidditch retreat. The outing was a much-needed break and Hermione was grateful, as it put her head back on straight and helped her win the case.

According to Hermione and every one of Pam's friends, she was an all-around likable person. She giggled easily and had a smile so bright Hermione always found herself sharing a smile with her, even if she didn't quite know what she was smiling for. Hermione was grateful that Pam had transferred jobs and worked at the Ministry. She hadn't always

Getting a job in the Minister's office was no small feat and Pam got her job as the assistant to the Minister of Magic from one of her flatmates who prematurely retired. It was a great job with great pay. Sure, the hours weren't great but they usually weren't when one was working for the Ministry. Hermione was rarely in her own flat. She was either at Grimmauld Place with Ron or at work. She actually stayed at Pam's flat once several weeks after she started working for Kingsley when Hermione's building was being fumigated.

Even though Hermione had been back to the flat many times, she still had no idea what color the actual walls were. Aside from actual furniture covering the walls, there were potted plants, posters from travels, pressed leaves from tropical rainforests, and moving makeup tutorials. She couldn't complain though, the flat was immaculately clean and the fridge was filled with moan-worthy food.

The actual flatmates were really friendly and had a general academic interest in Hermione's work. Ron was out of town at the time, but when Harry and Ginny found out she was staying with 'strangers,' they were pretty upset. It was only after Ginny came to inspect the flat did the couple calm down. Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have stayed at Harry's, to begin with, but it was Harry's birthday and she knew Ginny had an entire two-day event planned. Needless to say, after Ginny's initial inspection and subsequent approval, the bouncing redhead scurried back home to the birthday boy.

The actual flat had a kitchen, two loos, and a dining and living room. There were only three bedrooms, one for each of its occupants. They also had a pullout couch in the living room, that guests usually slept on. When Hermione stayed over Pam's roommate, Gerty, had an extra bed in her room and she was more than happy to share.

Despite sharing a flat, the three women adored each other. There was barely any in-house fighting and they all worked really well together. Mrs. Weasley attributed it to the girls barely being home and cherishing the little bit of time they did have together. When Pam worked at the apothecary, Samantha at the Ministry and their Gerty managed a thrift shop, they were barely home all at the same time. Their jobs all kept odd hours, but they always got together once a week and had a themed dinner night. Hermione and Ginny had been invited to several. Ron and Harry weren't allowed because it was a 'girls only' dinner.

Gerty's shop was located on the north side of Diagon Alley and since it was close to Gringotts it was usually very busy. While Gerty loved her job, but her dream was to become a pastry chef. The flat was always warm with freshly baked bread or pastries and Hermione had a hard time not going over there daily. It helped that Gerty sent lunch for Hermione with Pam, she even included cute quotes from books or pretty page holders that she would custom make.

Samantha vacated the flat after she retired from the Ministry, but stuck around London until after she had her twins. She was a glowing single mom and Hermione couldn't be prouder. There were some rumors that the father was a married man, but Hermione knew first hand that the dad was simply a muggle that Gerty had met in Uni. Brandon was in school to become a dentist and Hermione was more than happy to connect Brandon to her parent's old school buddies. Last time she spoke to Sam, she had a mobile, they were planning on moving the United States of America for the last stretch of Dentistry school.

Prior to Pam's job in the Ministry, she was working at Adelaide's Apothecary. Hermione remembered Pam from when she worked at the Apothecary and spoke to Kingsley on her behalf when she applied. Pam regularly kept the store stocked with Muggle magazines of a wide variety and had plenty of lotions and shampoos that one could only buy in muggle London. While Hermione lived in a muggle building it was hard to go shopping when she was apparating or Flooing in and out of her flat. Her weekly trips to the Apothecary had made the two friends long before Pam started working at the Ministry.

Besides for being one of the sweetest people Hermione knew, Pam had hair Hermione would absolutely kill for. She laughed whenever Hermione mentioned it, giggling that she would change heads of hair in a heartbeat. Apparently, there was no potion or spell to give someone hair like Hermione's because you know… her hair was atrocious and why would anyone want hair that had a mind of its own? Pam's hair was Black and as straight as Ron in a gay bar. Hermione chuckled at that particular memory.

Ron and Ginny wanted Hermione to take them to a more adult Muggle area. She thought a pub would be a great place to start. In retrospect, she probably should have done a bit more research than just asking an old primary school friend. It wasn't until they were already seated and already drinking, that Hermione realized that it was a gay pub and the fact that there was a Pride Parade earlier that day didn't help matters. It was an enlightening evening, to say the least. While Hermione and Ginny found the entire situation amusing, Ron did not. He swore off all Muggle establishments after that.

Ginny very much enjoyed going to a bar and not being hit on by every male there, it was, however, the women that came after her. While being a bit on the wild side, she enjoyed the evening and the attention. Though Ginny confessed that she still preferred Wizarding establishments, where she could relax or talk about her job. As amusing as it was inventing a job for Ginny because she couldn't tell people she rode broomsticks all day and got paid for it, she was proud of her work and wanted to be able to boast about it. As she should.

When Harry found out they all went to a pub, he was pretty peeved to have not been invited. Ron had conveniently left out the part where it was a gay bar during his wild tales. Ginny and Hermione had many many good laughs over it. They both agreed they weren't sure they could have handled both Harry and Ron freaking out at the attention they would have received in the bar. It also helped that Ginny was a tad possessive and didn't need the added pressure of another population after her wizard.

Chuckling to herself, Hermione pushed the familiar door of the Minister of Magic's office open and entered the lavish and yet simple room. Kingsley's office was sparse in decorations but it was lavish in the strong pulse of magic within the actual room. In addition to his usual charms, Kingsley had continued his usage of silencing charms as well as an Animagus detection charm.

The charm had actually come in the form of Professor McGonagall. Apparently, Professor Snape had developed it, after finding out what Harry's father and his mates had accomplished during their time at school. Professor McGonagall said he claimed to be concerned about the stupidity that students could accomplish while running around, as the animals they undoubtedly were.

Hermione's reminiscent of Professor Snape was temporarily stopped as she surveyed the tension in the room. Head Auror Ian Proudfoot was pacing worriedly in front of the Minister's desk. Kingsley was looking at the Head Auror with concern and a crease to his eyebrows.

"Should I not be in here for this conversation?" Hermione asked as she closed the door firmly behind her.

"Hermione, thank Merlin! We could use a fresh perspective. Senior Auror Snaphorn is missing. Somehow Travers is trying to pin the blame on the Auror department. In other words, me. He just called for Wizengamot meeting regarding my performance. "

"Performance?"

Kingsley sighed and took a sip of tea, not bothering to warm it even though it was cold from it's sitting on his desk all day. "Travers is trying to blame the entire Saint Mungos debacle on Ian. I think it's his hope to try and convince the Wizengamot that Ian was absent for an Order meeting and the Order of the Phoenix is a terrorist group trying to take over the government."

"Are we sure Snaphorn is not a Death Eater?" Even before Bill's arrest, Hermione did not like the man. There was something very… very unsettling about the man.

Charles Snaphorn had eyes were sunken in on themselves as if all the life had been sucked out of him. Recently, Hermione heard a rumor that he spent time in Azkaban enforcing the wards and therefore his mind was muddled and he was immune to death. She also heard a rumor that he had dementor blood, though she knew, like most rumors about Senior Auror Snaphorn that they were made up.

Regardless of the falsified rumors that flooded the Ministry's third floor Tea lounge, Hermione knew on the outside at least, he was a normal Wizard. Even though her skin crawled and her stomach churned when she spoke to him, she knew he was not a Dementor relative and definitely not a Vampire. Hermione sixth sense told her that he was hiding something, much like it had told her Professor Lupin was hiding something in her third year.

"Travers? No. The git's terrified of his own shadow. Testified against many Death Eaters and Ministry officials working for Voldemort." Ian had stopped pacing and was now leaning against one of Kingsley's bookshelves. Hermione really wished he wouldn't. His shoulder on his robes was wet, presumably from rain and he was going to get the books wet. Seeing that he wasn't going to move, she bristled and dried his robes with a flick of her wand.

"Hmm… I'm still not convinced. Peter Pettigrew was scared of his own shadow and look at the damage he did to the Wizarding world." Hermione and Harry had teamed up after the war to have Sirius's record expunged and Peter's revealed. It had been a bit of a struggle as Peter, apparently had relatives who were furious that his hero status had been revealed to be nothing short of traitorous.

Sirius was given a posthumous Order of Merlin by the Wizengamot and one of his childhood friends had petitioned for him to get his own chocolate frog. After Randolph Spudmore, the creator of the Firebolt found out that Sirius Black was actually the first person to purchase the elite racing broom, he created an entire 'Black' line to honor him. Harry once said, that knowing how much Sirius would have hated all of the attention and hero worship was a comforting, if not a humorous thought.

Kingsley and Ian exchanged a look. "I sent Ian to follow him, but he didn't leave his office during the breaks today or yesterday."

"Kings and I think he might be communicating with his outside source from inside his office."

Hermione thought about the office layout in the Solicitor's offices. Every fourth office had a fireplace. If Travers had a fireplace in his office, he could be Flooing out of his office during breaks. Potentially, he could be anywhere or speaking to anyone.

"Ian, is Travers in the third or fourth office?"

The room went silent before both male occupants of the room began cursing silently. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, generally I would be more concerned but right now I want to know more about what is being done about Senior Auror Snaphorn. I am concerned that it will look like someone made him disappear so that he can't corroborate Auror Flint's testimonies. I hate to ask this, but is it possible that Snaphorn is running a resistance with Death Eaters?"

Kingsley and Ian both shouted out their protests simultaneously. Hermione turned the two of them out as she contemplated their situation. Why would a highly decorated Ministry Auror go missing right before he was due to provide testimony? As hundreds of possibilities ran through her bushy brain, Hermione realized that the situations were split into two categories. Either he was running so he wouldn't testify, or he was being held against his will so he wouldn't testify. Regardless, the timing was too suspicious to suspect anything but foul play.

Hermione slumped down in one of the plush chairs in front of Kingsley's desk. "So, we need to send Aurors to find him. Ian aren't you already incredibly short staffed?"

"Yes, and whose fault is that?" Ian looked at Hermione pointedly. She most certainly wasn't going to apologize for having his Aurors put on suspension, pending an internal review of their actions.

"No one is above the law, Ian. Aurors acting with autonomy is what got us in this mess, to begin with. I'm mostly curious about what he's like outside of the Ministry. Where does he hang his proverbial cloak?"

"I've known Charles for a long time, Hermione. We went through Auror training together, got promoted together, and married together. He was happily married for years, his witch was where he hung the sun, moon, and stars. It was a shock when we found out from legal that his taxes were being filed as single. Apparently, his wife left him. She couldn't handle the long hours and the fear of him never coming home every day, at least that's what he told me over a pint at the Leaky. He threw himself into his work after that and never stopped. He won't go on dates and still wears his wedding ring like his wife is going to just come back in time for supper.

"He's the first one in the Auror offices and the last one out. I don't actually remember the last time he took a vacation, he gets sick every once and a while but otherwise he's at the Ministry. He was one of the first Aurors cleared of Death Eater activity after the war and the first one to resume work like usual." Hermione listened to Ian sadly.

If Ron ever wisened up and left her, poor Charles Snaphorn's life would likely mirror her own. She always worried that she wasn't lively and sociable enough for Ron. She wasn't a crazy Quidditch fangirl and she honestly did know or care what beauty products were floating around the Magical world. She tried using the wondercare products, but Ron had rolled his eyes and took the vials from her. She spent four hours on one vial, and all it did was make the first inch and a half of her hair blue.

"You said Auror Snaphorn told you his wife left him because she was worried about him? Was she-" Ian looked surprised at his question. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair whilst rolling his shoulders in agitation. Hermione noted and filed away his obvious nervous tick.

"I know what conclusion you're going to jump to, so don't. He's an-"

"She left him for a Muggle?"

Ian sighed. "Yes, a Muggle O.B Doctor. What's an O.B doctor?"

"An O.B. It's a woman's private parts doctor." Hermione giggled at the growing discomfort of the two men in the room. Kingsley had been quiet so far, observing as Hermione tried to break down Senior Auror Snaphorn's character, while Ian tried to protect it.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Umm… right. That mystery has been solved. Moving on. Travers wants to interview Molly Weasley after the break. As long as she is stable, which I have been assured she is, she has to testify."

That was not good news. Mrs. Weasley could corroborate Bill's parentage which would lead the Wizengamot to believe Auror Flint's fabricated testimony.

"Is there a possibility they will insist on a paternity test?" Hermione voiced her fears. The case was spiraling out of control and if there was one thing Hermione Jean Granger hated, it was feeling powerless. She spent a year on the run with only a child's storybook as a guide from one of the greatest wizards alive, while people of all races and ages died around her. She was tortured on the floor of a Wizard's home, powerless to stop them. She did not want to ever be as lonely or as powerless again.

"If Molly has to testify then yes, it is the most logical next step." Kingsley intoned.

"Then Molly will not testify," Hermione said simply. Ian scoffed. He was standing next to the window overlooking the Fountains of Magical Brethren. He traced his fingers along the gold gilded ledge lightly.

"Hermione. Travers knows that he needs the paternity test to give his case weight, especially with Charles missing. If he doesn't get Molly to testify, he will have Lucius."

Hermione was about to argue back that Lucius had no idea he had a son when she was interrupted with Kingsley's raised a hand for quiet.

"Hermione, you're tired and you have been neglecting your eating again. Please take care of yourself, okay? Ian, I know that Charles was a close friend. Gather a team and go find him, but be prepared that you may not like what you find."

Ian nodded at Kingsley and Hermione and then left the office, shutting the door securely behind him. Kingsley leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples tiredly. The Minister of Magic let his hands drop, keeping his eyes closed. Hermione remained silent until his brow un-creased and his eyebrows unfurrowed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione leaned forward inspecting his now open eyes.

"It depends who you're asking."

"My old friend," she replied simply. Kingsley smiled at her, his white pearlies dazzling. Her parents would have had a fit over his teeth. They were straight, white, with even spacing between each tooth. It wasn't just his teeth though, Kingsley was devastatingly attractive. Hermione was embarrassed that she harbored a small crush on him when she first met the Auror at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. It was a wonder why he was still single.

"What are you thinking Hermione?"

"I was wondering why you're still single." Kingsley let out a light bark of laughter.

"You and my mother should have tea." He said between chuckles.

"Seriously, Kingsley. You're very attractive there's no reason you can't find a lovely Witch or Wizard to settle down with." Kingsley's eyes widened and he raised his hands in front of him defensively.

"Woah! Woah! Witches, only witches. Merlin, you remind me of Tonks. She was constantly trying to set me up with witches. She would claim to be meeting me for coffee and then I would arrive and there would be a witch there instead, excited for a date with dark and mysterious Auror. When Tonks ran out of witches, she starting sending Wizards. I was mortified. I'm pretty sure the wizards bit was Remus's idea. Andromeda said they used to laugh about it all the time. Bastards."

Hermione smiled sadly. She felt her eyes sting as tears escaped from them.

"They were so perfect for each other, weren't they Kings?"

"Yeah, they were." He replied dreamily. They sat in silence for several minutes, each busy with their own memories of the couple. Hermione, even though she had only ever dating Viktor at that point, had become the leading expert on all things dating.

Ginny used to owl her or corner her constantly and eventually, Tonks began to ask dating advice too. Apparently, the bumbling Auror didn't have much experience in the dating department and was just as excitable as Ginny and Hermione. The three girls would sit in the Grimmauld place kitchen laughing about which of the Order members were the most fit. The three women bonded over the fact that the Wizards they were interested in, had little to no interest in them. When Tonks had her first kiss with Professor Lupin in middle of Hogsmeade during in Order shift, she went immediately to the Owlery and sent them letters.

Hermione and Ginny squealed so loud, they heard each other in their respective dorm rooms. Lavender and Parvati, who had been awoken by her literal jumps for joy, had coerced Hermione into revealing the contents of her late night owl. Even Hermione was impressed by how well she spun the epic tale of Tonks and Professor Lupin's romance.

They cried with anxiety fueled raged when she spoke of how long it took Tonks to recognize her own feelings and how Professor Lupin denied his at first because of his Lycanthropy and then because of their age difference. Lavender sniffled when Hermione described Tonks's tears and acting like a kicked puppy when Professor Lupin rejected her. They oohed and aahed when she told them of Professor Lupin's shock when Tonks's Patronus changed to a werewolf.

Ginny had joined at some point during her tale along with her excited roommates. Even Parvati, who harbored a not-so-secret crush on their Professor was overjoyed that he found happiness with the popular Auror that regularly patrolled Hogsmeade. After two in the morning, the girls realized they weren't getting any sleep so Ginny skipped over to the boys' dorms and woke Fred and George. Her brothers were overly eager to help their little sister with mischief and left and returned with candy, cake, and plenty of liquor. A small party ensued in their dorm room that smelled of nail polish, crisps, and alcohol. It was one of the few times she got on with her roommates, especially after Lavender drunkenly admitted she really did like Hermione but she was intimidated by her brains.

"They were great." She whispered.

"Yeah, they were. You know I wish it was me that fell instead. I dream about it more often than not."

"You would trade being the youngest Minister of Magic for their lives?"

"Without a thought. Remus had just begun to live and Tonks had just become a Mum. You know, she never thought she'd become one. She believed no one would put up with her long enough for her to become one."

"I miss them. I wish Teddy would have gotten to know them."

"Yeah. Me too." Hermione stretched her legs and yawned. Kingsley handed her several bits of parchment as they started to go over what they had, what they didn't have, and what they needed for the rest of the day.

"I heard about your impressive chart at Harry's."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yup. I-" Kingsley stopped mid-speech. His eyes went wide and he was staring at a large stack of parchment at the corner of his desk. On the very top of the parchment holding them down securely, was a small silver elephant paperweight. Kingsley was looking at the paperweight as if it had personally offended him. He scribbled something on a parchment and handed it to Hermione.

 _I've never seen that before._

Hermione scribbled back, _it's not yours?_

Kingsley shook his head resolutely. They both drew their wands and cast several silent diagnostic spells. There were multiple listening charms on the small innocent looking elephant.

"I'm falling asleep Kings. Should we go get some coffee?"

"The Leaky Cauldron just started this amazing new coffee line, let's check it out."

The two hurried through the Floo and into one of the back rooms of the rather crowded Leaky Cauldron. After clearing everything but themselves from the room, they set up intensive wards and silencing spells.

"Shite, Hermione. Hermione, I'm the leak. I'm the bloody leak." The usual calm Kingsley was furious and pacing erratically.

Hermione put on her calmest voice she could muster. "Kings this is a good thing."

"How could someone spying on the Minister of freaking Magic be a good thing?"

"Because now we have something to trap them with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we spell the room to not transmit anything, the spy will have to come physically get the elephant. One of the monitoring spells holds all the information within the actual spelled object. Reporters use it for note-taking, though they primarily use it on quills."

"I have to check all of my quills now?"

"No, Pam does that. I watch her do it every morning after she brings you breakfast. She then tidies your parchments and goes over your to-do list for the day."

"Thank Merlin for that witch." He mumbled. Hermione smiled at him suggestively.

"Back to the matter at hand. I am concerned the culprit might just cut their losses and move on. We need a way to ensure-"

"I could announce to the Wizengamot that we've caught them already. We can say that Head Auror Proudfoot has them in custody, so we shouldn't have to worry about any further leaks. We can blame it on a maintenance worker. I have a friend who would offer himself up as a proxy."

"No, that's much too obvious. Especially if someone is monitoring you, they're bound to know all of your friends and acquaintances. Putting a two-hour rotation for the Auror staff on your office will ensure that there are so many opinions, no one will know which one to trust. Worst case scenario, we can say it was one of the rotating aurors and no one will be the wiser since it's entirely new staff. Also, because it's a high-level Ministry employee we don't have to release the name. We won't even have to prove we have Aurors in the cell block because we do have Aurors in the cell block."

"Brilliant, Hermione! It's settled. We need someone to wait in the room in hiding though."

"Harry can use his cloak. He can wait with Ron and-"

"Absolutely not Hermione. This isn't Hogwarts and I am not Dumbledore. The man was a great Wizard but honestly, I have no idea what he was thinking of allowing a group of children to run off and do jobs made for fully trained Aurors. I want at least four aurors in there, in case the suspect gets violent. I also want Pam nowhere near the floor while this happens."

"You still have work that needs to be done and Pam has a ton of correspondences for this afternoon. She is working with the French Minister-"

"No Hermione. It's too dangerous and I don't want Pam anywhere near this entire operation." He responded vehemently, his arms crossed against his burly chest.

Hermione resisted the urge to smile. "Alright then... how about Disillusionment spells for the Aurors? Oh, are they not allowed to be anywhere near this investigation as well?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "That came off a bit strong, didn't it?"

"A bit, but I'm used to it. Ron's wasn't always so great with minding his temper. I'll get to work on the paperwork for the operation and file it with you under a Classified Minister level field work by the end of the day. I have a couple of Aurors in mind, did you have a preference?"

"Sheesh Hermione, you do this job better than I do." Hermione smiled. It was not the first time Kingsley expressed his opinion of what a great Minister she'd make. While the Wizarding world had many female and Half Blooded Minister's, they still were only one notable Muggle-born Minister for Magic. Even with Hermione's brains, reputation, and magical prowess she feared she wasn't ever going to get the highly coveted seat. She didn't want to let herself foolishly hope for something that would never happen.

"There hasn't been a Muggle-born Minister for Magic since Nobby Leach and he died of a mysterious poisoning. The unspeakables still haven't figured out what killed him. I do good work where I am, amongst the living."

"Yes, well probably not the best time to mention it but, although there was no hard evidence, all fingers pointed to Abraxas Malfoy. The Aurors were never able to prove it though." Hermione laughed. She wasn't surprised that one of Lord Voldemort's old school chums casually murdered the Minister of Magic. "Well for what it's worth, I think the Ministry is ready for you. I'm not sure they were ready for old Nobby."

"Thanks, Kings. Let's head out, we've got a traitor to catch."


	14. Chapter 14: Red Heads are a Good Lay

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 14: A Good Lay**

 _To those who asked for more of Charlie, this one is for you! I have a more empty schedule this month so I was able to write several chapters and get ahead. We've got about four or five chapters left to this story, so expect weekly updates. Also 75 followers?! You guys are the best! -Chefke_

 _PSA: All characters and HP story belong to JK Rowling because the woman is the bomb dot com._

* * *

 **Wizengamot Courtroom 13 Tuesday, 3:00 PM**

They returned from break to an extremely irate solicitor Travers. Not only had he failed in producing proof regarding the alleged charges from Auror Flint, but Flint's supervising officer Senior Auror Charles Snaphorn was officially missing according to the Ministry. Head Auror Ian had personally taken on the case with the assistance of six different Aurors and the Wizengamot was all very much aware of this.

Senior Auror Snaphorn had been one of the only Aurors that Flint had stated was a witness to Bill's 'treasonous' acts with Greyback. The fact that Snaphorn was missing looked very bad for Travers's case. Bill couldn't even be happy about it because it was also bad for the Ministry. They already looked like a mess and having one of their Senior Aurors going AWOL did not help their already fragile image.

According to Hermione, the official report stated that the two Senior Aurors on duty during the Saint Mungos debacle were Gabriella Torren and Charles Snaphorn. If the Ministry wanted to detangle where the lines had gotten blurred that morning, they needed both Senior Aurors to untangle the mess. Especially given Gabriella's past history with Charlie, both testimonies were needed.

Hermione was currently speaking calmly to an infuriated Travers while the Wizengamot murmured amongst one another. She was waving a bit of parchment in a threatening manner, that would have been nondescript if it hadn't been for the bright red Saint Mungos seal on it. After an impressive display of profanity, Travers signed it. He threw the quill on the floor and march up to the front of the Wizengamot.

"Opposition calls for Mrs. Molly Weasley to come to the stand. I have been made aware that she is in fact within the Ministry, en route to a checkup in Saint Mungo's. She will be stopping here for questioning before she is released to the care," he sneered. "Of the Saint Mungos staff."

"Is it... wise, given her condition?" Asked the court reporter, Karyn Umbridge.

"Who are you again?" Travers snapped.

Miss Macmillan eyes went wide as she snapped, "Mr. Travers, watch your tone when speaking to people within this court. Mr. Travers, is Mrs. Weasley well enough to be questioned?"

"I have had a more... senior Healer from Saint Mungos look her over and she is well enough." Travers eyes flicked over to where Hermione was holding the signed parchment in her hand. "In addition, I have signed paperwork that limits the questioning of the subject, due to her sensitive nature."

Hermione stood. "If the Wizengamot will please note that the Healer that has been looking after her since she was running with amnesia and PTSD in the halls of Saint Mungos has not cleared a court hearing. On the contrary, she has strongly advised against it. She, as well as fourteen of her esteemed colleagues, are of the professional opinion that premature questioning could cause a major relapse. They are also of the opinion that given her age and major stress factors in her life, the relapse could be permanent."

Travers scoffed. "Major stresses?"

Hermione didn't bother looking at Travers, instead, she addressed the Wizengamot. "Mrs. Weasley not only fought in both wizarding wars against the dark wizard known as Voldemort, but she also lost her parents, aunt and uncles, brothers, and her son, Fred." Walking closer to the Wizengamot, she started handing out parchments. "These are only some of the stress factors that are part of the report I am giving out."

Travers rolled his eyes as he perused the document Hermione was in the middle of passing out to the room. "Yes, one Healer with barely any experience under her belt and a group of her friends. Honestly, I think I will take the opinion of the Head of the-"

"Enough," interrupted Ms. Macmillan. "Since Mrs. Weasley is here anyway, please have her sent in along with the Healer. At the first sign of distress, I want her sent back to Saint Mungo's. Mr. Travers, she is ill and you are to treat her as such."

Travers bowed. "Ma'am we are unsure as to whether or not she is aware she has children, at the current time. It may confuse her to see her sons staring at her. This will, of course, impact her testimony."

"Please clear the courtroom. Necessary personnel and Wizengamot members only."

Bill shuffled out with George and Charlie. It was a tense morning. Dad sent a Patronus that mum had a relapse over breakfast. Her memory was getting steadily better and she was able to hold onto memories for longer periods of time than her previous checkups, but that also meant she had no idea who dad was.

They had also spent so much time worrying about her mental injuries, the brothers completely forgot about her physical ones. Apparently, no one administered her potions last night and the pain triggered a mental relapse.

The Healer was taking a break and left specific instructions for the potions with dad. According to Charlie, Lucius Malfoy had arrived and requested to speak to Dad about an hour before the potions were supposed to be administered. The two had stepped out and the two spoke so long, that their conversation lasted until the wee hours of the morning and mum's medications were forgotten about. One of the Aurors attempted to administer the potions based on her memory but ended up botching the potion up. A new order had to be called in and by the time it came mum had relapsed.

George had gone over immediately, while everyone else waited. George returned twenty minutes later, pale and wide-eyed. When he arrived the Healers, as well as the Auror, s were attempting to sedate her. Dad wasn't helpful as he was trying to help mum. Bill was glad he hadn't been there.

When George finally spoke he said that Dad was crying and it hadn't been the first time. George said he looked almost as bad as Mum. Fleur took this as a prompt to Floo over to Kingsley's and force her father in law to eat, whilst holding his beloved granddaughter. The conversation continued on even after she departed with the happy tot.

According to George, Lucius was furious with his father for taking his son from him. Bill wasn't sure how he felt about that information if he was being honest. He found it hard to believe that the man who spent his life dealing in information had no idea he had an illegitimate son. It was even harder to believe that not only did Lucius Malfoy have no idea, but his wife, his estranged sister in law and her husband, Arthur, and Molly Weasley knew about it. It was too big a deal, with too many people knowing the explosive secret for Lucius Malfoy to have been ignorant about it.

Since Fleur was at Kingsley's, Bill didn't get a chance to talk to Fleur about it before he left for the Ministry. He was hoping to talk it over with Fleur when he got home tonight if they had time that is. Having Fleur back in bed with him had been heaven sent, the weeks prior had been a bit of a mess as Victoire was not happy with having to sleep in her own room. Despite their firm regiment, one of the exhausted parents usually ended up in the smug tots cot before morning.

Last night the two snuggled closely during the night listening to Victoire mumble in her sleep about Drakee and yum-yums most of the night. While not entirely happy about her new sugar addiction, he was glad that Draco and Victoire were getting on so well. Fleur smiled at her little girl and held Bill close, as she whispered her love and devotion to him until he fell asleep in her comforting arms.

Well, there had been a bit of mommy and daddy play time before-

"Bill. Hello? Can you hear me?" George was waving his hands in front of his face. Charlie was gone and George looked impatient. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Nope. I was thinking about Fleur."

"Eew. I don't want to know. Actually, maybe I do. You know Fred…" George faltered, the excited light in his eyes dying instantly. Bill smiled warmly before nodded encouragingly at his struggling brother.

"Fred-" George croaked. George was attempting to fix a smile on his face. He failed but the effort was there and that was what counted. "Fred and I… Fred and I used to take bets who was on top…"

Under normal circumstances, Bill would have hexed his brother for making sexual innuendos about his wife. Right now, however, he was indefinitely proud at his progress. George's miserable attempt at a smile was faltering, as he tried to keep the mood light. Keeping his face and voice as straight as possible, Bill spoke.

"I'll have you know, we like to change it up quite a bit. Though, I would warn you against eating off of any surfaces in my house." George stared at Bill as if had grown an extra head.

It took a moment or two for what Bill said to register in George's overactive brain and then George spluttered and burst into loud guffaws complete with tears and doubled over side clenching. Charlie emerged, from what Bill assumed was a lavatory, to a bent over George in middle of a bout of hysterical laughter.

"I'm really not that much of a prude, you know," Bill growled petulantly.

George wiped several tears away from his eyes. "It's… always… quiet.. ones…"

"Oh! Are we talking about Bill's sex life? Did Draco tell you he sat outside waiting for them to finish for over an hour? That's my brother people! He's Triwizard Sex Champion!" Charlie announced to the hallway. Bill's face turned bright red as several passersby turned around in alarm. Charlie joined George in laughing at his expense. Brothers, he loved that he had them but sometimes, a good hex-

"NO!"

"Get the Healer!"

"MOVE, YOU IDIOT!"

Their laughter halted as loud shouts came from within the Wizengamot's Chambers. Without a thought, the three brother's rushed inside to see their mother being pulled through the Wizengamot's personal Chambers room. Tracey looked back nervously as the doors were being closed and met Charlie's eyes with concern.

"I don't understand. This woman was very clearly sick. Why was she summoned here? I thought you said that she would be okay to handle a couple of questions?" Ms. Macmillan raged at Travers and Hermione. Macmillan was standing on her feet, her robes askew. She was wearing a light purple shirt that looked oddly familiar, but Bill couldn't place it.

Hermione was staring furiously at Travers her hands tightly gripping her wand. "Mr. Travers was told to be patient and to go easy with Mrs. Weasley. He completely disregarded-"

"Mr. Travers, you are aware if Mrs. Weasley suffers any permanent damage or the remote possibility of death YOU will be not only investigated but eligible for at least a year in Azkaban and that is for MINIMAL damage?" Macmillan was shouting over the upset members of the Wizengamot. Travers didn't look affected at all. It was as if he hadn't been just threatened with prison.

"She is essential to the case, ma'am. While I am aware that Mrs. Fleur Weasley, Miss Victoire Weasley, Miss Ginevra Weasley, and Mr. Draco Malfoy have rejoined the UK this morning, they have yet to answer my court summons. That leaves only Mrs. Weasley for questioning, had they answered our summons this questioning, that has not been completed might I add, would not have been necessary."

"Are you accusing them of evading a court summons?" Ms. Macmillan demanded as she attempted to right her robes. The noise around her was getting louder and her patience thinner.

"No, ma'am. The owls are returning unopened."

"Then how could you possibly know that they are avoiding a court summons, also how do you know they are back in the country at all?" Mrs. Longbottom called out from the Wizengamot stands.

"Thank you Augusta, well said." Chimed in Mrs. Bones. Despite the severity of the situation, the two women made Bill laugh. They clearly enjoyed their time on the Wizengamot and they especially enjoyed heckling Travers. They had been poking at him all day yesterday. Specifically whenever he asked questions on anyone's testimonies. Mrs. Bones referred to him as the 'Butterball' and Mrs. Longbottom argued he resembled a 'heavy set garden gnome.' For obvious reasons, Travers wasn't a fan of the two older women.

"I have spoken to the Prophet reporters and have confirmed that they are in fact back in the UK. As for the returned owls, I believe they are staying in a home under the fidelius charm. If a listing of all Black, Malfoy, Prewitt, and Weasley homes could be given-"

"Absolutely not. They are not to be involved in this case unless the Wizengamot decides to include them. As for Mrs. Molly Weasley, she is to be returned to her a Ministry safe house with three Healers present. Saint Mungos can't handle the press right now and she doesn't need any more stress. Her husband, Arthur Weasley may be allowed to accompany her. And before I forget Mr. Travers, since when have we, the government worked off of information from the newspapers? It is supposed to be the other way around!"

"Ma'am with all due respect Arthur Weasley has a department that relies solely on his area of exp-"

"Mr. Travers we are in a building filled with able Wizarding bodies. Mr. Weasley is, fortunately, not the only employee in his department. As I know for a fact that there are no raids scheduled for the duration of the week, he will be fine taking the rest of the week off to care for his ill wife."

Travers huffed before returning to his seat and scribbling in his notes. Kingsley, who had not been present since Bill returned to the room, came in through the doors his mum had been taken out of.

Miss Macmillan turned her head towards the Minister of Magic. "Minister?"

"Mrs. Weasley is resting but I would beg of the Wizengamot to deter any further questioning. Mrs. Weasley's mental and physical health is at stake." The overall murmurs from the Wizengamot were in approval of Kingsley's statement and Bill let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

As Kingsley passed Bill and his brothers he mouthed, "She's okay."

Behind Kingsley, Miss Macmillan was tired and ready to go home. "Is there anything else for today Mr. Travers?"

"Yes, I would like to continue my line of questioning that I was unable to complete with Mrs. Weasley, with Healer Davis."

"Healer Davis is currently working to tirelessly to heal Mrs. Weasley after you knowingly poked at her condition! She will be preoccupied for the remained of the day." The not so subtle too bad was left out of her words, but definitely not her tone.

"The poor girl looked exhausted," muttered Mrs. Bones.

Mrs. Longbottom nodded sympathetically. "Poor thing could use sleep."

"What young person actually sleeps?" Replied Mrs. Bones. Travers cleared his voice and began talking before the two elderly women could start polling the room for their nightly sleeping habits.

"Then I would like to call to the stand Mr. Charlie Weasley." Members of the Wizengamot audibly groaned. Bill gave Charlie an encouraging look as his younger brother hurried up to the assigned seat he was getting very familiar with.

Bill was glad that Charlie had the chance to calm down overnight. Bill hadn't asked what he had done, but he suspected it had something to do with bringing Tracey Davis dinner and not returning until the next morning in a much calmer and clear-headed state.

"Mr. Weasley state your name and occupation for-"

"We've already done this, Mr. Travers. Let the record show that Mr. Travers is questioning Mr. Charlie Weasley a Dragon Tamer on leave from his work in Romania. Everyone in this courtroom is more familiar than they ever planned on being with Mister Weasley." Ms. Macmillan cut in leaving Travers annoyed and put out. Augusta and Cordelia laughed amongst themselves eyeing Charlie appreciatively.

"Mr. Weasley. Do you make it a habit of sleeping with all the witnesses in your brother's case?" What little-amused chattering had been going on in the background ceased immediately. August Longbottom and Cordelia Bones looked so excited Bill worried about their hearts stopping at their age.

"I beg your-"

"Oh, there's no need to be proper Mr. Weasley. We all know the true nature of your character. Did you or did you not have sexual intercourse with Miss Davis within the last two days?" Charlie was stunned into silence. Despite the lengthy speech Kingsley made when they returned in session, Bill very much doubted that they caught whatever spy was collecting information from them.

"A yes or no will suffice." Charlie's eyes were wide and he was stunned, much like everyone else in the room. Bill nodded at his brother encouragingly.

"Umm… yes… I guess..." Excited whispers erupted within the Wizengamot.

"How many times did you have intercourse with Healer Davis over the last two days Mr. Weasley?" Charlie's ears were red but he looked at straight at Travers.

"eight or umm nine, no... umm-"

"Did you have any type of sexual relationship with Miss. Davis prior to this week?"

"Umm… no seeing how we hadn't actually met. She lives here and I live in Romania..."

"And would you like to explain to the court why you were having sexual intercourse with Healer Davis this week and not prior-"

"Because apparently, she's damn good at it!" barked George. A combination of laughter and indignation rang through the room. Bill tried his very hardest to keep a straight face, though he was pretty sure he slipped.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Other Mr. Weasley, answer the question." Travers sneered.

"I like her. I met her when she was healing an injury I sustained from Auror Flint. She's really sweet and she's been trying to relocate to Romania to be closer to her brother who is doing research there." Charlie had a far-off goofy smile on his face. It was a look Bill recognized from the mirror back when he first started dating Fleur.

"Do you not think it best to keep your trousers on whilst being hea-"

"Mr. Travers! That is enough! You have made your point and-" Scolded Ms. Macmillan.

"It is making me increasingly uncomfortable to witness Mr. Travers obsession with Mr. Weasley's extracurricular activities. One has to wonder if Mister Travers is a bit envious of Mister Weasley. I mean goodness, if I looked like him I would also be very busy in the evenings!" Snorted Cordelia Bones. The three snickered like school girls and Bill had to resist rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Cordelia and Augustus, if we could return to the issue at hand…" Ms. Macmillan sighed. Despite her annoyance, Bill had seen her clearly fighting off a smirk during Cordelia Bone's rather short-lived speech. "Mr. Travers, let's just assume Mr. Charlie Weasley is a healthy young male with healthy nighttime activities. Shall we?

"In addition, Mr. Charlie Weasley's character is not in question right now. As a matter of fact, no one is. Your only job is to establish whether or not Mr. Bill Weasley was actually involved in Death Eater activity during the war. Something you have not only, not been able to prove but have been dragging this session through hoops. You have until the end of tomorrow to bring forth a reliable witness to further your case. If you have no proof this case will be tossed out. We are dismissed for the day."

"Mr. Weasley." The brothers all turned toward Ms. Macmillan. Members were getting up and leaving around her.

"No, merlins sakes, there really are a lot of you. I am talking to, Mr. Bill Weasley. Please make sure you eat when you leave. Mr. Charlie and George Weasley, I am holding you responsible to ensure he takes care of himself." she said sternly. Her stern demeanor cracked for just a moment, exhibiting a warm smile. It was gone so quickly the brothers were quite sure they imagined it. They didn't think about Ms. Macmillan's odd behavior as they were anxious to leave the courtroom and check on their mother.

* * *

Wizarding Building in Mantucky, England 2 PM

Head Auror Ian Proudfoot hurried into his office, closing the door behind him. Every time he thought something couldn't get worse, it did. It made staying positive near impossible to the point where it was the theme of his life at this point.

While Granger was right in her theory and her pursuant to the law, the young activist was definitely not helping. Ian had more paperwork to sort through in one morning than he had in the last two years. It most certainly didn't help that he was out a secretary. Bartley was on temporary leave to take care of his kids while his wife was in the maternity ward, so Ian was winging it without his secretary. It hadn't been a problem until the blowup Sunday morning. Ian hadn't even been in the damn country and somehow the Wizengamot was blaming him for the whole damn thing.

Ian had gone to France to his Adelaide's grave. His wife had always wanted to be buried in her home country, so after the war, he had taken several days off and went to bury his wife and daughter. He went back to visit for their wedding anniversary, each of their birthdays, and the day of their deaths. Sunday would have been Adalene's thirtieth birthday. She had been complaining about the day for several years prior to her death. Addy had a deep-rooted fear of being old and unaccomplished. It was the basis for many fights between the couple.

Ian sighed, popping his knuckles in aggravation. He would easily trade his own life so that she could be lying in their old broken bed complaining about everything she wished she could have done before a milestone she never got to reach.

He rubbed his eyes and pulled out his employee files from behind his desk. He summoned Charles's from the back of the pile and signed off his name and the reason for retrieving the file. He opened the file and sat down behind his desk. Personal information was always at the end of the folder, after their cases and training seminars. Ian perused his list of successfully closed case files reminiscing in the ones he had taken part of.

After the closed cases were the open cases, Ian made note of some of these. It was important to not allow cold cases to sit and the real killers to go free. He was at the last missing case before the wizard's personal living information when he paused looking at the last open case recorded.

Ministry of Magic Homicide Case Files: 1997-383 and 1997-384.

He would know those numbers anywhere. They were etched in his eyelids and carved in his brain. The seemingly innocuous numbers kept him up at night. What if he had gone home?

Why wasn't he home?!

The short description of the case detailed the tortures and murders of the Proudfoot family and destruction of personal property. The case was never solved but it was closed in their system. No one was going to question Death Eaters already rotting in Azkaban about the specific families they murdered. No one cared.

Even though he knew the names and their faces, he read over the list of confirmed Death Eaters present and suspected Death Eaters that were never proven. Lucius Malfoy's name sat under the suspects' column, mocking him.

Closing his eyes he prayed for the calm, he so desperately needed. He shuffled passed the distressing pages willing his mind to stay on topic.

The Head Auror retrieved his subordinate's address and put the file back in the drawer. He stared at the distinctive grey drawer for several seconds. He was about to reach back and take it out when someone hammered on his office door.

"Head Auror Proudfoot? Are you in there?"

"Yes, come on in. Is that Thompson?" he called back.

The door opened to admit Teddy Toothless Thompson. He had lost the majority of his teeth in a Muggle sporting game and never bothered to have them replaced. That was the story he stuck with, anyway. Hermione had actually known the man the first time she met and said he was a patient of her parents. She scolded Ian for bugging Toothless Teddy about his teeth, which had led the seasoned Auror to believe there was more to the story.

"Yup. I rounded up Stewart, Campbell, Anderson, and Brown. Reckon, we need any more lads?"

"A couple of rookies couldn't hurt. If it's nothing it's a good experience and if it's something it will be good to have extra wands watching our backs." Toothless Teddy nodded and disappeared back out of the door again.

Ian hurried after him into the bullpen. Teddy was scowling over a group of terrified rookies. Ian almost wanted to laugh. Teddy had a scone weakness. Give the bloke a blueberry scone and he'd take any shift you offered him. The trick was to get the muggle ones, the blueberries were moist and there was a hint of salt that the Wizards never really caught on in their pastries. "Alright. I got one rookie per Auror. You ready?"

"Authorization papers are signed. I just have to let the Minister know we're leaving." Thompson turned around and shouted for the 'lazy gits' to 'ready-up.' They were apparently 'blowing this joint' in five.

"I'll walk you up there, sir."

They walked in silence until they reached the lifts. They were empty, for once and Ian decided it was probably the only time he'd ever get to ask about his teeth."

"Teddy?"

"Mmmm…"

"How is it you can speak properly with no teeth?" Toothless Teddy smiled hugely at him.

"And I'm the Muggleborn in this lift. Magic, sir." Ian chuckled.

"Why didn't you use magic to fix them after the… what did you say it was?"

"Rugby match. It wasn't really a rugby match. I had a Muggle disease in my gums. They had to do surgery to remove them. It's how I met the Granger girl. Her parents are dentists that my family has been using to for years. It was really hard to lose them."

Ian nodded sadly. He knew Granger was struggling with the loss of her parents. "What is surgery?"

"They put you to sleep and then cut open your gums. Not as barbaric as it sounds but it was definitely a life-saving operation. They wanted to put in dentures, it's like removable teeth, but my gums were too irritated. They asked if magic could help it. I was kind of surprised they knew anything, to be honest. They said their daughter was a witch and that she was currently attending Hogwarts. Damn proud those two were. Granger tried to help me with my teeth but nothing can be done, magic or Muggle. It's okay, though. It's not that bad."

"Wow. I'm sorry Teddy. I didn't know."

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it. Cadmus doesn't care. Honestly, he's also a Muggle-born and as soon as he heard cancer he freaked out. I think he's just happy I survived."

Ian was happy for the lift opening, as he was trying to remember who Cadmus was. The only Cadmus that was a muggle born that he knew was Cadmus Podwell from the Sports and Recreation division. But wasn't Cadmus Podwell gay? Oh….

The Minister of Magic's office door was closed but his secretary was in.

"Hi, Pam. Can you hand these form to the Minister?"

"Sure," Pamela glanced over the forms. "Be careful you guys. Ian, bring every one of those boys home," Pam ordered sternly.

"Always, ma'am." Ian nodded his head and the two men returned to the lift. "Think they got the portkey setup?"

Teddy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hopefully. You know who would make a great couple?"

Ian almost laughed. He had been talking about this with Potter the other day.

"Pam and Kingsley? Yeah, I think he really likes her but he's scared to say anything because he's her boss and doesn't want it to come off creepy. I asked her about it last week."

"Well, she's friends with Cadmus's mate's sister and Priscilla says that Pam talks about him non stop. It's not even work related anymore. She apparently simply adores the way he takes his tea and scones in the morning."

The two were chuckling when they emerged from the lift. Gathering the Aurors while Teddy retrieved the portkey, they all readied to leave. When Teddy returned the group was standing armed and ready.

After a quick surveillance, that proved Charles flat was empty, the Aurors approached the building. They moved up the stairs swiftly and silently, Teddy vanished the door and they entered the flat in pairs.

Ian stood at the door as his Aurors worked. It took less than ten minutes to survey the entire flat by wandlight, it was that small. There was no sign of life, but Ian knew that would be the case before he left the Ministry.

The team was murmuring amongst themselves as Ian paced around the small landing in wizarding Mantucky. The area was residential, filled with growing families and small children. It was an area Adelaide would have adored. It was also an area not meant for a single bachelor, but a bustling family. He reassigned Stewart and two of the rookies to the door. The rest were aiding in surveillance, while Ian took over.

There was barely any furniture in what should have been called a home. The most extravagant part of the house was the fact that there was a Floo, but that wasn't surprising given the neighborhood. The main room boasted one leather recliner with a pile of Prophets on one side and a tower of empty coffee cups on the other. There were crumbs around the recliner that suggested he ate his nightly meals on the one chair in the flat.

The walls were lined with rickety bookshelves that covered even the few windows in the room. The shelves were lined with typical books you would find in an Auror's home. Defensive and offensive magic, memoirs, and journals. There was also one shelf dedicated to every single Prophet from the last fifteen years. It was obsessive. Flipping through them he noted that there were colored tags on some of the pristine copies.

The sparsity and obsessiveness of his old workmate's home was not what worried him. As he approached the Floo to test the powder, he noticed a distinct pattern on the greying rug in front of it. There were imprints of two sets of feet on either side of a large lump. Someone had been stunned and bodily dragged through the Floo.

Drawing his wand in alarm, he surveyed the room once more. Opposite the Floo was an empty wall with a single hook. There had clearly been a picture there once, but his wife probably took it with her when she left. Underneath the hook was an indentation right above the floor's molding that something heavy being thrown into it.

Ian motioned to the remaining Aurors. Wands were drawn and senses heightened. The rookies were writing their field notes meticulously and Ian couldn't help but admire the new generation of Aurors. They were much more serious and devoted to their craft than Ian remembered being at their age. Truth is, most of these kids had more experience coming into Auror training than he had within his first five years of being a full-fledged Auror.

Ignoring field regulation of speaking through hand motions during a hostage situation, one of the rookies spoke up. "We should probably do another scan of the bedroom."

Ian nodded at the rookie, motioning for him to lead the way. Ian followed directly behind the rookie whose name was evading him, Cobalt maybe? Ian had yet to do an in-depth search in the man's private quarters. It felt wrong as if he was violating someone's space. It was odd because he had to violate countless wizards, witches, and Muggles homes in the name of the law. It felt different now because it was a colleague and he was rightly squeamish about entering the room.

Swallowing hard, he entered through the doorway. A bed covered by a threadbare blanket was the only furniture in the room. There was a walk-in closet that was open and held several pairs of identical work issued robes. The room was depressing by anyone's standards.

They had both become single within a year of each other. Ian had lost his fiance and Charles's wife left him. The difference was that Ian kept everything of his fiance still in his house, while Charlies seemed to have purged everything from his. The only reason anyone knew he was ever married was he still wore his wedding ring. Stubborn arse the wizard would keep the same muddy boots under his desk even though he never wore them.

Instinct drove Ian to get onto his knees. Dust went up into his nose and he fought the urge to sneeze repeatedly in front of his rookies. His dusty adventure was rewarded when he caught sight of a shining object under the bed. He reached out and snatched the wedding band a faint rustling to be heard over the murmurs of the rookies. When he straightened, his face pale and his hands clammy the trainees were oohing and aahing. Ian wasn't listening. The training lesson was over. The rookies' awe was replaced immediately with fear when they heard their Head Auror calling for immediate backup in the form of every single available Auror in the DMLE.

A sticking charm had been applied to the wedding band. It was a Daily Prophet clipping for the Azkaban Breakout. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange's faces were circled.

"Oh, Charles. What did you get yourself into?" he murmured just as the building swarmed with every on-duty and off-duty Auror in the UK.


	15. Chapter 15: Unrequited Love

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 15: Unrequited Love**

 _I should have been clearer in the previous chapter. Getting permits and assembling a team to search someone's flat does not take minutes but hours. I wrote it was dark outside when they searched Snaphorn's flat, but for the continued storyline I thought it would be clearer if I just specified that by the time Ian called for back up it was already about 7 or 8PM. This chapter goes a little bit backward, so Ian has not figured out that Snaphorn was taken by Death Eaters._

 **-Chefke** _All rights and stuffies belong to her royal highness madam Joanne Katherine Rowling from the county of Rowlington where she rolls and then rocks. -Chefke_

* * *

 **Tonks Cottage Tuesday 1 PM**

Narcissa sat with Teddy Lupin on her lap. She was reading the smiling tot a book as he snuggled into her chest. It hurt that she missed this with little Nymphadora. She had only been able to glimpse the girl as she got older. While her niece's death had hurt Narcissa deeply, knowing her deranged sister had been the person to kill her made it all much more worse.

Bella was a blight on her family. When she arrived from Azkaban she held Lucius under a crucio for over an hour. She only stopped because the Dark Lord ordered her to. The Dark Lord had been sure to hold that bit of information over their heads, using his own special brand of daunting and torture when they looked like they didn't want to comply.

Her Draco was forced to watch his teacher be tortured and then eaten on their dining room table by the Dark Lord's pet snake. Afterward, the snake was done her meal, the Dark Lord pointedly asked Draco about how he was enjoying his own dinner. Draco had been forced to swallow his food and finish the entire meal that she knew, much like her own, felt like ash in his mouth.

That night she held her only son while he sobbed into her shoulder, begging them to flee. The last time she held him so close was the night before he left for Hogwarts. He had woken in the middle of his slumber with nightmares of his parents forgetting him and of him being replaced by an unseen child. Narcissa had been temporarily worried about him having the sight. While she had been pregnant at the time, she had lost that child like all of the others after Draco. It took almost a decade of her only son being the most ordinary wizard there was, for her fears to be assuaged.

The Muggle book about a little train that made it to the top of a mountain despite being too small to have actually carried such a large cargo resonated deeply with Narcissa. Teddy was snoring gently. His small frame was cuddled into her chest. He was much too young to understand the many layers underneath The Little Engine That Could, but it didn't really matter. Andy had left the book out as a subtle reminder that if she persevered she could make it through this troubling time.

Andy never forgot, but definitely underestimated what it was like having the darkest Wizard of the century living in one's home. Narcissa was not a gracious host and one of his avid supporters. She was a prisoner. Lucius wasn't a loyal follower. He was a guinea pig. An example to all the other Death Eaters what would happen if they tried to defy the Dark Lord.

They would be tossed into Azkaban and their families tortured. Narcissa lost count the amount of times Greyback or one of his cretins stood outside her door scratching and gnawing at the oak. Trying to get in while Narcissa held her son closed, eyes set and wand trained all night on the door. Sometimes Draco slept in her arms but mostly his wand joined hers.

Often their wands would be trained on the doors for a minimum of four hours at a time. Werewolves didn't need to relieve themselves as much as Witches or Wizards. It had been in the loo where Draco first heard their foul leering of his mother. He had confided in her and slept in her room every night whether or not the werewolves were present in the manor.

It was a small comfort having her son by her side. They were both able to protect each other while Lucius was in Azkaban. So much so, it hadn't been a shock when she had been dragged from her room one night in August by Greepa. He was one of Greyback's omegas and a sickly piece of vermin. He nipped at her neck and pressed her against his hardness while whispering the vile things he would do to her.

Her wand was taken by one of his compatriots and then she was dragged down the hallways by her hair. She didn't struggle even though every single fiber in her body screamed for her to do so. She was a Black and Black's fought until they end, but she was also a mother. A mother who knew that if she fought they would torture and kill what was most precious to her. Her son. She would follow swiftly afterward if she was lucky. Narcissa Black had never been a particularly lucky girl in life, so she didn't hold out much hope.

"Is that really how you feel Narcissa?" her husband's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She squeezed her great-nephew close to her chest but released him when she saw the defeated look on her husband's face.

He was wearing clean new violet robes that most certainly didn't belong to him. He had definitely washed this morning and his hair was pulled back in his signature silk ponytail. The ponytail was a reminder to himself he was a rogue. In his youth it had been a leather band and once he was older, he upgraded to a silk band to remind himself of his station in life and all that he had given up for it. At least that was what Narcissa always thought.

"You're mumbling to yourself sweetheart." Lucius murmured. Narcissa stood and placed a sleeping Teddy gently on his wolf patterned cot.

Their argument earlier that morning had been so terrible, Narcissa had resigned herself to becoming the first Malfoy to ever be divorced. Lucius had stormed out of Andromeda's home once their argument had reached its peak. She couldn't be sure what was said in their mutual anger, but the hollow feeling remained even after the words themselves faded.

Lucius was upset and he had every right to be. He was deprived of his son for almost three decades. For all his faults, her husband was an honorable man, and he wanted to see his son. Looking at the defeated look her husband was wearing, she knew that he must not have been allowed to see Bill. As his wife of over twenty years, she knew how hard this was on him.

"Bill?" she asked softly while she tucked Teddy into his blanket. Her husband of thirty years, face hardened. She had kept a colossal secret from him. A secret she hoped would not tear her already fractured family apart, but it was too late.

"The Minister does not want me to meet him in case the courts decide to use legilimency on me. If I have no prior knowledge of my son than this Travers," he spat. "Won't be able to convince the Wizengamot that my son was a Death Eater."

Her husband settled himself into the deep plush chair that she had previously occupied to read Teddy his 'choo choo' book. Even sitting in an old beaten up orange chair with little hufflepuff badgers on it, he was the epitome of grace and aristocracy. She settled herself into a Muggle wooden rocking chair opposite of her brooding husband.

After several minutes of silence she spoke, "Are we going to talk about it Lucius?"

Lucius made a strangled noise and dropped his head into his hands. Narcissa fingers physically burned with the desire to reach out to him but she held herself back. She knew that right now he needed space. Space so he could understand why she did what she had and how he was going to respond to it.

Narcissa made her peace with her decision long before little Bill could walk. She and Molly spent hours talking about Lucius's reaction if he ever found out and while she would never actually be prepared for this moment, she wasn't wholly unprepared.

"I don't… I don't know what to say Narcissa." He was using her full name which was never a good sign when they were not with a mixed company.

Folding her hands in her lap, she leaned back into the chair. "Will you ever forgive me Lucius?"

Startled at her response her husband raised his head, dropping his hands from his forehead and into his lap. His eyes were wide and he was displaying as much emotion that one would expect from a Hufflepuff. Fear, awe, and an emotion best described as love were there on his face. Plain as day for all to see. Narcissa stomach lurched as she resisted quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Cissa," he sighed. "There isn't anything to forgive from you. If anything I should be begging for your forgiveness once again. I forgot to use a contraceptive charm. I even bloody remember the time I forgot it. You have been cleaning up my messes since before we were married and I don't think I am worthy of you."

Narcissa stared at Lucius blankly. Her heart understood what he was saying, even though her brain had not yet caught up.

Lucius unclasped his hands and placed them on the side of the hideous yellow plush chairs for support. "Cissa, I have put our family through trial after trial and you have never once complained or even threatened to leave me. You are the strength that is our family."

Narcissa Malfoy née Black felt tears stinging mercilessly at her eyes.

Blacks do not cry. Blacks do not cry.

She repeated one of her childhood mantras in her head to keep the traitorous leakage from escaping her body.

"Cissa, you have been the very wood of the wand that has held this family together. We would not have survived the war without you. Every time I think I know just how indebted I am to you, I find out I'm wrong and you're so much greater than I deserve. You protected my son. My blood. Even though you knew he was borne of the woman who I would have left you for." Lucius voiced cracked, sending tiny little fissures into Narcissa resolve.

Blacks do NOT cry. Blacks do NOT cry.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she shouted her mantra through her head letting it echo and bounce through the walls of her mind. A feather touch on her knees had Narcissa's eyes open in an instant. Lucius was on his knees in front of her, his hand hovering just over her knees. It was almost as if he wanted to offer her comfort for all of her hardships.

Narcissa has been born into hardships. She had a physically abusive father and verbally abusive mother, often she was unsure which had been worse on her. While the eldest of the Black daughters ran, Bella had broken under her parents ways, and with no one to protect her, little Narcissa did the only thing she could, she receded in on herself. Narcissa childhood had turned her into a brilliant occlumens, as well as a incredible liar.

Andy had been the wisest of the three children and had run as soon as she was given the opportunity. At Hogwarts, Narcissa often dreamed about what would have happened if Andy had taken her small defenseless sister with her. It had been one of the first things she asked her sister when they reconnected over Bill.

Why? Why did she leave her behind knowing what was going on at home. Andy gave her no answer, only cried and held her sister tightly.

Narcissa had no one to stand up for her or protect her from the people that were supposed to protect her the most. The first person to stand up for her had been Lucius and she loved him for it. While she had always known that Lucius was hopelessly in love with Molly Prewett, she never dreamed she would hear about it from Lucius, himself.

Blacks do not cry. Blacks do not cry. "Would you have left me if she asked?" Narcissa heard herself ask hoarsely.

"When we were betrothed, yes. I even tried to run away with her but she turned me down. When she turned me down, she saved my life. The Dark Lord was tracking me and testing me. He wanted me to fail. She… she was my first love."

Narcissa didn't ask if he was ever in love with her. It was a question she feared most of all and Black's did NOT cry.

"You were my third love, Cissa. Our son Draco, being my second."

Narcissa Malfoy was a witch who knew better than most what the Dark Lord was capable of and still lied directly to his abomination of a face.

She was a wife who stood tall beside her son while her husband was carted off to Azkaban, knowing they would be punished for his failures.

She was a mother who protected her son from the twisted minds of Death Eaters who spent their lives imprisoned in a cell with every positive thing about them sucked away.

She never flinched and she never shirked away from her duties. No tears were shed while her son was tortured and marked by a madman in her living room. She was as composed, as she was at her parent's funerals.

And yet, her husband of three decades declaration of love brought tears cascading down her smooth cheeks. She was pulled onto the floor and into his firm arms as she hiccuped and three decades worth of hardships poured from her tortured soul and onto the man she loved most in the world's chest.

 **Wizengamot Courtroom Tuesday 5 PM**

Kingsley followed Hermione and the Weasleys brothers out of the courtroom at a leisurely pace. Despite Molly Weasley's relapse, he was calm. A short talk with the Weasley brothers on the way out of Courtroom 13, had calmed their Prewett tempers, as well. Molly was okay, but she needed rest.

Rest was not something she was going to get when all of her boisterous children and their loved ones were barging in and out of her room. Shockingly, George had been the one to suggest and set up singular shifts so that everyone could visit their mother. He had also been the one to insist that everyone take calming draughts and dreamless sleep before they went to bed later that night.

Arthur needed double the dosage of whatever everyone else was taking. Kingsley buried his wince. Imagine having to explain to someone why you hid their child from them all these years and argue over the care of a witch they were both clearly in love with. Yes, Lucius Malfoy loved Narcissa, but one never gets over their first love.

His feet padded on the soft carpeting in the hallway, a warmer contrast to the hardwood floors in the Wizengamot chambers. The brothers were talking animatedly amongst themselves as they tried to wheedle information about their Dragon Taming brother's romantic interest. It was an easy change of topic, so they wouldn't obsess over their mother. That and Kingsley had advised them not to talk about the case or their mother in the hallways, where anyone could overhear them.

Kingsley continued his walk, he had the next hour free as he had already thanked the Wizengamot for their hard work after they came back from lunch. The day before he had to find them all after hours and thank them for their continued services because he had forgotten to do so while they were all in session. Contrary to popular belief, there wasn't one Wizengamot.

There were at least five Wizengamot members for each family and they traded off each day of the week, unless there was a case like this one that took more than one day. With the exception of Aurors and Healers, there was no employer that would ever cite or fire someone for serving on the Wizengamot. Aside for being illegal, it was one of the greatest honors one could have.

Kingsley thought back to his speech earlier that day about the need for inter-Ministry cooperation, clarity on laws pertaining to arrests, and the need to weed out what remained of corruption within the Ministry. This gave Hermione the time she needed to finish whatever argument she was in middle of having with Travers.

It was also his time allotted to inform the Wizengamot of their spy's apprehension. His speech was, predictably greeted by a round of applause and while it looked like the Minister was thanking each individual, he was actually looking for anyone with any level of discomfort. Sadly, in a room full of politicians there was none and Kingsley was too tired to start doing one-on-one interviews with every member of the Wizengamot.

Kingsley and Hermione had set up the alarms for the trap before returning to the Wizengamot session and both were equally as exhausted by the sheer amount of magic involved. They had to put up several sticking charms all over the room that would only go off only if someone triggered the original alarm that they placed on the grey elephant. It was tricky because they had to ensure that no one, like Pam, who was dropping off things or cleaning the room would get stuck. Hermione had insisted on a magical net that would descend on whomever was in the room and hold them there until Kingsley arrived to lift it. It was an extra precaution, since they already had the sticking charms and several other defensive as well as offensive measure in place.

The defensive and offensive magic were mostly comprised of complex runes, charms, and a bit of transfiguration. Neither of them was happy when they were done, as they were both magically exhausted and on edge. Sitting in the courtroom and watching the arguments had given Kingsley a chance to recuperate. He couldn't imagine how Hermione was standing at this point. He assumed she was just running on caffeine fumes at this point.

Hermione set vibrating notifications on both of their wands to ensure that they would be notified as soon as the alarm was tripped. With much guilt, he gave Pam a long and odd series of random tasks for the day to ensure she would be out of the way and safe. She didn't even complain about his outlandish request to go out and purchase lavender smelling self-inking quills.

At her lack of reaction, he panicked that she actually knew where to purchase such a ridiculous and frivolous item. Remembering that her flatmate ran a odds and ends store, he tacked on a series of ridiculous colors and shades to accompany the lavender smelling quills. She dutifully recorded his outrageous request for a shiny lavender one with small hearts, one orange with fuschia polka dots, and one with melon yellow, aqua, and magenta stripes. Kingsley wasn't even sure what color magenta was or if there was even a color called melon yellow.

Convinced he would get her to complain, he turned to her with an expectant smile. Pam returned his smile and asked if he wanted a matching cup to hold the quills. He thought the young witch was joking until she began to list different types of cups thats opulence would clash with his quills. Seeing how conflicted her own opinion was, he gave her the task of picking the cup. Convinced that her indecision alone would add extra time to the trip.

Still concerned Pam would be caught alone with a dangerous spy, he asked her if she minded picking up dinner for the Aurors, Weasleys, and Healers currently in his home. She took the dinner request, asking if he wanted anything specific for himself. He declined and contemplated asking her to get dinner for everyone at Grimmauld place, as well when he realized that Fleur or Andromeda would probably be cooking.

He was wondering what Pam ate for dinner and if he should have told her to get herself something when he almost walked into the door frame. He coughed and tried to ignore the amused glanced from the Aurors guarding the doorway. Cursing to himself he stumbled out of the Wizengamot floor and towards this lifts. He was known to get lost in his thoughts at his desk, but never while walking in the hallway.

Try as he might, he couldn't help but notice her. What she ate, when she hummed to herself, and even what she wore. He even kept up with her robe patterns. Every day of the week was assigned a different color and each week a theme. This week was abstract, last week was floral, and the week before that Victorian.

Since she was an assistant she didn't have to wear Ministry issued robes. Thank Merlin. She was a bright spot in his otherwise dull administrative day. Her bright colors and spunky attitude definitely helped. Monday robes were pink, Tuesday a blue, Wednesday was green, Thursday was purple, and Friday was sunny yellow. Her clothes underneath her robes were her weekly pattern theme paired with nude colored pencil skirts and soft heels or ballet flats. While he knew she wore a dress once, Kingsley found himself struggling to remember if she ever wore trousers.

His mind was so intensely lost in thoughts of Pam, Kingsley tripped on the entrance into the lift. The Weasley boys had gone into a different lift, leaving just the Minister of Magic and Hermione. Upon seeing him stumble, Hermione paused her talking a mile a minute to ask if he was okay. You know, seeing as it was the second time he tripped in under a minute.

"Yes, thank you, Hermione. Just distracted. I was thinking about Arthur and Lucius."

Hermione winced. "Yeah, I heard it was explosive. Andromeda said Lucius came to her house after and he and Narcissa got into a humongous row. She thinks the two will be alright, though. He's rightfully furious with Narcissa. I mean, I get it. She kept his son from him for his entire life. I'd be mad too."

"You think he'll want anything to do with Bill?" Hermione shrugged.

"Who knows? This entire experience has taught me that I may not actually know the real Lucius Malfoy. Head Auror Proudfoot was just telling me how he holds Mister Malfoy in very high regard, and I know for a fact that Ian hated Lucius before this weekend. I think Ron's mum might be the only person who actually knows him."

"We all know a certain part of a person, Hermione. We each show bits and pieces of ourselves to different people that we meet. Very few get to see the whole picture." An image of Pam came unbidden to Kingsley. How many times had the two stayed late to finish work and laugh over bad takeaway and butterbeer? How many times had he held himself back in fear that he would get more attached than he already was and that she wouldn't return his sentiments? Worse, what if she did? He was her boss!

"I'm not sure if you sound like my therapist or a fortune cookie, Kings." Hermione rolled her eyes. He chuckled lightly glad to be distracted from the witch who occupied most of his brain space.

"Where's Bill?"

"He went home. Fleur is having a hard time with Victoire. She is blaming it on being unsettled but I've seen how many sweets Draco Malfoy has been giving her. Honestly, at this rate, all her teeth are going to be rotten before she hits Hogwarts." Kingsley chuckled again remembering that Hermione's parents were Muggle teeth Healers. She looked okay, and that made Kingsley marginally happier. Losing your parents was difficult enough, without being the reason that you lost them.

Kingsley lost his parents during the height of the first wizarding war. Much like Kingsley, his father was a loud boisterous man. In direct contrast, his tiny soft spoken mum was generally shy and timid around company. His father always joked she was two straws short of being Agoraphobic. While his father spent his day in the Wizengamot, his mother spent her time behind cauldrons working in the Potions and Research department at Saint Mungos.

They were both extremely proud of their chosen vocations and supported Kingsley in his life dream of becoming an Auror. His dream, however, meant he couldn't take his familial seat on the Wizengamot and that was a serious responsibility, as they were the last of the Shacklebolt line. His parents assuaged his worries reassuring him that he could pass his seat on the Wizengamot to his younger sister.

Audrey had been at home for Christmas hols training with his dad at the Wizengamot when it happened. Kingsley had stayed behind for tutoring with Professor Slughorn. He was worried about his testing scores and his Professor offered his services. Kingsley's parents were supportive because they knew Potions was the one subject he truly struggled with.

His parents had become extremely vocal proponents against Voldemort and his supporters in the last year. People were disappearing that were against Voldemort and therefore, Witches and Wizards became so frightened they didn't dare speak his name. It had been around the holidays time that he became referred to as You Know Who.

The Aurors said that his parents had been eating dinner when the Death Eaters attacked. No one was sure exactly what happened but their bodies were found inside the charred remains of his family home in central London later that night. Aurors had descended on the neighborhood as soon as the dark mark was cast over the blue bricked London townhouse with little beds of colorful flowers on each window. But, the Muggle fire brigade as well the Ministry Aurors were too late.

His sister had been on her way down to supper when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. To this day, she couldn't remember what he whispered to her but she thought it was something reassuring. She woke up a short while later, in her fluffy pink bathrobe in a Muggle restaurant called Wimpy's. She had been stunned by her attacker and woke up surrounded by concerned Muggles in a bathroom. It was utterly terrifying for a girl who had never spoken to a Muggle in her life and thought she was being kidnapped by them.

The teenage muggle that found her called the disoriented girl a Muggle Healer and stayed with her while they went to check on her parents. When she was taken into the muggle Auror office, the boy stayed with her. They were only separated when the actual Aurors showed up and took Audrey to the Ministry. Kingsley knew there was an open case for his parent's murder when the Muggle fire brigade attempted to put out the flames that his parent's remains were found in.

Kingsley remembered when revising with Professor Slughorn and several other students when Professor Dumbledore came in, his face grave. Kingsley remembered thinking that he was there to sack Professor Slughorn. When his name was called and he was ushered into the Headmaster's office along with Professor McGonagall he became scared.

He remembered the tears and the shock. He remembered when Professor McGonagall took him to the Ministry to get his broken and confused sister. The funerals were quick and quiet, there were a lot of adults they didn't recognize. Now, he knew them to be Order members, but then he was a scared teenager who just lost his parents. Since they had no home, the two spent the rest of the term at Hogwarts before moving in with their maternal uncle.

After Hogwarts Kingsley moved in with a friend and saved up his money, so he could buy a flat for Audrey to live in when she graduated. Turns out, he didn't need to save his gold because she moved in with her boyfriend the moment her feet touched down from the Hogwarts Express after her graduation. His identity was a secret and Kingsley knew better than to pry when she was ready she would come to him.

And she did, three years later. She was pregnant and unmarried and she wanted Kingsley's blessing to marry the father of her unborn child. Without hesitation, he gave it. When she told him who the father was he insisted on meeting him. In retrospect, he probably should have told his little sister that he wasn't planning on hurting her fiance. She cried the whole way to her little flat, what he thought were tears of joy, and only when she threw herself into her alarmed fiance's arms did Kingsley realize she was frightened of what her older Auror brother would do to her fiance who knocked her up.

After hugging him and welcoming him to the family, the two sat for a beer while Audrey yelled at him. After the third time she hit him with a wooden spoon, her fiance stepped in to calm her down. Kingsley had been mostly been offended that his sister thought so low of him to care that her fiance was a muggle. He was the boy that took care of her on the darkest day of both of their lives. Kingsley would give anything to this boy. The fact that he loved his little sister only made him infinitely more amazing in Kingsley's book.

Their first son was born eight happy months later. Things were quiet for the first time in several months until they weren't. The three shacklebolt's were scared and with Audrey pregnant again with a muggle's child, they decided it would be best to apply to a dentistry school in the United States of America, rather than the UK. Since Kingsley was an Auror, he was able to help Audrey relocate her entire family shortly after his second nephew was born.

They spoke often and Kingsley slept a bit better at night knowing she was far away from Voldemort and his blood supremacists. Kingsley went to visit his baby sister three times a year and although he would deny it to his grave his newest niece, named after his mum, was his favorite. The two had decided to stop after their fourth child and while Kingsley would love more little tykes to visit, he understood their need for a calmer household.

During high school, their home was anything but calm. Their uncle was in the Order and was killed protecting the Longbottoms a month before Kingsley's graduation. Kingsley joined the Order before he joined the Aurors. It was the only calling that actually appealed to him, as he felt he personally needed to stop the bloodshed.

Entire families lines were gone, after surviving centuries of war, famine, and bloody dragon pox. During the christmas of his eleventh year, an entire neighborhood was eviscerated in one evening. He heard that every Aurors that came to the village the following morning had lost their breakfasts.

It was so bad that no one knew who to trust. Kingsley knew of a couple where the wife was an unmarked Death Eater and the husband was an Order member. After realizing he had accidentally killed his wife during a Death Eater raid on Hogsmeade, he Bombarda'ed thirty Death Eaters and himself. Neither side ever fully recovered from the Hogsmeade Battle of September 1981.

After the fall of Voldemort several short weeks later, Albus Dumbledore testified to Severus Snape's rescue of his younger sister. His memories of the incident had been one of the main reasons Snape escaped Azkaban. Severus had numbed both of his parents before their tortures began, a small comfort Kingsley had cried over, and let them know both of their children were okay and unharmed. His parents, the people he loved more than anything in the world, died hands clasped together strapped to their dinner table, their large turkey and stuffing untouched, knowing that their two children were safe.

The few years in between finding out the finer details of their deaths, had been filled with confusion and unanswered questions. It was one of the many reasons he joined the Order of the Phoenix the first time. Though, because of his age he was never sent on official missions and mostly kept an eye on other students at school. It was a job that felt useless sometimes, as he knew that Professor Dumbledore was doing the same thing and probably a better job. Once he was out of Hogwarts he was given jobs that made him wish for his school mission days.

It was nearly twenty years later and his parents deaths hadn't gotten any easier. Forcing a smile on his face he addressed Hermione's comment about Draco Malfoy and his obsession with being an uncle.

"Well, he went from being an only child and grandchild to being an uncle. I'm sure he's pleased. I was over the moon when I became an uncle."

"I know you have more pictures of them in your flat than of anything else." Kingsley chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes. She was going to make an amazing mother one day, he couldn't wait. "Though I've yet to see Draco and Victoire without one another, it's sweet. No one's complained yet but he's kinda hogging Victoire. He's not the only one who needs their babytime snuggles."

Kingsley chuckled as they were let out at the main auditorium. A loud rush of noise came from the assembled press. There were several dozen reporters waiting for the promised statements from the Minister and the solicitor of the accused.

Travers had given his statement during lunch, but he did say he was going to present for the afternoon press conference. Kingsley waited several minutes for Travers, before starting without him. Travers was nowhere to be seen but he did have a missing witness that was crucial to his case so Kingsley gave him a pass.

* * *

A/N: I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I feel like Narcissa is one of the most underrated HP characters.


	16. Caught with their Hands in the Cream

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 16: Caught with their Fingers Cream**

 _ATT:WEEKLY UPDATES ARE BACK! Every thursday you know where to be!_

 _So the name of this chapter was supposed to reflect finding out the spy in this chapter and then a smutty scene decided to write itself, so we now have a double entendre chapter title name. Also, thank you to the amazing MrsRen who helped beta the smut in this chapter. PSA: Harry Potter belongs to JKR who for some reason strikes me as the person who would turn their nose up at smut. -Chefke_ **  
**

* * *

**Kingsley Shacklebolt's Home, Destination Unknown Tuesday 5:20 PM**

Charlie dusted himself as he exited the Floo in Kingsley's kitchen. He was so distracted he stumbled over the Floo pot and the powder spilled everywhere. Cursing silently, he cast a scourgify on the mess and hurried through the small kitchen and towards the hallway that led towards the living quarters of the house. His Mum's memory was coming back in small increments. It was something he should have been thankful for, but instead, he found himself quite nervous.

His mother had witnessed a lot of heartbreak and death in her lifetime. Compacting fifty plus years of hardship into a week wasn't healthy, at least that's what Tracey said. George, being the organized twin, had arranged a list of when everyone could check in on Mum. It was currently Ginny's turn, but Charlie wasn't here to see Mum.

The first door in the hallway belonged to Kingsley, the second was where his mum was resting. Charlie was unsurprised to see his father dozing off at the foot of the door, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

Kneeling down on the floor, he gently shook his father's shoulder. "Dad."

His father stumbled awake, his grip on his wand whitening at his knuckles. He smiled when he saw his second to the eldest son and reached out his arms for a warm embrace. Charlie leaned into the hug, glad for the easy support he always received from his father.

"How was today?" he asked. Charlie looked away from his father's deep blue eyes, he was ashamed that he had lost his temper. Although his dad hadn't been in court that day, he knew exactly what happened. Parents knew that sort of thing, didn't they? Arthur Weasley pocketed his wand and sighed. "Lost your temper did you?"

"Yeah, Travers was goading me and like an idiot, I took the bait. Bill says Hermione isn't too upset. Apparently, the Wizengamot likes me and my good looks and human side are a _contributing_ factor. Now, if Bill could get some of those good looks I think we would have an easier time with this whole debacle."

Arthur Weasley laughed lightly, his wrinkles and age showing with paternal love for his son. "You're still okay with what we discussed last night Charlie? Your mother and I don't have much and there is barely enough-"

"Dad. Bill is my older brother and the first born in our family. I would _never_ begrudge him his place as the heir to our family. Percy could technically challenge him for it. George and I were planning on talking to him tonight, actually." Charlie said tiredly. Having to talk about what breakfast to eat with Percy was difficult, discussing taking away the thing he coveted most was going to be a right nightmare.

The Weasley family could keep Bill's paternity under wraps, however, when Great Aunt Muriel would eventually die the Wizengamot seat would be passed to the eldest of _their_ family. Passing it to the next child was not only an insult to the Wizenagemot but would confirm people's suspicions about Bill's parentage. It would not have been a problem for Bill to keep the seat, however, if Percy got it into his mind that _he_ was going to get the seat their family was in for a bumpy ride.

"I actually spoke with Percy earlier today. We went for a drink during a break between the new project he is working on."

"What was he working on?" Charlie asked, instantly regretting the question before it left his mouth.

"No idea. It was bloody boring sounding," both Weasley men laughed. No one in their family knew where Percy got his political ambition and drive from, it certainly wasn't the Weasley side. Once their quiet chuckles subsided Charlie grew serious.

"What did he say?"

"Percy? That he would never out Bill like that and that he didn't want a seat on the Wizengamot. He has bigger dreams."

Charlie stared at his father dumbly. There was only one higher power than the Wizengamot. "Minister of Magic?"

"Basically," he replied tiredly. "My Molly did always tell you kids, to dream big."

"Yeah, she told me the same thing, Dad. She said to dream big, not stupid." Charlie glanced at the door behind his father. "Is mum still sleeping?"

"Healer Davis gave her some potions and Ginny is keeping an eye on her. Very smart of George to make that list. Harry was very happy to have been included in the rotation. The poor boy looked like he was going to cry with happiness."

Charlie shrugged, pushing his anger deep down. "Yeah, well those muggles did a number on him. Ginny says he doesn't believe he is worthy of being loved."

Arthur Weasley blanched. "He still has nightmares about the cupboard?"

Charlie nodded. "I know Dumbledore was a great wizard but…"

"Hush, don't speak ill of the dead," his father chastised while simultaneously lowering his voice. "I think Ginny fell asleep and I don't want to wake her up before the shifts change in twenty."

"When did you see the list?" Charlie asked his dad with as much curiosity as he had when approaching a book on dragons. They literally _just_ made the list in the Grimmauld Place kitchen. The ink was still drying when he left through the Floo.

"George Floo-called a copy to Healer Davis so she can keep an eye on who is coming and who is going. Speaking of the witch, she's in the next room down the hall. Saved you something to eat, if I heard correctly," his father winked at him and physically pushed him down the hall. Charlie smiled as he passed several family portraits on the wall and approached a plain blue door. He knocked once as a formality and then entered quickly shutting it behind him.

"Tracey?" Charlie whispered, turning around. She was sitting against a headboard on a large four-poster in the center of the room. Her robes were haphazardly tossed onto the floor, atop a small mountain sheets and a blanket. The small mess was bunched up next to the nightstand where a small tower of takeaway was teetering dangerously over the edge.

Merlin help him, it looked exactly like Charlie's room in Romania.

Tracey's eyes lit up as Charlie made his way toward her, one spot in the floor creaking beneath his heavy footfalls. She wedged the parchment on the nightstand in between two black and grey takeaway containers that looked as if they were going to topple off of the surface and onto the floor.

Waving her wand, she arranged the papers and sheets neatly and vanished all of the dirty containers. Charlie shucked off his shoes and slid onto the bed groaning at the softness. Turning his head as he lay on his belly, he found Tracey studying him.

When their eyes met, Tracey's lips quirked in a smile. Leaning over him, she pressed her lips against his so softly that for a moment Charlie thought he imagined it. "I missed you."

Charlie deepened the kiss, running his calloused fingers up against her smooth thighs until they reached her hips. Smiling against her lips, he turned over so that he was on his back. Sliding his hands onto her arse, he lifted her up and set her down on him so that she was straddling him before resuming their snogging.

When they broke for air, Tracey quirked an eyebrow. "A favorite position of yours, this one?"

"Love, any position with you is a favorite."

Smiling, Tracey waved her wand casting silencing and locking spells on the door. She yanked her shirt over head, grinning devilishly when she dropped it onto the floor. She was wearing only a black and burgundy trimmed lacy bra, her breasts smooth and supple against the cups, and her pelvis gyrating on his hips.

Kissing a line down Charlie's neck, Tracey peeled off her pants as he vanished his own clothes. Spreading his palm over the smooth expanse of Tracey's lower back, he smirked as he secured his hold on her. Once he reached her arse, he flipped her over onto the bed.

He noticed last night that she enjoyed when he peppered kisses on her body before he went down on her. He kissed her slowly, sucking and licking each breast before moving further down. Tracey's breathing hitched as Charlie nipped at her skin. He lay gentle kisses over each tiny mark he left. Halfway down her belly, she made a strangled moan that made him grin. He could do this all day.

When he reached her hip, he continued his ascent but achingly slower than before eliciting an impatient whine from her. Hooking his thumbs into the delicate lace on her thong he dragged it down halfway down her thighs. Her eyes were dark and by the time he lowered his head between her thighs, she was writhing deliciously underneath him.

His cock twitched as he lowered his head between the juncture of her legs. He swiped his tongue teasingly across her clit.

He swirled his tongue expertly while simultaneously sucking. Her hands flew into his hair and Charlie smiled when she pulled him off of her. She was panting when he looked up at her. While maintaining eye contact, he bit down on the front of her thong.

Her eyes were bright and her body quivering as he, gentle so they would not tear, pulled them down her body.

Tracey lasted till about halfway down her thighs. Charlie knew the slow burn would drive her crazy and he enjoyed watching her writhe beneath him.

"Don't tease me, Charlie," Tracey begged as he finally relinquished and vanished her knickers. "I need-" Tracey's moaned as his tongue made contact with her clit. He sucked hard holding onto her legs as she trembled beneath him, her hand yanking sinfully hard on his red hair.

Charlie came up for air with the taste of sex on his tongue and smelling like fucking Christmas.

"What do you need Tracey?" He asked after several breaths. When didn't answer he swiped his tongue on her sensitive bud, this time inserting one finger slowly into her.

"Tell me, Tracey or I may have to stop." He smiled wickedly as her eyes flew towards him in panic. His fingers were now sliding in and out of her.

"I… I… more…" she murmured incoherently.

Charlie began to pick up his pace and establish a rhythm with his fingers, while Tracey writhed and moaned underneath him. "More baby?"

Tracey whimpered in response, as she was too far gone to do much else. When she cried out Charlie sheathed himself in her. His cocked twitched as it was enveloped by her wet folds.

He cursed and dropped down on his elbows. Counting to three, he steadied himself lest he gets too excited too quickly.

Charlie rolled his hips as began to slide in and out of her. "Come on baby."

Tracey slid backward until he slipped out of her. Confused, he reached for her but she turned around wrapped her swollen lips around his cock.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Her tongue swirled around his dick as she went down on him. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

She gagged when he hit the back of her mouth her throat tightening around him. That still didn't stop her sucking, the pressure making him want to collapse. Fuck.

When her hands found his balls and began to stroke them, he shuddered and lost all control. He spasmed before exploding at the back of her throat.

She sucked him through his orgasm and when he finally realized he was blowing his load in her mouth, he withdrew himself. She locked her arms around his thighs pinning him in front of her, his cum landing on her mouth and chin.

When he was done, he looked down at her, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Smiling like the devilish witch she was, she swallowed the cum in her mouth before licking the rest off her face.

"Fuck."

"Mr. Weasley, I must confess, I prefer the taste of your dick better than that of your tongue," she replied cheekily.

Charlie rolled over, pulling his witch close. "Tracey Davis, _you_ are going to be the death of me.

Tracey snorted. "We should be so lucky to die from amazing sex." Chuckling the lovers drifted off in each other's arms.

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt's Home, Destination Unknown Tuesday 5:45 PM**

Arthur chuckled as the silencing charms went up around Healer Davis's room. Such a sweet girl, it broke his heart to hear what happened to her in her youth. It was when he heard stories like Tracy's, that Arthur wished he had gone into Family Services at the Ministry. When he originally joined the Ministry it was a pretty difficult choice whether or not he should join the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts or Wizarding Family Services. He had briefly contemplated Muggleborn Family services because it bridged the gap between the two departments, but even Arthur knew he didn't know enough about muggles to explain how their world translated into the magical one.

Ironically, it had been Molly who set him on the path to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. After an Order meeting, Arthur and Fabian Prewett were discussing the merits between the departments. Molly was impatient and waiting to go home. After listening to them go in circles for over twenty minutes, she threw her hands up in the air and told him to pick whichever department made him excited to go to work every morning.

He replied both, to which she rolled her eyes, and responded, "Yes, but which one is your dream job? You know, the one that makes your heart skip a beat and puts a spring in your step."

It was in that moment that Arthur Weasley fell for Molly Prewett. Fabian teased him mercilessly, while Gideon looked on quietly never commenting on Arthur's crush and how he was suddenly unable to talk coherently in his little sister's presence. Arthur always wondered if Gideon secretly wanted Molly to end up with Lucius because he would have provided more for her.

Arthur remembered the first time he asked her if he could get her a drink. He _meant_ to ask her out, instead, he looked like an idiot who was asking someone who was already _holding_ a drink if she wanted a drink. Molly responded by looking at the cup in her hand and then back at him and then back at the cup in her hand. Embarrassed, he rushed away mumbling something about being tired. He hurried away from her, ignoring a silently laughing James Potter and Sirius Black. They were both being swatted by their sympathetic girlfriends.

During the Order meeting that followed, she suggested that shifts should be reappropriated so that everyone had enough sleep at nights. She also suggested that they accommodate couples in the schedule so that they could see their loved ones. His ears burned red with embarrassment while Fabian had a coughing fit to cover his chuckles.

At Gideon's suggestion, he apologized after the meeting for his odd behavior earlier. She was kind and asked if she could do anything to help him sleep. Arthur was thankful that Sirius Black was standing behind Molly, as his crude gestures made his skin turn scarlet down to his toes.

Molly smiled kindly before taking her leave with Gideon. Later that night, she sent over a kidney and steak pie along with a bottle of dreamless sleep. The week prior she had made it while he and Fabian were playing drunken chess and he had loudly professed it to be the greatest dish in all the world.

When the two would reminisce about old times, Molly would always laugh about his first time having her Kidney and steak pie. "I was concerned no one was feeding you. Gideon and Fabian liked my food, but good Merlin, I thought you were going to pass out."

Arthur ran his hands through his hair, thinking about the savory crusty dish that his wife still made for him. He should really eat or go see Bill. Kingsley and Hermione had both advised against it, but he wanted to see his son. He wanted to make sure he was okay. Bill probably had so many questions. Arthur had spoken to Fleur when she came over to check on Molly earlier but-

"Dad?" Arthur turned around to find Percy watching him in concern. "Dad, I was calling your name for over a minute. Are you okay? Did you sleep at all today? I know you didn't sleep last night."

Arthur leaned over and hugged his son. Percy smelled like apples and he could have sworn there was a bit of reddish hue hiding beneath his son's collar. It pleased Arthur to learn that Percy was dating a sweet young lady named Audrey, not that he was ready to introduce Audrey to the family yet.

Bill never introduced girls because there weren't any to introduce, while Charlie didn't introduce girls because he was scared of getting too attached. Falling in love with and then being rejected by your neighbor when you're eleven does that to a kid. Arthur had lost count how many times he begged Molly to obliviate him when Fred and George announced their female victims over dinner in exquisite and excruciating detail. Thank Merlin, Ron and Ginny were discreet as they basically did the exact opposite of whatever Fred and George did.

Percy was not shy like Bill, scared like Charlie, or an exhibitionist like his twins. He was cautious. Growing up with Charlie who loved pyrotechnics and dragons and the twins, Percy had no concept of things that weren't dangerous. As a result, Percy grew up over calculating and overthinking every minor decision. This did not exclude dating. Arthur only knew his son was dating was because Audrey's father Adam worked in the Department of Family and Community Services and the two met at the canteen regularly for tea.

"I'll try and get some sleep later tonight," he promised. "Is it your rotation already? I thought Ginny only just arrived."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I have two parents, you realize. I came to make sure you were taking care of yourself. I brought you some pie. It's not mum's but it will have to do."

Percy handed a steaming brown paper bag over to him. One smell and Arthur knew what it was. "Steak and kidney?"

"Is there another type?" Arthur peeked his head into the room for a quick cursory glance. Molly was sleeping soundly, while tear-stricken and sleeping Ginny snuggled into her side, clutching her hand.

Arthur closed the door quietly and set an alarm on his wand to remind him to give Molly her next set of potions. She was slowly regaining and retaining her memories. Today's disaster at the Ministry had proven just how fragile Molly was and he wasn't willing to risk taking her to Saint Mungos for a check up again. To the entire Weasley families relief, the Saint Mungos staff agreed.

Earlier in the day, he received a letter that explained in full detail that with the help of one of Ron's classmates, a pyrotechnic of some sort, the Auror department was able to discover the cause of the explosion. Apparently, he was now the sad owner of one melted rubber duck.

He was also in possession of no less than fourteen owls from a Mister Seamus Finnigan, who was very excited about the entire situation. To Arthur's alarm, the wizard thought the explosion was 'brilliant' and he couldn't wait to recreate it.

Arthur chucked the latest letter into the fireplace, amused to know that the function of a rubber duck might actually just be chaos.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait on the rest of these chapters. I was supposed to dedicate NaNoWriMo to finishing this story and then I realized that I didn't have 50K to write because I am almost done. MrsRen and I are challenging each other to write this January and finish a story that is a WIP each. I am hoping to close Bill's Bills and Cute Too so that I can properly concentrate on Madeline and start posting the rest of that story.

It's extremely ambitious, as it will go back to Marauders Era and go through all seven years before finishing off the last three years of Hogwarts and then post-war. It will most likely be my longest story that I have ever written. I can't wait to share it with everyone and I hope you enjoy! -C


	17. Chapter 17: Tea and Bribery

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 17: Tea and Bribery**

 _All HP and characters belong to JK Rowling._ _Hi, I am hoping to get back to weekly updates and then follow that with resuming Madeline. The storyline for Madeline is coming along but for some reason, I started writing the next half of the story backward._

 _Thank you for your continued support! It means the world to me!_

 _-C_

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place Tuesday 7 PM**

Hermione was standing in front of her wall of mysteries with Ron. "But I don't understand. Things don't add up. Why would Death Eaters leak information to the Prophet and then kidnap Senior Auror Snaphorn? It doesn't add up!"

Ron nodded sympathetically whilst massaging her shoulders. He had been trying to convince her to come to lie down in bed for the last twenty minutes. Hermione was pretty sure he had no interest in resting and she wasn't about to start shagging in middle of-

A large spotted barn owl swooped through the window. Hermione groaned. There was only so much bad news one could take in a day.

Ron pulled the letter off the bird's leg after feeding it a bit of leftover turkey from the dinner table. He scanned the contents of the letter before cursing. Hermione reached her hand out for the letter but Ron was already running to the doorway of the room shouting, "Oi! Harry! All Aurors in the house fall in! Harry, get off my bloody sister and pull your trousers on! We gotta go!"

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. "What happened?"

Bill and Fleur stood in the hallway side by side, with Draco holding Victoire protectively behind them.

Bill's jaw was clenched, "Ron?"

Ron opened his mouth and then clamped it shut just as Harry came barreling down the stairs, fully clothed. "That was quick."

"Ginny's not here you prat. I was getting some shut-eye. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Snaphorn's been abducted by Death Eaters. Apparently, the Lestranges are alive, as well as Greyback. Auror Flint made a run for it, while everyone was on their way to Snaphorn's flat. The Minister is calling a mass manhunt for all five of them, Kingsley himself is joining."

A stream of colorful and impressive cursing filled the room as Harry and Ron grabbed their Auror robes and ran through the Floo.

 **Charles Snaphorn's Flat in Wizarding Mantucky 8 PM**

The residents of Wizarding Mantucky were terrified, that was to be sure. Aurors were physically kicking in doors if no one answered, and stunning anyone under the recreational or suspicious use of potions. Everyone was being questioned and Kingsley's Aurors were making children cry.

Ian begged Kingsley to return to the Ministry and let him be the face of this operation. He vehemently refused. Families were terrified and Kingsley felt as if he was failing as the Minister, the least he could do is comfort them when they were terrified. He was going to need to hire a team of PR people just to do damage control within this community. That and they were going to need to replace a lot of doors.

Auror Thompson apparated behind him, not a wise move considering he was an extremely dangerous Auror that served in two wars. "Minister?"

"It is unwise to apparate _behind_ an Auror, even if they are retired from field work, Auror Thompson."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I checked Miss Sitnick's flat and her roommate said she had not arrived home yet." Thompson reported as Kingsley's stomach dropped. Not Pam. Not Pam. Please Merlin, not Pam. "She called her on a muggle box thing, apparently she's working late at the Ministry. I've instructed her to stay at the office until she is told otherwise."

Kingsley exhaled loudly rubbing his eyes, "Thank you, Thompson. I can't even begin to articulate my gratitude."

"No problem, the kid also said I should remind you to eat supper." Thompson chuckled. "Reminds me of my mum, that one."

Kingsley was about to retort when Ian came down the stairs. "There was an attack at Saint Mungos."

" _Another_ one?"

"Yes, the Healers were scared to react after the last debacle. They hesitated and somehow, Rabastan Lestrange managed to make it all the way _into_ the Janus Thickey ward."

Kingsley paled. "Fuck."

"Merlin help us, Neville Longbottom incapacitated him. Potter, Weasley, and Gabby were re-directed from the Auror department to Saint Mungos. They were told to transport Lestrange directly back to Azkaban. Pam has already started filing the paperwork. She called an emergency Wizengamot session on your behalf and they granted approval for the transport."

"How did he get into Saint Mungos?"

"He disguised himself as a Healer, walked straight through the front doors as they were changing shifts. He was recognized halfway to the Janus Thickey ward and stopped by a newly transferred Healer only once he was inside."

Kingsley raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Who was the Healer?"

Ian shuffled through the tiny scribbles in his notebook. "Healer... Samson O'Brien. He was apparently put there after an embarrassing scuffling in the spell damage ward."

"The scuffle was with Molly Weasley, Hermione convinced the solicitors at Saint Mungos not to fire Healer O'Brien but remove him from an extremely stressful ward until he got help. Remind me to send Hermione a bloody basket filled with books and those raspberry chocolates she likes."

Ian jotted several things down in his notes. "It is assumed Lestrange was after Alice and Frank Longbottom. After he incapacitated Healer O'Brien the hospital was put in emergency lockdown. According to a short note I received from Neville himself, Neville was not present during Healer O'Brien's duel with Lestrange. He heard the lockdown notice while he was in the lavatory and rushed back to protect his parents. His girlfriend, a Miss Hannah Abbott was involved in the scuffle as well but mostly as taking defensive measures on behalf of her fiance's parents."

Kingsley blinked in surprise. "Neville's engaged?"

Ian smile wryly. "Just. Potter and Weasley wouldn't stop talking about it. They're excited for their friend."

Kingsley thought for several moments. He was very happy for the happiness that Neville and Hannah found together. He would have to remember to have Pam send them a gift. He hated to spoil their newly engaged status, but the two were at risk while the other two Death Eater's were at large.

"I want Neville and Hannah in protective custody." Kingsley's told Ian. The two began to discuss details of exactly where they were going to place Neville and Hannah. Kingsley ran out of space in his house, what with it overrun with redheads. Ian offered his home, as did two other supervising Aurors.

They were ironing out the final details when Kingsley's wand vibrated in his pocket. Had he set a timer for something? There was so much going on, he really hoped not. It was probably his dinner that he had started making when he was at home. Ignoring his still vibrating wand, he continued issuing orders.

 **Grimmauld Place Tuesday 9 PM**

Hermione had just finished consoling Hannah Abbott and forcing her to lay down with some tea and biscuits when two Aurors wheeled a horrified Alice and Frank Longbottom into one of the bedrooms on the first floor. One of the Lestrange brothers attacked Neville's parents shortly after Harry and Ron left. It had put a damper on Neville and Hannah's engagement that Neville had spent the last six months working up the courage to do.

Hannah had found the ring three months ago, on her way to brunch with Hermione and several other Hogwarts Gryffindor female alumni. Needless to say, it was a high pitched meal filled with talk or more accurately squeals of, dress colors, and flowers. Basically, all things Hermione had no interest in. God, Mrs. Weasley was going to be ecstatic when she and Ron got married. Hermione planned on just showing up on the day of. I mean honestly, who cared if the floral arrangements matched the napkins especially when there were more important things going on like abused house elves and escaped criminals?

When they got the news about the assault, Hermione immediately packed her things to call for an emergency Wizengamot meeting so they could send Lestrange directly back to Azkaban. She was pleasantly surprised when she received a Patronus from Ian that Pam had already called the meeting and was finishing up the paperwork before filing it. She sent her gratitude in the form of an owl with a piece of Fleur's cherry pie.

Thankfully, Neville had been in the hospital at the time or the elderly couple would not have survived the night. Neville was currently overseeing his parents relocation under the watchful eyes of an infuriated Healer Samson O'Brien. The Healer was sporting even more scrapes and bumps than the last time she saw him. Hermione wondered if the man should take a holiday.

The Longbottoms were finished being settled and Healer O'Brien was standing awkwardly in the hallway. Hermione cleared her throat as she walked up behind him.

"You know," Hermione said as she handed the Healer a bright blue mug filled with a mix of chamomile, lemongrass, and mint tea, "You would have made an impressive Auror."

He nodded to Hermione in thanks before taking a sip. "I hear the same could be said about you. My old school mate said you dueled Dolohov."

"Do I know them?"

"Bathy Babbling, we were in the same year at Hogwarts." Healer O'Brien smiled as Hermione's entire face lit up.

"She taught Ancient Runes at school! I loved her classes!"

Samson chuckled, "So, I've heard. She owled me several months ago, to ask if you had gone into the Auror track."

"I fought through one war and that was enough for me. I'd prefer to spend my life fighting the smaller battles for the smaller people." He seemed content with her answer. After contemplation, Hermione asked a follow-up question. "Why would you know if I was an Auror?"

"My brother was an Auror for the French Ministry, I have connections. He died during the Battle of Hogwarts. He was struck with a bombarda while he was assisting with the rescue and relief team to get the students out of the school."

Hermione winced, that was a terrible way to go. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Healer O'Brien."

Samson waved her away impatiently. "He died doing what he loved and protected the innocent. I'm proud of how he lived and died, as is his wife and daughter.

Hermione fidgeted with her fingers. "Healer O'Brien, I apologize about what happened in court. I know you love your job and I've been working with the Ministry and two Mind Healers to have your position reinstated post mental-"

"Miss Granger, please stop. I am a healer. I joined this profession to help people. In order to help people, one must help themselves first. In neglecting myself, I neglected my patients and almost harmed Mrs. Weasley. I am not too big of a Wizard to admit that."

Hermione stood quietly as Healer O'Brien took another sip of his tea.

"I have already sent an owl to Head Auror Proudfoot, but Mister Travers offered me money for my testimony. I have no doubt he offered the other witnesses as well."

"Did you take the money?" Hermione asked nervously. He could lose his Healership license if he was found taking a bribe for a medical testimony.

"I take offense," he scoffed.

"Sorry, just had to ask."

"I'm aware, but I'm not the enemy here. I heard what Mrs. Weasley said as clear as day. We both know if the Wizengamot finds out, they'll blame this entire situation with the Lestranges on the poor boy."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I know. The Weasley's already lost one son during the war. I don't think the family could survive to lose another. They're barely holding up as it is."

"I quite agree with you, Miss Granger. Answer me this, what drives a man to become the best at what he does?"

"Ambition?"

"Yes, but where does the ambition stem from? I have the ambition to be a Healer because I am carrying on my mother's legacy and I want to help people. How did Travers become one of the most cunning solicitors for the Ministry? He put away half of the Death Eaters after the war."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure. I've been researching him, but he has no background. Nothing that stands out, anyway."

Healer O'Brien smiled. "Exactly that Miss Granger, he comes from nothing and nowhere. Now tell me, what are the three hardest professions to get into?"

"Wands, law, and Medicine."

"Why?"

"The schooling alone costs…" Hermione's mouth dropped in an O. "He borrowed money from someone and he needs to pay it back. Voldemort had loads of money, it's one of the ways he gained his following the first time around."

"I believe Mister Bill Weasley has friends in Gringotts, does he not?"

There was a shuffling noise behind Hermione as an exhausted Fleur exited the kitchen. Her eyes met Healer O'Brien's and they narrowed. Turning to Hermione, she spoke in her native tongue.

"What is he doing here?"

"He is the Healer that transported Neville's parents," Hermione responded in French, assuming Healer O'Brien spoke the language seeing as his brother lived there and his sister in law was probably a native. She was about to point this out to Fleur when the vivacious blonde started rapidly insulting the Healer in French.

When Fleur came up for air, Healer O'Brien spoke up in French. "I apologize if I have offended you, Miss. Delacour, your family is an honorable one with long memories."

"You testified against my husband." She accused.

Crossing his arms, Healer O'Brien took a defensive stance. "I was asked to say the truth and I did."

Seeing a fight brewing Hermione stepped in. "Actually Healer O'Brien came to give us information that will help us in our case. Travers offered him money to testify, which he declined. He believes that Travers owes Death Eaters money for schooling."

Fleur went silent as she processed the information. Turning on her heel, she stalked down the hallway. She turned her head back, as she reached the stairs. "Bill will owl the bank and ask if they know anything. We will keep it quiet."

She ascended the stairs without so much as a parting word to the two in the hallway. "That witch is a firecracker," he mused.

"You should see her when it comes to planning events. I dread the day she starts making birthday parties for Victoire." They shared a chuckle. "Here, let me take that mug from you. I'm going to the kitchen. Would you like a-"

The mug fell from Hermione's fingers and shattered on the floor as her wand vibrated in her pocket. Wands were drawn and the hallway was filled with over twenty concerned adults in mere seconds.

Words of concern were echoing off of her ears uselessly as she sent a Patronus to Kingsley and ran toward the Floo. "It was a setup Kings. Lestrange was a distraction! They're in your office!"


	18. Chapter 18: A Set Up

**Bill's Bill**

 **Chapter 18: A Set Up**

* * *

 **Minister of Magic's Office Tuesday 9:40 PM**

Hermione and Kingsley met in the hallway outside his office. During the Battle of the Seven Potters, Hermione and Kingsley flew together on a thestral. Kingsley had flown like a quidditch star, outmaneuvered Death Eaters twice his size, and displayed his terrifying hard-earned skill as an Auror all whilst sitting squeezed against a terrified Hermione on the back of an invisible flying horse.

Kingsley had earned Hermione's eternal respect and devotion that day, however, nothing compared to the look on his face now. Kingsley Shacklebolt was terrifying when he was in Auror-mode. His jaw tight and his shoulders broad, Kingsley Shacklebolt looked like a harbinger of Death and Hermione was doing her damn best not to shrink away from him in fear.

He was flanked by ten aurors, his companions so silent Hermione had almost missed them. I guess there was a reason they were called the 'silent guard.' Hermione rarely saw them, even though she knew they were always with Kingsley no matter if he was at home or in his office.

The group shifted into a V and began approaching Pamela's desk. Hermione was subtly pushed to the rear, two additional Aurors at her side. She strained her neck, but she was unable to see over Kingsley's raised shoulders. If Pamela was here and Greyback…

Images of Lavender Brown's mutilated body filled Hermione's mind as fear overtook her body. "Please not Pam, not sweet Pam," she whispered to herself. She should have been at the office filing the junction for the Wizengamot and Pam, kind innocent Pam should have been at home.

Hermione's mind raced through different scenarios in which Pam was not in her office, though she knew the Aurors had already cleared the entire Ministry and Hermione herself checked the loo.

Please let her be stunned behind her desk. Please let the spy have been Travers. Please let him have been alone.

Hermione's prayers to every known and unknown deity came to an abrupt halt when she saw Kingsley's shoulders harden when he was within view of Pam's desk.

"No," she breathed. Grief took hold of Hermione and she froze.

Kingsley, being the trained Auror he was continued his assault regardless of the palpable grief in the room that was felt by all. He signaled two of his fingers to the Aurors around him. They fanned out, covering every possible exit and sealing Kingsley's adjoining entertaining suite.

"Hermione, I need you to stay back," he whispered when she approached. "We don't know what's behind that door."

"Kingsley, you need me to release the runes. We set them together because we needed the two timed protection, in case you weren't near your wand when the alarm was triggered." Kingsley nodded and Hermione raised her wand. There was a loud clanking from behind the door and Hermione stumbled earning a hiss from the Auror behind her who caught her elbow.

"Hermione, I need you to… if Pam…" Kingsley's voice shook though if it was in fear or anger she wasn't sure. His voice did not at all reflected the predatory gaze in his black stormy eyes and the hardened stance of his body.

"I'll release the runes and go straight to Pam." She promised, knowing that it was unlikely Hermione could do anything if Greyback was involved and that if Pam could be saved they would need top healers and not a solicitor that always carried dittany in her pocket.

The charm visibly shook the door frame as the traitor attempted to break free of the sticking charm. Senior Auror Torren arrived with a second group behind Hermione and although she could not see him, she could smell Ron's cologne and it calmed her.

She met Kingsley's eye and he motioned three fingers towards the door and then again as a countdown. She nodded back and Hermione and Kingsley let the runes fall as they rushed forward into the room in carefully calculated steps.

Hermione's heart squeezed when a quick cursory glance of the room showed no sign of Pam. She took a step forward but found two Aurors standing in front of her, ready to put their lives down for hers. It was a humbling thought that grounded her and brought her back to the situation they were in.

While all fifteen Wizards and Witches were sending stunning spells, Hermione was glad she had the presence of mind to set up a bubble charm to protect the intruder when she set up the wards initially. Ten Stupefys could put someone in a permanent coma in the best case scenario.

Amid the shouting and the blinding red streaks of light, Hermione heard a terrified high pitched scream. It was definitely not the scream of Greyback or any Death Eater she had heard of. Kingsley must have heard it as well because he waved his hand knocking all his Aurors to their feet. To their credit, they got back on their feet immediately but none as fast as Auror Torren.

"STOP!" The Minister of Magic roared.

Everyone froze, including the huddled trembling figure, with one hand holding onto Kingsley's desk for dear life. Kingsley hurried over despite the protests from every Auror in the room. As he passed Hermione, she heard him mumble.

"- for damn straight, I know that voice."

Kneeling down several feet in front of the trembling figure, he whispered. "Is that you?"

The lump of clothing nodded its head. Its actual face turned towards the desk, effectively obscuring its facial features. Hermione noted that its wand was lying uselessly by its feet, too far to be reached by the spy. Hermione was glad she had used the disarming charm George had invented when setting the trap. An armed foe stuck in a trap was a deadly one.

The lump slowly started to shift towards Kingsley and Hermione zeroed in on the other hand that was gripped around a very familiar elephant. Hermione sent a petrifying spell before Kingsley reached the intruder.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"Look into her left-hand Kings, whoever it is, is holding the elephant." Kings face went white as he stumbled backward. Hermione and Gabriella slowly moved forward, the other Aurors having already cleared the room and now stood around with no idea what to do as the scene unfolded.

"But… why?" Kingsley asked in shock. The famed ex-Auror and now Minister, the man who was a champion of masks, had let his delicately assembled composure fall as he stared at the spy in a look that could only be described as heartbreak and complete and total shock.

Hermione looked at Kingsley in confusion. Why was he so broken up over the spy? Did he know him or, most likely her? Had Rebecca Fawley, the suspended Wizengamot found a way into Kingsley's office?

Hermione reached Kingsley's side and like her mentor, froze at the sight in front of her. Gabriella Torren walked out from behind Hermione to see what the commotion was about. She had the same reaction when she joined the two of them, however, she had an easier time vocalizing her thoughts.

"Well, fuck me stupid. This is going to be a mess."

Reminiscent of Neville Longbottom in Hermione's first year, frozen as solid as cardboard and a face full of fear was Pamela.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley - August of 1998**

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked passed number twenty-four Diagon Alley for the third time in the last ten minutes. The large brown and gold sign indicated that Adelaide's Apothecary was open for business, however, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly minted Minister of Magic couldn't bring himself to walk in her doors.

It wasn't the first day he obsessively walked by the store. It was actually the fourth time that week. He was a coward. A bloody coward. What kind of coward couldn't walk into an apothecary? All he had to do was walk in there! He didn't have to say anything or-

"Mr. Minister?" Kingsley turned around and almost had to shield his eyes from the riot of colors emanating from Luna Lovegood. Her bright orange robes were thrown over a tye-dye shirt and yellow sunflower peasant skirt. Her hair hung down her back but was pulled back by a crown made up of brightly colored… teeth?

Ironically, the only conventionally _normal_ thing in her ensemble was her trademark radish earrings. An item she had repeatedly offered to make him. She had mentioned that they attracted some mythical creature but Kingsley was very sure whatever the creature was, it didn't exist.

"Ms. Lovegood, how are you?"

"Quite well, though I don't believe you feel the same."

"Oh?" Kingsley's stomach was doing a painful dance as it attempted to free itself from his body. It had been an all morning affair, walking back and forth in front of number twenty-four Diagon Alley. Honestly, he was a fully grown wizard who should have been able to walk into any store when he wanted to! If he happened to catch a glimpse of a certain witch that worked inside the store, it would be all the better.

"The Wrackspurts are nesting on your head, it must be terribly distracting," Luna replied sadly.

"Oh."

"What's a Wrackspurt?" Came a light silvery voice that made Kingsley's heart stop. He knew the owner of the voice, as he had come to know it better than his own. Her giggle was soft like small tinkling bells, hung on a door in a summer home by the ocean. Her steps were soft like a small child's pitter-pattering footsteps, they matched her tiny frame and resembled what Kingsley imagined a princess would look like. She was pretty small, especially compared to Kingsley. He often he sat up at night and wondered what she smelled like. Wondered what it would be like to draw her into his chest and nestle his face in her shiny ebony hair. And just breathe.

She came to his office every Tuesday at eleven o'clock for lunch with her roommate. No matter how hard he tried, Kingsley spent from eleven to noon every Tuesday listening to her giggle and whisper to her friend. Sometimes he would gather his courage and walk out of his office, passing the two girls. They would smile and wave but never had he been introduced.

Kingsley's mum always told him that love was all-encompassing. It was your first thought when you woke and your last thought before you fell asleep. Most of his life, Kingsley thought his mum was wrong. Love was fleeting, like ships in a dock. You both meet and if you can make your ship sail long enough side by side without crashing, well then you might consider starting a lifelong voyage together.

He was wrong. So very very wrong. Often when Kingsley woke up, he could swear he heard her giggling in his empty home. He had been dreaming of her for so long, he couldn't remember a time when he dreamt of anything else. Often they were innocent enough dreams, laughing whilst making breakfast for each other, spending the day at the beach, or sitting and having dinner together while they discussed their days. Sometimes the dreams really weren't innocent and Kingsley found himself blushing around her roommate when he finally made it into work that day.

"Oh, hello. I'm-"

"We've met, Luna. At the effort to clean up Hogwarts, remember?" Kingsley turned in time to see a delicate flush creep up the object of his sleepless night's cheeks as they met eyes. She was wearing her green robes and pink shoes today. Was it really Tuesday? Or maybe she decided to switch up her routine?

"I'm going to get some ice cream," Luna said brightly. "The two of you look very uncomfortable. Have a pleasant day." With that Luna floated away as if she hadn't been there in the first place. The two watched her receding orange robes and Kingsley noticed, belatedly, that she was wearing two different colored trainers.

"I really love that pink converse she was wearing. I wonder where she got it." If it had been anyone else Kingsley would have scolded them for poking fun. With her, Kingsley knew she was being serious. She liked muted shades and despite the other riotous colors that made up Luna's outfit her blue and pink trainers were light in their color tone.

"I know she likes to shop in Muggle London with Hermione Granger. I could ask if you would like."

"Could you?" She clapped her hands together in a display of almost childish delight. Her eyes were wide and smile transformed her already beautiful face. It was enough to take Kingsley's breath away.

"It would be my pleasure. I can give it to Samantha when you come on for lunch on Tuesday."

"Oh, have we met? You look familiar but I can't place you." Kingsley extended his hand in greeting. She reached out to shake it and Kingsley was pleased to find her grip was firm but her hands soft.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." Her smile froze and she withdrew her hand immediately pulling it close to her chest. No. No. No. That was not how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to smile and introduce herself. No. No. No.

"You're the Minister of Magic?" She gulped. Profanity threatened to spew from his mouth as his mind raced through every way to save this moment. Humor, Sirius used to use humor to pick up birds even after he was an escaped convict from Azkaban.

"Yeah, tell that to my neighbor. Maybe she'll stop making me come round to de-gnome her garden once a week."

She lifted her hand from her chest and covered her mouth. Kingsley was nervous she was going to cry when all at once she burst into a fit of giggles worthy of an angel's choir. When her laughter finally subsided and her tears had been wiped from her eyes, she asked.

"Do you really de-gnome your neighbor's garden?" He nodded, his pride swollen from being the one to make her laugh. She was as curious as she was beautiful, it was something he learned from eavesdropping on her conversations with his secretary, Samantha. "But… but you're an Auror. You fought You Know Who!"

"Honestly, my neighbor scares me more than You Know Who. I live in constant fear of the day she bakes for me again." She giggled again and Kingsley wondered what it would be like to wake up to her laughter every day.

She was about to respond when her wand made a short buzzing noise. "Sorry, I'm needed at home. It was an honor meeting you, Mr. Minister."

"I'll have the answer on Tuesday." He promised, not entirely liking that she wasn't using his given name.

"I couldn't bother the Minister of Magic, really." She gasped.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss." They went back and forth for several moments until he wore her down.

"Only if you're sure it's not a bother, Mr. Minister."

"It would be my pleasure. Please, call me Kingsley."

"I couldn't possibly, Mr. Minister!"

"What about Mr. Shacklebolt?" She looked around nervously as if she was scared she was going to be caught using his surname. Baby steps. He would start with his last name and work up to his first name.

"Alright, I cave." She said throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm Pamela Sitnick by the way, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Min- I mean Mr. Shacklebolt."

The young witch hurried off unaware of how off-kilter she had thrown the Minister of Magic's world. Kingsley skipped all the way back to the Ministry and proceeded to give his secretary, with extraordinary taste in friends, off the rest of the day. If Samantha thought there was something wrong she didn't mention it.

After two months of strategically planning his week so that he was free every Tuesday at eleven, he was ready. He was going to ask Pam out. He could do it. He had gone out the night before and got liquid encouragement from his mates and then his Floo called his sister, Audrey. He was still embarrassed about that. What thirty years old drunkenly Floo calls their little sister to ask permission to ask a witch on a date?

After a particularly strong hangover potion and changing his robes three separate times, Kingsley came to the office. He smiled and went into his Tuesday morning nine-thirty, with more chipperness and energy than all other thirty-three people in the meeting combined. When the meeting was over an hour later, he hurried back to his office. Half an hour and then she would be in his office.

He had the entire scenario planned out for at least two weeks. He was going to send Samantha on an errand to get a judiciary report from a 1901 Crumpled Horned Snorkack incident from the clerk's office at ten to eleven. He happened to know that the file was actually several boxes and due to their fragility could not have magic used on them. They would have to be walked up via several trips in the lifts.

That would give him until at least eleven twenty, in case Pam was running late he would still have time to ask her. If she was really running late he was planning on begging sweet Samantha to bring him a coffee on her last trip up. There were eleven boxes, though. He should have more than enough time.

He had imagined how he was going to ask out Pam since the first time they met. He was running late for a Wizengamot hearing when she asked him directions for the lifts. He ended up taking her all the way to the lifts, listening to her chatter how her flatmate worked for the Minister of Magic and what an honor it was to work for someone who fought bravely in the war.

She hadn't realized he was, in fact, the Minister of Magic, as he had just returned from an Azkaban inspection and was wearing Azkaban issued Auror robes, rather than his usual Minister robes. After she was safely in the lift, he forgot all about the Wizengamot and stormed into Ian's office. Ian choked on his coffee when Kingsley demanded he go upstairs and do recon on the beautiful girl in the elevator.

Ian laughed at him for over a month. It was worth it though. His whole body was attuned to the tiny witch. Even his heart started beating to the sound of Pam's laughter-

"Kingsley, could I have a word?" Kingsley looked up from his desk. When had he gotten back in his office? He glanced at the clock. Shite, it was ten-fifty.

"Sure, Sam I was actually about to ask you if you could get the 1901 Crumpled Horned Snorkack incident files from the filing office. I sent a notice ahead this morning."

She nodded and scribbled it down on a piece of paper. For the first time since he had started working with Samantha, she looked uncomfortable and if possible of an Irish girl, paler than usual. "Samantha, is everything alright? You look… pale. Do you need to go home? I can apparate for you if you don't feel well enough."

"I… Kingsley, I wasn't completely honest as to why I took off work yesterday."

"Oh." The clock was ticking and Kingsley found himself only half listening. What about his plan?

"I was at Saint Mungos, but I'm not unwell." Kingsley raised an eyebrow. What the buggering hell was she talking about? "I needed to confirm some tests. I… I already spoke to Heather in HR and-"

"Are you quitting?" Kingsley stood in alarm. She definitely had his attention now. Pam was not forgotten but shelved for the moment.

Had he been a bad superior? She had been coming to work a tad late in the morning but he hadn't said anything, had he? No, he would have remembered. There wasn't much for her to do bright and early in the mornings and it wasn't completely out of hand. Should he have reprimanded her?

"No, please calm down Kingsley. You've… you've met my parents." Kingsley took a good look at his secretary. Her eyes were rimmed with bags from a severe lack of sleep and her clothes didn't sit right on her. They were baggy and while she looked ill, Kingsley knew she wasn't. He remembered when Audrey looked just like this and immediately he understood why she was so unhappy.

"We grew up two blocks away from each other, Samantha." What else was he supposed to say? She would tell him when she was ready.

He knew why she was hiding it. Everyone knew Samantha's father had a temper and her mother was as snooty as a Pureblood was, without having the family tree to back it. The couple hated muggleborns and supposed blood traitors as much as any actual Pureblood family. Remarkably, they hadn't been involved with Voldemort. Kingsley knew, he had them thoroughly investigated. "Is something wrong, Sam? You can tell me anything you know that right?"

Samantha, stoic and tough Samantha burst into tears. She buried her head in her hands as Kingsley hurried around the desk to comfort her. He spent several minutes attempting to calm her down, Pamela now completely forgotten. After summoning tea and some biscuits she kept in the top drawer of her desk, he was able to calm her enough to speak.

"What happened? Is it your father? The Aurors will arrest him before you-"

"No, it's not. He hasn't done anything yet, Kingsley."

"But you're scared he will?" she nodded, her eyes large on her pale and gaunt face. "Can you tell me what you think will make him so angry?"

"Do you remember the Friday lunch place?"

"The muggle fish and chips restaurant in muggle London?"

"Yes, it's a small business run by two brothers, Mark and Ethan. Ethan and I… we…"

"Got on?"

"Yeah. He's sweet and kind and he makes me laugh so much Kingsley. I… I feel like I can hear him guiding me through my nightmares. The ones from the war. It's like he's my guardian angel."

Kingsley hung his head. "Your father won't approve."

"No." she laughed bitterly. "No, he won't. Not that it matters anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant Kingsley. I… he took me to a muggle Healer on Friday. They confirmed it. I went to Saint Mungos with Pam yesterday to be sure."

Kingsley was stunned into silence. His first thought was just how good those fish and chips were. It was quickly doused with worry for his childhood friend.

"Well first off, stand up so I can give you a proper hug."

"Hug?"

"Well, how else am I supposed to congratulate you on becoming a mum?!" Samantha threw herself into Kingsley's arms her tears forgotten and a huge smile across her face.

"I have a picture. Muggles can take pictures of the babies inside your body. Do you want to see?" Kingsley nodded as she pulled out a small white picture from the pocket of her robes. It was grey with two large black beans amidst a black sea of static. Kingsley knew it was a sonogram. He had all of Audrey's. "See those two black beans? Twins."

Kingsley beamed and swung her around before promptly setting her down. "Oops. That's probably not healthy for the baby."

Samantha giggled. "Yeah, Ethan's mum is a midwife and she wants me to move into their home and rest more. I was able to explain parts of the situation to her. Told her my father was a religious fanatic and he was going to kick me out of the house when he found out."

"What did she say?"

"She asked Ethan when he was going to propose and wanted to know when I could move in. She's great really. Reminds me of your mum if I'm being honest."

"So kind, nurturing, and loving?"

"And everything my mum isn't." Kingsley chuckled as he poured her another cup of tea. Samantha carefully stowed the picture back in her pocket. "I've been making arrangements. The muggle Healers want me to be on bed rest. They think my body will need more time to adjust, what with me carrying twins and all."

"Don't worry about a thing Samantha, just take care of you and those two little tykes there."

"I can't leave you stranded Kingsley. I spoke with Heather about a replacement yesterday. She met with her this morning and has been vetting her references ever since. Honestly, though, Hermione Granger sent her a reference letter so I can't see them not accepting her."

Hermione and Pam went out for drinks on Sunday after Hermione stayed at Pam's because her place was being fumigated.

No. No. No. Please, not her. Anyone but her. Not-

"Pam's really excited. She got canned from the apothecary last week so she was looking for work…" Whatever Samantha was saying was completely lost on Kingsley. Pam was going to working for him. Pam, sweet sweet Pam was going to be his subordinate. He couldn't have a relationship with her unless he fired her or had her moved to another department. If he did that everyone would suspect they were together while she worked for him.

Kingsley felt his heart actually sink through his chest and pass into his stomach. Pam was so close and now she was gone. He wouldn't… Should he have asked her earlier? That day at Diagon?

"... she really does know the job better than anyone else. I mean she was my roommate since after the war. Kingsley? Kingsley, are you listening?"

"Yes." His voice sounded hollow and empty, much like chest. "When is she starting?"

"I'm going to start training her tomorrow, Kingsley. I'll owl you pictures from my next sonogram at the muggle healer?"

"Yes, please. I also want the address to your new home. I'm going to station an Auror guard there for the next eleven months. I'm also putting you on a high-risk target list. Can you cast a Patronus?"

"No, and that was without crazy pregnancy hormones."

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes makes a Patronus charm bracelet. I'll have George send one over. Please take care of yourself, Samantha, it's not just you anymore."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you Kingsley Shacklebolt," Sam murmured as she hugged Kingsley tightly "Promise you'll come to visit?"

Kingsley made his promises and then he stumbled into Ian's office to deliver the news. Being the good friend Ian was, he rubbed his shoulders in sympathy and the two made plans to meet up later at Ian's house. Ian spent the afternoon setting up Samantha's extra security and then met Kingsley in his flat. As Kingsley stumbled home later that night, his eyes hit the pillow and his last thought was that he finally recognized what she smelled like. Pie. Pam smelled like apple pie.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was in hell, literal hell.

That was the last night he slept properly. The first day was hard, much harder than he thought it would be. It was like breaking up with someone and then being forced to see them every day. Except, as Ian kept reminding him, they had never been in a relationship and she had no idea what the smell of her cucumber melon hair shampoo did to his heart every time she walked into his office.

Despite the misery she bestowed on his heart, she was a good assistant and did everything that was asked of her. During her second week, Kingsley spent half an hour after her lunch break looking for her. He finally found her in the DMLE training room surrounded by Aurors in middle of a practice drill.

Kingsley almost had a heart attack. He had to use every single bit of his willpower not curse every single Auror that had wands pointed at her in the room.

The door framed to the Head Auror's office rattled as he slammed it shut. Ian threw up the silencing charms he knew as soon as he saw Kingsley's face. "What in the actual fuck, Ian?!"

"She's your assistant Kingsley. You are a prime target for rogue Death Eaters or terrorists. She has to know how to protect herself, in case she is attacked for the job she keeps." Kingsley saw red and then he was temporarily possessed by a berserker. It was the only reason he could explain picking up one of his oldest and closest friends by the collar and smashing them into a wall.

It had taken a bit of coaching on Ian's part to calm him down. Eventually, he was able to breathe without wanting to break everything within reach.

"Are you composed, Kingsley? You can't leave the office unless-"

"I'm fine Ian. You are right, she needs to be trained. I can't do it. You have to do it."

"I am trying, Kingsley. It's what I was doing before you came barging in here and-"

"No." he snarled. "You train her, personally. I want your word."

Ian gave his word and Kingsley swallowed his tongue and returned to his office. He clenched his fists under his desk until they bled and plastered a smile on his face when she checked in at the end of the day. He had spent hours stewing, staring at his bookshelves.

He went home that night ready to go to sleep and forget the entire day. Swallowing miserably, he doubled the suggested amount of sleeping draught and got into bed but sleep would not come. His mind was a mess of thoughts of her and how she brandished her wand at the Aurors. Her small dainty wrists quick but not fast enough to outmaneuver her three opponents. Hell, they weren't fast enough to outmaneuver one.

At about five thirty in the morning he finally dozed off but his sleep was anything but peaceful. He dreamed of Luna in her colorful clothes right before they formally met. He turned to look at Pam, but when he did he was transported into a dark forest. There were screams and blood everywhere. He was searching for something, for someone.

He could hear the voice that was holding his heart captive in not just his dreams but in the waking world as well. She wasn't singing or laughing, though. She was screaming. Not just any scream, a scream that curdled one's blood and made their hair stand on end. A scream that spoke of death and misery and the loss of will to survive. The voice that once enchanted his dreams was now haunting them, gnawing at his psyche.

His legs took off towards the direction of her voice. He tumbled over tree roots, his wand sending shields and hexes out into the wilderness. He needed to find her voice. He needed to help her before it was too late. Her screams stopped abruptly and Kingsley felt his blood run cold. A loud howl pierced the silence. Kingsley looked up at the shining moon. Greyback.

He took off running towards her direction. There was a shout and a dark mark filled the air in the direction he was running. No. No. No.

He stopped running when he made it into a clearing, it overlooked a small town below it. The normally peacefully wizarding town was in flames. Unmoving bodies littered the cobblestone streets while a creature prowled towards the northwest quadrant. He vaguely heard someone shouting orders behind him, or was it him? Had he brought back up?

His shoulders were tense as he stealthily snuck into the town. There was just so much blood and death. He needed to find her. The girl with the scream. She had to be alive. He knew it in his bones. He was scaling the side of the burned out pub when he found her. Her face was smeared with dirt, her black hair limp and clotted with a red gooey substance he knew to be blood. Her pink and purple polka dotted pajamas were torn and her grey robes were barely visible, they were caked with so much blood and dirt. She was barefoot and hugging her knees in terror murmuring to herself.

Greyback howled and she screamed again. Kingsley wanted to rush forward but he was frozen on his spot. Why wasn't he moving? She was in danger! Her screams ceased as she fell face forward onto the ground.

Kingsley ran towards her but it was no help, he was swallowed by blackness as he screamed her name. He whirled around looking for her but all he saw as Luna. Luna Lovegood in her colorfully odd clothes, looking clean and serene as she always did. Confused, he reached forward but he was transported back to the forest.

The dream had reset itself and Kingsley watched himself lose her over and over again.

* * *

This is my favorite chapter by far. _This was my favorite ship of the story. -C_


End file.
